Don't Trust Me
by Toshiku Yumari
Summary: Satu Himiaku used to be like everyone else. Until she had a run in with Devimon. Now as a Digimon she wanders the human and Digital worlds seeking data, answers, and a purpose for her creation. DavisXOC
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my second Digimon FanFic (I told myself I'd finish Reason first, but, as you can see, that didn't happen). I hope this one turns out alright, but hey, sticks and stones may break my bones but toasters will be the death of me...I don't know either. Enjoy reading and please review! :)**

* * *

Prologue:

_Laughing was all around me; in my eyes, in my mouth, everywhere. It was so nice to be heading back home from school today, despite how amusing it was and how interesting the people were in my class. But oh well, nothing lasted forever; I laughed to myself as I pictured Moni-kun and Go-kun's faces if that would ever happen. They would be completely devastated. Ei-chan would probably fall out of his desk or something in sheer joy. That kid was either a real genius, or some kind of moron._

_I'd met them the first day of school; I could remember it like it was yesterday, although it had been almost a year ago today. I'd met Ei-kun first since he'd sat next to me in Math; I'd been having trouble in it. Algebra sucks when you don't think about it for a whole summer, and then you get it for the first time in eighth grade... At least it sucked for me. _

_But Ei-kun had noticed my…uh, 'expressions of extreme concentration' and the fact that I kept throwing out pieces of scratch paper that I'd scribbled numbers and equations all over, and had asked me if I understood number two. I'd explained how I couldn't even get the beginning problems we could do for extra credit. Sure they were optional, but I'd never been any good at Math, and I could use the extra grade points._

_The next thing I knew, the odd-but-hypnotizing-eyed boy was kneeling next to my desk, and had already pulled out another sheet of paper to work the questions out on. From that day on, we just seemed to hang around each other every day and in all the classes we were in together. He introduced me to his friends too; I never did meet a few of them though. Moni-kun had wanted me to meet his brother, and Go-kun his little sister. _

_I'd been going to meet them the day that I'd…'gone missing'. _

_I was walking, just walking. I wasn't in any hurry to get there, but I was in my heart. I could barely stop myself from sprinting the whole way there; I took the subway instead. Ei-kun had told me that was the easiest and fastest way to get there besides swimming across the river, but he made me promise never to try that. So, the subway it was._

_But I'd chosen the wrong day to take the subway. Or at least the wrong day to listen to Ei-kun's always-good advice. I passed through an alley on my way to the station—I always did; this had been my shortcut forever—but something had been different. Not physically per say, but I could feel the heaviness of something abnormal in the air. Something that wasn't meant to be here._

_Was I supposed to be here today? Was that all? Or…had I just walked into the biggest mistake of my life? But of course, it had to be the second of all the possible choices. It was always the number two. Why not four for once?_

_I stood there, one foot ready to move forward and keep going, my arms extended as I took that step. All time seemed to stop around me, everything but me kept going forward, but I couldn't move. It was like a dream, but no dream could send these feeling throughout your soul. This was by all means a nightmare._

_Suddenly I was falling. Falling through the air of a world I did not know, a place I didn't recognize to be home. I didn't scream; I couldn't find my voice anymore. It had left me like it seemed my sanity had. They both were gone, and I didn't know what to do. Fear and confusion had taken me over, and paralyzed me._

_I hit the ground hard and with a grunt; I wanted to get up, but I could no longer feel my legs. Pushing myself up, I struggled onto my numb knees. If I couldn't stand, this was the next best thing. If something was going to come out of nowhere, I'd like to see it before it killed me._

_Something did appear out of the darkness; a long-limbed creature with shredded black, leathery-looking wings folded awkwardly behind him. Strange belts and bands were wrapped around various parts of him, and his face was paler than the dead themselves. _

_I could barely see him against the darkness; the only things really sticking out were his crimson, bloodshed-shaded eyes and a daunting, dry ginger Halloween face on his chest. I stared up at the strange, deadly-appearing figure before me in horror and somehow…awe. _

_I'd never seen anything like this being before. Who was this…this creature? I'd never seen this kind of person before; there was no way that this was a person. But…what else was there for it to be? There was no creature on earth that looked like this besides a basketball player, but even they weren't that tall. And there wasn't any other place for something to exist besides earth. _

_"What…who are you?" I called to it, my voice loud but crackling with fear and the pain that still lingered from falling into wherever this place was. I half expected it to just disappear, and for me to wake up and realize that all of this had just been in my head. Or that some kid had dropped a plant from a window bordering the alley and it had landed on my head. Maybe I'd wake up and I'd see my friends all around me; maybe I wouldn't miss meeting two others after all._

_My heart, soul, and mind froze with agonizing fright as something did slice through the air to my unnerved ears. The voice was capturing, it was like a trap that opened when it saw its prey, sprung forward when they got too close for comfort, and swallowed them whole. Bones, organs, and all._

_"I am Devimon, but you will call me Lord my dear…And you…oh, I know who you are. No need to give me your name, for it will no longer be the same as it is now. It will change…and so will you. And you will be my own; you will be my newest ally. Consider me…a…friend; your new…master."_

_I clenched my teeth to hold back frightened whimpers; whoever this Devimon was, I didn't want him to hear me. How was I to know whether or not trusting his words was safe? "I can't trust you…I'm not even supposed to be here. And you do not look like a friend that I have. They have kind eyes, and gentle faces; they wouldn't try to send me to a place as dark as this, or leave me alone with something like you…" _

_I couldn't keep going; it was too excruciating to think about what they were doing right now anyway. What if Ei-kun, Moni-kun, and Go-kun really were the ones to send me to wherever this place was? What if they'd never been my friends at all? Could they be laughing right now? Laughing at my spontaneous misery?_

_Tears of thinking that could be the truth trickled down my face like rain drizzled down windows in a mist. What I was thinking had to be true, there was no other way I could've gotten here. Ei-kun was smart enough to send me to some kind of dimension I didn't belong in, he was educated enough to do that. But what about Moni-kun and Go-kun? Had they been in on it too? Or were they wondering where I was right now?_

_I squeezed my eyes shut, and more tears fell to the dirt below me as Devimon knelt down before me. He held my head in his lengthy fingers, wiping away a few of my tears with a talon or two. I wondered why he didn't just cut my throat; why make me suffer this new, lonesome feeling and the horror of knowing I was meant to die now, when he could easily just slice me into pieces and save himself the trouble and the time?_

_Unexpectedly, that voice that I'd taken as treacherous and manically devious seemed to switch to one that was of a nobler, moreover honorable toned one. And I found myself listening now, no longer ignoring the fact that his voice appeared to have a…caring sound to it. "Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses…"_

_Seeming to prove the point I hadn't expected to be true at all, he gently scraped a tear from the side of my face using his claw. It sparkled against him like he'd just spit-shined his talons. Suddenly he snapped his fingers together against the wetness, and a red flower rose up slowly from within his now clenched palm. He placed the rose-like flower securely behind my ear like my mother used to do when I was little. Had he known that? _

_Knowing or not, he continued to reassuring speak to me in that voice that was now softer than anything I'd ever felt before. He still held my hand in his black-leathered hands, but now I let my head rest there as he spoke, "I will be the one that's gonna hold you; I will be the one that you run to. You'll learn that my love is a burning, consuming fire that will be the only thing you need when the things you once thought were true reject you in your times of need. _

"_No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes and blinds you, I'll light the night with stars, and you'll always here my whispers in the black that surrounds and attempts to choke you like a murderer's victim. Never again will you need to worry about pain, or fearing anything, for I can save you from it. I will never be like one who leaves you uncaringly…like others have._

_"No, when the sun fades away from your sky, you'll know I'm never far. You will hear my voice in your ear in the impending night. I shall whisper to you comforts, reassuring things, and you will know…I am your only friend…Your…master._

_"I know it hurts now, you feel so lonely and ragged inside that delicate soul all humans have. You lay there broken and jaded; my love is just waiting to surround your soul with crimson, thorned roses to protect you._

_"I am the one that has found you, and I shall forever be the one to guide you throughout the rest of the life that you aren't familiar with quite yet. But if you agree to return for my love and concern your own, full-hearted services, and your respect, honor, and loyalty for the rest of time…All that I promise and more will become yours. Will you stay here, in the dark that could eternally become your home? Will you follow me?"_

_I felt so cold, but so alive, so happy, so…eager to know what he was offering me. Right now it sounded like he was ready to give me the world if I wanted it. However, that wasn't it. If anything…right now I wished eternal condemnation on everything and everyone that had abandoned someone they sought out on their own; I wanted revenge on those that had made me suffer._

_A grin crossed Devimon's face; I smiled along with him, receiving that same gleaming…now I knew what it was: An evil, it had an evil spark to it that drew me in…infected me with that same unimaginable feeling that struck you like lightning and thunder. Everything at once, all that was possible to feel, I felt now._

_"Your wishes shall be granted…" Devimon told me, that wicked smile that I now knew was to be trusted once again on his features. He stood up from the ground in front of me, and bent over slightly; putting the tips of his claws on the top of my bowed head, he whispered, "This may hurt, but you'll learn it will have been worth it in the end that will never come for you."_

_His talons almost gently pierced my skin, causing streams of blood to run down my face, neck, and drench my auburn hair before dripping to the dust around me. I squeezed my eyes shut to keep the blood from getting into them and blinding me; I could feel each individual claw rubbing up against my skull, but the odd thing…the strange thing was that I could feel it, but no pain came from it._

_"The Touch of Evil…" Devimon whispered to me, his voice turning ragged and quick with anticipation for whatever he was about to do. Whatever he had planned for me to do. But I swore now to myself to be loyal like he'd asked, to give and take whatever and whenever he told me to. I promised to follow in whatever path he took, or whatever way he commanded me to go in. I would do what he wanted, and in return…I knew he'd fulfill what he'd promised for me himself._

_And with that, bright light filled everything around both of us, split-second agony shot throughout me; I'd never felt anything like this before. I had never met, seen, nor touched anything or anyone like Devimon, or even this kind of world or night air before._

_But…I knew one thing: Devimon had the power to change my form…change me for the better, the worse of all things. And he did; I honored him in the following years for what he did. In pain, in defeat, in victory, he praised and rejoiced in what I'd done for him like he did no other. He intended that I be next to him forever in this world and in the humans' world._

_So…he sent me on the mission of collecting as much of the DigiDestined's data as I could. I would've gone and found those who I'd wished to gain revenge on…but I could remember nothing before the transfiguration besides meeting and paying my attention and eventually soul to Devimon. I gave him trust…and he promised that I would soon find those which I wanted to demolish, torture…and take their data if I ever found them. _

* * *

Don't Trust Me


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, chapter two, here we come! By the way, I didn't write either of those two poems that Moroamon (Satu) quotes. Just thought it would be a good idea to add that. I don't own any of the seasons of Digimon either (sadly). I only own my OC's and my plots. With that stuff out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1~

Someone—a little girl with a small, burnt cream-colored, In-Training Digimon that looked to be of almost seal decent sitting on her lap—gasped with surprise; I hoped I hadn't been discovered yet. I'd been so quiet, so still for so long. No one could've seen, heard, or detected me in anyway at all.

But it wasn't because of me; her parents had just brought in a vividly shaded box, the reflective paper stuck on with Scotch tape and a blistering pink ribbon. I didn't get it; what was this? Was there some kind of creature inside that would take the girl and her Digimon into the world of the prey so Master's other attackers to retrieve? What kind of trickery was I about to view?

I snarled, my canines curving out before my lips again; I tried to keep them hidden within my mouth so the light wouldn't sparkle off of them and make my presence outside the window known. How dare someone else try to take the data that was rightfully mine! I'd found this DigiDestined girl first, her blood was as good as spilt already!

I jumped forward and smashed through the glass; if there was another waiting to strike, I had no choice but to make my move now. I could no longer wait for them to all fall asleep and take her data then. If I hesitated, I may fail; Master didn't wish more than one failure a week. I'd already lost one; I could not lose this girl also.

The mother screamed as the glass flew across the room. The little girl however stood up quickly, moving in front of both her parents and spreading her arms out as if to make a barrier. To try and protect them. Her father tried to make her step away from the thing creeping towards all of them, but she and her Digimon—a Bukamon that looked incredibly afraid at a first glance, but just fine and dandy about fighting me the next time—remained standing firm before me.

"Stay back window-breaking Digimon!" She called out strongly to me, her blonde, braided pigtails swinging as she pumped her blue sweater covered arms. Her mother was trembling with fear of both me and the fact that her daughter and odd pet were standing up to the source of her fear. The father however, was holding back a nervous smile of pride for his brave, but idiotic daughter. They would be so sorrowful and grieved when it was finally time for my departure.

"Bukamon," The little girl pointed at me as she commanded her gray seal Digimon, who seemed perfectly fine with being ordered around by a weak, spineless human, and fully intent on doing whatever she was about to ask of him. "Go get her Bukamon! Help keep Mommy and Daddy safe!"

"All right Suzie!" The Bukamon came forward and let out a burst of spherical, shiny little floating creations at me. "Bubble Blow!" The little circles of clear air and water particles came rushing through the air faster than your average bubble, but they did about as much damage to me as a non-attack-mode one.

They popped after having touched my black and orangey-crimson armor, just like any other bubble would've. As soon as both girl and Digimon realized that there was no way that either of them were going to be able to leave a scratch, they paralyzed themselves with fear.

The girl was paler than ice as I moved up to her; reaching down, I snatched her up by the collar of her faded sapphire pullover. She shivered and whimpered as she tried to pull away from my barely black-furred fist. Her parents sat in fear; Bukamon lunged at me, but I smacked his away with one swift motion of my arm. It crashed into a table and lay still; the girl had only heard the sound, her eyes were squeezed closed.

I knew it wasn't dead; Digimon could not die entirely like a feeble human. Unless their data was absorbed by another Digimon or human. But even so, many more times than not their data would just disperse to the land of the Tree of Beginning, and rebirth to an egg again. Only to hatch at the correct time and come back to life. However, if not destroyed, a Digimon like me was immortal—could never die naturally. Sometimes it was a true blessing, but at others…I didn't know what it was supposed to be.

"…I'm calling the police…" The father gasped between nervous breaths as he got up quickly from his kneeling place on the ground and tried in a desperate stumble to get to the phone. I let him pick it up, let him dial, and let him speak; no one would be able to find me again once this job was finished.

The girl's mother struggled onto her feet and thought about coming over to get her daughter away from me, but she was stuck to the floor in her terror, and instead she screamed wildly at me, her voice high and rising as she shrieked, "You let go of my little girl right now! You…you monster!"

I snarled at her, sending deep growls from within my throat coursing through the air like hurricane winds. "You stay out of this; neither you, nor that man are what I came here for. Not even that…that domestic Digimon!" Turning back to the girl who was still scared to death in my grasp, but she wasn't crying. I was honestly surprised. Many humans this age would be sobbing right about now; this one must be very brave, or think that her Digimon might still be able to save her.

But he was out cold, and there was no one left to come for her now. Death was inevitable. It had always been just around the corner for humans; what was so wrong with bringing that bend in the road up just a bit faster for them? Life was nothing but sufferings and misery, rejection and jadedness, worthlessness and everlasting delicacy of the mind and body. Never would anything be suitable for the world until you yourself was hidden, so why not get rid of that person before they had the time to change who they truly were and wreck the world in that way?

Why not just get rid of that possible outcome for the rest of the world while someone had the chance? If such a thing as destiny was actually in the universe…it was mine to take on those opportunities of savior-ship for the world. To take revenge on the DigiDestined for their cruel ownership to Digimon and humans alike.

Raising my free arm from hanging motionless at my side, I straightened my fingers so that all of my claws came together in a perfectly accurate point. The head of an arrow at my fingertips. This was how I always ended a DigiDestined; a spear to the heart, take the data. That was it.

Her mother screeched and covered her mouth with her hands; she began to weep bitterly and deafeningly as her daughter disappeared before her eyes in a flash of blinding light which slowly faded to only little particles of what had once been her daughter that were floating in the air before being absorbed into my skin and armor. The father dropped the phone as he hung up with the police; I could see the tears welling and suddenly overflowing in his eyes as the sound of sirens split through the air.

I stared at the warm, scarlet liquid on my fingers and palm, the feeling I always had after deceasing a DigiDestined drowning me all over again. It was a sensation of emptiness, and loneliness that I just could not understand no matter what I did. No matter how many of the DigiDestined population left the human world by my cause, this feeling just never let me be.

I didn't understand why I felt it, but now and here wasn't the time to be searching for an unknown answer. I could already hear the black boots of the policemen charging up the steps to the room we were all in. This was my cue to leave.

Giving a short nod of my head to the people who were no longer parents—to my knowledge at least, they'd only had on child (DigiDestined. I was unconcerned otherwise), I left the same way I'd come in the first place: Through the window, and down a couple tree branches to the ground where I sprinted away like the lightning that was beginning to snap across the air of the growing night sky.

But before I did, that same colorfully vivid box caught my eye again. Curiosity got the better of me as it did on occasion, and I moved over to it, bounding quickly on the balls of my feet. I didn't wear shoes; they wouldn't fit over feet like mine anyways. My silvery claws would just cut through the fabric making them up. And that just wasn't worth it in the least bit.

Picking up the package in my hands, the parents of the girl still behind me, hoping earnestly for the police to hurry up and get in here already, I saw that there was a doll inside. A child's toy that had no recognition of anything in the world, had no feelings that were possible to remember, and couldn't think for itself; the human was the master, and it only the pawn in some kind of developed to developing plan. _"Toy, you and I are actually quite alike. I have no purpose that I can see, yet you only have black buttons for eyes, so you cannot even notice your purpose in this place if it crossed before your sowed-on nose. _

_"What makes us the same is that you cannot remember anything even if it had ever been important to you. Despite everything, I can't even remember my own life. Every day I wander around this place—these places—and wonder if I've been here before, but I know deeply within me that I have been in this place. Not this home, but this city. Perhaps once before…But it does not matter. I barely recall anything anyway."_

I heard the mother let out another loud sob as the door was slammed on again by a policeman's foot. They were here. Those people thought I didn't have any time to get away; I'd be caught, and their daughter's swift death avenged. But those people weren't getting in here till I was long gone, I knew they wouldn't be. They were still working on the door I'd 'worked on' just a few days ago. I'd given a quick fix to the hinges so they wouldn't come off as easily as kicking down the door. I was smarter than that; much smarter than some government official.

And with that, I finally jumped through the window. Rain began to pelt me as the thunder smashed against the once still atmosphere as I pondered all of what I sensed for all the people's lives I'd made some kind of negative effect on by taking someone that they loved. And I couldn't help but wonder how I'd react to someone taking an important person away from me like the snap of fingers or the bat of an eyelash. Although I barely had anyone besides Master.

I felt no pity for those I'd taken, or those who'd lost that person. I only underwent the same feeling I always got when the DigiDestined child was around their parents when the time for me to take them came: The question of, 'Did I ever have parents like them?' or 'How did my parents—if I had them—feel when I never came home the day Lord Devimon found me and recruited me under my own will?'

Those questions were some of the few that I'd never bothered Master with. I never knew if today was a day that he would be in the right mood for getting answers to incessantly sentimental inquiries such as these. Days such as those were seldom, and I was one lucky Digimon if that day came once a month. At the least once or twice every two weeks. But each time it did come…I was always too weary to ask, and he never questioned if I wished to communicate about something that was bothering me.

It was times like these when I was alone when Master had sworn that I'd never be like that again that I wished for a friend like me. Or, at least some kind of person or thing that would listen and talk to me like a companion would. I wasn't complaining or saying that Master wasn't doing what he promised those couple of years ago…but it would just be nice to have someone that I knew wouldn't leave me all alone. Someone that would always have the time to listen, or would make the time to.

But thinking or speaking of such things to anyone besides myself wasn't exactly the very greatest initiative I'd ever had. The last time I'd brought something like that up, Master had gotten very displeased with me, and had been for quite some time. That was only a week or two ago, and Master was just getting back to his usual sentiment again, so I could tell that it was best I kept the questions to myself for a while longer. And maybe stay out in the humans' world a bit longer.

Whenever that kind of a feeling crossed over me, I would always go to a special place that I'd picked out for myself to go. I'd already mapped out every square inch of it, above, below, and every other direction you could think of, I knew what was there like the back of my slightly paw-like hand—more like half-n-half, the form of a human's, but the light detail and claws of a Digimon. I'd gone here enough to know how to get here with a blindfold on—tested theory too—and I knew exactly what was changed or moved or damaged when I got there just by the feel of the grass beneath my feet. Even plant data held small traces of emotion, and it was easy to sense when it felt disturbed, afraid, and even in pain.

Running between the shadows like I always did when the streetlights were turned on—even though I knew that no one would be out in weather like this—I kept out of the view of any eyes that were looking through their doors, or down from their windows. It was best to be out in this kind of weather, why did no one else enjoy it like me?

No one at all came out to bother you as you ran, dodging little drops of rain and shards of falling lightning as you went along like a bit of lightning yourself. But if you were hit, it wasn't like being hit by an angry Growlmon's tail or something—thankfully—however it was just as the brush of wet wool against your skin. Cool and soft. Nothing more and certainly nothing less.

Soon I no longer felt the hard, increasingly wet pavement on my feet, and instead my skin was touched by the green, rain-drenched grass of the park. Swinging forward on the monkey bars like I always did to gain a bit of speed when I moved by here, I continued on through the woodchips to what I'd come here to see. This was more than just a park; this was a place I felt as somehow familiar. This was the place with the pond.

I always came here whenever a furious-feeling vibe could be sensed emitting from Master. I'd been having those kinds of sentimentally disturbing senses since the last time I'd questioned him about why he had to take me in, and why the ones I couldn't really remember the names of had abandoned me to this life.

Master must've taken some kind of offense at my questions, or at least taken them the wrong way or something, because the next thing I knew he'd been angry with me again, and had sent me to go collecting data again. I could feel in the misty, drowned air that he was still fuming because of it—although it had been just about a month ago today—and it still wasn't such a good idea to go back home to that right now.

Letting out a small, thought-exasperated sigh, I got down on my knees to look into the pond water. Whenever I did come here, and knew for sure that I was alone, I would always look at myself in the mirror-like water and wonder about what I may've really looked like as a human.

I couldn't remember anything from that life, let alone if I'd really had it, or if I'd just made it up one rainy day, hoping that it might be the one thing that could possibly fill up the unquenchable voice buried deep within the soul I doubted that I had. If I wasn't going to be condemned for my deeds—my killings; all the data I'd taken from the innocent—I would be inexplicably surprised.

Staring solemnly and somewhat blankly at my reflection in the translucent liquid, the queries that seemed to appear to my thoughts each time surround and began to penetrate my mind. They settled and melted, hardened and stuck to my brain until I had no choice but to consider them all over again.

Had I had this deeply tanned, lightly peach-fuzzed skin? No, probably not. Most humans were either much brighter or bone-deep dark, never anything remotely close to my shade. But then again, no creature—human, animal, Digimon, alien; whoever—had their own personal selection of colors or prints. Everyone was different, yes, but one always had some kind of other to match.

No one squirrel had ever been all alone in any of the trees I'd ventured through; no tree was ever very far from another of its kind; and humans…I always felt sick to my empty stomach with a lonesome greed whenever I hid away in leaves or alley shadows to observe them, learning in secrecy how to be undetected among them if ever there was a time when such a thing was needed.

They were always with that other person, despite the ever-present galore of others. I'd noticed this most often with two of the opposite sexes. There was always a touch or scratch of the hand/paw, or a death embrace usually given by the most feminine of the duo.

Once I'd seen a male affectionately bite the females face—I was lost; why be careful if you're trying to bite off your opponent's cheek? For a moment I thought the female would react with a harshness compared to no other, and attack him mercilessly. This was about the time when some kid would show up with a bag of popped corn and say, 'This is gonna be sweet!' But she didn't, and no freaky kid showed up.

She just stood there; then her face turned crimson like blood, and I thought for sure that the dude's attack had done that; maybe made her face break out into a not-going-to-be-clotting bloodstream. But that idea took a long hike it wouldn't be coming back from when the woman giggled. Giggled. You just don't do that when you're in the middle of a frickin' fight!

Then she turned to him, and took his head in her hands; I was pretty sure she was going to try and break his neck, but after having so many other wrong ideas, I doubted this one was going to be anywhere near close. But a creature could guess and hope to be at least somewhere near right, right?

But she didn't try to do that; she then pulled him to her and connected their faces in some kind of strange, mouth-using strike. I didn't quite get it to be honest, but I kinda had to figure the girl was attempting to eat the guy from the inside-out. But that idea was kinda shot too when the boy drew her closer, giving at least one of them better access to the opposite's mouth. _This_, I did not understand.

I mean, if you're trying to kill someone from the inside out, then you're giving the enemy an opportunity to take your strategy and use it against you. A smart fighter just doesn't do something that stupid! Or was I the only one thinking this kind of thing, paying attention to the fact that all humans were morons? It sure seemed like it.

Getting off the thought of eating someone, and humans eating each other, I curled my lips back away from my teeth, revealing the multiple pearl-like fangs to the soft, partially present moonlight. The pale light reflected off of them like the water itself, making them seem to glimmer in my reflection.

Why did I have tools of such beautiful destruction if the time never came to use them? I didn't need them for eating; I barely ate at all really. I never used them to take the data from a DigiDestined; I just never really saw the need when I could make it quick, simple, and almost painless. Why cause the innocent pain? They weren't the ones I was seeking my revenge on.

If not for those…couple of traitors—I could no longer remember how many there had been, but I knew that no matter how many there were, sooner or later I would find them, and there was no chance they could overthrow me—I wouldn't be this hell-sent wretch of a hybrid. Or so Master called me.

He said I was the 'prototype for the newest race of improved humans'. He told me that soon…he might give me the ability to make another human—any human of my choice—like me if I ever wanted to. Just so I wouldn't be 'alone in these worlds, with no one of my own kind'. But every time he'd say something like that, I knew he wasn't telling the truth. Master would never make another creation like me; I was 'too perfect a creature to ruin it by making a second'.

I let out a yell, and smacked a single hand into the water that held a mirrored image of my face. The picture distorted into little ripples, and I continued to watch until a cloud passed over the water, and I no longer wished to think about humans, hybrids, my soul…or perfection.

Perfection was just another thing I didn't really understand. I knew what it was: A beautiful, precious thing. Something that you couldn't resist no matter what you did; it was addicting like drugs, and taken in small quantities like love—no love came fast, unless it was a lie, it had to be created slowly, tenderly, until you had it all. But even then…waiting for love to come around was like an eternity alone. And no one liked to be alone, even if you were waiting for something so unknown and unpredictable like emotions.

Every now and then I would catch myself wondering about emotions, love, everything and anything like that. I would find that I was hoping there was someone out there that was specially made for me, and only for me. Once I'd come across a chapel in the middle of the brightest day I could remember; bells were ringing inside of it, I couldn't resist. I had to know what all the beautiful, loud sounds were about, what kind of thing was going on.

I'd pulled myself up to a window, and digging my toe-claws into the rock making up the vividly brilliant building, I looked through the open stained-glass windows. There were all kinds of people inside, and I instinctively dove back behind the stone wall; my curiosity told me that no one would notice if I was careful, and I peeked back over through the window.

I had been right with the first half-glance: There were many, many people in the room today, much more than usual. There were three main people that everyone else in the place seemed to be focusing on. A woman in a bright, long white dress with a screen-ish thing covering her face; a man wearing all black—black pants, shoes, jacket, bow tie—with a white shirt underneath all of it; and the regular guy who always led the services that most of these people went to.

I watched and listened as the guy up front continued to speak—I didn't remember or pay attention to all of what he said, but there was one thing that I caught myself thinking about again and again quite often, "We are all gathered here today because two people have found each other after searching all their lives for someone to complete them. Not only were these two people meant to find and be with each other or the rest of their mortal lives, but each and every single individual is made to be with someone. _Kamisama _wouldn't have made us social beings if we were all meant to be alone."

I didn't know who this _Kamisama_ guy was, but he sounded like a logical guy, making each of us with a need to be with someone, to feel that someone else is out there that cares, just…just to know that there might be someone in the world that is waiting for you to come out and find them yourself. I wasn't sure if this still counted for me, but I hoped that it did. Those two people who had been all dressed up in black and white had looked so happy…and I couldn't even remember the last time I'd been even close to being that happy.

Hurting any one of the DigiDestined children that I had taken or tried to take the data from hadn't brought me anything but questions like, 'Am I doing this for the right cause, or am I running down a path I can't climb back up?' But I didn't stop, and I didn't let the always-multiplying inquiries bother me or make me the least bit hesitant about hunting down each and every single DigiDestined until I was sure I'd found at least one of my betrayers.

Even when I thought about finding them, I couldn't help but wonder if it was right for me to hold such long grudges against people who might not even know what they really did to me. They had been my friends at one time, or at least pretended to be; what if they'd been devastated at my sudden disappearance? What if they hadn't been the reason I'd been taken into the pit by Master?

I shook my head and walked away from the water's edge; the rain had finally stopped, and was now reduced to nothing but a light drizzling mist that hung like a heavy fog in the air. There was no chance in the world that they couldn't have been the reason this happened to me. There was just no other option, no one else that was capable of taking that blame with true guiltiness.

Raising my head, my eyes fixed upon the starlit sky, I let my inner thoughts mix with tones and sounds that I could hear on these current streets of the human world. I voice rung loudly and clearly as I chanted the poems I could recall now, "Darkness in my soul. Grave cold. Blood spills. Turning my tears to red wine. Running down empty, soulless eyes. Bones rattle. Skin dries. Dust blows away. Sprinkled in the wind. Life is the dust back to the cold earth it returns. Somewhere the wind chimes. Another soul lost, another soul found. In a sinister sphere locked away. Spirit forgotten, evil prevails...Slumbering townsfolk in the dead of night. Peaceful dreams, unaware of the danger. Pale moon shining, fading the black. Shadows moving within the silvery glow. Death rises and takes shape. It has always had a name, once. As old as the world itself. A master of deception and lust. Devouring the morals and innocence. Eating away at the soul like an acid bath. Draining love and honesty into a vat. Man against wife, father against son. Raging anger, devastating consequence. By morning light, realization. Memories are distant dreams. Slumbering townsfolk in the dead of night. Victims of He Who Cannot Be Named…"

Only a couple of minutes after I'd finished with my little poems—a couple people had opened their windows a few seconds after my voice had reached their story, and they'd listened for a while, but I doubted that anyone had really been bothered by it; I did do stuff like that in the dark all the time—Master's voice came in a whisper through the still, water-heavy air to my head.

"Moroamon, come again to the Digital World; we must speak. I have something you may wish to know about. Do not hesitate with your never-ending thinking and contemplating, there is nothing left to think about anymore. They can hide no longer." Lord Devimon told me this in a fast-rated tone that raced through one of my ears and seemed to just go right out the other, the only words actually sticking being, 'They can hide no longer'. Had he located the DigiDestined I'd been searching for, or was this some kind of plot to get me to come back and offer up the data I'd rightfully taken from that girl.

It may not have been rightfully taken or received, but it being part of me was better than suffering with Master. I would know; I would rather be picked apart limb by limb, organ by organ, muscle tissue by muscle tissue than continue for the rest of my never-ending life to be around Lord Devimon. But I'd sworn my allegiance to him, and I could not take it back like an insult.

Nodding to his message with a light sigh of aggravation for having to leave a world this imperfect at such a perfect time of the day, I turned back around and walked back to the pond. Wading out into the water until my head dipped under along with the rest of my body, I walked along the bottom of the pond until I came to the bright Digital Passage I always took to get to and from 'home'.

I went from holding my breath underneath a hell of a lot of murky pond water to standing a couple of meters behind Master. My hair and the rest of me was still dripping with the water, but I didn't care about that, so I paid no attention to the fact that someone was bound to slip on the water that was falling off of my skin.

"You called for me?" I stated with a blank tone and nonchalant expression; Master would probably just send me from him, command me to return to the rest of the Digital World, tell me to wander and defeat whatever and whoever crossed my path, absorb their data, and become stronger.

But he did not; instead he turned around, a wickedly demonic smile that I'd grown used to seeing on, not only Lord Devimon himself, but on my own face on some occasions when I truly let the evil within me take hold of the cold heart I barely even knew I had inside me. "Yes, I have.

"Moroamon, I realize that you may've lost hope at finding those which have done the most unforgivable deed to you: Betrayal. Although I do not understand why you are still sensing such angry feelings within yourself towards these people when they've brought you to the best thing that could've ever happened to you, I will respect your wish to cause them the pain you've felt.

"You must go to Odaiba. Moroamon, it is quite far from where you've currently been residing in the humans' world, but I don't doubt the senses and instincts I created you with, and I know you will find your way there one way or another. You will find them there, and you have my permission to do whatever it is you wish with their lives and their data, as long as they are gone.

"But when you take their data…You know what will happen if you try to hide data from me again Moroamon. I will not hesitate to punish that kind of behavior again. I can sense the data you collect just as easily as I can sense you yourself. You may as well hide it in a paper bag labeled, 'Nothing'. Do I make myself clear Moroamon?"

_Wow, that took way more than half of forever. _I was glad I hadn't said that out loud; I could tell that one wrong move, and Master would do whatever it took to get the data that I still had away from me, and also do everything in his power to erase the mentioning of Odaiba from my memory. He may have no idea how to do something like that, but that wasn't going to stop him, it wouldn't even hinder him in the least bit.

Bowing slightly to show him a respect I really didn't feel anymore, I answered, my face towards the floor, but my silvery eyes remained locked with his gaze, "I read you loud and clear Master, loud and clear…If I'm not back for a while…you will understand…correct?"

After receiving a short nod that meant he wouldn't attack me for not being back after a long moment of time, I sprung back to my full height, and returned to the human world's polluted atmosphere—when you had a nose as sensitive to every smell as mine was, you'd be able to tell too. It was nice to be out of the dark area of the Digital World, it was so different compared to the rest of the Digital World, which was so beautiful and serene-seeming…although most times Lord Devimon and his fiends—and sometimes he would drag me along to claim some defenseless Digimon's data also—caused it to become a devastated wasteland filled with fear and frightened Digimon.

I'd never liked it, but I'd never really had a choice in the first place. And I didn't like being so far away from the home that I'd once been in as a human; there were more DigiDestined children here in America, and I'd been here for quite some time now. It would take forever to get back to Japan on a ship, or any other way that humans did, and the hiding just wouldn't be worth the effort really.

Lifting my knees high, and stretching my legs as far as possible, I sprinted eastward. My clothes were light and my muscles were used to this kind of movement all the time—the only times I ever took human-made transportation was when I was stalking a DigiDestined, or when I just didn't feel like getting around the old-fashioned way.

My feet hit the ocean in what seemed like no time; I would be there soon. I would find them no matter what it took, and I would keep their data no matter what Master tried to do to me. He could take my data if he wished, it wouldn't bother me; these were my enemies, the very least I wanted was to always be reminded I was the cause of their destruction.

_I know you can't hear me…but maybe that's for the best right now DigiDestined…I'm coming for you…And there's no escape from me!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally. This took a while to finally get out; about a month. Seriously, I've gotta get some kind of brain-storming done or something for the next one. I hope you enjoy reading anyway! :) (and yet again, the poem Moroamon quotes wasn't written by me)**

* * *

Chapter 2~

I barely had an idea of how long I'd been racing across the water—which took a lot of practice to be able to get right let me tell you—but I was starting to grow exhausted from all of it, and that's how I could tell I'd been at it for a while now. I knew that I had enough willpower to be able to keep on going until I got to Japan, but certain parts of me—including my feet, which, despite the soft, cool water—were beginning to second guess such a thought.

I'd never been as joyful as I was then to see land, and only a few miles away at that. Ignoring the nagging want inside me to stop and rest—that wouldn't exactly work too well anyways—I kept running, inhaling the salty ocean air; I'd really never gotten to see the ocean like this before. Most times Master would command me to take the human transportation in order to possibly find another DigiDestined I may've overlooked. Sometimes I'd ignore him and just run, but that never went over very well; I was still tender from the last time that had ended badly.

I shuddered; that had been the worst out of all the 'discipline' I'd ever had to take. I may've been too injured to really remember it much, but I knew for a fact that it had gone on. I didn't get wounds and bruises from a DigiDestined child or just any ordinary Digimon. And besides that, Devimon had seemed to be more pleased with me than he usually was that next morning. That was a big red flag that he had done something that may make me want to leave the Digital World without a command from him. But I knew better; that would only gain more punishments.

Devimon's punishments always made me wonder about the human children and their parents. How did the humans go about teaching their children lessons on how to do certain things and what isn't acceptable to the household? Were they struck time and time again, hit by evil's touch whenever running just didn't come to mind? I'd never seen it before, but then again, most times I never really looked into a window that wasn't owned by a DigiDestined child.

I hit land soon enough, and stopped to look around at what I knew had once been my home. Or, at least I could only figure; there really wasn't that much to go by to learn if that was actually true or not. But it was nice to have the feeling of coming home to something you actually wanted to. The Digital World was no home to me; it never had been, and not matter how long Devimon forced me to be there or act like it was, it never would suffice.

But me wanting more wasn't exactly abnormal nowadays; Devimon and the data used to be enough to satisfy my spirit, but it just didn't seem to be enough for my being anymore. I couldn't help but wonder to myself now if it had really ever been enough, but I'd just been too blinded by my rage and thoughts of revenge that I still plotted about even now to realize that I'd been becoming sentimentally and physically suffocated by Devimon and his commands, his expectations, and his idea of perfection. I knew, without needed to have thought for a second about it first, that our thoughts on perfection and rightful justice were completely different, but never did I bring such a discussion up with him. It was begging to a backhand across the face, or worse.

I shuddered involuntarily; _it's not that something wrong with you…even though, truth beheld, there is a lot that shouldn't be but is about you…He has never seen the sun for real. Just a reflection of its beauty, just a wink of an eye, but never the love he is needing so hard. The pain, the anger, they all fill space in his mind. But empty the heart bit by bit. Every day he hopes and prays, every day the gap gets bigger. Every day more lonely, every day more hidden. Every day a piece of him died, until his heart was empty and his head fully loaded. That was the day he could die no more…And yet he keeps on living…But you mustn't damn him for something you are just as guilty for. I can't make myself become a hypocrite by condemning someone who is just like, or somehow better, than myself, but has done the exact same crimes over and over again just like I have._

I knew that I had to accept that this was just going to be my fate: Going around the world wherever Master commanded me to go, killing and stealing the data of innocent DigiDestined that didn't even deserve to die like that, to take such a painful and undeserved blow to the heart that didn't even kill them instantly to prevent the pain. I knew. I'd tried to find a way to make it fast, filled with effort so I couldn't do it very often, and as painless as I could possibly make it. But all of those things that I'd strived to work towards accomplishing just seemed to backfire the more I tried it. It was always…Slow. Easy. Agonizing.

As I walked through deserted streets, I glanced with uninterested-ness at the ground, thinking that I'd seen something that somehow struck my memory. But it was nothing; I'd just been smacked in the face by a torn up trench coat that someone had to have either lost quite a while ago, or had thrown out. It was a very pale brown, almost like that of the seal Digimon that one girl had been the master over. What had her name even been…I knew I remembered it…It…it had been…_Suzie_.

I didn't believe that I knew someone named Suzie in my past life, had I ever truly had one to begin with. But I had to hope that I could go back to being something, and a life as a mortal human would be better than being an immortal, destined-to-be-lonely-forever Digimon like I was becoming. I hoped that I hadn't been pen-pals or something with that little girl; if I had been in that life…I hoped she would forgive me when she was in her own afterlife. _Be thankful that you were not destined as the devil Moroamon. At least you do not have to stoop to the lowest point of inhumanity to be able to steal the very souls of humans and Digimon, sentencing them to the fate of hell's gates. That is Master's level. _

Suddenly I realized something: This coat was even better than running to the shadows for a solace. This way I could go outside in the daylight without having to worry about knowing where a place to hide was—sure, I'd still need to be aware of said haven, but I wouldn't need to be constantly eyeing it. I ran the tips of my fingers over it, making sure to be careful that my claws didn't snip anymore holes or tears in it than there already were, thinking to myself that maybe it was possible that I would be able to shroud my face from the eyes of others with, or…maybe sow on some kind of a hood or something.

Glancing around with suspicion again, I slipped the height-length-of-a-freakin'-giant coat over my arms and wrapped it around me tight enough to hug my cold frame, but not enough to show the bulge that my tail made. Suddenly I was glad it was far too long to fit me properly; there was enough length left for me to be able to swing it over to cover my head—there were no humans to be seen so far, but that could change in an instant (I learned quickly).

I pulled the fabric up, tucking my ears into the barely warm but still satisfying my frozen-sensing body that just never seemed to feel warm anymore, even in pain I didn't feel it. Friction was like ice; snow like room-temperature ice. But some kind of heat was better than none, even though this felt no more than none itself, yet I felt something…different.

Not heat, no warmth to my skin. But…it was…it was like…I _knew_ how this jacket felt before I'd even let its strings, frayed and torn as they were, touch my skin. I was no ESP fanatic whatever one may think; Master hadn't made me with such a power. For whatever reason, wherever I went…it would always rain. And when it did, it just seemed to storm forever…That is, until I left said place.

As if to prove that to myself, the clouds began to darken all around my view of the sky, and the cold-hearted rain began to pumble me on all sides again. _Just like always. You'd think I'd be used to this by now, but it feels so different every time…I just don't get it. Rain is just like humans._ But I didn't know about the coat; I didn't think I'd ever seen it before, but maybe I'd seen a human who worn it before. Who was there to know for sure?

I shrugged off the feeling and pulled the coat snuggly around me before tying it in place with the band, and heading off in a forward direction. The rain made it hard to figure out if I was really going in a generally straight path, but there really weren't that many cars that had a possible chance of hitting me, and even if one did, I would probably be able to do more damage to it than it ever really would be able to do to me in the final outcomes.

I knew I couldn't be in Odaiba if I'd just come from the great pond itself just a few minutes ago at the most—that, and I saw a sign that made me fully aware I was nowhere near where I needed to be. So, letting out an exaggerated and slightly tired sigh (Interesting. I hadn't felt the sensation of being actually in want of rest in a very long while.), I continued on following signs, until finally I convinced myself that I didn't know a rat's hat from a subway in Japan anymore, and forced myself to go and ask a human for directions. Something I'd never exactly done before.

In the end, I could find no one except for a homeless man hiding from the wetness of the rain in the 'shelter' of a cardboard box, though it was already beginning to leak through his bombarded 'roof' and not make much of a difference to whether he was directly in the rain or trying to get away from it. His lightly unshaven face was almost a pale, icy blue—like a paler shade of his chin-length hair—with the growing feelings of a frozen cold, and the fabric of his coat, shirt and ripped jeans were soaked through to the skin, maybe even going on through to the bone, and did nothing but freeze him to death even more. He didn't look like someone who was really homeless; maybe he'd just gotten mugged. But either way, I'd have to assume he must be homeless. But with those glasses…it was hard to tell.

When I approached him, he didn't even open his eyes to look at me, nor did he turn his head to even try to seem like he noticed I was there in the first place. But I hadn't come here to be acknowledged; I only had come for something I needed to find the DigiDestined I'd been searching my whole Digital life for. The longer I looked at the empty shell of the human that this was my mind began to contemplate bringing him to someone who might be able to help him. But my thoughts could hatch on their own for now.

I bent down next to the open side of the box, the side the man was most visible from, and making sure that no part of my body or face that would make his blood run cold with fear was visible, I addressed him, quiet at first, feeling frightened at the thought of what Master might think of me inquiring for a human's aid in my own mission-concerning affairs, "Sir," I reached out with a hand, being sure to first hide my fingers, claws, and palm in the longs sleeves of the coat, and gently shook his drenched shoulder. "Wake up; I must speak with you."

My whole hand was shiny with the dew and rain that was on the man's clothes; I hadn't known that such a thing could become so drowned in something I conjured by my presence. Despite my efforts to still try and awaken the man with another few shakes of his arms and calling out to him with a hushed, serene tone to my voice as not to frighten him, he did not wake up. He was not dead, I knew that for a fact: I could still see his chest moving up and down as he breathed, though it was a barely noticeable movement, and I'd already wondered if he was one of the passed, and had checked his pulse. Faint, but still thriving.

Letting out a sigh that would've told anyone listening that I was getting tired of having to keep on compromising and changing my plan for the day and the operation, I consented to my mind's contemplating. Untying the trench coat's waist band, I pulled the surprisingly light-weight man into my arms, and wrapped him up in the coat as best I could to keep him out of the rain. Standing back up, I turned from the continuing alleyway and started back out of it in no real idea of what I was going to do with this man.

I knew there had to be hundreds of people without homes in this place, there were those kind of people everywhere you looked in New York (that was the very last place I'd been when in search of DigiDestined kids; there are many of them in that general area I'd come to be aware). Why did I feel such a strange, unusual compassion on this one out of all the others that there were to choose from? And why did he look so…_familiar_ to me? I hadn't been here in search of data in so long…how could I remember a face for that long of a section of time?

However, I just shook my head a bit and tried to forget about that; the real problem I had right now was what to do with him now that I'd actually picked him up. It just felt wrong to think about setting him back down in the melting cardboard box now, and I just didn't like the way the thought settled and froze like a cup of water in a freezer over my soulless heart. I had to find someplace that was at least a little more than halfway decent to place him, at least until he woke up.

With that buzzing around like an angry hornets' nest inside my brain, I wandered aimlessly throughout the streets of whatever city this was. I only knew I was supposed to be in Odaiba right now, but wasn't because I'd taken a pitiful, heartfelt emotion and let it loose upon some human that would've frozen to death out here in the downpour. I could hear Master's voice droning inside my head even now: _Put the human back where you found it, and get to Odaiba after those children. I thought that was all you'd wanted all along? At least take the man's life and data to make up for the time you've lost already._

But I'd started this act of charity to a human, something I knew may never happen again, and I persuaded my whole being to continue on with it even if it brought both of us to the next city and onwards until I found a place for the man to be that was safe from the cold I would bring each place's atmosphere. And if we ended up in Odaiba by the time I found someplace for this man to be able to stay until he was well enough to go about his own affairs without much difficulty, it would just be like a bonus to this deed.

So far however, no such luck had shown itself to be easily sought and captured. I knew—and had counted—that I'd walked up and down the same ten and three quarter streets at least twenty times each (don't ask why, I just thought I must've missed _something_ if I'd found nothing over this much time). But even after all of that, there was still nothing—except, that is, for the fact that I found the subway station. Apparently it only took me a couple hours of walking around with a stranger in my grasp while in a heavily pouring rainstorm. Who knew?

I looked around me once more; still no place that was suitable for a person such as this to be located while resting up his strength. I suppose that meant he was stuck with me for the trip to Odaiba. _Hear that Mr. Whoever-You-May-Or-May-Not-Be? You're going to be going on a train ride with a murderous Digimon hybrid to a city you may never had been to so she can kill a few very special kids. And if you're lucky, you'll get away with your life. Now doesn't that sound wonderful?_

Keeping the human tight up against me—and now that we were no longer in the rain, I was holding him saddle-style—and hoping that no other humans would notice the completely brown-fabric covered 'person' carrying another and think it strange enough to go and investigate. That was one predicamid, another ten thousand would be the fact that I had no money to buy any tickets with; but that could be solved with a bit of quiet slinking around the officials and others of the sparse crowds. If I was incredibly careful and diligent with certain choices that needed to be made, I knew there was a very good chance I could sneak both of us onto the train I needed to be on without so much as an eyelash batted in our direction.

Staying as silent as un-humanly possible, I crept amongst the sparse people of the station's platform, and without even a glance at or from the guards and officers all around the trains and their little stationary little spaces, I walked just like any normal humanoid would through the opening slide doors, and into the first train car I locked my eyes on. No one stopped me. No one even looked at me with a curiosity-inspired stare. It was as if everyone knew I was supposed to do something in Odaiba that they couldn't keep me from. So they didn't even try. _I'll give it to them: That was an excellent decision if they wished to remain alive here. But then again, I wish someone would've challenged me, so that maybe they could've brought my damned soul with them, place it where it must've always belonged so I harm no others._

_Well, I guess that will have to be for another day. Because no one's coming to take you down to the abyss of sulfur today apparently. _Suddenly I remembered the man, who I'd recently placed opposite me on the cushioned bench of the car we were now in—the train jerked with a heave before beginning to move. I couldn't change my mind and just bring him back to the alley I'd found him in anymore now. _Or will you be the one to finally give this world the aid it must be seeking from my terrors? Or do people even know about the children that have been being kidnapped and murdered before their families' eyes? I wish you would awaken so I might have that chance to ask you these questions. Master would never tolerate his temper with them. I couldn't not risk even attempting to question him such things. But…I need answers from someone._

I sat there on the bench in the most human-like way I could get while still being at least halfway-decently comfortable—which wasn't very easy when you hadn't been inside one of these monstrous machines in a very long time, an amount of time shorter than forever, but longer than a minute. I stared at the man with curiosity-filled eyes; he had to be about…a specific age was undeterminable, but anyone could've assumed that he was in college. You could tell by the build of his face, or at least that was where I got my facts for assuming such a thing.

There was a young woman sitting on the bench opposite us, but she hadn't looked up from the newspaper she was reading. I glanced at her out from underneath the hood that the overcoat was making around my frame; to more specific, I gazed directly at the headlines of the page she was about to turn to. In large, black bold print they all read, '**Mass Murderer In United States; All Countries Advised To Be On Look-Out**'. I knew exactly what they meant by that. _I haven't stolen the data of that many Digi-Destined…Have I?_

_…What does it feel like to lose someone close to the heart, if humanoid-beings have one in the first place? Does it hurt you like it does the person who is being harmed? Or is it just…something…else?_ I glanced up at the woman, and caught a glimpse of her face when she flipped the page of the newspaper to the side that had that threat-to-my-currently-unknown-presence headline. Her hair was a dried bark brown; it was pulled back into an ordinary ponytail; her face was surprisingly kindly, though there was no one beside her speaking to make it that way. She didn't really look like the type to be reading the paper while on a subway train, but apparen—

"I just can't believe that some people are just that cruel to go around killing little children like that. And how their parents can just sit by and wait for the police to do something…" I caught my breath when the woman suddenly started to speak; her voice was gentle, soft, just as nice-seeming as her face looked, but…who was she speaking to? I tried to keep my eyes from reflecting the lights in the train, and attempted to keep them steadily staring at the floor. I hoped to high heaven—the one that shouldn't even be paying any attention to my soul anyways, but anything could hope for the best despite what they'd done—that she wasn't talking to me, that there was someone in this train that was conscious, someone that I hadn't noticed before. "I know that if something ever happened to my two children, I'd never even sleep until I found whoever had taken them away from me…"

I tried to pull the coat tighter around me, just to be on the safe side and make sure that nothing of my person that would make it pain-stakingly obvious that I wasn't anything ordinary was in the bright clearness of the lights. When I looked back up at the woman, she'd folded the paper almost exactly at the folds again, and had set it down beside her on the seat. She was looking directly at me; there was no one besides the sleeping man and us in the train. She had to be speaking to me.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, turning her face away from me as she did. _She must be embarrassed to be leaking poison from her eyes without having used an attack. _She made a sniffling sound a few times here and there before replacing them with another smile and a wave of her hand, assumedly dismissing the sad thoughts from her mind. "I'm sorry; I'm usually not this emotional. It's just that there's just not that many times of the year that you hear about something big enough in the news that even other countries hear about it.

"And between you and me," She leaned closer to me, and I instantaneously pulled the coat around me tighter and made sure my head was ducked in enough so she wouldn't see my unnaturally tan-hued skin or anything of me really. I was pretty much just a breathing lump in an oversized trench coat. "I have my own theory about this 'new' murderer.

"Do you remember those killings a few years ago, right here in Japan? Believe it or not, they took place only a few towns away from that last stop, where you first got on with him," The woman gestured to the man with a wave a her hand; her voice was growing quiet with anticipation of spreading the word of her thoughts. I didn't know what else to do but just sit there and nod along quietly to her words. She didn't seem to mind that I wasn't saying anything about myself, or the man laying awkwardly on the seat beside me. "But anyway, according to all of the police reports, the suspect isn't your usual kind of killer, if you know what I'm saying.

"You see, the reports of the murders have all been the same: A strange creature comes swooping into the house, as nimble as a little fawn, but not to be taken lightly by its swift, airy little movement-tricks. Sometimes the family was right there in the room when the thing just crashes in through the doorway, or sneaks through the window, curling and twisting through the smallest of spaces like a snake, or a weasel-ly ferret-thing. Nobody knows how to react to it, so, like any other scared person, what else can they do but sit and stare?

"And the thing doesn't even go for anyone else in the room; it's like it's blind to anything but that one child, just as if there's a deeper purpose behind the killings that it's making, not just because it's psychotic, or is crazy, or just because it can. It's as if there's something about the child that it knows, that it needs to have for itself, or for something else…"

I sat there in fear; I'd never been so frightened of a human before in my life. I was tempted to just come up out of the depths of the suffocating coat and just take out the woman with a slash of my claws. She was smarter than the average cop, though I could see by her kindhearted nature that there was no way she could handle that kind of a vocation. And because of that…she knew far too much for me to be so close to her in this confined of a space.

Just as I was about to pull my hands out from the sleeves of the coat when the woman continued to talk, and something about the way she was talking made me stop immediately and listen as intently as I could manage while my thoughts were rushing like they were. "Hey, are you okay? You're…you seem a bit…Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so talkative. You're probably just not used to people coming up and talking to you on some train, are you?"

She laughed sweetly, politely raising a hand to her mouth like I'd seen most females do when they laughed like that. But I'd never actually been this close up to one when they did, or been the one they were laughing with, though I wasn't exactly laughing along. I tried, just to make it seem like she wasn't bothering me, but all I could do was try to smile, but even that was a bad idea; the light might reflect off my teeth, showing how white and sharp they really were. But I did smile a little, and I was even able to make myself utter out a little snicker; everything I thought might happen did.

The woman before me stopped giggling instantly, and I closed my mouth, averting my eyes back down to the floor as I did, hoping that she had only seen my canine fangs, not the spark that tinted in my eyes whenever the lights hit them just at the right angle. I hoped that I was just being paranoid, that she'd only stopped laughing because she was surprised that I had…But that, it appears, wasn't the case.

She seemed to force a smile in my direction as she stated calmly, though I could see in her eyes that inside she was everything but collected, "My, you have very white teeth, don't you? Have you…been in to see the dentist lately—" Suddenly she stopped, and I looked at her once again, a fearful confusion deep within my eyes. Why did she keep pausing?

I looked down to see if maybe my feet were showing through the bottom of the jacket, but noticed instead that my hands had both slipped from the sleeves that had been concealing them from sight, and were now in the open. She had to have seen them, and there was no way for her to explain them logically. She couldn't blame the dentist humanoid on this one. Since I knew that she'd seen them, I figured that there was no use in trying to dismiss it and attempt to cover them within the coat again.

Silence surrounded both of us like an army waiting to advance and make the plan of the siege a reality, but their generals hadn't instructed them to begin said cordon until either I, or the woman were to speak. With the rate that was going at so far, those armies would be waiting for quite a long time. However, I could see in her eyes that she was trying to say something, maybe trying to think of how to say it, or what to say at all.

Finally she spoke; there was fear in her eyes, and it slurred in her voice like trying to sing while drinking a glass of water, but somehow there was an air to her that told me also that she had herself under mental control, that she wasn't going to freak out about my…my being a hybrid, though she wouldn't know exactly what that was. "You…Your hand…and your…teeth…I-I can see that…that you're different—and different, if you didn't know, has always been better than the average bird…But I can tell that's not all that's 'different' about you…is it—"

I stood up suddenly and unexpectedly; I hadn't been planning on making any kind of movement, or offering the woman any kind of reply until we reached the destination, but it wasn't coming up soon enough or fast enough. By the time it got here, I would've been able to tell her my whole life story that I knew of, but that wasn't acceptable at all, and I wasn't about to. But since I'd stood so quickly and without much thought, the coat didn't follow my movements, and dropped instead to the floor of the train.

As I stood there, my Digimon form visible to the woman before me, I wondered what she would do now. Would she realize that I was that murderer she'd just been talking about, and that there was a thought there in my mind—supported by Master's own whispers I might add—that it would be best that she should die also? Killers were no heroes; it wouldn't matter if one person that was no DigiDestined died because it got in my way. No one would care. Would they? She'd told me she had children—

A scent suddenly hit my nostrils that I hadn't sensed in the atmosphere before; it was the scent of sweet blood, it was always the same, and it was one of the reasons I just had to do as Master told me: I'd learned that he'd created me with a craving for the liquid crimsonness. I licked the tips of my fingers almost instinctively after thinking about the warm sugar; I got nothing from them though, and that only made me want it more. But the smell of a DigiDestined's blood was something that lingered in the air around us now, and I couldn't resist the temptation to drench my whole hand with the humans' only perfection.

I turned slowly as I traced the smell through the compacted, air-conditioned air, feeling the strain as my pupils filled the whole of my eye, as they did whenever I could no longer hold back my need to lap up any human's blood like a stray dog; I didn't care what human, they were just in the wrong place at the perfect time. For Master's pleasure anyway; I didn't enjoy the monster I became when I wanted the liquid-life like someone could want a drug. I didn't like the abomination I was at all times for that matter.

My eyes came to rest upon the man, and the scent became so strong I thought I might go ballistic. It was no out-of-the-usualness scent by any means, but they all were the same when you thought about it. There was never anything new, nothing different; nothing that reminded me of what I was. Maybe Master had made me with that realization to inspire me to kill, because that would make me feel less different because other humans killed. Was that his goal? Was that his sick way of trying to help me?

I turned from the man, no longer wanting to give in to my nagging want for the warm nourishment, and stared like a corpse at the woman once again. Her eyes were filled with a fear that inquired if I was that killer in America, but was afraid of the answer she knew was true. She didn't shake and quiver like others probably would've, and she made no move to get away or call for help. I knew she wouldn't as long as I could control myself long enough to either get out of the train right now, or try to hold off the lust for a human's blood until I got to Odaiba, and find the only Digi-Destined I wanted to torture, that I wanted to lick the blood up off of. But that brought about new questions.

Why was this woman going to Odaiba? I knew that our purposes for the sudden transportation use had to be completely different; she didn't look like the type who could even stand to hear of someone being murdered by some whacked-up, psychotic mutant-thing that no one really knew what was. Those children that the woman had spoken of to me before—Why was the scent of Digi-Destined present on that human? I had to know; there was a certain difference to this smell of Digi-Destined, it was…familiar, like the man still laying unconscious on the bench behind me, but stronger, more vibrant, fresher in my mind than the college boy's.

"…What is your name? I am curious." I stated awkwardly, not having spoken to an actual human in a very, very long time. The only human I recalled speaking to in the past few months was a little non-Digi-Destined boy that had spotted me in a tree back in America. He'd come right up to me, climbed up in the tree, and had simply started speaking to me as if I was an old playmate of his that he hadn't seen in a long while. But this had been my first encounter with said boy, and had barely even known what to say to his multiple questions, besides my name: Moroamon. That was the simplest one to answer, but not without a bad sense coming from Master as soon as I'd informed the child of it. "And your children—you mentioned them, do not lie and say you did not—their names…you never spoke of their name. I beg of you, nothing would mean more to me than if you were to inform me of their titled existences. Now, if you'd be so kind…"

The woman's composure suddenly turned even more visibly vital to a weary nervousness than at first had been portrayed. She began to stammer, her voice uncontrollably wavering in pitch and tone, making it difficult to tell if she was trying very hard not to shriek for someone to come in and see the thing before her, or if she was trying not to sob with her fears of me. Though she should fear not, I felt no obligation of my own will to harm her, however, Master felt differently; I couldn't say no to something Master ordered me to do. _Or can I fight against him…? No, how can I think such a thing? It is just a fleeting glance at the clock while waiting for the end of all things. It will never be a reality for you, for me._ "…I-I-I don't…think that I should be telling a stranger something so personal—"

"Ma'am," I cut in with a rudeness I couldn't even recognize in myself; I felt nothing as I spoke, it was just like Master was overtaking my mind again, controlling what I did like one of the last time's I'd tried to back out on a mission to retrieve a Digi-Destined's data. "Curiosity killed the cat, and it will have the same pleasure killing you—M-m-m-iss…I-I-I didn't mean…I don't want to hurt you, and I wo—"

"M-my name is Yuuko Kamiya, my children—although I have no idea why my immediate family could interest you, whatever or whoever you are—are Kari, my daughter, and her older brother Tai—" I knew she was going to be saying more, though I hadn't wanted her to speak about her family in the end if she hadn't felt comfortable about telling…a stranger, like she'd said. But she had, and it may've just been the human mistake I'd been waiting to find; a feeling crept through my spine, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end with excitement.

I bent over quickly, snatching up the tattered, dusty-cream trench coat with a hand before wrapping it around myself again. I yanked the collar up over my head again, though the lights shining down from the ceiling panels still reflected like headlights off of my oddly hued, unloving (I'd never felt a true love from Master, only the love of what I'd done to the innocent that were no longer there in the homes they'd once happily lived in with their families; I could no longer recall if I'd ever known love in my unknown past. If I could remember how it may've felt to me, there was that chance I may've been able to show it, and a compassionate mercy to more of the DigiDestined children. But it was too late now), corpse-cerulean eyes.

"Do you know who this man is?" I interrupted her hastily, eager for her to cease her speaking, however nice she may've been to me, I was now too energized by the thoughts of torture I could induce upon those who'd abandoned me to this fate to be around a human who would serve no chance of being able to protect themselves from me. Someone who didn't deserve it might die. "Have you ever seen him before? What should I do with him? I do not know."

The woman looked slowly from me to the man of college still laying awkwardly and unconscious on the cushioned bench. Her eyes lit up with even more worry and fright as her eyes rested on the man; she'd obviously never noticed him there beside me before now, and she reacted in a way that I had never expected. She did know him. "Joe Kido!" She jumped up from her seat on the cushion, and I leapt out of her way as she knelt down next to the college boy, instantly taking his pulse, though you could tell he was alive from a mile or more away. At least I could.

"Where did you find him?" The woman shouted at me, her voice still somehow kind despite her loud vocals now. A hint of compassion but also a large touch of fear for the unconscious boy was stretched out and hidden within her voice. I could tell now more than any other time that this had to be a friend of her son…_Tai_…This…_Joe_…he was less familiar to my storming heart than…_Tai_…but he was slightly recallable nonetheless. He was one of the DigiDestined that had doomed me to life forever as a monster, feared by all, alone forever, abandoned by the love that surrounded and filled all other's universes. But that bothered me no longer now. I only needed to track down this _Tai_ character, and he would be able to lead me to all the others. They would die together, though my human nature, had I truly had one as half of my pain-stricken soul believed, had spiritually, and nearly physically, died alone.

I turned from the woman as I felt the train suddenly lunge to an unexpected halt; a glance out of the window showed that we were now at the station, many people waiting to get on now, trying to see through the windows as they waited. Streaks of rain trailed down the panes of glass like rivers of tears and blood, blurring their sight without cease. No one would see either one of the three beings here until the doors opened; I had to be out of here before then. Though the coat could hide me well, the woman might say that I'd kidnapped the college-goer, and someone might try to grab me. Someone might see something of me that would explain to them who I was, and why I may've picked up the man and brought him along with me.

With a fleeting glance at that supposed Mrs. Yuuko Kamiya, who was still checking for signs of life from the apparent Joe Kido, though it was obvious to me by the smell of the warm blood that he was quite alive, just sleeping, or still unconscious. I wasn't precisely sure, although it no longer mattered to me very much anymore. I had a lead towards the DigiDestined I felt like I'd been waiting my whole life to find, and destroy. That had always been Master's plan for any of my data killings: Search and destroy. No sentiment under penalty of his rage, and that meant the most agonizing thing his anger could think of to put me through. I could no longer stand his torturing me; I had to succeed in getting their data, and just be done with emotions for the remainder of my days. Forever.

Before the doors even opened, I rushed away towards the exit of this car, and took the handle of the door in my hand, my claws quietly clinking against the metal. But before I opened the door and fled for a safer haven, I glanced back at Mrs. Kamiya. I looked away from her with a pain in my eyes as I quietly said to her, "I apologize…for failing to see that something like me is not taken with the greatest of acceptance in this world—"

"What are you talking about?" I let my dead-colored eyes lock with the woman's brown, lively ones, my confusion being let on almost immediately by the expression on my face. It felt strange to have such a facial expression on my features again; I hadn't felt this puzzled in a very long time. I could barely even remember a time when I'd felt like this. "You must not see that you're a hero in disguise. This boy's thought to have been kidnapped, or worse, but you found him. You…no matter what you think of yourself, I believe that…somewhere down inside you, there is a natural hero laying in wait."

"…Every day people cry and pray. And if we try, we can survive. But if you can't stand, I'll reach out my hand and show you a light so that you can stand up and fight. Fight for what's right. And for this cause, I want no applause. Because when I do, I do it for me, not you. For you see…I'm not a hero. Simply me." And with that, my first recitation of a poem in Odaiba, I opened the door of the halted train and fled out into the pelting rain, away from Joe Kido, and away from Yuuko Kamiya. I had to get out of there; no matter what Devimon wanted…I would not kill an innocent woman that thought so highly of something I'd done without knowing so.

I weeded my way through the crowd of people, no one thinking it was strange that a teenage-height being had a trench coat wrapped around them and covering their head—if anyone did, they stayed silent and kept their stares away from my impending gaze. I had to lay low now here in Odaiba, otherwise if someone found something of me that could be used as evidentiary support, dragging the name of a murderer along with me from America, I would have no chance at finding the DigiDestined I'd been searching for years for.

I paid no mind as multiple beings bumped into me, uttering out apologies before returning on their merry, or not-so-merry, way. With all truth, I felt that apologies were a sincere waste of everyone's time, and I felt a burning rage with every time they were spent; it wasn't like any of the people who muttered them to any other being actually meant them, even little children could see when _gomen_ meant nothing but to be an excuse to get the other to stop nagging them about whatever evil they had done to whomever had earned the treatment. If one more person said it to me, I knew that I wouldn't be able to control my rage any longer.

I needed to get out of these crowds before I blew my lid, and my cover. If I flipped out over nearly nothing in the middle of this street, everyone would see it, everyone would know there was a monster in their midst. Police, army, navy, every service under the dying sun would be called into action, into locating one broken little Digital hybrid. What other pleasure could there possibly be?

Breaking into a slow run—at full speed, I would've been just like The Blur, Master had made me to be like a superhuman species like him (apparently that was the only thing about humans themselves that Devimon-_sama_ seemed to humor himself with), except he ran at such a speed for a reason other than I; he was a hero, I knew not of such a word—I moved skillfully between small crevices between the groups of people. I had to be weary of the shoving crowds, one false move, and my disguise could become useless to me, one wrong word, and I would become like that of a time bomb. With only 0.01 seconds left till the firework time came about.

I didn't know where to go to escape the now-pelting rain and operation-threatening people. There was no place within my line of current sight that was abandoned, or at least somewhat similar to such a thing. Nowhere was where I had to be to be hidden in the safety that I only ever took for granted when I was what I would remain to be forever. _Sheesh, I'm starting to confuse myself just by thinking. This has never happened before; how is this possible? Me…able to…become…different than what is spoken of as 'ordinary' by Master? Impossible…maybe?_

I stopped jogging and meandered with a slow walking pace as I came to the gate of some kind of building. I could smell many humans inside, even without having to even step within the boundaries. Looking back behind me, there were many, many more people than there were inside this building before me. And besides that…I could sense the aroma of DigiDestined children within the building's four walls, and I couldn't force myself to walk away even if I'd wanted to try. Master's commands were too overpowering for me to even think about it.

Dashing inside the building's entrance, I pushed the doors closed hesitantly behind me, my feet, despite the lack of shoes, making small squeaking noises on the linoleum floor. It was much warmer in the room than it was outside, so I dropped the trench coat from around my shoulders to the ground, kicking it aside and over to the closest wall. I was about to take a step forward when a strange ringing sound went off, echoing throughout the whole floor, overwhelming my sensitive ears to the point that I had to cover them. _What in this world is that obnoxious noise? And is that…talking that I hear now? _

My eyes widened as I took my hands off of my ears; that was human conversation. And they were all coming in this general-ish direction, or, they probably would at least cross from the hall ahead of me, and stream down the stairs perpendicular to it like a waterfall. I had only a few seconds, or even less, to find some kind of hiding place. I knew I didn't have the time to actually think and pick a good spot, so, I did the first thing that came to mind: I jumped on the top of the blue lockers, pulled the grated cover off of the air duct vents, and leapt inside with a single bound.

And just in time; as soon as I'd yanked the vent opening closed again, I saw the humans walking quickly, some actually running, but soon earning a strict yelling-to by some of the older humanoids, to their own locker. I tried to shrink back into the dim light of the vent, but the light from all of the openings made it hard to find a hint of darkness. But then something caught my eye, and a fragrance that made me drool like never before hit my nose like a diesel train. _Dear Kamisama…what is that…that…perfection…?_

My whole body shook violently, my mind beginning to switch into my true slaughtering mode, where all of my instincts and wants were impossible to refuse, impossible to ever ignore, no matter what I tried to do to stop myself. I shifted from my sitting position into a crouch, and stared carefully through the grating at the human that was drawing me in like a fish into a boat. Except this wasn't like hook, line, and sinker. This was a lot more like…like smell, catch, and sink-your-teeth-in.

Gazing quietly and carefully through the grate, I tried to pinpoint exactly where and who the obnoxiously wonderful scent was coming from. But soon that same sound rung out over everything, and all of the children grew slightly louder as they began to rush quickly back to all of the other rooms through the halls, doors, and up the stairs. But that smell…it was too different, and stuck out too much compared to everything else for me to be able to just let it go and stay in hiding. So I sprung onto all fours and raced through the tunnel-like vent, digging my claws into the thin metal to give my speed the slightest of boosts.

It really wasn't very hard to follow such a strong trail, or to block out all of the others. It was like following someone very, very tall, with bright scarlet skin…and who'd stepped in almost forty cans of red paint. Except this being couldn't have done that, the bouquet of precious scent was too flawless to belong to such an imbecile. There was no way that such a thing could possibly be anything other than impossible. _Yeah, crap about the impossible being true coming out of the mouth of a creature that completely describes the word impossible...Interesting…I don't recall speaking like that before…Strange…_

I crawled slowly throughout the never-ending maze of metallic surfaces, all of them looking like they'd been polished just so I could see my own face: My eyes growing bloodshot with the sudden want to kill something, the sudden need to feel that crimsonness dripping from the corners of my lips, the tip of my tongue and my fingers; my whole body was trembling like it never had before, no human, absolutely no human had ever made me sense this kind of need, this…this…I didn't even know what it even was to begin with!

I scampered along the 'tunnel' for a few moments longer, before coming to another opening, a fan just a few paces before me, blowing the same succulent scent right back into my nostrils. I couldn't take it, whoever it was, either they had really good soap and cologne (or perfume, doesn't matter, blood and data are going the same place either way), or this was going to be the only human's death that felt as if it were worth it. I wouldn't waste this one; I leaned back for a moment, swearing on Master's honor that I would make this human's blood spill and data-consumption last as long as I could manage. As long as I could control myself, keep away from frenzy.

I could hear Master's fervently severe voice in my head, clear as day he was telling me that under no circumstances whatsoever was I allowed to leave my haven and attempt to take that humanoid's data. There was a shrill fear to his voice that I didn't understand, but I didn't care. I knew Master planned to hurt be badly if I went down there, showing myself to at least sixteen humans, as my senses could tell. But this human would be worth it; somehow…somewhere inside me, something inside me was tingling, telling me that trusting Master would do nothing here, and I was supposed to take destiny in my own hands. _Destiny…I don't know who you are…but…s-show me what you got!_

I couldn't hold back anymore; I jumped up with a loud bang, my head whacking the top of the air duct I was currently in, and presently getting _out_ of. I slammed down into the grate, tearing it away from the rest of the vent with all of the strength that I had, even though I'd only needed about a quarter's worth of power to move the thing. I couldn't control myself at all; nothing was operating within me like they should be. I assumed this was how someone going mad felt; _this_, was _insanity_.

Leaping down into the room headfirst, I made my first mistake instantly: I'd disobeyed Master's commands, I'd gone against his wishes. And for that…punishment was sent out immediately. Like a shock collar on a dog, electricity shot through me like the lightning outside the shuddering windows, making me cry out. Covering my face from the pain that could not be escaped, I wasn't able to support my landing, and crashed into one of the human children's harder-than-expected writing desks.

I hit the white tile-linoleum floor with a slapping kind of sound and a load groan, making my neurons' discomfort quite evident. At first there was silence as I lay there on the ground, struggling to force myself back up onto my feet, or at least something, but that all changed when another wave of static shot through my body, stinging and burning like a fiery bullet-wound. I let out a cry, squeezing my eyes shut tightly as I did, but the pain overwhelmed the sound of the children—and teacher for that matter—shrieking and fleeing the room, the teacher yanking on the fire alarm as she sprinted out of the room along with her class.

Well, actually…all her class…but one.

As a strange blackness I couldn't recognize as nightfall began to fade out the color of my sights, a figure moved hesitantly over to me, a curious caution to each and every single step that made me smile against the hurt. Why was this human so unafraid? What made this encounter less frightful than all the others I'd had with humans? Why was this boy, like Mrs. Kamiya, curious enough to withstand their fears? _I'd no idea humans were capable of such an accomplishment…_

I felt the being's tender touch on my forearm, shaking me lightly as a soft tone suddenly erupted from his mouth, "Dude…are you some kind of whacked-out Digimon or something? I don't think even Tai has seen something quite as…darn it! Izzy! Where are you when I need a good word? But…uhh, you don't looks so good…" This voice was even more different than the calmness of Mrs. Kamiya, and she'd even known that I was technically a murderer. This was a gentleness that no part of me ever remembered being in contact with before. And the warmth of his hand…how could something feel so…superior to everything—

I let out a loud cry again as he began to pick me up, his hands pressing against the exact spot the pain was still lingering in, making it that much worse. I bit my tongue and let my head hang limply to the side; I didn't feel the strength to hold it up anymore, and the knowledge that more discipline was going to be coming soon didn't help.

But the knowledge and vision of this new, strange being kept me awake and away from the numbness of unconsciousness, and my want of learning who this stranger was kept my eyes somewhat open. Staring at this human, my eye suddenly twitched with a well-hidden excitement; the way this human smelled, the way he looked, and even the way he walked told me that he was a DigiDestined. And the owner of the weakness-bringing scent.


	4. Chapter 3

I can barely believe that I finished something for once. I'm so happy that I could get another chapter of this FanFic out, I have so much planned for it despite the fact that this particular chapter ends with a cliffie (Heheh. I'm good with those). But yeah, despite that, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3~

_I'm not proud of your actions, Moroamon. There are no excuses for what you recently achieved. Not only did you not obey my commands, but you showed yourself to a DigiDestined, multiples of them even, and haven't even attempted to harm a one of them. I will not accept this kind of behavior; that is why I sent those pains upon your system, to re-train you, yet again. Get their data; don't fail me this time. Or you can kiss your own life good-bye. _

I blinked slowly as Lord Devimon's words sunk into my mind, melting in with all of my other wonderings and thoughts. Master may not have known it, but I was pleased that with myself; I had been able to restrain myself from taking the lives of any that stood between me and that human DigiDestined's data. It wasn't like me at all, no, but I felt like I'd really accomplished something, however small it may've seemed to anyone else. It was like being named the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World; not just anyone could be or do such a thing.

Alone in this white nurse's office, I pondered getting up and escaping through the rain-pattered window; I would earn back a pinch of Master's trust if I went through with such an elaborate escape. Or, I could even go back into the air vents and escape the way I'd come in. Any kind of plan of escape or offensive measures would make Master smile in his own deviously-natured way; there was no such thing as happiness in his eyes. He found different words, but nothing that was 'happiness', or even a synonym of such a wonderfully disturbed word.

It was so overused now; it meant nothing to anyone anymore. Nowadays, it was just a way to describe how one was or was not feeling at that particular moment. It was a way to group humans into categories that I'd learned by observation didn't usually get along very well, because the humans that just wanted to remain in the solitude of their silence just kept getting dragged back into anything bright, sunny, and 'fun' by their ankles (True story, actually.) by the frilly, floral-scented humans all dressed in blinding colors that played with my vision like a little toddler with a black and white spotted ball. They were like parasites; all they lived to do was invade an innocently unaware host (although, sometimes not so ignorant), drain said creation of all nutrients and vitamins needed for functional life, and reproduce more and more of the parasitical life form's kind. That was what all humans seemed to do, but not necessarily in that general way.

What they did, however, was slightly more difficult than the vocation of a parasite over its lifespan: In their path lay a perfectly obscure, intelligent, fellow human, but they say fault in their own kind, and instantly becoming enveloped in the darkness of an imagined higher status, without looking in mirror first to see the guilty dirt of sin and flaws within their own pores. You can't see the world through a mirror, and you can't see the world and the creatures in it until you have looked in a mirror and have seen the monster lurking deep beneath your own skin. You need to know exactly what yanks your chain until your ankles are sore, blistered, and bloody before you can go around towing other people's shackles, and you'll need a fairly decent reason for pulling on their binds also. It has to be important; you can't just go up to someone and start pushing their buttons for the heck of the thrill. Everything and everyone has a purpose; why waste it with meaningless games and puzzles?

Sighing and rolling over on the patient bed above the sheets and blankets, I stared at the wall, the tip of my long, furry black tail struggling to keep my feet warm against the chill of the tempting window, opened a crack to let in a bit of the damp, fresh air, despite the fact that the minutest bit of rainwater was seeping in through the break. _Master would be pleased a bit more if I left now, and even more so if I stole the sweet bloody data of a few innocent beings. Three or four un-DigiDestineds might be enough to make up for my mistakes._

I physically shook my head, evading from continuing that thought any further; the only humans I was to be attacking were the DigiDestined ones, and no others. At least, in my head that was the only thing that I was to be doing, despite finding Lord Devimon's wants repulsive and vile. However, I had no choice but to repay him for befriending me in my time of loneliness and despair. It was the right thing to do, but I had to admit…somehow, it felt like the wrong way to be showing my appreciation for it.

As time went on and I grew hungrier for data and more strength, regular DigiDestined blood didn't feel like enough to satisfy me for as long as it was usually meant to do. I was always starving, and human-made food wasn't an option that I had been given by Master Devimon. He told me that if I ate it, I would lose that what made me strong, though he never precisely told me what said fixation was. I didn't understand what he meant over three quarters of the time he said things to me, but if I let on at all about said dilemma, I would only earn myself a very painful beating until I learned to know everything that was possible to be memorized as if my life depended on it. I did know one thing: That 'if' hadn't been spoken by Master.

My life did depend on my being able to carry out every single whim that Master ever breathed. If Master even thought about me destroying another human, I had to be aware, hastily locate the nearest Digi-Destined being…and kill it brutally. Gore pleased Master; the bloodier the mauling, the better, in his eyes anyway. I had a strange feeling within every fiber of my being every time I was forced to devour the contents of a vein in the human body, the tissue still lukewarm from the draining life of the limp carcass that always lay before me, a meal to a predator.

I didn't eat the meat of the human; however, my sharp, arrowhead-similar teeth had purpose in the feeding: They were to sever the vital, soft parts of the human body, and once dead, to aid in the releasing of the sweet, warm nectar. And if I sounded like a vampire or some kind of mythical beast/being to anyone, they were sadly mistaken. Vampires and bloodthirsty bats were just legends, stories told round a campfire to frighten the little ones into leaving the adults to talk over more mature topics. A Digital hybrid was by no means just a story, I was no character in a book, written by an author like Stephen King with a distorted, yet fascinatingly intricate psyche, like any book handwritten about the Digital World. It took a true, dedicated Digimon to write about such a place; there was so much that was needed to be put in it, though a Digimon had plenty of time to write such a thing, for they never would earn themselves an expiration date that wasn't someone else's cause. Every Digimon had one thing in common for certain: We were all immortal.

Being unable to die, and only slowly growing old, was something that many humans wanted, but they only wanted it after they'd begun to receive the effects of age. Apparently, many to all humans were, at one point or another in their lives, obsessed with something about how their appearance was portrayed. Be it whatever it may be, they loathed said feature, and did all that was available to try and reverse its effects. Digimon didn't have the choice of surgery or medication to heal and transfigure themselves; they were forced to suffer through the agony of hating themselves until they found a way onto the path of suicide, or got over it by ignoring said faults.

But a Digital suicide was a hard thing to accomplish; it wasn't like you could just leap from the side of a cliff. It didn't work like that. Of course you would harm yourself; however, you wouldn't necessarily die from the fall or the landing. Digimon were clearly stronger than any human being could ever dream of being, we had the ability to survive even the most drastic of injuries and surroundings, things that humans could die from in a heartbeat. Digimon were undeniably skilled in all areas of aptitude, there wasn't one thing that we couldn't do, or were incapable of learning to do.

Anyone can learn, but you only truly know something if you put it into practice and use it in your life as much as possible, whenever it is needed. Everyone's time would be wasted if the person just took their dear sweet time trying every single little plan their mind came up with, and didn't just dive right in with the knowledge that what they'd learned over the years would be enough to suffice as a solution. But some solutions had consequences, like all actions. Some were obvious and destroyed being and lives; others weren't as lucky as to realize the damage that they've caused someone. Physically or sentimentally.

I sighed, tossing and turning on the plush materials; I wasn't used to such softness, I couldn't sleep, Master didn't allow it. He said it dulled the senses, and made a fighter into a weak, sentimental little worm that was trapped on the sidewalks during a rainstorm, only to be fried and trampled in the heat and traffic of the midday sunlight. Master had asked me if I wanted to be like those soft-bodied creatures, unable to escape the burn of the sun until it was too late, incapable of getting away from the pain, easily killed, and unloved by everything that noticed them. I had stood before Master, staring intently at my toes as I answered him, 'No, sir. I don't.' But I couldn't help but wonder to myself now and again how they truly felt inside, more likely than not, unaware of what Master knew of them. _Do they feel unloved? Must they, like me, learn to adore their solitude?_

Staring at the rain as it rolled down the window like tears, I wondered if the families of all the children I'd rid the world of had let any of their neighbors know about what had happened, and if those people who'd gotten word of said news were afraid at all for their own children, had they had any at all. Were they afraid that that murderer might come and take away their little children, slaying them, only to leave behind everything but their innocent blood and life? Of course, there was no purpose that they would own to be unafraid of me: A heartless machine with a natural lust for data and blood, claws similar to a werewolf on furry hands and feet, fangs like Dracula within my closed jaws, both of those features canceling each other out as what kind of mythical monster I was supposed to be. Spilt-blood eyes that burned themselves into your brain cells without even attempting to, for they had a mind and personality all their own, eyes of a vampire; shiny black hair that curled around my ash-tinted, pointed ears, another trait of the man-wolf.

_I'm still alone; I hear nothing. I still have a chance to get myself out of here before anyone comes back_—A knock broke me from my thoughts, making me jerk up quickly into a sitting position, my lanky legs partially dangling over the side of the cotton snow-white bed. A soft chill passed through my bones as a head poked into the room through the small opening currently between the door and the entryway, twin navy eyes and a bright, sparkling smile meeting my straining gaze, full of fear and the want to flee, the need to get out of there before any more of that blonde-headed human got near me.

Despite the stiffness in my legs, I skittered across the linoleum floor beneath my feet, and made a mad jump for the small crack of a window, even though I didn't exactly…_open_ said escape route. It got in my way, and things that stood in my path for too long and became a nuisance to my mind were taken care of thusly. So I smashed it and scampered out like a lady-human in a hot pink bath robe who just walked by her screen entry and saw a moose swimming in her chlorinated water basin. _If you aren't going to drink it, why ruin it for anything that will?_

I sprinted like a mad man down the flooding streets, the sun trying with much difficulty to break through the crowd of clouds, but I refused to give it permission to do so. Rain would be here every day as long as I was around, Master had made it so. It hadn't let up in America, why would it beg for a difference in Japan? It didn't matter at all if one country was shrouded with the dark gloom of my Dark Master as long as many others saw the light of the true day. Light and darkness were the only two to rule the world like brothers; fire and water shared their power with the forests and the frozen glaciers of the chilly northlands like a group of gods, always feuding over who was meant to direct the world, keep it balanced. But it was never more in order than when with the light and the dark.

The only problem was the beings within the earth, the ones who walked upon it as if they owned that dirt. They just didn't seem to realize that what they were crushing was more than just an old rock; it was a home for creatures that no ordinary creature could see, that not just anyone could feel the presence of. Of course, all—for the most part—were aware of them, but did they truly take their existence into thought and picture what they might undergo when they see what the humans had done to their world? No, of course the humans did not. They never noticed anything until it was upon them like a riptide, dragging them under the surface and swallowing them into an abyss of a grave.

Part of my soul wanted to drag me back into that building, find the human boy with that beautiful scent; it was so intoxicating, what I wouldn't do just to catch the slightest of tastes of that human…Even thinking of the poor soul made my mouth water like insanity, the sweet salivation running uncontrollably down the sides of my mouth to match the pellets of rain. I let my long tongue lap over my lips and chin, retrieving as much of the warm saliva from the freedom of my face and returning it to the cavern of my mouth, the cool wet tingle of the rain water on my face trumping along with it. _Even the smell of the gravity-stricken water cannot compare to the bouquet of that boy._

I growled deeply, the light thundering that shouted, 'Keep your distance' echoing from within my throat like lightning from within the blackest storm cloud. The memory of that mahogany-headed human was becoming a distraction to my being, everything just led my thoughts right back to him, and I didn't understand it, I almost hated it. Master evidently didn't enjoy my mind being so fogged up with thoughts of an unimaginable glory that wasn't his, that I couldn't steal away and bring back to him. I almost wanted to find that boy and just slay him, just to prove to myself that his life wasn't going to be as fulfilling as I could imagine it would be.

Almost.

Thinking about it was one thing, but actually picturing myself doing something to harm that strangely fragrant and tender humanoid was entirely different, nearly impossible to imagine. This kind of a feeling was odd, completely against what I was supposed to be conjuring up within myself; I was not supposed to want to stalk a human for the hell of stalking said being. I wasn't meant for games, I was built for destruction and chaos, as Master Devimon had told me many, many times before this hour.

But I just couldn't resist.

The thought of even catching one single breath of his wonderful aroma just once more was something I couldn't deny myself the privilege of gaining, no matter what Master wanted me to do instead. He told me no, I could hear his thoughts within my skull again even now, commanding me to stop thinking like a halfwit human and obey his orders to find another DigiDestined to feed off of, but I ignored both him and my irritated stomach, the hope of even seeing the bright honey-shaded eyes of that human enough to make my heart perform small twirls around and around within my ribcage, the reason for the strange behavior of such a vital member yet another unknown mystery to me. _No matter, the only anonymity I wish to have solved now is the location of that boy._

I leapt with a small grunt at the sudden movement onto the tip of a slippery light post—the new, electrical version of the humans' poor excuse for projectile torches during hurricanes—as a blinding pink car raced by me with a blonde in the same colored blouse talking to a small, metallic box, obviously quite wrapped up in her conversation. I could never figure out why humans carried around so many boxes with buttons and symbols on them. One time I'd grown curious enough to snatch one from a human walking underneath the tree I was perched up in, but I hit one button and it was ready to explode, so I threw it as far as I could and got out of there. The human seemed a bit unsettled by that—which means he ran as fast as he could to get out of there.

Jumping from post to tree to post, I followed the faint scent of the DigiDestined boy, the memory of his warm touch against my skin still vivid in my mind. Never had a human touched me before; it was the newest experience I'd had since the slender, easily portable bomb with antennae. His eyes had been incredibly brilliant, like a handful of fresh honey held up against the setting sun. I'd observed human features before since every being, be a Digimon, human, or animal, had a form of curiosity in their makeup. But never had I witnessed a humanoid even close to what that being had been, it was almost impossible for a creature to seem so warm. So…I wasn't even sure I knew the correct word. Currently, I only knew one thing: Find that DigiDestined, and learn exactly what made him so different from every other.

I leapt from the post I'd been perched on with a slight grunt, landing in the middle of the road despite all of the automobiles; I reacted fast enough to be able to outwit each of their movements, they stood no chance against me anyway. Master had built me in such a specific and delicate way that if one of those hunks of dead metal slammed into me, it would be the one retaining all of the damage. I was capable of demolishing a building with one special attack if I wanted to, and the only reason I knew that was because I'd grown tired of traveling for that day and had been sick of chasing after DigiDestined. So I did the only logical thing left and destroyed someone's backyard shack a few times, rebuilding it each time since I didn't get an idea on what to do next until after I was nearly discovered by the property's owners. Master was _not_ happy one little bit that day.

Snapping to my feet like a yo-yo, I sprang right into a sprint, barely wasting a breath of oxygen getting halfway across the city. Wind rushed by me with hurricane-force, blowing my wild black/brown-highlights-from-the-sun hair back out of my face like was always done whenever I ran at this magnitude of speed. Lord Devimon had crafted my body in such a way that I would barely to never feel the faults that normal humans did, such as tire, hunger, thirst, or any emotions other than those used in a fight to add boosts to power and strength. That meant those were all things I couldn't comprehend like an ordinary being; no matter how hard I tried, I'd never be able to completely understand them.

Stopping at a moment's notice, the jagged wind blowing the rain against me and causing my hair to flail around madly, I took in a sharp breath of the air and rain falling around me, and purred like a Gatomon at the bouquet it beheld: The DigiDestined boy; he was close, very close. The sense was enough to make me shudder violently, my nature begging me to hurry up and find the creature already before I went entirely insane with bloodlust and took out this half of Odaiba. That would make Master the most joyful Devi-blood in his clan, but I'd never truly enjoyed my animal-similar mindlessness at times. Though it wasn't something I could learn to control as simply as a human toddler learning to ride a bicycle, it was nature, instinct, habit. And that meant it must be dealt with as if there truly was nothing wrong with it.

Right and wrong were two other things that Master had attempted to convince me time and time again that I could not comprehend, while he, on the other hand, could easily distinguish, and that demolishing the DigiDestined and making him the ruler of both the Digital World and the Human World was correct in all ways. For some reason I couldn't seem to reach, I couldn't find the strength to fully believe in his words above all else, like he wished for me to. I found it impossible to believe that murdering innocent, oblivious beings, be them humans or aliens, could be justified by anyone in any way. However, Master was not one to be simply persuaded into changing his mind without a fight, and I had no purpose in battling with him, despite my beliefs. I found no desire in harming him to gain what I wanted: Understanding.

Lord Devimon was the head of his Devi-blood clan, and LadyDevimon as his right hand, though he showed no true affections for anything or anyone but his own hide and the destruction of worlds. DeviDramon rivaled my spot at Master's feet without cease, but he was a little human-world-worm compared to my abilities and was nothing more than an annoying tick that could be easily squished between the tips of my claws. Not that Master would allow that; I didn't appreciate his commands to destroy, but for DeviDramon…I would make a certain exception.

The Lady of The Dark had told me once of a female angel Digimon that had battled her once, had attempted to steal her status in the Digital World, and if I ever crossed the path of one even close to the description that she'd given in the telling of the fight to confront it as AngeWomon, and destroy it immediately after it turned its head in response to the name. She'd given an oath to reward me greatly if I accomplished the mission for her, but had never said exactly what she would do, and I'd always been too unsure of my words to bring the topic up again until I'd done as she'd ordered. So far…I'd never come across a Digimon that responded to the name, only had given me another name in reply to it: Gatomon. However, I'd seen many Gatomon, and none seemed to have any idea what I was speaking of when I mentioned a fight with the Lady of the Dark. Most days I could tell when beings lied, and none of their emotions had been deceitful after having come out as words.

Walking with a slight hesitance at trusting the sureness that this was an intelligent initiative I felt within my core, I took in another few snappish breaths through my black-tipped nose, catching a strong trail despite the fact that the rain was coming quite close to finishing its goal of wiping away all traces of the human—and, according to the bouquets, two others. A surge of confidence hit me like a tidal wave in the middle of the ocean; this had to be the building that that brunette-boy lived in, it just had to be. His smell was far too strong here for it to just be some kind of coincidence. I'd found the residence of the boy with the mahogany hair.

A breeze coasted over my skin, the chilled rain pelting against me almost crossly, as if even the clouds were angered at my presence here. It was clear that Master did _not _want me to go anywhere close to that edifice, even if it was the only thing that could be used to wipe out the whole DigiDestined population with one fatal slash. Thunder boomed over my head like a MonoChromon's roar just before it is about to attack another, fighting one another to establish territory boundaries, and rights to all the present food sources. Lightning twirled like raging Piximon above my head, slashing their spears across the dark evening skies with multiple flashes of bright white light. There was something here that Master didn't want me near, didn't want me to know of, but I had to go in. I just had to; destiny was a mistress of the unknown, but I had to learn of her ways somehow, and this would be a decent start. No matter what Lord Devimon thought.

I scurried up the dark, wet steps up to the see-through door, all kinds of scents surging from the cracks around the door. There was a scent quite close to that of the mahogany-haired boy, three of them to be exact, but none that were quite as intoxicating. Attempting to stay out of the light that was leaking from the windows everywhere, though they were all continuing flickering and threatening to go off entirely, I gasped when that same door opened, and a girl about the age of sixteen, dressed in a school or possibly even a camp-ish uniform carrying an umbrella burst out of the building, mumbling something to herself about being late for a date, though I wasn't entirely sure what she was talking about. Humans close to her age were always quite odd, and I found them very interesting to follow; you could learn so much about the ruts that creatures like them could so easily fall into by observing such beings. I was tempted to follow her; the smells of her skin was similar to that of my target's, but not close enough. Not a perfect match.

Letting out a small gasp, I leapt up from the shadows onto the very top of the door, balancing with ease on the slender platform before flipping myself over, and slipping into the building, clinging to the ceiling with my claws, hoping to stay unnoticed. There were only a few humans wandering around the halls, but it would only take one set of eyes to notice me and make everyone in a five-mile radius aware of my presence. I had to be quick, quiet, and clever; otherwise it would be that much harder to get back in next time.

A scent that I was beginning to recognize far too quickly; I could almost see those unique, honey-colored eyes. The bouquet was so strong that I could barely keep my balance on the ceiling, nearly tumbling down to the floor, which was awaiting my failure below me. Attempting to stay as hushed and inconspicuous as possible, I scurried along the ceiling, my claws clicking and clacking every time I forced them into the plaster and wood. My movements became faster and faster as the smells began to fade into one single trail; my pupils dilated until there wasn't even a sliver of white in my eyes, my thirst for the DigiDestined overwhelming my want of knowledge about that human. Instincts put up a better fight within me than intellect.

It only took me a moment to find a flight of steps, each one powdered with the delectable taste of a DigiDestined. My instincts and body were completely out of my control, and now all of my functions lay in Master's hands like puppet strings. He could command me like a one-being army, and I could wipe out the whole earth—and the Digital World—with a single stride, without even pausing to breathe. I had the power to destroy anything that I wished, and demolish it in a way that no one would be able to replace it, or even learn what it was that had even been disassembled in the first place. The most deadly part of every Digimon, however, was not what power we had within our grasp to command. It was the fact that, considering the humans' resources of weapons, there was absolutely nothing that could destroy us. Except for another Digimon, that is. But other than that flaw, we were built to fight, made for causing death and worldwide chaos.

No longer caring if anyone heard me, since they would probably have gotten the news from America and that woman on the train earlier that there was some kind of villain running amuck, and not to leave their residences under any circumstance, I picked up my pace, making the little scratching noises turn into bangs and loud scrapes. But I suddenly skittered to a hasty stop when a door quite near me suddenly flung open and a woman that seemed to have an angered aura flowing rapidly around her stormed out of one of the apartment complexes, mumbling something to herself about how her child and his friends had disappeared for a few weeks and she hadn't worried herself sick then, so why should she worry about a murderer on the loose that no one had really even caught a good long glimpse of? If she had been a DigiDestined, or at least smelled a bit more like one, then it was fairly simple for me to be able to see that she wouldn't have lasted very long if my allies had come in for a kill instead. There was only one thing about her that stuck me as incredibly helpful. Almost a sign from _Kamisama_.

The door into the enclosure, the handle—and the woman as well—both sharing the scent of the DigiDestined I sought, was open, but just a crack. Just enough for me to be able to slip in without alerting anyone. Something in the deep, dark atmosphere was telling me that what I was doing, who I was after, was worth the chase, and this was how they were going to assist me in my hunt. I didn't care for my thirst for knowledge about him anymore. Blood would be shed tonight, and my hunger satisfied through his death.

I dropped from the ceiling back onto the floor beneath, landing squarely on my feet in a way that all human gymnasts could only wish that they would eventually be able to. Walking on the tips of my claws like I always did, the sharp points drilling with constant _clicks_ into the floor, though there was no other sounds anywhere around me, I moved over to the slightly open door, feeling no sense of intrusion whatsoever as I swung it open, the hinges creaking lightly as I did so. I could hear the blood pumping through my calm brain as I moved into the DigiDestined-aroma-ed room, the incredibly strong scent giving me a slight headache from such luxury. I wasn't used to having such a wonderful scent tickling my lungs for such a long time.

Though I wasn't expecting a second bouquet to be dwelling in the air. It consisted much more of parchment and some kind of twisted candy that reminded me moreso of arteries than any kind of sweet creation that humans and other beings enjoyed to snack on. There was also the unmistakable scent of pine, rich dirt, and some kind of fuzz, or fluffiness of some kind. However, I wasn't entirely sure why I would be able to detect such a thing on a human. There were another two scents—making the total number of noticeable, distinct smells in the entire apartment altogether four—that had the unmistakable tingle of a Digimon's aroma to their DNA, but I felt that that was highly unlikely. Despite the fact that they were DigiDestined, undeniably at that, no scent of any kind of Digimon had been anywhere on the mahogany-haired boy. If there was a Digimon living in the same residence for the past week, I would've been able to sense it.

Ignoring the nagging feeling that I knew just had to be Master in my mind again (he was mentioning the Digi-scent over and over again), I proceeded without any sound through the home, the only echo being that of my claws against the floor and the reverberation of voices only a few yards away from me. By following the faint reverberation of quiet, excited-by-the-incredible-storm-just-outside-the-window voice, I found my way to the bedroom—or so I assumed, most human teenagers stayed nearby their own boundaries of the home almost as if they left they would be mauled by another of their pack—that smelled the most like a DigiDestined. There was no possible way that the boy could find a way out, all that there was left was a window, and then a very steep drop back down to the street that no human no completely confined in the bubbly pre-wrap object could survive, and no other way to possibly get out of the apartment that didn't involve getting past me.

Just as I reached the door, I looked up to see that the lights had begun to flicker again, this time flicking off permanently, the only source of brightness coming from underneath the door and from all of the windows around the home as lightning flashed outside like beacons and thunder rumbled like battle cries. Though dim light was not the only thing coming from underneath the door crack, barely audible voices could be heard, though possibly not the ears of a human. One voice I recognized as the DigiDestined I sought…but there were three more that I could not place in my memories. _Then they will be appetizers to my course. The one I seek shall be the feast of a lifetime._

My senses were heightened extraordinarily as Master's mind fused with mine in a kind of cross, and every emotion I had once had, or maybe never even truly owned, was erased from all strands of my DNA. Any chance of me leaving without a true feast of warm life was out of the question now that his will was just as strong within me as my very own. There was no excuse for leaving empty-handed.

I reached out with my claws extended first to touch the door, the wood splintering underneath the sharp tips of the pointed bone. The scraping silenced those within the small confines of the room, both of them beginning to whisper about what that could possibly be as the scent of two Digimon neared the door. But they would be no match for me, even if they were able to digivolve into stronger forms here in the human world. With Lord Devimon, the Emperor of Darkness, on my side, there would be nothing to stop me.

My hand slid down from the wood to the slick metal of the doorknob, the coldness of it reminding me of my own flesh, though Master didn't let my thoughts wander among topics as such for very long. Business came first in this existence, thinking came after instincts. Turning the knob, the door hinges squeaked and squealed loudly as I swung the door open, an eerie silence and indolence to each movement, similar to the stillness of the soundless atmosphere. Thunder rumbled all around as I took one step towards the two DigiDestined, one sitting on the bed while the other was on the floor with two small Digimon that I could've stomped into the dirt with one quick slam. Their scents were the exact ones I'd followed, and their faces were illuminated like innocent angels by the man-made lights they held in their hands like flame-less torches.

The first boy, the one on the bed, had unruly chestnut-hued hair that was held out of his face by a pair of goggles that looked so familiar it almost frightened me. His eyes were so bright and lively in his fear and confusion, the fact that he recognized me from earlier today also evident in his gaze as he stared through the beam his light source gave off at me. The beautiful brown that they were, like the wood of the trees I ran amongst so often, were inviting and tender, the kind that almost begged you to gaze back into them with a curiosity of what lay behind them. It was a complicated thing to describe, though feelings were never meant to be said, but shown.

The other wasn't as elegant as the tanned-skinned one, though he was clearly something to behold. His bluish-black-possibly-even-royal-purple-in-such-bleak-lighting hung only barely past his ears, both ends curled back around them, giving him a very feminine appearance at the first glance. The eyes of the second creature were of a bold blue, one that gave you the impression of staring straight into the ocean itself, facing down a Seadramon that intended to steal your data in order to make itself stronger, give it a fighting chance of getting to the human world that was spoken of in myths and legends in the Digital World. His skin was nowhere near as deeply hued as the one that smelled undeniably tempting, though his scent was incredibly fresh and sweet like human sugar.

The two Digimon that had previously been resting beside him were up on their feet, staring me down and growling with what seemed to be an attempt to be menacing. One was small, round, and its fur the shade of a quite exquisitely vivid blue. Its large eyes were a hue of scarlet, giving it an advantage in its raging appearance though it clearly had too much of the cute-little-bean gene in its nature to be taken as anything other than a nuisance to this cause. The other had a caterpillar/worm-like appearance, with its slick green skin and pinkish-red antennae. But neither of them mattered to Master; the only thing that did was that I retrieved the data of the feminine-like boy, and took the other into the Digital World alive. To share.

As my lips parted to show eager fangs, ready and willing to sink into the flesh of both of them, to feel the warmth of blood that felt so far away, that would be the only heat I would ever feel in this pitiful existence that was here only to kill and make beings as miserable as I, my words fell from my mouth like drops of what I was about to be awarded, the words of darkness one of many poems I'd seen over my years of wandering aimlessly around the Earth, "Oh, blade, you'll warm tonight! Awash in crimson-purple flows, your sheen will dull with aching flesh: Palpating, anatomic mounds. Caressing, dancing, writhing round your metal form—whetted 'gainst a lonely bone, then to probe the pounding, begging heart. And all the while the prey will howl before they crumple; meet the mud—a taut and unbelieving jowl will open out for giving blood. A vent from down below, once a brutal show of metal in the man…" As the last of my words dripping from my lips, lightning flashed outside, lighting the whole area like a beacon of hope that wouldn't be able to make it here in time. Nothing would be able to move fast enough to save anyone now. Death—satisfaction to my thirst—was inevitable.


	5. Chapter 4

Woo! I finished Chapter 4 and it only took me forever! *does extremely happy dance* ... *composes self* Ehem, well, anyways, sorry about how long this took to get out, and I hope to start updating a bit sooner. If I would stop procrastinating and plan out a guide for myself so I know what's all going to happen when, they might come out faster...Yes, self, I'm talking to you! ...I'm very sorry you had to witness that...Please ignore my rambling and enjoy your reading...XD

* * *

Chapter 4~

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The feminine boy questioned, his words escaping his thin pale lips harshly, though accompanied by the gentleness that his persona glowed radiantly with. It was easy to see through the windows that his eyes made into the soul that existed within him. He wasn't one to be bothered by very much, and calmness and serenity followed him everywhere like some kind of bright, joyful shadow. There weren't very many people around anymore that could quiet a room full of angered humans like this one could. If he knew what potential he actually owned within.

The only answer that I offered for him at first was a raspy chuckle from my throat, the roughness of my pitch coming from the willpower that it took to make this kill last as long as it could so that I could see the light fade slowly from their eyes as they began to realize that there was no escape from a monster like me. But then I thought a second time, and figured that if this was their last few hours, and they would be the greatest kill I'd ever find after all, I may as well do them the honor of showing a slight respect. As long as I stayed in control of this situation, which was clearly a given. "Morsels, the two of you have rich blood, and for the fact, and that reason alone, that you will keep my thirst under control for months on end, I shall let your lives extend only as far as my patience for you. So, we shall see how long you last.

"Because I feel a strange pity for your loss, I will answer your questions. I am Moroamon, but that is all you shall ever know of me, for I am only a shadow here. As soon as your blood has been drained from your veins, I shall leave without a trace of evidence for any investigators to go on. All they will think is that the both of you have been murdered by the infamous Globe-Trotter Killer like most," My gaze wandered from the two of them to the little Digimon sitting near their feet, the blue dragon/rabbit creature and the worm-ish caterpillar insect. They were both staring at me with an intensity that I knew to be the beginning of hatred. I assumed it was because of the 'threats' that I was implying to their partners. "But that is quite far from the truth, which you will not live long enough to know, so I would not ponder it—"

"No!" The little blue digital dragon called out as he raced over to me as fast as his stubby little cerulean legs could carry his pudgy, human-food-filled body. It would've been clear to anyone that saw that minute creature that it had had a few too many chocolate bars or something in its infinite lifespan. The being leapt over to me, and, standing right at my feet, began to bounce up and down, reaching my eye level at the highest point of the jumping-spree, all the while making strange sneezing/squeaking sounds. Amidst those sounds and the noise of the worm Digimon coming over to join him, it stated quite boldly, "I won't let you hurt Davis! Or Ken, but mainly Davis!" I had to admit, though I did not fear this little being whatsoever, I had to hand it to him: He had quite the brave little heart.

"DemiVeemon!" The one apparently called Davis, the very human I'd come all this way just to find, exclaimed as if to rebuke his Digimon partner. It seemed that he was trying to stall their judgment in a way, but his aura didn't have the aroma of the kind that was very acquainted with fear or cowardice. There was a strong bouquet of bravery to it, though that type of courageousness that he smelled of clearly made him seem as if thoughts were the last thing in his mind, and actions and brawn were all that he was concerned with. I had to constantly remind myself that since they weren't reacting with fear and anxiety to my current presence in this residence there had to be something they knew that I had either overlooked or just simply had not been capable of being aware of.

I looked away from the little blue 'menace' over to the worm Digimon, almost expecting something equally aggravating to be ready to explode out of it as well. Though it did nothing but take a few precautionary steps back towards its partner before mumbling, "I must protect Ken, I must protect Ken," over and over to itself as if saying those particular words would make them any more or any less effective when he finally did act. I figured just by the fact that he was a yard or two away from me and the minute DemiVeemon was practically on my toes that he wouldn't be making any rash, idiotic choices anytime soon.

Tuning out the aggravating sounds of the DemiVeemon and the quiet murmurs of the Wormmon, I focused on returning my attention to the two humans less than three meters away from me. A siren was beginning to go off in my head now, growing louder and louder with every second, every minute that went by without any action taken: If I was going to take their data for Lord Devimon, why hadn't I already? It wasn't as if I hadn't been given the opportunity. I'd been given so many in the last three minutes; the number of them was already uncountable and rising rapidly. My feet seemed to be rooted to the floor like a tree in a strong wind, unable to move because it was best. But there was only one problem with that simily: This was not the best that could be, or should be done.

Feeling Master's rage begin to heat the rain-chilled air by the minute, my black-lined lips curled back to reveal a cavern with multiple canines like a vampire, two of them made to act as incisors were so large that they hung from my mouth ever so slightly. A low, warning growl echoed from my vocal cords, snaring the atmosphere around us into an eerie, still silence, the kind that you heard just before your last breath was taken.

I wanted so badly to leap forward like a Shurimon and take them into the black abyss with me. I could imagine dragging the feminine-ish one by the back of his shirt collar through the watery passage into the Digital World, and through the halls until we got to the throne room where Master and the other Devis would be awaiting my arrival. I would throw the DigiDestined boy at their feet, and, after being given the command, I and the other demons Master commanded would tear the teenager limb from limb, leaving not one drop of blood wasted. It would be a feast to remember.

But I couldn't bring myself to picture the other one, the one called Davis. I tried hard to imagine sinking my canines into his soft, tender skin, feeling the heat as his beautiful blood rushed out of the wounds and over my cold lips and tongue. I wanted to hear his screams for mercy and compassion in my head as if they were really echoing in my ears. I longed to feel him struggling to free himself from my death-grip hold, clawing at my tough skin with his fingernails, attempting to bring me with him if he was going to leave his life…But I couldn't. I couldn't see him harmed, at least not by me. I wanted it, I craved for it, but it wasn't there.

It was inconceivable to me how I couldn't imagine killing a DigiDestined, especially one that had caused me so much trouble and tension with Master and his accomplices. He smelled like one I had come in contact with in the past, very, very, very long ago. He even resembled him ever so slightly, though I could not remember far enough back to see the face of the original. It was like looking through a shattered kaleidoscope. You could see the basic picture, but details were impossible to pick out unless you stared at the same spot for hours. And I didn't have that much time. Master wouldn't allow a thought process that long to go on inside me unless he had commanded it.

Only once had Master allowed me to think about something so hard the eventually I could barely keep my eyes open and fell unconscious. And even then, Master hadn't technically given his word that I could do so, he'd only said it would take up time that could be used to track down another DigiDestined. But I'd gotten him the data of four that day, so I'd figured that another would be there by the next day. Or whenever I was done pondering whatever subject I had been that day. I couldn't even remember anymore now.

During my slight moment of distraction, the two humans had found the time to agree mentally on their plan of action, and after exclaiming, "Now!" simultaneously, they jumped forward and tried to grab at my arms and throw me down. But, they were merely two humans, and they didn't even have any weapons. How could they possibly think that there was any chance in either of the worlds that they could defeat me?

However, I saw what their sudden courageous moment was inspired by when something hard and metallic sounding collided out of seemingly nowhere with the back of my head, whacking me strongly enough to knock me to the floor in a dizzy stupor. I couldn't think very fast, or very much, and soon found myself on my knees on the floor, one hand cradling my throbbing head. The next thing I knew, I was laying facedown on the floor, and everything was going black.

The last thing I heard was in a very familiar voice, and for whatever reason reminded me of the human subject of Algebra. And extreme frustration and betrayal, though I had no idea why. It said, sounding quite triumphant and proud of himself (It was a human male, after all, I could tell by the deepness of the voice's structure), "Prodigious! I got her!"

_

* * *

_

I wanted badly to crawl underneath a rock to hide when I saw the angered look on Master's face. His usual features were contorted and twisted like placid water ended up as when you threw a handful of pebbles into it. Except he wouldn't go back to normal without my punishment, and for a mistake such as this, it would be severe. Pain already rattled through my body, causing my skin to tremble, though I did my best to hide it. Master would increase the fault if he as to see any kind of weakness in me.

_His blood red eyes bored into me with such intense rage and malice that I didn't know how to react to it other than stare right back up at him with a faked strength that I knew he searched desperately for in all of his warriors. I might have a chance at lessening said anger in him if I showed him what no one else did: Power when his presence was easy to sense. _

_Standing before him as he sat upon his throne, drenched and coated with what looked to be dark, fading red paint, but what I knew to be the blood of DigiDestineds that I'd brought to him. They'd met a most grisly end by my hands, though I felt no real guilt or compassion for their passing. I knew that if they were not important in some way, Master wouldn't have wanted them dead._

_Why they were important was the only question that plagued me at some moments. Though, now was not a good time for thoughts such as those. _

_Master Devimon drummed his long fingers on the arm of his throne, clearly pondering to himself of what to say, what to do now. It was obvious to him that just threats would do nothing to compel me, nothing he would or could ever do would ever fully harness my valiant soul. He knew that even more than I did, really. Master was also quite aware that leaving his side wasn't in my list of options, though. So, in reality, I was caged, after all._

_Knowing that he wasn't going to be saying anything to me any time soon (I'd screwed up that badly; it would take him a little while to gather all of his thoughts), I allowed my thoughts to wander back to the situation I'd just been in what seemed like minutes ago. I'd had two DigiDestineds cornered along with their young Digimon partners, but my plans had been foiled when that third human had attacked me when I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings. If I had, I would've had three DigiDestineds. I was sure of that fact._

_That word that the last one to arrive had used…'prodigious', it was strange how familiar it sounded. I couldn't place it, but I knew that it probably had something to do with the life that Lord Devimon denied me having lived. Of course, I had no memory of it, but many things felt as if I'd known them, namely people. That Joe person that I'd found on the train fell under that category, along with the 'prodigious guy'. But I had no idea why. Why wouldn't Master want me to know if I'd had another life, anyways? _

_Letting that final question pass immediately from my mind, I pondered instead the reason that I'd become part of Master's army of Digimon in the first place. As I recalled, it had been because of someone's betrayal of me, many of them, actually. I couldn't remember their names or what they looked like, but Master did. He'd sent me to memorize their scents once, but he hadn't allowed me to actually hunt them, at least not then. If I'd come across one then, Master had commanded me to ignore the urge within me to attack them, and to continue on instead. Unless he told me otherwise, which, of course, he never had._

_When I stole a moment or two of sleep, however, all that filled my dreams were visions of their murders, anything I could do to find them, catch them, and kill them. I wanted badly to taste their data, their blood. I'd envisioned the hunt so many times; it was the most thrilling, adrenaline-pounding event that I'd ever live through. _

_But to them, it was their only nightmare, though neither of us had any real idea of what the other's face looked like besides what had been told to us by others. My claws fulfilled their terrors, and my teeth ripped them into shreds while they slept, unaware of what lurked in reality, and completely unprotected by their Digimon, as they also slept. In their short world, it would forever be the last thing that made them so afraid tears or fright strolled down their cheeks, that tremors shook their bodies so violently that the joints dislocated themselves and the human was left a heap of clattering skin, bone, and muscle. And fear. _

_It would be the last thing that they'd ever suffer through._

_Some nights, when sleep was escaping me always like chances to remember what I'd lost long ago, I would lay awake either in a corridor deep in Master's catacombs where no one could find me, or somewhere dark and covered in the human world where none were around to bother me, let their scents mess up the delicate fabrication of the natural world. In the dark underground of the castle, I plotted my hunt and capture endlessly, always feeling starved when I came to the actual kill part of it, though I was never able to sort out how I would go about ending that part of the mission._

_However, under the starlit skies of the polluted human world, it didn't seem quite so right to be thinking of such things, and my mind's eye wandered beyond all of that into the questions that I really wanted answered, and not just 'How will I take my revenge on those who forced me onto this path of bloodlust?' Each and every night I searched my mind for a new question, and I always found one, though some were more interesting than the next. One had been something along the lines of 'With what part of a human do they actually feel emotions?'_

_That certain inquiry had boggled my mind practically the whole night. I'd wondered constantly, knowing that their brain generated some of it, but did their soul give it that power that drove them to cry because of the pain, to cheer due to the joy, and to do everything to the best of their given abilities all because of one little thing that could turn someone who was colder than ice, blacker than midnight during a new moon phase, and crueler than my Lord's Master into someone whose smile could melt you, whose bright persona was so blinding that you couldn't even look at them without burning out your retinas as if they were a solar eclipse, and with a heart that's size was so immense that the universe with its unending chasms could never be enough to contain._

_Love._

_And even then, what was love? Was it simply being willing to die for that person, despite the lack of knowledge of the form that end would come in? I'd heard many a human say that that was the true definition of love. But then again, I'd heard some say that it was when you saw someone, and everything faded into nothingness besides that one human and you. That it wasn't the force of the planet's gravitation pull holding you to the ground anymore, but that one, single person. You could've simply seen them on the street that very morning, or met them a day or so ago, or have known them for as far back as you could remember. The feeling was always the same, and it would remain imprinted on you for the rest of your life. According to those humans, it depended on what had gone on between you and that other person in that relationship that manipulated the factors the next time you fell head-first into the lap of that feeling again._

_Emotions—defined or not—always sent my mind spinning in all kinds of directions, but not because I didn't understand them, per say. The reason was that I either hadn't felt them before or I couldn't remember having sensed them within my psyche. Master, during the time in which he created me, hadn't given me the true ability to be able to feel anything besides what I touched, or what my instincts allowed me to see and sense. I wasn't quite sure why he had forbidden that; after a second thought, however, I figured that such things would've affected my work in ways that hindered all of my missions._

_Master's sentiment seemed to be lightening unexpectedly, though I was certain that it wasn't because of LadyDevimon's appearance. She stalked across the room, seeming quite angry about something, her gaze fixed on me. It was as if I'd come across Angewomon and had let her leave my presence without so much as a deadly stare. I wasn't sure what to do; almost never had both of them had a bone to pick with me at the same moment of the same day. _

_The chains around her waist clinked as she walked over to me, each step as precise and agile as a lioness's, and just as threatening. I was faster than her—I was the quickest Digimon here by far—but I was no match for her in strength. My cunning and speed wouldn't be able to do much against her. Besides, with a snap of her fingers a thousand other Digimon could be after me within seconds, and even Master would oppose me. Fighting to survive when LadyDevimon and Master were in the equation was just a plain stupid thing to do. But I didn't think that that path was necessary quite yet; Master wasn't angry at me per say, only at what I had done and also had failed to accomplish. He would not delete me yet._

_Standing without a single muscle even twitching, I watched as LadyDevimon approached me until she had to look practically straight down just to see me. With her hands on her hips, she seemed more like an angry human mother gazing at her child, expecting an answer to why they had done something, like gotten into a fight at school or pulled a gun on their pet hamster._

_"I don't understand it," She grumbled both to herself and also to Master, though she was staring straight down at me with her crimson eyes sparkling with rage and puzzlement. I knew what she was talking about before she even spoke of it. "Devimon, if you say she's so vicious and bloodthirsty, why has she been so simply sent away by these weak little humans? I don't see why you don't just—"_

_With a wave of his long-clawed hand, she was silenced. But I knew that it wasn't his power that she feared; it was Master's master that her bones truly trembled for. Sureness of his name didn't come to me, for Master hardly ever mentioned it for fear of bringing disrespect to it and plunging himself into despair that a bitter warrior of his might send upon him. Despite his sign for quiet, my lord made no sound from his own throat. _

_Sensing that it might be a slightly good idea for me to say something now, I chose my words carefully, slowly, each of them delicately placed and surely deliberate. Mistakes weren't tolerated. "Master," I made a move forward, but regretted it immediately and retreated instead. "At the time of my…blunder," A snarl crossed my face on impulse at the thought, the recollection of the scent now in my mind. This seemed to please Master, somehow. "My mind had been clouded by the bouquet of one of those humans, those who I must make suffer…our revenge. _

_"One was there—the one that smells of electricity and Math homework—and he attacked me from behind. I didn't see or hear him coming, for I was too focused on the scent of the other two. All three were DigiDestined, and you created me with abilities far beyond others, and the two that I was stalking…their smells overpowered the third human's…" I decided at the last moment, thankfully, not to mention the fact that I'd considered not attacking because of…Davis's almost perfect-seeming, delicious bouquet. It was too beautiful to kill._

_Lord Devimon seemed to take my confession to thought, and by the look on his face it was clear that he hadn't taken this into pondering before. It was clear that he was about to dispose of his most beloved creature, with much regret, but without a second glance at me nonetheless. He was cruel and strong in such ways, never letting emotions—if he had any to begin with—come into play in what had to be done. It was the only way we were not alike._

_A sound of fluttering echoed throughout the chasm, clicking off the tile-like floors as my claws did. I knew who it was, and disgust at the presence—let alone the stench, especially of those who followed it—filled me swiftly as the room became drenched in it, with no air of any kind of freshness whatsoever existing any longer. "Why let her live, sir?" DemiDevimon croaked weakly, for there was fear of not only Master, but also me in his black heart. He'd never Master's favor of me go; I'd stolen his place, and all because our Master had created me and I showed obedience and respect to him for giving me a life without fear. "You never let anyone else live past a second fault—"_

_"Cease your tongue-flapping, DemiDevimon," The flying weasel retreated immediately, taking refuge on LadyDevimon's shoulder, thinking that she would protect him like she usually did, though she made no movement indicating that she noticed him. Master snapped at the little beast on a daily basis, so much so that this time he seemed agitated that he had to. _

_But soon his mind was less focused on the little rat, and yet again on me, his eyes never leaving mine even as a DeviDramon or two entered the room as well, probably with the same intent as DemiDevimon: Make sure Master held my guilt to me. Despite the loud thumps and pounds that their feet made as they came in, Lord Devimon paid no mind to them at all, and instead rose to his feet, grace, pride, and incredible power in each and every movement that he made. _

_I urged strength into each of my bones, all of my muscles, begging my whole body to take on a fearless aura, which it complied with as Master neared me. Soon he was standing directly before me, and still had not directed anything straight to me. An unexpected serenity passed over his deep crimson eyes, and he gently ran the tips of his long fingers across my cheek, caressing the skin in a way that he'd used to when we'd first become acquainted. He hadn't done this in a long time, and it almost felt nice._

_"I may not have made you without fault, Moroamon, but you've more than enough abilities to have been able to get in and get out of that place with both of their data. But, I believe your excuse, and I will pardon you because of it—" DemiDevimon was hushed hastily by LadyDevimon when he was about to comment on Master's decision. Mistress always knew when it was best not to speak, even if she knew that Lord Devimon had never touched her in a harming way. Master continued as if he hadn't noticed. "—But because of your current predicament, a new plan of action will need to be taken, one that will involve much more interaction with those very DigiDestined. Will you fail me again?" There was a testing tone in his voice, and it was clear that he wanted complete honesty. _

_I wasn't afraid to let him know if I couldn't; he'd already shown me that no matter what the other Devis in his clan wanted, he would never dispose of me. I was his own creation, and there wasn't another creature like me, nor would there ever be another. Master would never harm me fatally, only enough to discipline me whenever I drove him to it. It was a little strange that he didn't today, though._

_Shaking my head fervently at his inquiry, my eagerness to know of this new plan became evident in my eyes, and for once the feelings that my eyes let escape from my mind weren't going to end up getting me beaten. A pleased smile scooted across Master's face, and he didn't waste any time explaining the simplicity of the plot almost stunning me, "All you need to do is get them to befriend you, earn their trust. After you're sure that they suspect you of nothing, you come to each of them in the night. One by one, taking them out. By the time they realize what's going on, there won't be enough left to be able to defeat you, and they will be no more. It will take some time, but it is an easy win for us, Moroamon. You won't fall to them; I know it."_

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, almost unsure of themselves. But before I was completely awake, I realized by the scents around me that I was in a home, specifically one that a DigiDestined or two lived in. It was hard to tell, since it was easy to scent multiple DigiDestineds having come in and out quite often. There were too many and all of them far too strong for them to have been around this much. It was right then that I realized that they needed to be in the room for such a powerful aroma.

All of my senses returned to me instantly, quickly enough to give me a small headache. Somehow I was able to keep a reasonably good hold of my sanity, or else I would've snapped the ropes that they had so foolishly bound my wrists with and went into a frantic feast on their flesh and data. If I was going to befriend them, that wasn't the way to do it at all.

Instead of hearing a question that I'd already heard multiple times in the past few weeks, I watched with intentness as the first DigiDestined spoke up; a boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the sound of music coming to my mind at the sight of him, "We know who you are, and we're not afraid of you at all, Moroamon, so let's just get right to the point: Who sent you to attack Davis and Ken?" There was fierceness to his burning gaze that I felt as if I knew from a moment in the past, but such a glare had never been cast upon me. But then it hit me: He was also one of the DigiDestined that Master had given me when he first created me, like that other one that smelled of calculators and computers.

I knew there was only one final scent left to find an owner to, and something told me that that last human was standing beside the blonde male. The brown-haired boy came closer, not fearing me in the slightest due to the fact that they thought that the ropes were actually strong enough to hold me. They were quite lucky that there was no need for me to attack them yet, otherwise both would've been dead by now, and the rope laying snapped on the ground.

Without a hint of fright in his voice, the brown-eyed human, about the age of sixteen, give or take a few years, came forward and added in a strong voice that made it seem as though he truly thought that he was superior to the likes of me, "You can give us the silent treatment for as long as you'd like, but we've got all day. So you may as well—"

"Who ever said that I wasn't going to speak?" I interrupted him with an innocently sweet grin, an expression I didn't get to use all that often, however faked that it was. If Master wanted me to earn their trust, I would have to be very careful about all that I did and said, so if I acted as some humans did when they were around others, I might be able to fool them. "I must apologize, since I'm not sure I understand what you're asking." If I acted ignorant of all that they asked, there was a chance that their suspicions of me would begin to lessen more and more until they finally faded. I just had to find a way to dodge each of their questions.

The two humans gazed at me with a touch of disbelief to their stares; it was clear that Davis and the other had already talked to them about their encounter with me. From what they had probably been told, this oblivious attitude didn't sink in with them quite well; the feminine human's description of me and my behavior had been too vivid. I'd told the two of them too much to have ended up failing. "What do you mean you don't understand?" The brown-haired one raised a hand in confusion, lines crossing his brow that expressed his fury perfectly. "What is there to not get?"

I merely ignored his rage and continued to smile sweetly at him, though it faltered slightly in my own aggravation. This little game of 'Play It Innocent' was a royal pain in the neck and I was starting to wonder just how important it was that I went through with this. "I mean, I'm not—or, I wasn't—intentionally hunting your two friends. I was at my home in the Digital World, and the next thing I know is I have a throbbing in the back of my mind and I'm laying here in this home, which I can sense belongs to a DigiDestined. So, that all being said, I would like to thank you for bringing me to my senses before I caused any serious harm to anyone." I fidgeted with the ropes that bound me, making both of them tense as if they thought I was going to break free of them. They must not have been as stupid as I thought.

Both of the humans seemed skeptical of my reply, and it was at that moment that I realized that it was only them who had come in to see me: They thought that I would try something, and would've wanted it to be against them instead of the others. How noble. Though, that bravery would do nothing when the time came. "…Why should we trust you? What proof do you have that'll support your claim?" The blonde boy questioned hesitantly, his eyes wary of me and watching with intent every move that I made, no matter how minute. The caramel-eyed human seemed to agree with him.

I was quiet for a little while, and my smile had lost its sheen, fading completely from my face as I turned from them, buried deep in my thoughts. Master had never told me what excuses to make; what was I supposed to say now? I knew that if I didn't come up with something soon, they would begin to suspect that whatever I did eventually say was all just a lie. With nothing else coming to mind, I chose the very thing that I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. "Well, you see, I wasn't always this way. I used to be like you, like everyone that's normal: A human.

"But one day, nothing seemed quite right, and I found myself somewhere dark, and cold. I was alone. The next thing I knew, I was like this, and I couldn't stop…attacking and stalking people. Since I wasn't sure that there was a way to go back to normal, I just did what the instincts told me to and stopped fighting them. Until, however, I came across your friends. I'm not sure what I would've done to them or anyone after them if that third boy hadn't done something—" _If I ever run into that kid again, he'd better hope he's in daylight and in public. _"—I would, actually, like to thank him and apologize to the other two for my previous actions—if you don't mind, that is."

The two glanced at each other with stunned expressions, as if that was the absolute last thing that they'd ever expected me to say. After seeming to have had a conversation that lacked verbal communication, the blue-eyed blonde turned back to me and said, his voice much gentler than it had been before which made it quite clear that they'd bought the excuse I'd given, "Sorry for being so rough on you. When one of your friends is threatened like that, you find it kind of hard o think that there's any way that something that seemed so evil could just be a little misguided and hopeless," The other boy came up to me and began untying the knots they'd made in the rope; he wasn't very good at it. "My name's Matt. My younger brother, TK, knows one of the kids that you were getting after from his school—Davis. Tai's sister, Kari, goes there as well."

The teenager—who I'd assumed was Tai—glanced up at me and away from the knot he was still struggling with. There was a warm, friendly smile that probably drove human girls insane propped upon his face, the feature fitting like a piece in a jigsaw puzzle. "The other boy, Ken, was staying over at Davis's place since his parents were gone for the weekend and they both had a soccer tournament anyways. It's a pretty important couple of games for both of them, since every win that they make is another step closer to the championship game—" Matt seemed pretty irritated with his soccer-fanatic friend; it was quite evident in his harsh tone.

"Tai, this isn't the time to be having a typical conversation. This girl's DNA has been completely altered, and you're ranting about a game where you chase a ball for hours on end and try to catch it with poles and netting!" After ignoring a glare, Matt turned back to me with a touch of compassion in his eyes—Tai gained some of it after he grew out of his own annoyance for the other human. "Do you think you could tell us who it was that made you like this? If we knew, maybe we could get him and find a way to turn things around for you." The genuine way that the two of them could appear to care so deeply for a creature that they barely knew the name of was almost astounding. Part of me found it inspiring, in a way, while the superior side of me thought of it as moronic and stupid.

Doing what I could to hide my opinion of how dumb their human hearts made them, I forced a saddened look to portray my internal sentiment as I shook my head. My voice automatically took on a depressed tone, as if even to think of what he'd asked depressed me to no end. "No, nothing comes to my mind whenever I try to remember. I always come up blank…" Not sure what else to add, I allowed myself to trail off, looking away from them as I did so to add effect. I saw them glance at each other like they had before, telling me yet again that they'd taken the bait.

A small smile that was supposed to comfort me formed on Matt's lips. "Don't worry about it, Moroamon," He cast a questioning glance at Tai, and I figured that it was something about if I would remember what my human name was, or if they should attempt asking. He didn't. "If you want, I can bring Davis and Ken in so you can meet them formally, along with Izzy—he was the one who hit you over the head with a pan and pulled you to your senses."

I turned my gaze from Tai—he was finishing up undoing the knots of the rope around my ankles—to meet Matt's, and a small smile crossed my mouth, the points of my long fangs showing slightly. My head bobbed up and down a time or two as I added, "You should send Kari and TK with them as well," Bewildered surprise sprung into their eyes like fear; they must've been astonished that I'd thought that they were here. But they had no idea just how much I could tell about this place by what it was scented of alone. I gestured to my nose with a tap of my index finger. "I can smell them." The two humans exchanged glances that said that neither of them had even considered such a thing, but the both of them let the fact slide by without a comment, and Matt left the room to retrieve the other five.

An awkward silence fell over Tai and I as we both awaited Matt's return, and it didn't help that there wasn't many places to look that I wouldn't be able to see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Especially since I was sitting on the bed in a way that it would be obvious if I turned away from him, and that wouldn't be a very good impression. But Tai didn't seem very concerned about that, or how off-topic his questions could be. "Do you know what a watermelon is?" I swiveled in my spot to stare at him incredulously, but when our eyes locked I saw that it had been a completely serious inquiry.

I knew I'd heard the word mentioned and had seen a round object gestured at with said word before, but I wasn't entirely sure what the thing was. It was obvious by the fact that humans swallowed chunks of the thing like it was the last day that such a thing would ever exist that it was a reasonably popular food, but I myself had never done such a thing. Shrugging my shoulders lightly, I mumbled uncomfortably, "Sort of…Why? Do you?" I cocked my head to the side, forgetting that I was here on a mission and not to sit here and chat like the human beings did. Keeping my serious composure was starting to become an annoyance.

Tai laughed at my little retort, finding my serious question amusing. It took me up until right about then to notice just how huge his hairdo was; it was like a to-scale model of the Titanic. But he wouldn't have looked quite right without it, I supposed, and attempted not to flick it. Right before Tai was about to comment on my question, Matt, followed by a few others, came back into the room.

The first appeared to be around the age of both Matt and Tai, and wore the same school uniforms that they did—green blazer, white shirt-but was shorter than both of them by a bit; it was clear to me immediately that this was the one with the wicked pan skills. His hair was like the color of Mars seen from a far distance, and from what I could tell, his eyes were dark, like a doll's eyes. If you turned your head to the side and squinted really hard, he was like the guy version of a Raggedy Anne doll. That Andy dude—It was hard for me not to notice that the presence of all of these humans was beginning to tamper with my psyche.

A boy with a cream-shaded bucket hat that covered blonde hair was the next to enter, and just by the scent that he gave off and its similarity to Matt's, I could only assume that this was TK. His eyes were the same genuine blue as his older brother's. He wore a green and yellow jacket that was zipped up to his neck. Even with all the differences in their body structures and clothing, it wasn't hard to tell that Matt and TK were brothers, other than by the fact that the genetic coding in the aromas they gave off was very similar. The way their faces were built around the golden hair and cerulean eyes showed their relation to each other.

Next a girl came in; she had to be around TK's age, and that alone gave me the impression that this was Kari, Tai's little sister. Her scent was masked greatly by perfume and other horrid sprays that made my nose tickle as if I were going to sneeze. Not all of the fumes like those were bad, but it was just the ones that she was currently wearing, and it wasn't just her. All kinds of humans—mostly females—wore fragrances that made my eyes water and my tongue taste bad. Her shirt was sleeveless and pink, and its brightness was rivaled by that of her yellow shorts, which weren't quite as long as TK's Her hair was short and light brown—a much lighter shade than Tai's-framing her face like a portrait. Not only her hair, but her eyes also seemed to be slightly brighter than Tai's—not in kindness or friendliness (At least, not when she looked at me), but just in color. It seemed to vex her that I was here, and had been left alone with her brother.

My vision was taken from the door when the one who smelled of calculators and other electrical technologies was suddenly very, very close to me, his face only an inch or so away from mine. His voice matched his scent completely, sounding exactly like one of the men that I'd witnessed on a DigiDestined's television box before—of course, I hadn't stayed all that long to have known exactly who it was—except he wasn't a comfortable distance from me, which he didn't seem to notice or care about at all, "This is an interesting Digimon; I've never seen anything like her before. And to think that she doesn't mean any of us true harm—that is to say, it wasn't her idea—"

With a slight chuckle of nervousness, Tai reached out and pulled the carrot-top back a ways by the shoulder, looking at him with a faked smile that didn't hide his anxiety at all. "Izzy—" A pang of agony stuck my brain like nothing I'd ever felt before, and I turned away from the both of them for a moment to calm myself. The same pain had struck me when I'd found that man with glasses that had been mugged, and when I'd first woken to see Matt and Tai. But after noticing that Davis had seen my reaction to the name, I hardened my jaw and attempted to compose myself before averting my gaze from him. "—two things: One, she's not a specimen that needs to be studied with great detail like always and she can hear you, and two, don't provoke her." Almost everyone in the room was giving Izzy a look that said they agreed with Tai, but he didn't seem to notice it and brushed off Tai's 'advice'.

"That was three things, Tai. You need to pay more attention in Math class," Despite his insult to Tai, there was a smile on Izzy's face that said, 'Hi, I don't hurt things…often' and I figured that that 'often' came from whacking me with a pan. He came back over to me—not as close as last time, due to Tai's comment—and flashed the sweet little smile at me as well. "I'm sorry about hitting you with one of the Motomiya's cooking pots. You really didn't leave me many other options, and you seem to be fine right now anyways," His smile faded for a second and his dark, dark eyes took on a hint of compassion and maybe even a little guilt. "_Are_ you alright?"

I didn't make a move to reply, not really knowing what to say. I'd never been asked that question before, and I wasn't too sure what to reply with. Should I just nod and pretend I knew what I was talking about or what? But I was saved from answering that question from a very angry-sounding Kari. "Don't any of you remember what it's done—what it tried to do? Have all of you forgotten why he hit it with that thing in the first place?" Her eyes were filled with desperation, hoping that someone would agree with her. She glanced back at Davis and Ken, but Ken didn't offer a response and Davis had ignored her completely. His eyes never left me.

Finally, TK spoke up, showing where he stood on the matter as well. Apparently he was on Kari's side in this situation, however, he was a lot less hectic and emotional about getting the others to go along with what he was saying and actually listen. "Kari's right. Everyone in this room knows exactly what happened almost every single time that we trusted someone like it, and the consequences were never good. You guys ca—"

"Moroamon is not an 'it', TK," Ken shocked everyone by his words, especially by how strong they seemed to come out of his mouth—he even seemed a bit astounded by himself. But he didn't let it fade away as he continued, "I did all kinds of bad things and you gave me a chance. What's so different between then and now?" His outburst had strewn a silence across all of them and it was unnerving to see how they all worked as one to come up with plans, solutions. _They work better as a team than everyone in Master's clan…_

I felt out of place among them, and knew that I should get back to Master, tell him how it went so far, despite him being fully aware of what I was seeing and hearing, even what I was feeling. He didn't really know for certain that I knew he could read me in that way, but I did. And it would be disastrous for me if he were to ever learn. He would make sure, by any means necessary, that I forgot about that knowledge completely. Before I let it interfere with my work, for example, trying to block it somehow. Which, of course, I'd never tried to do, only known in my heart that it was a foolish thing, something that a traitor would say.

Finally, Davis was the one to speak, which struck me as a little odd since he didn't seem like the type to want to break a silence as serious and dead as the one that had settled among his human friends, "I don't think we should set any decisions in stone, not yet anyway. I mean, shouldn't we wait until everyone else knows what's going on? Yolei, Cody, Sora, Mimi, and Joe don't even know that she's here yet. I think we should wait to see what they think. In the meantime, we could just get to know Moroamon a bit better—you know, so we…I don't know. So we have all the information that we need?" Everyone glanced at Davis, making his face turn a bright pink with embarrassment. He looked down at his feet and dug his toe into the floor. "…It was just a suggestion, you guys don't have to stare at my awesomeness!"

A small smile threatened me with its sharp curves and sadistic sentiment, but I resisted its attack on me and stayed emotionally blank, watching Davis intently, entranced by the red hue dusting his cheeks like dawn over the nighttime sky. When the stars started to fade away and the moon was glowing palely, awaiting the time of its demise, until the next time that the sun fell from its righteousness and the night dweller was given free reign again. I shuddered as I struggled to look away; I would be reminded of that face now every time that I watched the moon die and the sun rise again to live its short life like a human, before falling into the darkness of death and allowing the dead moon to takes its place once more. Only to have the same cycle repeated time and time again, each time neither being making a move to disturb that which was nature. Neither striving to live forever.

Judging by the way that both Davis and Ken had stuck up for my presence here against some of their own kind, both of them had accepted the reason I'd given for attempting to attack them, and had 'forgiven' me for it. But, to me, it wasn't true forgiveness because in my mind, there was nothing to forgive. That was what I did, what I would always do, and eventually do to them: Stalk, corner, kill. There was nothing more to it, and there never would be. I stole their life away, took the data that all DigiDestined children had embedded in their DNA that made them capable of going back and forth to the Digital World, gave the data to Master and was rewarded with my payment: their blood. What else did I have to live for each day for the rest of eternity but that which had always been?

After we'd been bailed out of the second prison of quiet solitude, Kari was surprisingly the first to comment on his words, a smile playing in her eyes and on her mouth, "That's probably the most intellectual thing I've ever heard you say, Davis. I'll second that notion," She raised her hand daintily, as if her opinion on the subject mattered so much that she would feel left out if her arm wasn't up in the air, drawing attention to herself. _She must be the last to go. If she isn't, her shrill screams may draw attention and blow my cover. _

"I think Davis is right," Matt agreed, earning a growling glare from his little brother, who was immediately shot with the 'I'm-your-big-brother-and-my-word-triumphs-over-yours' scowls. After their vocal-less spat was ended—Matt being the obvious victor—the blonde teen turned back to Tai, and, seeing the mutual agreement there as well as on everyone else (Except TK, kind of), nodded his head in content. It was still quite intriguing to me that they had come to a conclusion so quickly, and without even saying a word to each other until the final solution had come to one of their minds—even if the answer had been to wait for more of their people.

I knew that now would be the best time to escape from them and collect my thoughts further, but I didn't know how to leave. It wasn't like I could just get up and rush out the window, and if I walked out the front door like I was a human, someone would see me and everything would be that much more difficult. But then I thought of something that I hadn't before, at least not in the same way that I had at first. With my voice quiet so not to disturb the stillness of the room, I allowed my voice to take on a sort of tremble as if I feared their presence, although it was the true opposite, "I think it best if I leave now—I don't wish to trouble you any further tonight. Humans such as yourselves need sleep like all the other ones, no matter how different each of your kind are…"

With nothing more to add and no one making a move to stop me, Izzy even nodding his head, granting my request as if I'd asked, I got up from the bed effortlessly and leapt up to the windowsill. Opening it with a small creak, the rain still pounding the ground, I was about to slip out the already wet exit and get away into the stillness of the trees in the park, or go back to the Digital World and the comfort of my Master, when a voice suddenly broke the emptiness of the pattering rain, sending chills up my spine and anxious fluttering to my stomach, even in the insides of my deepest, darkest being.

"We're going to be seeing you again, aren't we?" The voice belonged to TK, and it was in no way excited to hear my answer, knowing full well what it would be. But did he really think he knew me after seeing me lay as if I were dead upon one of their beds? Did he believe that he could read my mind and body as if hearing my voice and seeing the deadness of my eyes had given him infinite power, unimaginable abilities, insight to my very being? No. None of that had occurred. He only thought that he could read through my mask, see past my disguise to the shrouded demon underneath. _This DigiDestined boy will be much harder to fool than the others. He's not for playing little games with the original Jigsaw murderer._

I turned halfway around to look back at him, my feet out of the window already and being drizzled on by the sky's tears. His face was rigid with a hidden hate for what he thought he knew I did when they weren't watching, when all of the lights were off and it was too black to see my evil deeds. There was a loathing in his eyes that told me he didn't want me to come back, he didn't want to wait to make a decision. He wanted me gone now, gone forever. But I wouldn't be, and something in him told his angry heart that very thing.

"I suppose that depends on you, and whether you're willing to see me with your eyes, and not with your biased heart." A devilish grin spread across my face when I saw how deeply my words had impacted him, his strong-set expression crumbling immediately as he stared at me. I turned from him quickly, not wanting any of them to see the malicious expression upon my features. Slipping from the sill and landing skillfully upon the soggy ground, I raced away from the house, chuckling with glee for my first victory over their silly little hearts, so full of compassion for those who'd been 'taken by the darkness'. It would be easy for me to steal away their trust, and murder each of them in their sleep.

My own senses were amplified by Master's pleased demeanor, his mood altered completely by the way that I'd shown up the DigiDestined in such a wondrous way. I could feel his pride in me grow immensely, and I knew that I had regained my high-ranked position in his eyes, in his heart. Suddenly, I heard his gentle, almost joyful whisper in my ear, and I was glad to hear the way he would allow me to celebrate for a job well done. Deep down, I knew it was a reward to keep me interested in hunting the large group of DigiDestineds in this new, awkward way. It involved more socializing then missions like this usually required, and Lord Devimon know that the key to the success of this was to keep my metabolism high.

He gave me permission to claim three humans, as long as one was a DigiDestined.

* * *

*Sighs with relief* I never thought that I'd get another chapter in this done, and I'm pretty proud of how this one turned out. I hoped you guys liked it, and I also hope that I can get Chapter 5 out a bit faster than this one did (But first I have to figure out what actually happens in that chapter...*laughs*). Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter - ideas are also welcome, so if you guys want to see something happen, then run it by me in your review and I'll see what I can do. See ya! XD


	6. Chapter 5

I can hardly believe that it took me so long to finally post. I kept running out of time I could've used to typing, and whenever I got around to typing, I was always stuck in this book. But, I got it done, and that's the important part. I hope to get working on the next chapter pretty soon, and if I'm lucky I'll have it out a heck of a lot sooner than this one did. I hope you readers like this one! :)

* * *

Chapter 5~

The sun rose bloody and dead, though it glowed with the life that it stole from others. The moon faded into the early morning light, its darkness leaving wounded and whimpering, the sharp cry of the Earth's birds chasing it away. Most days, this sight, especially after a night so filled with bloodshed as mine had been, this scene would make me laugh, my whole being brimming with a pride for what I'd done, but this morning…I learned that I hated it when I was correct.

Davis's blushing face was the first and last thing on my mind.

I didn't understand it. Why wouldn't this image cease its irritating mission and simply leave me alone? But…part of me didn't want to stop pondering that moment. The way he'd locked gazes with the floor when everyone had turned to stare at him struck me in a way that hardly anything else ever did, or had before. Although, nothing quite so much as when he had glanced ever so hesitantly at me when his face had been hued in such a shade.

It seemed impossible to me that any of the humans could've accepted what I was—or, at least as far as they actually knew—as quickly and easily as they had. Well, except for TK, that is. He appeared to be the only clever and cautious one out of the group. Of course, that would make earning his trust that much harder, but once I stole his, the others' would come that much easier. Besides, I already had a slight plan of how I was going to get the blonde to warm up to me a bit more.

But even the distraction of TK wasn't enough to keep Davis out of my head; no matter what I tried, nothing could hold his memory at bay. The lively darkness of his eyes haunted my mind, sending an empty feeling that was much deeper than normal into the abyss of my soul. The love for everyone and everything that was there in them was like poison to me, stinging and burning as the recollection made its way throughout my whole being, melting my very core like it was an acid. His deep brown hair looked soft even from as far away as I'd been, but I barely even knew what such a thing really was. I'd heard of it before, of course, but…I didn't really know what it meant, how it felt. Many things were like that to me.

I leapt from the tree I'd rested in after searching all night for a DigiDestined as my third victim, finally finding one just as my patience had run out. I'd simply slaughtered the pitiful human after I'd found him, feeling no compassion for any of those that had been so unlucky as to cross my path. There was no reason at all for me to feel such feeble emotions. Why should I? They were human emotions after all, and I was no human.

I gazed blankly up at metallic structures as I meandered throughout early morning Odaiba, wondering how the sky must feel to be fought against in the way that these edifices tried to. Obviously they didn't have minds, but you'd think they'd understand that there was no way that they'd be able to lay a hand on the sky. Everyone had tried at least once in their lifetime, or wanted to. None had reached quite high enough to touch it, to brush their fingertips against it and be the only one to leave a fingerprint.

Most of the time, I would be worried about being seen in such lightning, despite how dim that the sun's rays were. But it was early in the morning, practically dawn, and no human would be up at an hour such as this. However, I kept my eyes peeled for movement, just in case there was a jogger or something that wanted to get out before all kinds of traffic and others of its species roamed the streets.

One could never know what would happen in a world such as this.

Feeling a sudden pang of slight boredom—which was quite common when there was no humans around for me to observe and stalk—I did what I normally did whenever I had spare time and nothing was around: Peer into some of the humans' homes, see exactly how some of them lived and in what conditions they lived in. Once, someone had noticed me there in the window and had tried to shoot me with a humanoid gun, and although it would've done nothing to me—like a bee's sting to a human—I ran quickly away from the place, seeming to disappear in the human's mind.

But there wasn't much of a chance of that happening, especially this early, when children weren't even on their way to school yet, or even preparing for it. Some may be awake and moving about, but they wouldn't be awake enough to think of me as anything more than a figment of their imagination that was still lingering in their life from their dreams, their nightmares.

I came up to a house with faded green paneling running across the sides, the smell of old but strong wood wafting from the structure. All of the windows were shaded, covered by curtains that hid the inside. But one had a small crevice between the two pieces of silky fabric, the hue of it a light bluish green, much more energetic than that of the house itself. I could smell the soapy detergent through the glass as I approached the small building; the fabric had been washed recently.

As I looked through the small crack that allowed the sun's faint light to enter the room, I saw the silver stand of a picture frame shining brilliantly, the sun making it seem angelic, holy. My grand eyesight allowed me to see exactly who the people were in the picture, and they stuck a cord within me that I didn't quite understand, despite how hard it hit me. There was a woman, her hair long, halfway down her back and a dark brown like a forest at night. Her eyes were sparkling with cheerfulness, their bright bluish shade piercing in a way, although they were gentle and without a care in the world.

A man stood next to her, his eyes of the same blue, but much darker, deeper, full of all kinds of emotions and showing none of them at the same time. His black hair was shaggy but well-kept, giving the impression that he'd gotten his hair cut because of the picture. He had a bit of a beard coming in, but it was clear that he'd cleaned it up a bit—probably because of the woman's prodding, but who was to say for sure? His shoulders were broad, strong and without a fear, and his hand was resting tenderly on a girl's shoulder.

There was hidden power and determination in the way she stood, in the way her face curved and was framed by her black hair, the strands a little messed up, but obviously they'd been fought into the place that they were in right then. Bright, pale blue made her irises stick out even more than her mother's—I was assuming that they were related in such a way, the man being her father as well—but they held the emotions of her father, feeling everything and showing nothing. She was holding an infant her arms, and just by the way that their faces were so similar, I had to figure that they were sisters, judging by that and the way that the woman's body was.

I felt a sudden wave of nostalgia, as if I'd seen this picture once before, but I knew that I hadn't. I hadn't been in Odaiba before, only in the cities around it, for Master had never really given me permission to enter this city until a few nights ago. I'd been roaming America for a few years now, never once setting foot on this country until Lord Devimon's command.

My attention was drawn swiftly from the picture when a little girl, probably the infant in the picture, except she was at least four, maybe five, came slowly down the steps, rubbing the tire from her eyes. Her eyes were dark, the black of her pupils fading in with the abyss of blue, and brown hair so dark it was practically black fell from her head in tangles from rolling around in her sleep. I knew that I had to get away from the window before she saw me, but I couldn't move, couldn't look away. I could only stare at the girl and feel as if I should know who she was.

I knew my first instinct had been correct in wishing to leave when the girl suddenly glanced my way, seeing me almost instantly. My whole body flinched, yearning to get out of here as fast as my feet could carry me, but something urged me to stay, and I couldn't make myself budge. It was as if there was something within the Earth that held me fast, something that restrained me from even looking away.

No fear crossed her expression, at least not right away. Her eyes were filled with a strange hope and fascination as she stared back at me, the dark shade suddenly brightening as a smile lit up her face like a beacon. She shouted something, not really at me or anyone else, just a single word that I couldn't hear through the glass enough to be able to tell what it was. Repeating the word over and over again, she ran up to the window and pressed her hands and face against the glass, as if she were wishing that it wasn't there at all.

I backed off immediately, my head pounding with anxiety and confusion. What was this girl's issue? Dis she not see my horrific appearance, with my jagged teeth and razor sharp claws, eyes that were like death and ears that were like a mutt's? I flashed my teeth at the child in a deadly snarl, hoping to intimidate her and get her to back away from me. I was glad that there was a wall that separated the two of us.

But she didn't budge. The little girl continued to smile at me as if I were her very best friend in the whole world. My snarl began to fade away into a bewildered stare, stunned that it had done nothing to even make her flinch. All the other little humans ran in fear of me to their parents, who never believed them when they said they saw a monster, but why wasn't this one running, and what had she said before running up to the window?

Her face took a less astounded expression, another that was much kinder like you would give to a friend crossed her features. She backed away from the window a bit, only to put a single hand up on the glass, almost as if she wanted me to do the same. I merely stared at her, wondering what was wrong with this girl to be so unafraid of me. There weren't very many children that had stood up to me like this, even though there was nothing threatening about the way they did so.

Not being able to bring myself to return her gesture—Master would've beaten me for communicating with a human like that when he hadn't given any order to do so—I raised a hand and slowly twiddled my fingers at her, though the perplexed look on my face never left nor faded in any way. Master may even be slightly angered by my doing this, no matter how little it appeared to be. This was me telling the human that I meant no harm.

A few seconds after I lowered my hand again, I shot away from the house as if I were a bullet or torpedo, escaping the little girl's gaze so rapidly that to her it was as if I'd disappeared entirely. She would be much more confused than I had been at the time, but that was of no matter to me. Why should I care if the girl hurt? I should be glad that I was the one to have caused pain in her soul. And I knew that deep inside, I was.

I couldn't shake from my mind the thought that that little girl had been quite like the boy in America that had seen me hiding in a tree as I stalked him and had come up to sit up in the branches with me and talk. Of course, he had had two little Digimon with him, but he'd paid no mind to the way that they'd seemed so anxious about my being there. He hadn't appeared to be afraid in the least bit, to be honest he'd been thrilled to see another being.

* * *

_Leaves crackled and branches swatted at me as I repositioned my place in the tree, trying to keep as far away from the little human child without falling out. I didn't understand; why had he climbed up into the tree knowing I was here? If I was his friend, I wouldn't have been watching him silently from above, waiting for the time that his Digimon weren't paying as close attention as they should've been. Even though they were just little things, at the In-Training level, it still paid off to be cautious._

_ The young boy had blonde hair and bright blue eyes like the summer sky, and a smile that lit up the darkness the shadows of the leaves cascaded around us. His two Digimon, Gummymon and Kokomon, sat on either side of his, their eyes never leaving me, weary of my presence and watching for any move that I might make. I knew there was nothing standing between me and the human's data, and yet I couldn't make a move against him. There was no fight left in me to take him out. _

_ I tried to calm myself as he began to speak, nothing but cheeriness and joy in his voice, not a care in the world, "Hi. You're a Digimon, aren't you? I haven't seen many Digimon, especially not many like you," He reached out towards me, and I skittered back immediately, rising to my feet as the other two Digimon made a move to stop him, one of them saying something to him, but I didn't catch it. I was too busy trying to stop the alarms going off in my mind. _

_ The look on the boy's face changed a little bit, turning a little bit less overjoyed at my reaction. He pulled his hand back, the blinding shine in his eyes turning to a much gentler glow, like a lava lamp. "Did I scare you?" I let out a sound of slight irritation and insult as his question, letting a small snarl show through as I turned my head away from him. I felt not fear for a puny human boy such as this; I felt nothing but loathing for the human race. But…if that was true…_

_ Then why couldn't I get up the nerve to destroy this little DigiDestined?_

_ "Is it because we're strangers to each other? My mom always does say that I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," The happy little beam reappeared on his face and he leaned towards me a little bit. For a moment, I thought he was going to fall, and part of me had the urge to jump forward and catch him just to be on the safe side, but that was an idiotic thought, a feeling brought on by prolonged exposure to the humanoids. I wasn't allowed to touch a human unless it was to harm them in some way, and I didn't mind that command. Why would I want to be that close to a living, breathing human? "My name's Willis, and this is Kokomon and Gummymon. Now, we aren't strangers anymore, so it's okay if we talk now, right?"_

I don't know what to do. Should I say something? Should I leave? _I wanted to ask Master what I should do, but I couldn't appear weak in front of him. Lord Devimon would beat any kind of weakness out of me in a millisecond. Would he think me pathetic if I answered the DigiDestined? I snarled at my own internal thoughts, seeing how much of a trained dog Master had made me. Of course, I followed Master's commands, did his will, but I would not be his little lap dog. I would rather burn eternally._

_ "…I…I am Moroamon…" My voice wasn't as strong as my physical form, but it didn't waver. Though, I'd never really spoken to a human in this casual kind of way before, I wasn't quite sure what to say. What are you supposed to say to a being that you were created to murder without a care in your soul? "I don't know if we should be speaking, but I suppose…it never hurts to try new things…" I'd heard humans say such things before, but I was curious to see what would happen if my Master learned that I was on such casual terms with a human child._

_ Willis giggled, seeming quite pleased with himself that he'd gotten a couple of words out of me. It was hard to believe that about twenty or so words could make a little kid so happy, but I guess that's just how humans behave. "It's nice to meet you, Moroamon!" He held out a hand to me, and didn't recoil when Gummymon tried to get him to undo his movement. I'd seen humans exchanged this kind of gesture, but never had I actually done anything close to it. Unless breaking someone's wrist was under that category._

_ I stared at his outstretched hand, knowing that I could easily grab him right now and steal his presence away from the two In-Training Digimon. Or I could just attack him now; at this close of a distance, I would be sure to destroy him. There was no doubt that I was strong enough, even if I was at the Rookie stage. Master had crafted my data to be able to absorb strength from anything and everything that I touched, never losing the power that I'd gained. Master had no fear of how strong I could become, for he never saw in me a threat. I was his warrior, his soldier. Nothing could change my soul. But if that was so, why wasn't I following his command of destroying all DigiDestined children by taking Willis's data?_

_ "What's wrong? Don't you want to be friends?" Willis's eyes had misted over with a slight sadness at the thought. It wasn't like he was going to cry, but it was like this was a reoccurring thing. Judging by the fact that he was all by himself out here other than his Digimon and by his reaction, Willis didn't have all that many friends. I didn't know why, but I felt a kind of emotion for him, though I wasn't sure what it was. It hurt me on the inside, burning and smoldering in my perplexed soul. I think it was called sympathy. _

_ Hesitantly, I reached out and took Willis's hand, his face lighting up like a florescent light bulb as I returned the human gesture of shaking someone's hand. His Digimon weren't as thrilled about it though, and watched me with hard gazes that threatened pain if I hurt Willis. Even though that was what I'd come here to do, and that it was what I wanted to do, I couldn't. I just plain couldn't. "Nothing's wrong, Willis. It's nice to know you." I tried a smile, but it didn't work as well as I'd hoped for and I let my face return to the blank expression it had owned previously. _

_ Willis smiled sweetly up at me, but then he quickly let go of my hand and climbed down from the branch he was on and back to the Earth below. After he was safe on the dirt again, he looked back up and waved. "I have to go back in—my mom doesn't want me staying out after dark and it's getting darker out. Will I see you again tomorrow?" _

_ I hadn't thought about that. Would Master want me to keep coming back to this same house until I finally got up the courage to kill little Willis? I didn't know if I could really do that or not. The way his eyes sparkled when he smiled, it was familiar in a way, and I couldn't take his breath away when it seemed as if I knew him. Knowing Lord Devimon, he wouldn't be pleased at all that I let this DigiDestined live, but he wouldn't send me back to a failure site. He wouldn't risk another busted mission._

_ "I don't know, little Willis. Most likely, not; I doubt that you'll ever see me again. But you don't realize right now how good that really is for your well-being, and your family's," Willis gave me a look that told me he hadn't gotten a word that had come out of my mouth other than his name and the word 'little'. I shook my head, trying a second time to answer his question, this time without words. I'd heard that those could confuse many humans. Including this one. _

_His sadness returned at the negative answer, and he glanced down at his shoes for a second. Then the small blonde DigiDestined looked back up at me with a small smile in his eyes and on his lips. "Even if I don't see you for a while, I'll still be happy just knowing that you're my friend, Moroamon. And friends are forever—"_

* * *

Suddenly my mind stopped processing the memory, and I realized why after a second or two: Master didn't want me thinking about Willis. Maybe he thought the emotions that had stopped me then would reignite, or he didn't want me to be focused on internal things and end up being seen by someone wandering the streets of Odaiba, after all, it was getting lighter out and it was about the time that some people would be getting up to get ready for their day-jobs or school.

I didn't really like it when Lord Devimon invaded my thoughts in this way, watching and guarding my mind as if he were putting up child locks. It was like he didn't trust me enough to let me think on my own, ponder and wonder about the things that I wanted to. What part of me did Master find so hard to trust with such a concept? Was I asking too much to have a thought or two to myself that he didn't know about?

When Master created me, he'd made sure to have the will to obey him and fulfill his commands sewed into my DNA. He'd blended black into my fake heart, and poured darkness into my mind. The lust for human blood and data had been injected by him straight into my veins, where it continually circulated within me. I didn't know whether I should hate him for turning me into this thing or not. I mean, I wasn't even sure what had really gone on at all. I could be accusing Master of absolutely nothing; I might be confusing the dark and the light again, right and wrong, good and evil.

I let out a loud sigh, my own confusion becoming an annoyance. Raising my hands to my temples, I tried to rub the stress from my mind with my fingers, but it didn't work all that well and I stopped, dropping my hands back down to my sides. If there was something I could do to get my mind off of all of this the headache would go away, but really, what was there for me to occupy myself with? All that there really was around this area was the two apartments that I'd raided last night, and that wasn't going to do me any good.

As I turned down another street, I saw an oddly familiar building; it took me a minute or two to recall that it was the school building that the DigiDestined group attended. There didn't appear to be anyone inside it right at the moment, so I decided that an easy way to keep myself occupied was to have all kinds of humans that I could stalk using the air ducts. Maybe I'd get lucky and one of the DigiDestined would actually be there today.

The door was surprisingly unlocked, considering the fact that the school wasn't open yet, and I came right in without much hesitation. I glanced around the hallways, hearing little scuffling sounds from the other sides of the building, but the section I was in appeared to be fairly empty. Even so, I was quick to find a way into the air ducts, despite them having been resealed due to my last visitation. The coat that I'd left was also gone, but that wasn't as much of a shocker.

It was quiet and cool in the vents, enough so that I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea for me to be moving around so much with so few other things to drone out the slight noise that I made. I moved away from my point of entrance just to be on the safe side, and stopped at the corner of one of the intersections in the duct. Leaning up against one of the walls, I tilted my head back, my eyes closed as I breathed in the scent of so many humans, a good handful of them DigiDestined.

So many aromas in such a comfortably cool place put my mind in a small trance, something like sleep, but it didn't erase fatigue. It was like was humans called 'zoning out' in a way, though I was still fully aware of everything that was going on. For now, my mind was wrapped around the smile that that little girl had given me.

* * *

The shrill reverberation of a loud bell shocked me out of my little trance-like 'sleep', and I had to restrain myself from letting off an attack inside the confined space. It took me a moment or two to recall where I was, and to figure out that I'd just heard the bell that sounded whenever it was time for the humans to go on to another room, or at least that was what they were trained to do whenever it sounded.

I crept as quietly as possible over to the nearest vent, and staring down the grates, I felt a sinking sense gazing right back at me. The school was filled with humans, adults and teenagers alike, and that meant that there was no way that I was getting out of this place without being seen by someone. It was almost hard for me to believe that I'd really 'zoned out' for so long, since I really hadn't been thinking about anything. Aside from everything that was always on my mind, of course.

Knowing that I would have to wait until the edifice became dark and without life for me to be able to escape its clutches, I chose one of the humans out of the class that was below me, and decided to occupy myself by stalking said being. His smell was that of a Digimon, one of the essences of Light, from what I could tell, but that was unimportant since that creature would hide from sight as I did. I knew he was of the group I'd met with the previous night, but I couldn't recall his name, the sound of it escaping my tongue with haste.

He was one of the two with blonde hair, but I knew that he wasn't Matt, for he didn't have the same air as the blue-eyed being. The bouquet that their DNA gave off was quite similar, but there was a certain twinge in it that made both of them distinct. The younger of the two—TK, that was his name—was much more of the sun, of light, and the like. You didn't have to know him at all to know that his heart was like that of the Royal Knights, being always filled with a want for justice and peace, for a love that would change the world.

But the other, while he was still on the same side as his brother, seemed to have more of a knowledge of good and evil, like with the fruit in the Garden of Eden. TK was still innocent in his ways, though it was clear he'd fought much evil in his days as a DigiDestined. Darkness had inhabited Matt's heart at one or more points in his life, it was easy to see because of the way their eyes shined, the way the sheen in them was so different. TK's was always bright, like nothing could make him downcast though inside he felt a strange fear for the darkness that no one else could ever match. Matt's, on the other hand, feared the evil but knew that it was part of the world that would never fade away no matter how many enemies that he and his friends fought against, no matter how much evil that they vanquished.

In a way, it was sad. But why should I care? Why should I already know so much about them after having really 'met' them the day before? It had to be another one of the applications that Master equipped me with, a sense that could pick my foes apart cell by cell until there was nothing left behind for their deepest fears and anxieties to hide behind, nothing for them to evade my on-coming advance with. Master Devimon enjoyed creating abilities as such, for it made him feel like a god, forming beings that were invincible and feared by all.

My attention was drawn back to the classroom when TK got up from his seat, and proceeded towards the door. He opened it, the handle twisting with a small whine and a click as it allowed him to pass through into the hallway. Even though there was something in my mind telling me not to, I raised myself to a position in which I could move throughout the vents, and tracked TK's scent until I reached another grated opening in the metal. There were a few water fountains a few feet beneath the gate, high enough that TK wouldn't see me if I didn't move, and low enough that if I really wanted to, I could reach right down and grab him.

Even though my body begged me to snatch him and drag him into the darkness of the air ducts, I knew that it wasn't a very good idea, especially if any of the Digimon heard the commotion and found me. I'd have a hell of a time keeping the creature's mouth shut. So, knowing that it would take more work to get his trust of me, I reached my fingers through the small opening and clicked them against the shiny metal to get his attention. "Hello, TK."

Apparently I startled him because as soon as he heard me speak he jumped, his nose ramming down into the surface of the fountain with a bit of a clung-ing sound. He seemed a bit confused to have something in the ventilation unit greeting him, but when he looked up and saw my clawed hand handing through it, his confusion left. "What are you doing here?" The blonde DigiDestined seemed less than thrilled to see me there, and it was pretty evident by the coldness in his eyes and bland tone of his voice.

"No reason in particular, actually," I replied in as friendly of a tone as I could muster, acting as if this were a normal thing, TK and I having a conversation via air duct. In a way it sounded a little sinister, but after you talk one way for a long time it just tends to rub off into everything that you say no matter what you do. Hopefully TK either understood that or didn't really care about the tone of my voice as long as there was something in between us when I was talking. In this case, the thin metallic shield that the ventilation units made.

TK's expression didn't change, and I wasn't surprised in the least. He knew I was here for something, every creature that ever talked to you was only there because they wanted something from you, but he just wasn't quite sure what it was I could get from him or his friends. At least, not yet anyways. "Okay, whatever. Just make sure nobody sees you. It was hard enough finding a way to explain what 'really happened' the last time you showed up in our school." Without another word, TK turned and headed back to his class, his body a bit less relaxed than it had been before he'd known I was close by.

The gesture of slight fear made me grin.

His reaction to my presence was too good to resist following him back to his classroom. I tried to keep my movement quiet despite my hurried pace, wanting to get back to the room's grate so I could see the look on TK's face when he returned. Glee surged through my veins when I realized that I had gotten there just in time to see the blue-eyed boy open the door and come back into the room. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost, his skin pale, making his eyes seem that much brighter and bluer. He didn't look deathly afraid, but he was much more alert now than he once had been.

Sitting in his desk, his back was straighter, but his shoulders were hunched in a way that showed he was ready to pounce up and attack something at any time. To try and keep his mind off of me and what I might be doing when he couldn't see me, TK picked up his pencil and started to twirl it in his fingers, furrowing his eyebrows in in concentration. But after a little while he put it back down, his idea of stress-relief not going over very well.

Every now and then I'd see him half-glance back towards the grate, as if to see if I was visible in the darkness of the vent. A few times I was tempted to move forward just enough that he could see the glimmer of my eyes reflecting the light, but I held myself back, thinking over and over that that would send a threatening impression. If he sensed any kind of a threat, it would poison the trust I'd already built up with the other DigiDestined. Invisibility was best, for now.

"TK, class is this way," The blonde spun around from facing me to the front of the classroom at the sound of the teacher's slightly humorous scolding. A few of the other students snickered at TK's misfortune, but he completely ignored them and the actual class. Even though he couldn't look back without the teacher noticing, he knew I was there. I could feel it in the thickness of the air. He could feel my presence like I could feel his. _I wonder if the other DigiDestined have the same sense as this one does—_

My thoughts were interrupted again by the aggravating ringing of the school's bell, signaling for the students to move on to their next class. The reverberations resounded all the more in the confined space I was in, and the sharp notes screeched in my ears to the point of agony. Clamping my eyes shut because of the inner pain, I pressed my hands over my pointed, doggish-ears, trying to shut out the horrid sound as best I could. But over the course of my defense, I forgot to keep track of TK, and he escaped the room without me catching any idea of which direction he went. _Ah, I'll find one of the others. Maybe I could find that Davis-human…_

Just as I was about to begin my search of the premises again, a high-pitched little voice shot into the air from a few yards behind me. "Hey! Who are you?" Turning my head ever so slightly, I saw two Digimon coming around the corner into the same alley as I. One was a Patamon, and a pretty round one, at that. The other, much to my irritation, was a Gatomon. By the tension change in the atmosphere, I could tell that this was the Digimon that the Lady had commanded me to destroy. But she was obviously a Digimon belonging to one of the group, and that made a shield for her to hide behind. Anger burned violently within me for such a barrier, but I didn't allow it to become visible on my face in any way.

"That's the Digi-Hybrid that Kari told me about last night," The Gatomon's voice answered the little orange bat's question for me, which I didn't exactly mind. "She's Moroamon, the one that went after Davis and Ken." A touch of hatred crossed both of their eyes, making them clouded and hazy like tinted glass. I could see that those looks were supposed to send me on a guilt trip, but I had no guilt to stumble over. Shrugging off her condemning accusation, I turned away from them and continued down the hallway that the vents made. But that didn't stop them from pursuing me.

"Hey!" Patamon shouted after me, apparently forgetting that we were in a school's ventilation system and it was incredibly easy to hear anything that went on up here. As it seemed, neither of those two seemed to care in the least little bit. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" With a strange-sounding growl and a scowl, the orange creature came at me like a demon of the night, its battle cry similar to that of a human child wailing during a tantrum.

My nerves now vexed by their irritating presence, I swatted the other Digimon away from me with my tail, knocking him against the side of the vent. "I'll go where I want to, and you'll keep your distance if you know what's good for you." I started to move forwards again, thinking to myself that those two wouldn't follow me if their lives depended on it. But I was wrong, and it was one of the most irritating things that I'd ever been incorrect about.

Everything few second or so, Gatomon would slash at me with her sharp claws. It wouldn't hurt as much as she'd probably hoped that it would, but it was more annoying than DemiDevimon and the most immature being in the whole universe. Sure, they were pretty much the same thing, but there had to be someone that was just like DemiDevimon. Every species needs a partner, right? _But I don't. Master said that I was one of a kind, that I wouldn't have a match because I was special. Too special for someone to spend my life in happiness with. _

I was too lost in my own thoughts for a moment to realize that the two aggravating, human-loving (different from my kind of human-loving, obviously) Digimon were talking to me. When I actually noticed this, the Patamon had been demanding that I tell them who I worked for, or something about 'fessing up to who'd hired me to hurt Ken and/or Davis. Finding no real need to answer, I remained silent and kept moving, seeing a light from ahead and scenting many different humans' smells. Including that of a few familiar DigiDestined.

I pushed through the exit and onto the banisters of a room that was much bigger and much more open than all the other classrooms, this one with a wood floor with all kinds of colored lines drawn over it. Humanoid sport equipment was all over the room, either hanging from the ceiling or in containers all around the room. A large group of students had just piled into the room, and they were breaking into a few groups, one of them containing two DigiDestined: Davis and TK. The other, which was filled mainly with females, included another: Kari, Tai's sibling.

Now that I had room to stand, I pulled myself up to my full height, and turned back to face the two Digital nuisances with a look of disdain and obvious detestation. I wanted desperately to throw them from such an altitude, but also knew that if I did so, I would both give myself away and wreck the plan to gain the trust of the DigiDestined. I needed the Digimon to think that I meant no harm, as well as the humans that their friendship was entrusted to. It would be more strife to go through, but it would make a difference in the end.

My mouth opened, ready to repeat the apology that I'd rehearsed in my mind for only a few minutes, maybe even seconds now. The two Digimon sat patiently near the vent's entrance, watching me to see what I would say, their eyes searching me for any sign that I meant harm to them in the nearing future. They were more than ready to spring to safety if I lunged at them, but that didn't matter. If I'd wanted them dead, there would be nothing that they could do to stop me. I outmatched both of them in both speed and strength. They were lucky that total annihilation wasn't the plan, though it probably would've made a decent one.

Just before I was about to speak, the small blue Digimon—I wasn't sure, but I thought that his name was DemiVeemon—interrupted me by hugging one of my feet, probably as some kind of recognition. Probably. I wasn't sure, and to be honest, the little guy was kind of freaking me out by how close he was to me. And how unafraid he currently was of me. It was a huge change from the previous night. _Does he even remember anything that I tried to do? Or anything that I said?_

"I know you! Davis says that you're a Dakota Hyphen! I've never met one of them before!" I wasn't sure what to do: Drop-kick him, or throw him off of my foot and onto the ground below. Both would draw too much attention and would send off the wrong signal. Usually, causing bodily harm to something did those kinds of things, namely when other people were around to act as witnesses.

So, I settled for correcting him as best I thought possible. "…I think…you mean 'Digital Hybrid'. Not 'Dakota Hyphen'," I wasn't even sure if I was correcting him right; how was I supposed to know what the human Davis had really told his partner Digimon? Had he actually called me that, or had the little blue thing completely misheard? My head was starting to throb with confusion. _Why do these humans and their Digimon have to be so puzzling and idiotically complex so often? It makes it difficult to tell whether I'm doing the right thing around them or not._

The tiny thing shrugged with a slight uncaring air to his movements. His humungous eyes showed that he felt some kind of emotion for all things, however, even if he didn't even realize that he did. "Meh, they're pretty much the same thing in my book," Suddenly his eyes lit up, and his white-hued mouth curved up into a smile as large as his eyeballs. "Did you know I'm publishing it? I called it, 'Demi-V in Da House'! Don't you love it?"

I did my best to make some kind of a smile-like-mouth-expression form on my face, which is much harder than humans make it look all the time. I'd have to practice so that my lack of expertise wasn't so evident. Such a thing would surely give my position under Master Devimon away, and that would ruin everything, absolutely everything. Master would never forgive me for such a folly, and there would be nothing in the world that I could do to win back his favor, no matter how many being I slayed, DigiDestined or non.

Tugging with a fair amount of effort, DemiVeemon struggled to get me to follow him over to another section of the banisters, an area that was much closer to where all the humans were playing a game with an orange-hued ball with a couple of black stripes tracing the length of it in curved patterns. "C'mon! We can watch Davis and TK play basketball over here! Do you get the point of it? 'Cause the only thing I've noticed is that everyone likes to hit everyone else in the face with the ball, and you get personal points for it," I had no idea what the tiny Digital being was going on about, but it seemed to be pretty important to his little mind, so I tried to act like I understood his dilemma.

Gatomon and Patamon mumbled something angrily to one another while staring after the two of us, but did nothing to get DemiVeemon away from me. Perhaps they were watching me, waiting to witness my reaction to the slightly aggravating topics that the cerulean Digimon brought up. Maybe they were waiting to see if I would attack him or not. The thought actually made me feel a bit back for the guy; two beings that he trusted were using him as a kind of bait. _If he listens to me a while down the road, maybe I can convince him to follow Master's footsteps as I do. Under Lord Devimon's wings, such a wrong will never again be done to him._

The little blue human-following Digimon practically dragged me by my shin over to where he'd said we should watch the…basketball game being played below. As soon as he released his grip on me, I crouched again, hoping that no one would look up and notice four creatures hanging around on the banisters of the gymnasium ceiling. It would be awful for my mission if I was noticed here a second time.

"You know which one's which, right?" DemiVeemon questioned suddenly simultaneously pointing down to the court where both teams were beginning their game. The cerulean Digital Monster stared at me, waiting ever so patiently for my answer. Or he didn't know if I'd heard him and was looking for any kind of sign that told him that he had to repeat his question. One of those two. There were always two options when it came to what humans and their Digimon were thinking.

I cast him a slight nod, but refused to take my eyes off of the humans, searching each of them for the partner of DemiVeemon. It wasn't that hard to find him, having had his face burned into my mind, as if my very psyche had been branded like the humans did their cattle. Of course, the reason for the 'branding' was different. Humans marked their animals to state that they owned them; no human owned me, nor did any control me. None ever had, and I intended that it would remain that way.

However, that didn't mean that this bright-eyed human couldn't find a strange way to intrigue me. There was a pulsing in the way that his slender form moved back and forth on the court, something about him causing a loud, drumming sound to pound in my ears. "Are your eyes actually stuck, or did someone glue them like that?" I was a tiny bit startled when DemiVeemon's voice sounded all of a sudden. Having not anticipated that he would speak, I hadn't really been listening to him, and hadn't even heard what he'd said.

He took my silence as a sign that I hadn't understood what he'd asked. "Why don't your eyeballs ever leave Davis? I notice things like that," Little and blue though he was, it was surprising just how much of his body could be used as storage for pride that he had in all his minute abilities. But it was a good question, one that I wasn't entirely sure that I could answer.

There was no real reason that I knew of for my sudden trance-like state, the status that was continually appearing in my psyche, pulling me away from my alertness and understanding of all things occurring at the moment. The only kind of answer that came to my head was part of a poem that I recalled from some time ago, and knowing nothing else to tell him, I quoted it thusly, "'I had this thought a while ago, 'My darling does not understand what I have done, or what would do in this blind, bitter land'. And my thoughts grew weary in the sun'…" After that part, I wasn't entirely sure what was written.

DemiVeemon was silent for a minute or two, then looked at me with his wide, crimson eyes, a big smile spread upon his face yet again. "I didn't understand a word of that. Do you know any Dr. Seuss?" I blinked at him a few times, having no idea who this 'Doctor of Seuss' was. Taking my response as a 'no', he recited a quote from him. "He's the guy who said, 'I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind. Some come from ahead and some come from behind. But I've bought a big bat. I'm all ready you see. Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me!'"

He gave a little laugh at the saying, obviously seeing the humor in it. This Dr. Seuss did make a fair amount of sense, since it was quite effective to beat off all of your problems with an oversized weapon. Maybe, as a more evolved Digimon, that was the motto of this minute being. For all that I knew, he may not be this innocent when fully grown. It was an interesting thought to chew on.

* * *

Being perched high up in a tree gave me a good view of the school and each of the students' positions. The great bell had already run again, this time seeming to signal that the current day was over and done with. I watched carefully as each of the young humans walked out of the building and continued on their way back to their homes. Most didn't have the smell of a DigiDestined's blood, but those that did were only those that I already knew of.

I noticed Kari and TK walk out together, both of their backpacks seeming much fuller than they had before leaving. Assuming that Gatomon and Patamon would not leave them, I figured that they were located within the bags. The knowledge gave my mind a bit of peace; those two aggravating Digimon could see right through my façade, and if I wasn't careful around them, they might ruin the whole plan. They could easily poison the minds of the humans and turn them against me.

I wasn't entirely sure where the older DigiDestined were, but that didn't plague my mind for very long. As two more students made their way out of the building, I could sense the bouquet of DigiDestined flesh, though I did not recognize either of them. _They could quite possibly be the two that Davis had mentioned the other night when he refused to make a decision about me. I'll have to make my presence known to them soon._

Finally, the last DigiDestined exited the building, the partner of DemiVeemon. He was walking alone, but I knew that he only appeared that way. His Digital Monster was incredibly close, assuming that he was also riding in Davis's school bag like what seemed to be custom. But that little thing didn't bother me; in fact, he seemed to trust me for whatever reason. Perhaps it was just his naïve nature, or his seemingly innocent soul. I wasn't sure, but I appreciated that there was at least one in their group that I didn't have to work with.

During my moment of distraction, I must not have been as hidden by the bright green leaves as I thought I was. Davis glanced up from the sidewalk, happening to look straight up into the very tree that I was stalking him from. Before I had a chance to flatten myself against the trunk of the tree in an attempt to hide, my presence had already been registered by his brain. His bright brown eyes lit up in a fluorescent manner, a smile suddenly illuminating his features.

My first reaction was to flee, but I knew that it was too late for such a thing. If I did that now, it would cause many suspicions to arise within their little group. So, not knowing what else to do, I waited motionlessly as Davis ran over to the base of the tree, smiling at me the whole way for a reason I wasn't sure of.

Even though I knew I had nothing to fear when it came to this human, I couldn't stop myself from shuddering inside. It was a kind of anxiety that I wasn't entirely familiar with, and it put me on edge that much more. It felt as if there were all kinds of Earthly critters crawling around all over my insides, like maggots inched around their carcass as they pulled the dead flesh from drying bone.

As Davis came to a halt beneath the tree, I allowed myself to slip down a few of the branches to get a little bit closer to him. When I was as low as I could go without being spotted by any other humans, I wrapped the backs of my legs around one of the branches and fell back into an upside-down angle. I wasn't quite face to face with him, but it was close enough that my anxiety began to overreact again.

"Hey, Moroamon. I'm kinda surprised to see you. What are you doing here at this kind of a time? I thought you went back to your home in the Digital World." Apparently, Davis wasn't all that fazed by our closeness, he barely even seemed to notice it. He seemed genuinely interested in my whereabouts, which confused me beyond all reasonable thought.

My mind was still clear enough to realize that he had the ability to ask a couple of pretty difficult questions. For a moment I wasn't sure how to answer, just in case I were to give something away that I should've have. Finally, I replied in a monotone voice, "I have no home here or in the Digital World." It was only a half-lie, however. I had no home here in the human world, of course, but in the Digital World, I had a…kind of home. Devimon's headquarters were where I resided at some points. But I couldn't exactly call that a home.

A slightly surprised look crossed Davis's face, as if he hadn't been expecting such a straight-forward answer. "No home?" His voice seemed just as stunned as his facial expression; however, that look changed to one that showed an idea that had just popped into his head. He didn't share it right away, though. Instead, he ran a different suggestion by me. "Hey, if you aren't doing anything, why don't you walk with me? You don't have to worry about being seen, I've got an alibi for you if anyone asks. We can just say that you're supposed to be entertaining a birthday party or something. C'mon," He reached up to me, and before I could move away, he grasped my forearm and gave me a gentle pull.

The human had barely even pulled me, but his warm, tender touch nearly sent me into something similar to a coma. My whole body went limp, each of my muscles seeming to just disappear, while I felt something throbbing inside my chest. It felt like a bomb was ticking within me, waiting for the right moment to explode and rip me apart. I couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. It almost frightened me to feel in this way.

I was able to force enough willpower into my bones to make me flip over and land on my feet before I fell on the ground. Now that I was on the ground, only a few inches away from him due to my fail of a dismount, I could feel my face heating up with embarrassment. It didn't help that he was still smiling at me in that way, it made it seem as if there was something about one of us that only he realized. It made me wonder what he could possibly be thinking, making me wish that I had the ability to be able to read his thoughts like subtitles.

I finally got enough control over myself to take a couple of steps away from the heat-radiating human, and we continued on in the direction that I recalled his home being in. He walked close to me, close enough that I thought for a moment that he'd completely forgotten what I'd done to him and Ken. What I'd almost done. He didn't appear to care about what had gone on anymore. _Maybe he's forgiven me for it, or truly believes with all his heart that I was overcome by evil at that point._

It seemed to be the only plausible idea. But then again, he was currently the only DigiDestined child that appeared to really believe every word that I'd said. How could such a thing be? Why was he so different? The thought plagued me like the Bubonic plague, festering within me like an infected sore. My head throbbed with all the reasons, but none of them seemed right to me. What if—

"You okay, Moroamon?"

Zoning back into the human world, I snapped my head back around to stare at Davis, not having realized that he'd said anything. Seeing that I was paying attention again, Davis repeated what he'd previously spoken, "Why are you in the human world anyways, Moroamon?" Such a question caught me off-guard, like he had the past few times that we'd met.

I wasn't sure how to answer this question, either. I couldn't give him a good answer without it being too close to what was really going on, and there was no way that he could learn my true intentions. If I were to tell him such a thing, then we would have to be in a place where I would have the upper hand, like an alley or secluded place of some kind. But here, this early yet in the daylight sun, Davis had all the power over me. This time, he was the predator, and I the prey.

Though, I had to tell him something, and there was a strange urge within my being to tell him something that was at least somewhat close to the truth. I had never felt such a feeling involving a human boy before. I usually didn't care who I lied to, or what it was about. But this bright-eyed creature…there was something about him that brought out a goodness in me that could not be if I was going to complete this mission successfully.

But still…I did have to reply. With a quiet voice, I muttered the only thing that I could think of, and it was true, "I'm here to find my purpose."


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so happy that I finally got this chapter out! I told you guys I was gonna finish this somehow :) Sorry it takes so long to get these chapters out. Between school, track practice, and mind blocks, it's hard to get work done in this stuff. But I've got four days to suffer through at school before Easter vacation, so I'll have plenty of time to work on my stories then :) Nevertheless, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6~

I'd never felt this nervous—if that's what this feeling was; it felt like nausea—before, at least not that I could recall. That DigiDestined was so close to me, close enough for me to be able to sense his warmth, hear his breathing, and his scent was beginning to overpower my sensory organs. I could feel my head beginning to cloud up because of it like some humans with allergies might. But this…it felt too good for me to want it to leave. I assumed that this was how some drugs made a person feel.

Davis had been talking for most of the walk already, most of it explaining how all of the DigiDestined group had met and everything else under the sun that he could think of. I was almost certain that he was close to running out of things to say, but every time that I wondered such to myself, I was proven wrong yet again. And again. And again. After the fourth or fifth time, I convinced my mind that there was no way in heaven or hell that that boy was _ever _not going to be able to think of something if it involved moving his mouth and activating his vocal cords in time with said motions.

But I guess I couldn't blame him. All humans did that once in a while, most times when they were anxious about something. And with me being right beside him, I wouldn't have been astounded if that were the case. I was plotting to kill him after all; even if he didn't know that, he might be able to sense that something was wrong and that would put anyone on edge.

It would be astonishing if he wasn't inwardly horrified of me.

The odd thing was that he didn't appear to fear me at all. In a way, that horrified _me_. I was the most menacing, bloodthirsty monster in either of the worlds, be it human or Digimon. My teeth were like that of a shark's—a vampire's—and my skin just as ghostly white. And not the watered down version that that Twilight fad had. I was the real thing, worse even.

And yet, here this humanoid was speaking with me as if he truly believed the alibi he'd made for me: I was just some kid dressed up for a party. Sure, he'd been around Digimon for a while now, he had to have fought against some pretty nasty patrons. But were any of them like me? Had any of them broken into his home to come and do away with him in the most painful, bloody way possible?

"Hey, Moroamon? You all right? You're really quiet," My head snapped to face Davis's, his bright eyes glowing serenely with concern. _Concern?_ Master was never like that with me, at least not in a real and truthful way. He tried to act like he loved me to keep me around, but I didn't need love. He took me in, he kept me safe, he gave me a home. He made me numb to the world so that I could never be harmed again.

At least, that's the story he gave me.

I was never sure what Master Devimon meant by that last part; I couldn't recall ever being hurt before. But he said it had happened, and I trusted him. I loved him. "Yes, Davis. I'm quite all right. Just thinking." I knew that it was probably a pretty believable excuse since he would most likely assume I'd have a lot on my mind due to the lie I'd told them (of course, they still didn't know that it had been false). I just hoped that he didn't prod about it. I still felt nervous about his presence; I might let some of the truth slip on accident.

"Oh. Well, are you sure you don't know what Digimon could've been after you? Do you remember anything at all about him?" _…Darn. He is going to prod. _A feeling of nausea crept into my stomach, but I wasn't sure why. I'd never felt this strangely before, at least not all in one sitting. It was like the time that I'd disobeyed Master and taken four DigiDestined at once, sating my never-ending thirst for a time by drinking all of their blood.

Big mistake.

Not only was Master incredibly angry that I'd gone against him and made my presence in that town obvious, but I couldn't stop vomiting up the meal. The dirt of the Digital World was stained with the blood of humans and my own harsh stomach acids. My throat and neck had ached for days before the pain finally subsided and Master allowed me to go back to the humans' world.

To be honest, I hadn't even wanted to go back, but Devimon had told me that it was completely necessary that I did. So, I trusted his judgment and returned to this wretched and polluted world. I never liked the humans' world, though. It was so…disgusting. They destroyed it with all their wasted resources and unnecessary things; it had once been perfect. It had been created perfect. But then sin came and tainted everything.

I realized with a shock that Davis had asked me a question some time ago. Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he was gazing back at me with concern printed upon his face. Concern that he might show another human. A friend. "I…No, Davis Motomiya. I don't know anything. Regarding _him_, anyway." My voice automatically took on a cold disdain when I referred to Master—well, not Master himself, but who I was pretending to have as my master in the story. In the lie that I'd made the DigiDestined members believe.

Judging by the look on Davis's face, he seemed to believe me. The boy even appeared to feel pity, sorrow, _pain_, and all because I'd lied and made him think I was some little angel in a demon's body. That thought made me feel…dirty, and I wasn't sure why. I'd never _ever_ sensed that kind of a thing, no matter who I'd lied to or what it had been about. It was completely unlike me, unlike what I'd always been and forever would be, unlike—

"Are you sure you're all right?" This time I couldn't even bring myself to drag my cold eyes back to his. They were so warm, so inviting, so…_human_. That had to be it. I was only feeling this way because I was tearing myself apart by striving not to flat-out attack him. That was all this was. "It seems like there's something bothering you."

I glanced at the tan-skinned teen, casting him as much of a tenderhearted smile as I could. The expression felt foreign upon my face, and it probably looked the same way. But it would have to do for now; perhaps it would become easier to conjure up in time. "Of course, I'm certain. I'm merely befuddled with this whole situation, which, if you ponder it for a moment, is truly understandable." I wasn't sure why I was actually telling him the truth now; it felt…necessary.

It felt _nice_.

But nothing could compare to the moment that followed. Davis _smiled_ at my words—he _smiled_ at _me_. His smile was beautiful, as sweet as a human could possibly be. As perfect as a human could possibly become without having been altered by the Holy Ghost. His honey-hued eyes sparkled with a touch of relief, glad that I was all right after all. The show made my heart race, my soul bound around within me with a glee that not even it understood fully.

I was so afraid of these feelings; I had no idea what they were, let alone why I felt them! It didn't make sense, none of it did! Why was this human boy having so much of an effect on me when none of the others of his kind ever had? It was impossible that a human could have any sort of control over me. The only living being that was allowed to order me about was Master, and he had ever single right to do so. I was his, I belonged to him, I was his creation.

But this boy, this DigiDestined…what was so special about him that made my head throb in time with my beating heart? My soul was burning as if it knew that a great rapture was on its way, all because of this human. It had to all be in my head, perhaps my ignored bloodlust was trying to regain my attention. It _had_ to be something similar to one of those two hypotheses. Nothing else came to mind nor made sense.

I was drawn from my thoughts like a crow to road-kill when the teenager's voice returned to my doggish ears. "So, Moroamon, you've been in both worlds now, right?" He had his arms crossed behind his head now as he walked, everything about him telling me that he felt quite all right in my presence. Had he truly forgotten what I'd tried to do to him and his friend? Or had he bought the first lie I'd given enough to just not give it another thought?

Such an odd boy.

Nodding slightly, I drew my unblinking eyes away from the dark yet bright-eyed teen. "Yes, Davis. I've been to the both of them on multiple occasions," My eyes were, yet again, upon the fair skin and delicate form of the human, the pale orbs drilling into the boy. They searched desperately for a reason behind his question. "Why do you ask me such a thing, Davis?"

The Motomiya child seemed a bit taken aback by my heavy stare, his posture taking on a bit more of a nervous stance. If I hadn't had any sense of self-control, I might've let a pleased little grin appear on my face. This was how it should be, him fearing me and making me the only one in control of the actions of others. It was just how things like this worked. The superior would always rule over the inferior.

He finally got over his apparent 'stage-fright', ridding it from his soul with a mere shrug. Davis's face lit up in a way that reminded me of the word 'perfect' when another smile drifted onto his lips, being cast in my direction like a lure to an unsuspecting fish. "I don't know. I just like hearing you talk, I guess," The human laughed at the look of complete and utter shock that I gave him as soon as his words reverberated out and into the air where I may try and grasp the depth of them.

I was learning it was much harder than merely stating, 'Oh, so that's what he means'. No. It had to mean something more; there was something beneath the surface of his skin that he was hiding, and those words were but hints at it. But what could it be? I couldn't interrogate him, for that would definitely make the wrong impression and drive him away from me. I would lose this interesting humanoid, let alone Master's pride and faith in my eventual success.

But that brought up another inquiry. Why could I not stand the thought of being without this being, this delicate, smooth-skinned creature? I could crush him, break him, decimate him—all of it was so simple, so easy to do! However, I could hardly stand the thought. Why? Why was this happening to _me_? _What _was happening to me? What was so different about this one? What did he have that the others did not? Why—

"Hey, Moroamon! You sleep-walking over there?" Davis's laughter roused me from my coma of thought, my pale eyes turning to stare at him curiously. His laugh was so pretty; it made my heart flutter and my soul feel as if it had been set on fire. How could he do all of this to someone with so much more power than what he had? _How_? "We're at my place. C'mon, I'll race you up the stairs!"

I stopped and stared as he ran into the building; slamming into the door, he turned and, grinning at me, beckoned for me to follow him. Feeling both puzzled and driven to obey, I bounded after him, moving at a normal, human pace instead of what I was truly capable of. My natural speed wasn't necessary here; it was without use to me around Davis. Besides, it would be best not to draw attention to myself.

Davis led me to the front door of his apartment, though I already had known where it was to begin with. I thought it best not to mention such a thing; reminding him of that night probably wouldn't be such a smart idea. It seemed that he wasn't bothered by the incident, but alerting him to the fact that it was fresh within my own mind might alarm him.

"We're probably going to be the only two home since my parents are still at work and Jun's probably out stalking Matt or something," I stared hard at Davis as he turned the key in the small hole, hearing the tumblers moving within the lock and the final click that signaled the door was now open-able. Brown eyes turned and looked into my ghoulishly pale ones, making me feel a bit threatened for a reason I couldn't quite place my claw on. "Will that bother you at all?"

After gazing motionlessly at the youngest of the Motomiya family, I slowly shook my head. This was, of course, a complete lie. If I was alone with Davis, it would be unbelievably difficult to keep myself from attacking him. But my soul craved the bonding time with him for reasons that sickened me—I didn't know what they were, but I was certain that if I did, they would nauseate me to no end. My common sense told me that this was a bad idea, every fiber of my physical being quick to agree.

But my soul…

"…Moroamon?"

My head shot up quickly at the sound of my name being called, trying to appear normal-ish when I saw Davis staring back at me from within the apartment. He seemed both concerned and confused at my repetitive actions, this constant losing myself to my thoughts, thoughts that I refused to let him in on. "Yes, Davis?" In my attempt to appear average, I'd thought it best to say something, anything. Two words were good enough for me.

Not for Davis, though. "…Are you sure you're okay? You're acting really…strange…" _I'm a Digital Hybrid who's supposed to have killed you already, and should be trying to kill you right now. But I can't seem to do it. If that seems okay to you, then I'm hunky-dory. _If I wanted to stop alerting Davis to my oddities, then I would have to convince my mind to shut off for the time being. I would have to focus on my befuddlement about this whole situation when time favored me a bit more.

Trying to smile again, I came forward into the house nodding my head. "Yes, Davis. I'm quite all right. Just…a lot on my mind…" I couldn't bring my tongue to form any kind of lie, even if it would mean I'd get him to stop asking me questions that I couldn't answer without revealing something I shouldn't about myself. There was something about Davis that I didn't want to lie to. It felt wrong to think about it like it was something that should be changed.

My ability to smile convincingly was apparently getting better; Davis accepted my response with a smile of his own. The sight made my soul flutter as if it had been shredded by the claws of a beast and a gust of wind was blowing its serrated remains around like torn fabric. It was so unlike anything that I'd experienced before, and it was maddening to think in such a way. Why was this all so knew to me? Why—

I stopped myself hurriedly. _No more thinking like that. Davis will start to become alarmed if you continue to lose yourself to the recesses of your wonderings. You'll expose what you truly are. _Who _you are._ Forcing myself to abandon the ponderings currently residing within my brain, I returned to reality, attempting to lock the door to my mind so that I could not return until later.

It was something that was very hard to do, though, having always had more than enough alone-time to be able to think as much as I wanted. I'd never had someone besides myself or Master to be paying attention to, and now that I did…it felt so _odd_. I almost couldn't stand how it made me feel to have someone in my presence that was weaker than me, but not deathly afraid of me. This being before me even seemed _pleased_ to have me sharing the same atmosphere as he.

Davis gave me a bit of a tour around the house, showing me all the rooms and telling me all kinds of little stories about some of the things that had happened in some of them. One of said tales had actually made me _laugh_. _Me_, a being often referred to as a devil by my victim's families, _laughing_. It nearly gave me cardiac arrest after I'd realized what I'd done.

The brunette walking before me didn't seem to notice my near-death reaction to a sound of my own making, though. Laughter was normal in his world, he was surrounded by it daily. He himself had the most beautiful snicker that I'd ever heard emitted from a human's throat. But it was an action that I was not accustomed to, and it had stunned me beyond belief that my body was even capable of producing such a thing. At one point, I'd thought that only humans could laugh in that way. The way that was not vicious, not deadly, but gentle, carefree…

Loving.

Nevertheless, the little tour ended just about as quickly as it had begun. Davis said that all apartments were simple like that, and that you got used to the normality of it after a little while. He then led me into a room that I recognized with ease: Davis's bedroom. It looked different in the daytime rather than at night, appearing more homely and less threatening. It didn't seem like the proper place for an attack at all.

While the events prior to having met him haunted my mind like ghosts in a cemetery, the ever-jovial humanoid I was currently passing time with hadn't seemed to have thought of it even once. He was still smiling contentedly as he set his backpack down on his bed, unzipped it, and allowed his little Digimon partner to finally get back out into the open.

The little blue dragon-ish creature was quite dramatic about it. He sprung up out of the pack gasping for air as if he'd been drowning, looking depressed as he gazed up at Davis. "You need to make more room in here for me. And why does your Math book smell like Tai's feet drenched in pickle juice?" As if to prove his point, DemiVeemon pulled out the rather hefty book and took a big whiff of it. He jerked it away with a sickened look.

Davis stared at his cerulean friend with a raised eyebrow. "Um…I have no idea…" He reached down and lifted his little buddy out of the bag, holding him in the air as if he were a small child. "Why were you sniffing my Algebra?" The brunette goggle-head lowered his partner and sat him down on his bed, only to have him jump onto the floor and coming waddling over when he saw me.

Walking around Davis and making a beeline for me, DemiVeemon replied in his usual, jovial tone of voice, "You always say that Albegra stinks, Davis! And now I know why!" The Motomiya boy chuckled at the mispronunciation of his least favorite class, finding the degradation of it funny. I probably would've humored the much smaller creature as well if I hadn't already been preoccupied with the fact that it was coming closer. Much too close for comfort.

I could feel my flesh begin to crawl with anxiety as the happy little being inched closer to me, seemingly unaware of what he was setting off within me. My hand became fists as I strived to control my need to get away as soon as possible; I had to try and seem normal for Davis to believe that he had nothing to fear. If he were afraid of me—even though it was the rational thing to do—then Master's whole plan would fail, and all because of me.

I could not fail my Master.

DemiVeemon, despite a warning that his human partner tried to give, jumped up and wrapped his little arms around my leather-clad shin with a cheerful greeting-cry. Rubbing his face against my led, he exclaimed in a tone that reminded me of wind chimes, "Maroomon! I'm so happy to see you!" Bright eyes looked up at me, no emotion other than glee able to be found in them. "How are your eyes?"

…_What…?_ My brain utterly scrambled from the close proximity and disbelief at how much cheer one little creature could stuff itself with, I had no clue what the Digimon was talking about. Having him mispronounce my name was one thing, and a thing that I could deal with, but really. What in the world was that little thing going on about. _How are my _eyes_?_

"Don't you remember earlier today?" Yes. But you appear to have forgotten, or I'm more oblivious than what I once believed myself to be. "Your eyes were stuck," As DemiVeemon removed himself from my leg and started toward Davis, the main point of his topic hit me like a truck. Earlier today. What I'd been watching so intently.

Who I'd been watching.

I reached out with my hand as if to stop him, but it was far too late for me to do anything now. The blue demon climbed up onto Davis' lap and jumped up to poke him in the chin. "On Davis." Silence filled the room aside from DemiVeemon's grunts as he continued to bounce up and down, tapping the boy's chin whenever he could actually get up that high. Every muscle tightened in my body, awaiting any kind of reaction from the human who made me feel so strangely.

After finally getting his Digital friend to give his chin a rest, Davis returned his light, airy gaze to me. He was smiling as if my having followed him to his school wasn't a big deal, and even seemed to be…amusing him. "Do you wanna explain, or should I let DemiVeemon?" He chuckled sweetly, finding my darn-it-I-can't-get-out-of-this expression humorous.

In my opinion, this was one of the worst case scenarios I could've run into. Around this boy, I found it incredibly hard to lie, and now I had to tell him something believable about why I would be wandering around his school in the daytime with all kinds of other people absolutely everywhere. If I were to say the wrong thing, I risked the possibility of blowing this whole mission out of the water. One little word could be the death of me.

But I had to try. Something was most likely better than nothing in a situation like this. "I was…thinking about what had happened a day or two ago, and about how there were more DigiDestined than who I met. I knew that they went to school with you, so I tracked your scent to the building and wandered around in the air ducts from there.

"I hadn't found any of them before running into some of the other Digimon in the ducts as well. I decided to get out of there about then, and when I took my exit, I ended up in the rafters of the gymnasium. I was up there with your Digimon and his friends while you and your classmates were…doing whatever you were doing. I was curious, so…I might've been staring…" I trailed off into silence, not quite sure how much of what I'd told him was truth and what I'd fabricated from falsehood.

Expecting Davis to freak out at the new knowledge, I readied myself to get out of that place as fast as possible. Master's plans could be re-thought-out if need be; it wasn't the end of the world. I'd be brutally beaten, that was a given, but Master would forgive me within a matter of days. Pain was something that I could deal with, as long as Lord Devimon ended it with the promise he always did, 'Love is pain, Moroamon. I'm only teaching you how to love.'

However, the human sitting mere yards away from me did not overreact in the tiniest bit. In fact, he didn't even act like the thought it was odd. With a chuckle that expressed none of the emotions one would anticipate, the teen chided lightly, "You know, if you wanted to meet everybody else, all you had to do was say so," He smiled brightly at me, and it was then that I wondered what he saw when he looked at me. For, obviously, he didn't see a monster like I did whenever I looked into anything resembling a mirror.

I stood near the closed bedroom door awkwardly, feeling strangely puzzled and confused. He took this so calmly, so easily accepting everything that I said and did and thinking nothing odd of any of it. It was almost as if he dealt with seemingly satanic, demonic creatures often, so much so that he was now used to them coming to him. Heck, as far as I knew, maybe they did. I hadn't been following him around long enough to know about that.

Nevertheless, the fact that he didn't appear to fear me was something that I found…oddly enticing. It made me want to pry his mind open and tear it apart, all for the sake of discovering what made him so different from the other humans in this world. If that question was impossible to answer, then I at least wished to find what he did fear, maybe even try to become that in an effort to make myself feel less insignificant compared to his current superiority. But I knew I would probably never regain control of my emotions when it came to this boy.

He was like Master, but didn't appear to be planning to beat me if I did something wrong.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" The question fell from my lips too quickly for me to be able to catch it. I assumed that the sensation I felt when it tumbled into the air was similar to that of someone watching their friend throw themselves off of the roof of a building in an attempt to escape the hatred and ungodliness that existed in this wretched world. In my case, I risked giving away the fact that I felt uncomfortable not being feared since all Digimon cowered before me, be it because of my ties to Devimon or tales of my fighting abilities.

Davis stared at me, too stunned by the unexpected question to be able to answer instantly. Even his talkative little friend found it hard to find his tongue. It felt as if years passed by without a word passing through the universe that our silence had made, but finally, the human re-discovered his voice. "…Why should I be afraid of you?" His auburn eyes burned in the most beautiful way thanks to the setting sun's lights passing the clouds that the on-coming storms made, its brilliant reds and golds making their way through to light up the world for the last moments of the day.

They burned because of me. And for once, it was not the fiery heat of rage.

"When we met, you said that you hadn't meant any harm to Ken or me. I looked in your eyes while you spoke, I watched how you moved and listened to the way that you talked, and I didn't feel threatened at all. I didn't get the sense that you were lying at all, and I still don't see why you would feel the need to lie at all. I just…don't see any reason why I should be afraid of someone who just wants to figure out what's going on in a world she can't remember.

"So," A small smile found its way onto Davis' face, instantly lighting up the room much better than the sun or any lamp could have. "Why shouldn't I want to try to be friends with you?" He looked at me like I was some kind of long-lost acquaintance that had often wandered into his mind, reminding him of fonder times when he was younger. And now, that little friend had returned to him, and he was eager to catch up and go back to the way that things had been before.

But I didn't know how to be a friend. To anyone.

And looking past that quite important note, I could barely believe that Davis had accepted all of my lies, finding no fault in me even after he ensued his own investigation of me. I wouldn't have expected him to be so observant when it came to strangers, but here was the proof. He hadn't completely trusted me to start out with, but I'd been a better liar that what I'd given myself credit for. My actions and expressions had a mind of their own, and I hadn't even known it. At least they cooperated with me, though.

It made me happy to know that I still had him right where I wanted him, trapped underneath my web of lies and deceit, completely unaware of the black widow lurking in the shadows awaiting the moment when she might sink her fangs into her prey. But until that time came, I would patiently wait for the opportunity of bloodshed to present itself. I would wait forever if it took that long. And while I waited, I would continue to bait the absentminded with lies and magic.

A false smile inched onto my face, and I allowed my voice to become soft and tainted with cheer, a hint of regret slipping in for added effect, "Thank you, Davis. That…means a lot to—" I came to an abrupt stop when the sound of a door opening and closing echoed through the once quiet and empty apartment. Someone else had come home; I could hear them walking across the floors, entering the hallway. Coming this way.

A sense of urgency that felt an awful lot like fear crept into my heart, and I knew that I had to leave right away. If I was noticed by another human—especially one that wasn't a DigiDestined—Master would throw a fit that would end quite painfully for me. I knew that he meant well, but…I still didn't want it. Moving instantly towards the window, I glanced hurriedly at a startled Davis. "I'm sorry, but I cannot be seen by—"

"No!" Davis jumped up from his seat on the bed, his fists clenched and his eyes expressing a determination that almost seemed to…challenge me. Stunned by his unexpected show of emotion regarding me, I stopped, one hand resting on my method of escape: the open door of the balcony. Turning slowly, I locked my pale eyes with his dark, lively brown. Even as I stared at him in this menacing way, he didn't seem afraid.

His voice took on a slightly softer tone as he lowered his fisted hands to his sides, his head drooping almost as if he were wordlessly apologizing for interrupting me before. The submissive scene made my heart stop, but more out of astonishment than pleasure. Weak did not suit him. "It-it's only my sister. You don't have to go just because—"

"Davis?" The doorknob rattled and a female voice sounded from behind it; my nostrils were flooded by a scent very similar that which belonged to the human that was already in my presence. It was almost too much for me to bear. "Who are you talking to…?" A light brown-haired teenager about a year or so older than Davis poked her head in through the door, but her voice caught in her throat the second that her eyes met mine.

She knew to be scared.

Throwing the door open the rest of the way, she raced over to her brother. Grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the door, she held the stunned boy tightly as she shouted at me, "Get out of here, you…you…freak! And never come near my brother again!" Her whole body trembled hard enough to force Davis to quiver right along with her, the girl's bottom lip shuddering as if she were about to sob out of fright. The sight made me feel so powerful. I liked it.

But I hid my pleasure, knowing that I had to play the part of the goody-goody who didn't know what was going on half the time. Holding my palms up submissively, I began to continue on my way out the window. I was eager to get out of the aromatic room; it had filled up with both of their scents and my head was starting to feel light and airy, like I'd overdosed on something I shouldn't have touched in the first place.

However, Davis wasn't ready for me to go. He fought his way out of his sister's grasp, and swiveled to face her with rage burning in his face. "Jun, she's not a freak! She's a Digimon just like DemiVeemon, and you love him! Moroamon's just…different, that's all!" Turning from his frightened sibling, the confident boy strode over to me, standing right beside me as if I were his best friend in the world and he was defending me against some bully. I couldn't stop it from touching me in a place I'd never felt content in before.

"She's my friend, Jun, and you're going to have to get used to her being around here because there's no way that I'm going to tell her to leave no matter what you do! You can tell Mom and Dad about her if you want, but they're okay with DemiVeemon, so I think that they'll react the same with Moroamon. So, do you have any _other_ problems with my _friends_?" He crossed his arms defiantly across his chest, his hair being ruffled by the wet wind that rolled in through the open balcony door, the pounding of the rain now the only sound in the room.

To say the very least, I was shocked. Davis had stood up for me and called me his friend despite barely knowing me, trusting that I was a good person even though he had been a few minutes away from being killed by me. Not that he knew that for certain, but I was almost positive that he could put two and two together and assume that that's probably how things would've ended up between Ken, him, and me. But even then…

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, the way that he stood so valiantly, ready to say anything that would mean Jun would back off. It was so different compared to the way that he'd practically begged me to stay for a moment or two longer. His eyes had been so soft then, like the dust of the earth after the sky's tears had wet it. Now, they were dark and hard as desert stones, unconcerned about how deadly I looked, having no idea how hungry I was and how tempted I was by him.

It physically hurt me to be unable to touch him, to reach out, grab him, and drag him away with me into the night. I could hardly stand to be in the same room with him any longer, but I knew that I couldn't leave now. If I'd wanted to leave, I should've hurried before Jun came in, I shouldn't have submitted to Davis by stopping, by waiting to see what his plea would be. Why had I done that, anyway?

Jun's jaw fell open at her younger sibling's show of insolence, apparently not used to seeing such a side of him. I knew that most brothers often argued with their sisters, but this was different. They weren't fighting over the television remote or who got the last piece of brownie; this was about another person and whether or not they were trustworthy.

Davis appeared to have won. The brown-eyed girl scowled at her brother, glanced tentatively at me, and scurried from the room like a dog that had just been hit for stealing from the table. The human standing beside me decided that if he was going to win, he was going to rub it in his sister's face in any way possible, so he shouted after her, "And you're supposed to knock, too!"

I honestly could've laughed at the way that the air was suddenly light again, no longer plagued by the heavy tension that the previous conversation had brought on. But I held my tongue, knowing that I had allowed myself far too many freedoms with this boy today as it was. I had to learn how to control myself better while around him; it was so easy to forget how different we were when he was so accepting of me. It was hard to remember that I was here to earn his trust, and then kill him and drain his blood in the name of Lord Devimon.

The thought made the room feel cold, the dark rain outside suddenly even more appealing than it already was. But I didn't want to leave yet; I could feel Davis' eyes looking at me with wonder, perhaps pondering whether or not I was going to leave him now. _I _was wondering whether or not I was going to leave. Despite the chill that rippled through me from my thoughts, I could feel the boy's body heat warming my icy skin, though we were not touching nor had I touched him once before. I wanted to, though. I wanted to know how he felt, forever have his scent upon my fingers. But not now.

I made my decision then. Pulling the balcony door closed, I met Davis' gaze, the intense look he held instantly becoming joyous when he saw that I was going to stay with him for a while longer. But not much longer; I couldn't handle him for an eternity. The bouquet that he gave off so unknowingly would drive even the strongest bloodsucker insane, and now I knew what it was because of.

Davis was the only DigiDestined I'd met that did not fear me. I smelled his lack of fear.

Utterly unaware of the turmoil that raged within me, the human continued to enjoy the pleasure he felt knowing that I would remain there with him. Starting to turn from me, Davis gestured for me to follow him out of his room as he said brightly, "C'mon, Moroamon, Jun's probably locked herself up in her room, so the kitchen's free game!" A twinge of sadness struck his voice, causing me to stare at him more intensely than I had been before. "You can go after I get you something to eat."

Everything stopped around me. Of course, Davis had no idea what ran through my mind when he'd offered to feed me—he didn't know what I ate. Nevertheless, I silently followed him out of the bedroom and into the small kitchen. I stood like a marble statue in the doorway as he rifled through the cabinets, muttering incoherently to himself for the most part.

Then he turned to me, smiling like an angel as he asked in a rather casual tone, "Anything I can make you? I'm a pretty good cook once me and the stove get on the same page," The grin on his lips hoped to coax an emotion other than tense emptiness from me, but it did little against my now-guarded mind. I had to control myself; I had to. It was hard enough to do so that I had to keep repeating that to myself over and over again in my head.

"…Davis? I don't really…eat…" I chose my words carefully, leaving no space for him to question what it was the I did eat if I even hinted at the fact that I did indeed need some kind of sustenance. Seeing as how I was finding it easy to forget to lie around him, I had to make sure that I didn't let anything incredibly important slip out. Like that fact that I wanted to eat him and his friends.

The humanoid looked at me incredulously. If someone walked into the room and saw him, they would've thought that somebody had slapped him across the face. "…_Really_?" His voice was but a gasp, as if the notion of never eating was like a death sentence to the boy. Which, in a way, it kind of was. "Well, then, that's even more of an incentive for me to make you something!" Davis cast me another little smile as he pulled a pan down from the cupboards. It was as if he were trying to make me believe him when he'd said he was a good cook.

I was starting to wonder about that.

"Oh, and just so you know, if you hear the fire alarm go off, it's fine. It likes to overreact sometimes," The honey-eyed boy chuckled to himself as he turned the burner on, turning to me yet again. I found it odd that he looked at me so much; it was as if he were trying to convince himself that I was really there, that I was staying true to my world by not leaving yet. But I still found him odd. Why wouldn't he want me to leave? His sister was scared witless of me; it didn't make sense to me that he wasn't, even if he had told me why he wasn't.

This boy made no sense at all to me. It was like giving an Algebra 1 student a Trigonometry problem and telling them to do all of it in their head without anything to help them. It was like giving an infant human a Chemistry set and expecting them to create a new element that could be used to replace gasoline. Or telling a gold fish to explain how the world had been created. You just weren't going to get anywhere because they couldn't _do_ any of that.

That was about where I was at with Davis here, although, he didn't seem to notice it in the tiniest bit. Sure, I probably confused him a bit by how I acted and spoke some of the time, but it was nothing compared to what he was doing to me. At least he could think about one thing for a length of time and not have me pop into his thoughts like he did to mine. I couldn't go for a minute without Davis intruding within my head. It was unlike anything I'd ever—

"Holy!" A series of loud bangs snapped me out of my Davis-centered thoughts, almost startling me enough to make me jump with surprise. But, having been trained by Master Devimon to expect the unexpected at all times, my eyes merely shot up from the floor to stare at Davis with confusion. He was holding another pan with two or three scattered around him while staring at something on the counter.

Noticing that I was staring at him oddly, he slowly lowered the pan and grinned impishly at me. With a light, it-wasn't-me kind of chuckle, he filled me in briefly on whatever I'd missed, "A spider tried to sneak-attack me. I countered with this pan," He waved the silver cooking utensil at me almost proudly. "But it's okay now. He's…twitching." Aiming delicately, Davis brought the rather large pan down hard on the counter, the bang ringing through the kitchen and causing a ring to start up in my ears.

At this rate, I was going to be here all night long.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 6! Once again, sorry about how long it takes to write this story. I'm trying to plan the chapters out beforehand now so that I don't have to make them up as I go along, so hopefully that'll help get through them a bit faster :)**

**Okay, I'll give you guys a hint at what might happen in Chapter 7: I foreshadow what happens with that spider Davis just beat the snot out of (no, he doesn't use a pan to crush a giant spider. Even though that would be awesome). But I'll leave it at that before I give the whole plot of the chapter away :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay, new chapter! :) I spent a lot of time thinking about what was going to go on in this one, and I'm really happy with how it came out. I got a bunch done in it yesterday because I was so inspired to work on my stories, and I'm just psyched about it! I have a game-plan for the next chapter written down somewhere, so I'm gonna try and get that more detailed and start on that right away too :)**

**But, without further adieu, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7~

I stared up at the gray sky unblinkingly, my eyes remaining unbothered by the falling rain. The cold droplets felt like gentle caresses as they slipped across my face, leaving little wet trails down the sides of my face. I assumed that this was what it felt like for humans when they cried, the seemingly harmless grace that this sensation gave off. But I wouldn't know. I hadn't cried in years.

The wet, lively green grass tickled my skin slightly as I lay on the ground, the pitter-patter of the precipitation landing in the small pond beside me the only company I had. There were no humans around, for which I was thankful. I didn't get to spend much time outside during the daytime (if you could consider this gloominess as 'day'), and not have to be in hiding.

_Well, I don't have to hide from _everyone _now… _I snarled at myself, angry that my mind could be so foolish as to think that _he _could be an excuse for feeling…all right…for once. I knew the mission; there was never a moment that went by that I wasn't thinking about it. But something didn't feel quite so perfect about it anymore. It made me uneasy to think in such ways, however. Master had never been wrong before, so why would he be wrong about the great honor and joy that the success of this would bring?

I groaned, exasperated as I sat up, tiny drops of rain twinkling down from my hair as it swung over my shoulder due to the motion. I'd gone over these same thoughts all night long; I never slept, so I had more than enough time to think. Lord Devimon and his plans had re-run themselves over and over again in my mind's ear, drilling the directions until I knew them word for word. Everything I had ever learned about humans had gone through my head in order to help me make a plan for the rest of the 'assignment', but even with all these other distractions…

Davis Motomiya was the one occupying my mind the most.

I didn't understand what the issue was with him. He was not really different than any other human, aside from his bouquet and his odd acceptance of me. His protective nature regarding me. For whatever reason, he enjoyed my presence in his country, his city, his home. His life. While every single one of his friends feared and hated me, perhaps sensing that there was something off about me, the way that I conducted myself, the devious and threatening glint that existed within my eyes.

I couldn't blame them for being cautious, of course, and to be honest, I would've been more surprised if they hadn't worried for a little while before beginning to trust me. And, as long as I succeeded in the end, I didn't care how long they wanted to take to think all of these through. I was nowhere near their position and I was having troubles getting through disassembling my own thoughts.

Wanting to try and change the subject, or at least focus on something long enough to give my mind some kind of rest, I turned and glanced over at the pond. Despite the colorless glow that illuminated it like a fortune teller's crystal ball, it was quite lovely as the rain constantly barraged its usually tranquil surface. I liked it better that way, when I wasn't able to see my reflection. Remember what I was.

Especially after last night.

I bit back a moan of internal pain; for whatever reason, killing DigiDestineds plagued my 'soul', 'conscience'. I never had been…okay with it, but now…it seemed more wrong than ever before. Of course, I was superior to them, and it should feel all right to show my superiority through my strength, speed, cunning, and extraordinary senses. But battling something that couldn't put up any kind of fight? Killing something that couldn't even hope to protect itself?

It all felt…wrong. Incorrect. Sinful. Terrible. Like something a true monster would do.

_But that's exactly what I am. I am wrong, sinful, terrible, horrible, wretched, evil, dark, malevolent, violent. I'm the world's most dangerous, unstoppable killer. Both worlds', to be specific. And that's just how things are. _Letting out a sigh through my nose, I rose swiftly to my feet. I couldn't sit and do nothing, be alone with my thoughts until I came close to wanting to strangle myself in order to stop thinking. Usually, I liked to be alone and think. But not like this. Not like this.

I left the quaint little park in rather a large rush, the water from puddles spraying up around my legs as I dashed through them. I had to get away from anything that would trigger any kind of harmful, perplexing thoughts. But in this world, there was nowhere that I could go to get away from such things. Everywhere I looked, I saw Devimon, Davis, everything and everyone. In the shadows, in the precipitation, the clouds, everything.

"Go, Davis!"

I slid to a stop on the slippery black top of the street at the sounding of that antagonizing name. There was no one around me, but my extraordinary hearing allowed me to hear certain, important words even if I was miles away from whoever was speaking. That was one of few perks about being Master Devimon's creation: He knew how to make a Digital monster lethal. He knew how to make a good murderer.

I recognized the voice to be that of the brown-haired sister of Tai Kamiya's, Kari. I could still remember the warm glow in Davis' eyes when they gazed upon her—I shook my head to rid myself of such a thought. Why should I care about something like _that_? I didn't care, of course, but still, one had to wonder why in the world it would even think of popping into my head at any time. It certainly wasn't related to my near-obsession with the boy—

A snarl tore through my core as I silenced my own thoughts. There was no need for me to be confusing myself over such unimportant, trivial things such as human emotions. I wasn't human, and I never had been. It didn't matter to me what they felt, and it never would. All I really did care about was their trust, and even then that could hardly be considered something that counted as anything. It was all for the sake of killing them in the end, betraying said trust with a fatal stab of my claws through their backs. I had to get a hold of myself.

I focused on the reverberations that I could still feel bouncing off of the buildings and the concrete, trying to sense about how far the voice was from me and which direction it had come from. When I was certain that I knew, I turned that way and took off running for wherever they may be. I wasn't sure why I felt that it was necessary I find them, but I knew I had to. Maybe so I could get some more trust-work in? I wasn't sure.

It only took me a few minutes to get to my final destination. I stopped and looked around me; the school that I'd been to a couple of times now was before me, and I was standing just outside the wall of its courtyard. However, I'd never been over to this section before unless I'd just been passing by, and this was about where the voice of Kari had come from. Now I could hear many more voices than simply Kari's—maybe thirty or forty could be witnessed to. _There must be some kind of human-meeting going on. I need to see more._

Without a second thought, I leapt up and caught the top of the wall with my claws, quickly pulling myself up so that I could catch a glimpse. I'd been half right; there _was_ a gathering here, but it was not a meeting, per se. It seemed to be like what had been going on in that physical education class I'd dropped in on before, except this was a different sport. This time the ball was black and white instead of orange, and the teens weren't using their hands at all.

I watched from my hiding spot on the wall for a moment longer before deciding to get a bit closer to the other watchers who were residing in bleachers opposite me. I dropped from the wall without any sound at all, and whipped around the field in a matter of seconds. It was about then that I got myself stuck: where was I supposed to go to watch where I wouldn't cause some kind of a scene?

It would be possible for me to find a place underneath the bleachers, but was that really the best idea? If someone saw me, I would have enough time to get away before they could alert anyone else. Other than that, I really had nothing to fear, so I supposed that if I was going to stay, that was going to be my best bet at keeping the 'visit' low-key. I would be less noticeable _underneath_ the people than in front of them like I had been at the wall.

I snuck over to the side of the stands, avoiding the wandering eyes of the crowd as they waited for the warm-ups to end and the actual game to begin. Escaping from their eyes, I crept into the intricate metal, wood, and plastic that made up the edifice, making my way through until I found a spot where I could peer out onto the field between the many pairs of shoes. I took a quiet but deep breath to calm myself; I hadn't been detected, I was all right.

But that breath in itself betrayed me.

"Tai, you've been helping Davis' team during practices. How are they doing? Any difference compared to last year?" A young male voice I didn't recognize sounded above me, directed at a person that I did actually know. But both were DigiDestined-scented. All of the feet that were currently surrounding me had that distinct smell, though each had a tiny kick to it that was different. No DigiDestined was alike, so why would their scents be?

A small giggle broke out a little to my left. Female. "Well, they do have Davis on their team, and he's a natural." I wanted to let out a small whine at the sound of his name. I'd been trying so hard to get my mind off of him, and here this girl—Kari—set me all the way back to the beginning. If I had a touch less self-control, the pitiful noise would've escaped my throat too, thus giving away my presence, but it remained a mere rumble residing quietly in my chest.

But now that my mind had refocused on him, I unconsciously focused my attention on the field, searching each face for the only one that I wanted to bear witness to. The only human in what seemed to be the whole world that could capture every sense I owned, every beat of my Digimon heart, bending every theory that I'd ever had about life and hunting and blood and beauty and—

My entire being recoiled at my almost repulsive thoughts. I was one of the most powerful fighters that Master Devimon had ever had. I should _not _be this…this…_overwhelmed_ by my prey. I mean, physically I could deal with; there always seemed to be someone a little bit stronger than you. But mentally, spiritually, emotionally…I should not be affected in those ways, and especially not by a human I was destined to kill!

My fists clenched involuntarily at the thought of murdering that precious human, Davis—_Wait. Precious? _My once hushed breathing caught in my throat with a sharp hiss, as if in pain. I grimaced at my own thoughts, nauseated, but with no idea why or how this was happening. Master had never warned me of anything like this; did he know what was going on? Was he letting it happen? Was it some sort of test?

_What is _wrong_ with me?_

The conversation going on above me was continuing smoothly, none of them having realized that I was there despite how much noise it felt like I was making. Perched there in the rafters of the bleachers, staring out at the field but finding no trace of the one I sought, I felt as if my chest was going to implode. A fire had been set within me, far too deep for me to reach in and smother it—if that was even possible. It was more agonizing than anything that Lord Devimon had put me through before.

To try and ease some of the pain, I unthinkingly gripped the metal that the DigiDestined teens were resting their feet on, my claws digging in as my fingers searched for release. Anything. Anything that would stop the burning that scorched my insides, leaving no part of me untouched, not even the parts of me that I tried to hide. But not matter how hard I grasped at the metal, no matter how badly I tore at it, it did nothing to stop the scorching sensation, nor did it shed light on what was going on.

Despite my resolve and strong will, a small whimper of confusion and pain was able to break through my pale lips, past my vicious teeth and bloodstained tongue. It did not go unnoticed. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" Before I or anyone else could react to either the strange noise or the girl's words (I couldn't recall ever hearing her voice; she may've been one of the DigiDestined that they'd wanted to wait for before making any final decisions regarding me), a face owning light honey-brown eyes and lavender hair held back by a bandana appeared a ways to my right.

Honestly, she seemed calmer than me—not to say that she wasn't terrified or astonished, just that she was a bit more composed inwardly than I was. And I didn't have to be a mind-reader to know that, I just assumed so judging by how I was absolutely, positively freaking out on the inside though my eyes remained wide and blank.

My first reaction was to run away, to do everything that I could to flee and pretend that I'd never been there at all. But I couldn't. That kind of behavior would ruin what little progress that I had made; the other DigiDestined didn't seem to want to be as cooperative as the Motomiya boy, and even then I wasn't sure why he was acting the way he was. Perhaps that was intertwined with why _I _was acting so strangely when he was mentioned in my thoughts…

"Um…hi," Pale yet bold and deadly eyes locked onto the unknown human's, and the fear that should've been within her this whole time finally surfaced. But she could not be afraid. No matter how much I would rather be feared than befriended, she had to trust me. She had to trust her soon-to-be killer. "…My name is Yolei, um…so, who are you?"

Her trembling voice seemed to grow a bit stronger as the tense, confusion-induced rage faded from my eyes and tight jaw. Other heads began to grow curious and snuck glimpses at me—I could only imagine what the might look like from another human's perspective. I recognized most everyone else, though there was a little boy amongst them now that did not register with my memories. I assumed that he was the young one that had spoken a few moment ago.

Izzy, the ginger with eyes as dark as Master's heart—but kinder, a gentle dark—was the first to either remember who I was or care enough to properly address me, albeit his tone betrayed his bewilderment, "Moroamon? How long have you been there?" He seemed almost…concerned at my uncaringly blank expression, like he could sense that my true self was anything but calm and unfazed. Like he could smell my intestines burning from that odd, inner fire.

Matt was next to speak, but my eyes were immediately drawn to his brother instead of him. TK was practically snarling at me, obviously not pleased that I was so close to them. And that if I hadn't made a noise, I wouldn't have been noticed there at all. "Oh, hey, Moroamon," TK's older brother, on the other hand, didn't seem completely bothered by my presence. A smile appeared on his face, lighting up his cerulean eyes ever so gently. "You know, you are our friend now—" TK didn't like that part. "—so you _can_ come up here by us. If you want, that is." _…So, they've made their decision, then._

_ They're going to trust me._

I had to hold back my malevolent grin; I couldn't believe that it had been this easy to gain unquestionable access to their lives. Of course, I still had to be irritably cautious since one false move and my cover would be blown, but still. For the most part, this mission was as good as over. Lord Devimon, his mistress…they would be so pleased with my progress, maybe they would overlook the multiple mistakes that I'd made. Maybe.

Doing my best to ignore the wonder and worry in some faces and the glare upon one, I nodded and slowly inched my way out from under them. And into the drizzling atmosphere once more; I was a little astonished that the weather didn't seem to bother anyone, on the grassy field or not. In fact, it seemed to psych everyone up for the game that was about to take place.

I wasn't sure who I should go by, so I chose a random spot between two of the DigiDestined: the little boy that I still did not know, and Kari (TK seemed none too pleased about that, but Tai didn't seem to even notice my close proximity to his sister). The girl's amber eyes smiled at me as the corners of her mouth pulled up in a friendly manner, and I tried to mimic her. I felt that it didn't appear believable, but she seemed to classify it as genuine, so I let the fleeting feeling slip from my brain.

TK, on the other hand, didn't seem to buy my unsure yet gentle act. He was sitting on Kari's other side, and his hard, cold eyes never left me once. I stared back at him for a moment, searching his eyes for the hurt that he had faced to make him so wary of that which he didn't understand, the creatures that he believed to be liars, evil and dark. I picked at his brain as he bore into mine, both of us trying to find what was true about the other. The backstories, the reasons and rhymes behind the other's actions.

But I didn't have to worry as much as he did, so I turned away before he did, allowing myself to give him a small, I'm-not-evil-like-you-think-I-am smile that felt more threatening than reassuring. I wasn't the one who had to consider what might happen if the being that I refused to trust was going to try to kill me somewhere down the line. I didn't have to wonder what my family would do when they found me dead.

"Hey, the game's starting you guys!" The dark-haired but bright-eyed boy sitting on my opposite side chimed as the referees blew their whistles, thus calling the two opposing teams to attention. But before I could focus too heavily upon the recreational sport about to take place before me, my attention was brought to the owner of the voice that had just sounded.

His tone was level and rather cheerful as he addressed me, his words coming out in a manner that seemed much too mature for someone of his age, "I don't believe that we've officially met yet, but I've been told a bit about you, Moroamon. My name is Cody Hida, but you only have to call me Cody." He offered me a serene, sweet smile, a gesture of kindness that my face wasn't able to return. So, I gave what little a smile I could and bobbed my head once in recognition. It felt pitiful to me, but I wasn't sure what else to do.

Trying to pretend that my Digimon form made me socially awkward—I had told that them I used to be human but someone evil made me this way, so I may as well play the part a bit—I turned to tune all of my senses into the game as it neared its beginning. It was then, at one of the most inopportune times, seeing as I was surrounded by his friends, that I saw _him_. Davis Motomiya. His brilliant brown eyes exhausted any attempt that the rain made to make the day dull or dark; they were brighter than the sun in any and all ways possible.

And they'd found me sitting there in the stands.

My breath caught in my throat when I realized that he'd seen me, he now knew I was here. Maybe he thought that I was following him all over the place now, and not just because I was a curious creature that 'used to be human' and didn't remember much about how to interact with another humanoid. Maybe he was beginning to wonder if I was lying to him about being on the side of good. Maybe he—

All doubts regarding his trust of me vanished when that beautiful smile lit up his face and he waved up at the crowd. At his friends. At _me_. Only me. I stared with my mouth slightly agape; did that really just happen? Had that crusader of light and what was right really…_waved _at _me_? Why…why for the love of both worlds would he do something like that? Why was he so friendly, so trusting, so…so…so…

I groaned inwardly; there was no possible way to describe how scrambled my brain felt right about now. I'd never felt this lost before—well, that wasn't true. I'd gotten myself lost in both the human world and the Digital World and number of times, but those instances were nothing compared to this. Nevertheless, my perplexed mind had stopped me from doing something else that I realized now had been very important: Waving back.

I nearly face-palmed for allowing myself to get so distracted by my emotions. They had cost me an opportunity to at least try to appear somewhat normal in front of the DigiDestined, especially Davis (and TK since I could tell that he was still staring at me out of the corner of his eye every now and then). If I didn't get a hold of myself, and quickly, then it was going to end up costing much more than a simple friendly gesture. _That _I knew for sure.

But instead of letting my mind go wild with all of the possible things that could go wrong or what Master might do to me if they were to occur, or allowing my emotions to continue in their mission of messing up _my_ mission, I did everything I could to keep all my senses on my surroundings. There were so many people in the crowd around me, and so many different scents. Nothing was the same.

The grass had been freshly cut sometime before the game when it hadn't been raining cats and dogs, and parts of the field were starting to turn into mud puddles. The wet earth almost smelled heavenly to me; it was hard to describe how lovely such common bouquets could be. The rain was chilly as it steadily drenched me and everyone else that wasn't protected by an umbrella of some kind, but it didn't bother me. It made me feel more connected to that which enveloped me, the world that I was trespassing in, and I liked that.

Glancing around me, I noticed for the first time since I'd arrived that, despite their silence, the little In-Training Digimon were all here. Some were hiding from the rain by seeking shelter under a poncho on Tai's lap, while others had smuggled themselves into some of the DigiDestineds' coats. Perhaps they weren't as worried about me now since their humanoid partners no longer seemed to mind me. Maybe DemiVeemon had convinced them that they had nothing to worry about.

Whatever the reason, I was happy to be having such luck with this group. I'd never taken part in a mission that was quite like this—I'd never had to fret about gaining my enemy's trust before going in for the final strike before. It felt…weird to me to have to spend so much time on such specifically chosen people, like there was something that I should be realizing about this that I wasn't.

But my mind was just enjoying its free time by going on a rampage of foolish thoughts. There was not one single mental-statement that made much of any sense to me at all. Aside from every time that I mentioned how all of this was so strange and new, how I couldn't understand what was going on even if I really wanted to know. And part of me _didn't_ want to know for fear of the reason somehow screwing up all of Master's plans.

That obscene notion was just as foolish as every other thought in my head, though. I mean, really, how in the world could Master Devimon—the glorious being that had made me what I was this very day, the incredible genius that had created me to be the best of the best—possibly have made a scheme that would have any kind of flaw on which those do-gooders could act upon? It was downright stupid to think that my Master, perfect in every way, could've messed up this time.

My mind seemed to draw a blank, every though suddenly ceasing as if waiting for a storm to escape from the calm of the pounding rain and kill everyone in the vicinity. But this was nothing like that. Well, for the humans, anyway. That one word, 'perfect', that single, indescribable word, the word that really had no physical representation…somehow, I'd found the very human who'd been born to show the world what 'perfect' was. And my eyes had been drawn to him again, despite my best efforts to keep myself occupied.

I could hear Davis' friends offering supporting comments and praise to the team he was on, calling out this and that and the other thing. They also spoke to one another quickly every now and then, usually after some player did something that was apparently quite impressive. But I didn't care. I didn't care that they were there with me, I didn't care that there were other people on that field, in these stands, in the whole world.

I couldn't see them. I could only see Davis. And I was trying _not_ to.

Attempts to convince my eyes to find something else to focus on failed. I tried again and again to stop searching for his scent; one single breath of it was too much effort _just_ to be able to feel that it was there in the air. My ears refused to hear anything but his breathing, coming heavy as his lungs worked hard to fuel his muscles with oxygen. The cold skin that made me appear somewhat human—aside from my wolfish ears and the claws on my slightly paw-like hands—ignored the heat that came off of the Digimon and people around me, but tried instead to hone in on the warm beat of Davis' heart.

It was absolutely incredible how close I could be to him without him being aware of it. I'd never felt the need to be this…connected…with a human before. Heck, I'd never _wanted_ to be this close to anyone else, be it human or Digimon. But here I was, chasing madly after this one boy as if he were the one thing that my existence depended on, as if Master and his plans didn't even matter anymore—

An unnaturally fast movement by the brick wall I'd been peeking over about an hour or so ago caught my eye, somehow dragging me away from Davis. My ears pointed straight up, straining to hear what I could not see anymore. But they didn't have to strive for very long. The odd sight that had caught my attention made its presence known without another moment passing by. The sight was a bit surprising to me, and it was hard to catch me off-guard in such a way.

A Dokugumon was creeping stealthily over the wall, apparently having sensed the same commotion that I had, and was coming to investigate. I wondered for a short few seconds about how he got to the human world, but answered my own question rapidly: Devimon had other minions besides me, so I wouldn't be the only one to know that certain bodies of water had portals to the Digital World hidden in their darkest depths.

But another couple of questions popped into my mind, each one coming and going so hurriedly that I barely had time to think of a possible explanation. Why was Dokugumon here? Had he come because he smelled the DigiDestined, or just because of the noise of the crowd and the game? What would happen if somebody noticed him? Why didn't that possibility even seem to bother him?

Was he here to kill?

_That_ inquiry was, most likely, the one that I wondered about the most. None of the other unknowns, most of them, at least, really wouldn't affect me, but if he were here to get the DigiDestined without any kind of direct order from Master…he would become my problem in a hurry. But what could I really do if he were to go after one of them? Did I expect myself to really and truly consider the notion that I would risk exposure to save one of them—

A woman's deafening scream pierced the crowds' ears, and it became incredibly obvious to everyone that something was clearly wrong. I could sense the movement as she jumped onto her feet, feel the motion of the air as she swung her arm to point over at Dokugumon. "It's a spider!" She shrieked, her voice breaking on some of the words. Perhaps she had arachnophobia. "It's a _giant_. Spider!"

An uneasy silence settled over the people as all of them turned and saw what she was talking about, but nobody did anything for the longest time. They only sat and stared at the currently motionless Digimon. Pretty much everyone erupted into total and utter chaos when the foolish black, yellow, and red spider-Digimon let out a kind of roar and came up over the wall, heading straight for the players on the muddy soccer field.

I knew exactly what was going to happen here; I was completely unruffled while the humans leapt up from their seats and ran to get away from the beast. It was obvious that this Digimon was a follower of either Devimon or one of his brothers. They had a distinct…aroma to them, just like the DigiDestined did, except in this case—in a way, _my_ case—you could smell Devimon on the Digimon in question. It was…permeated in them, locked away in their skin forever, it seemed.

Nevertheless, it was clear to see that this Dokugumon was here for basically the same reason that I was: Sent by one of the Devis to wreak havoc on the human world in the form of murders, preferably of DigiDestined people. I had to admit, though, it was odd that this one would choose to attack during the day, no matter how dark the rain clouds made it seem. I, myself, rarely even went out during the day. But, in order to gain the acceptance of my new, strange prey, I had to make exceptions.

Watching indifferently, my gaze wandered to a group of red-jersey-wearing soccer players as they ran from Dokugumon. It was hard to keep my attention on them due to the screaming of the people rushing to flee, and the frightened voices of the DigiDestined around me as they tried to figure out what to do, strived to find a way to get their Digimon to evolve and fight this evil-doer. But every one of my senses fell away from them and zoned in on that group when I saw that one of them tripped, and was quickly caught by its Poison Web.

Every fiber of my being tensed with a fear that I'd never felt before—heck, I barely felt fear at all! But I knew that this time, and all because of that human—if only it had been someone else! I wouldn't have cared then—that my world was going to end up falling apart somehow. Master was going to demand why I would even think of acting in the way I was about to, why I would stand in the way of one of his minions.

But I refused to let that creature even touch Davis.

Rage filled me at the thought of such a thing, and the raw emotion lent me extra power for a reason I wasn't entirely sure about. Not wanting to waste time wondering about it, I shot out of the bleachers without another thought, rocketing through the rain and shadow like a lightning bolt from hell. I hit the ground with a small thump, watering spraying up around my legs as I did, though I took no time to stop and take any real notice of it. Dokugumon was too excited to be able to keep himself from rushing towards Davis.

A deafening, malicious roar tore through my throat as I sprinted towards the two of them, hitting my top speed right before slamming into Dokugumon's side like a snarling freight train. The stunned Digimon was sent flying across the field, slamming into one of the goal posts and ending up tangled in the netting. I was tempted to go and keep beating on the creature right then and there, but I had to make sure that Davis was safe first. For a reason that I could not name, he was my first priority.

I turned towards him, wondering with a touch of anxiety what he might've thought about that whole little show, the bestial way that I'd almost _possessively_ defended him. He'd never seen me act so outrageously before; he'd only ever witnessed the calm and collected version of me, even when I'd come to try and kill him that first night. I couldn't stop my brain from running through all kinds of horrified looks he might give me, the complete and utter terror exhibited in his eyes being enough to tear me in two.

But there was no fear in his eyes. At least, not directed towards me. It wasn't astonishing that he'd been scared of Dokugumon since he had almost been killed by the thing, but it was the way that he actually _was_ looking at me. There was unprecedented awe in those dark, inspiring eyes as he gazed upon me, standing crouched slightly before him, ready to defend him at any cost. I thought for a brief moment that I saw a faint blush creep across his face, perhaps pondering what would make him so important that I would act so out of character.

I stared back at him; my eyes were cold and hard, while his teemed with life and its beauties. I could feel the ground pulsing dully beneath my feet as his friends were racing down the bleachers towards us, while Dokugumon struggled to escape its ironically web-like prison and figure out exactly what hit him. But I couldn't focus on anything else; Davis had my full attention, and a strange part of me knew that I was doomed to feel this strange, inexplicable emotion for a very, very long time.

At least until I figured out how to destroy it.

Dropping to one knee in front of Davis, trying to hold my breath so that I wouldn't be tempted to take up where Dokugumon was forced to leave, I touched my claws to the strong, sticky web that bound his arms to his sides. "Hey! Don't you touch him!" I ignored TK's belligerent shouting and proceeded to dig my talons into the webbing and slice the mahogany-haired boy free from its grasp. TK and his fear of the unknown, his fear of that which was dark, mattered little to me at the moment.

I paused before standing, daring to glimpse once more into those hypnotizing eyes, tempted by them as an alcoholic to his drink, threatened by them as a hero to his kryptonite. His mouth was hanging open slightly, trying to form words as best he could under the circumstance, but none would cooperate with him. A smile forced its way onto my lips without my permission; it made me feel…fuzzy inside, watching him struggle against this fluster.

Despite how much I…liked this, how much I wanted to remain here with Davis, I could sense that Dokugumon had finally decided to make his own exit and had crawled out of the net. He was slinking away as quietly and quickly as he could, trying to avoid capturing my attention—which had obviously failed. Knowing that I had to deal with that creature first, I rose from the soggy ground and started walking rather calmly toward the spider-Digimon. Judging by his reaction, one would've thought that I'd had a loaded gun pointed at him. Or a really big fly-swatter.

He let out a pitiful cry of fear before catapulting himself over the brick wall, attempting to make a run for it. But no Digimon could outrun me. He would not escape. I broke into a slow jog—it was slow to me, anyways, and probably made me look like I was the top sprinter on some track team—and stalked my fellow follower of Lord Devimon.

He tried to cut through an alley to get away from me, but I was far too fast for the thought of escape to even appear reasonable. I could hear his whimpering breaths as I leapt in front of him, blocking his path time after time. "Who sent you?" I questioned coldly, the downpour of rain starting to lessen so I didn't have to speak quite as loudly as before. "Why did you come to this city, of all the places that you could've gone?"

This Dokugumon's attack back at the school had obviously not been as threatening as my imagination had brought me to believe. I could see that now while I watched the pitiful thing tremble before me. It made me feel a tad bit foolish when recollecting my actions. "P-p-p-please, don't hurt me! I didn't know you were here already—I wouldn't have come if I knew that such a respected and marvelous Digimon, held so highly by Lord Devimon himself, had already claimed those children! Have mercy on my ignorant head, please—"

"Enough!" I snarled over its silly pleas, shocked that any brother of Devimon would allow such a pathetic being to even be a part of his army. We were a league of highly intelligent and powerful beings. My Lord's dark military was no place for the faint of heart. "Who. Sent. You?" I asked the question very slowly, over-enunciating each word as a parent might as they try to teach their toddler to speak properly.

The Dokugumon shuddered at the sound of my voice before finally giving me the information I'd been wanting all along, "N-NeoDevimon told me that I could come to the human world and take revenge on the DigiDestined for what they'd done to all of us, but he didn't tell me where I was supposed to go specifically, so I just came here because I sensed that there was a great group of those special people here—but I had no idea that you'd already claimed them, Moroamon! I wouldn't have—"

I waved my hand a single time, effectively silencing the chatty arachnid. "I don't care. Go back to NeoDevimon, or go to a different city, it doesn't make any difference to me. As long as you get out of here and never. Come. Back." I allowed one final snarl, accompanied by a harsh growl, to ripple through the pattering rain, frightening Dokugumon quite simply.

Without another word, he turned and raced away from me, disappearing into the cloudy, wet day before I could change my mind and come after him. Judging by the direction he was going in, he was heading to the pond that I usually used to get in and out of the Digital/human world. I wasn't that surprised; perhaps he had lied about following the DigiDestined and had really followed me. A lot of lower minions liked to do that for whatever reason. It wasn't like I was gentle with them, nor did I ever show them any kindness since Master taught us that such things proved to be traits only the weak had.

I stared at the invisible path of retreat that the spider had made, wondering to myself for a moment which theory was the correct one, but it soon became a foolish thing to waste my time on and I dropped it. But I did not yet leave the alley that Dokugumon had lead me into; it seemed so…familiar to me. I wasn't sure why, exactly, but…it just did.

_I probably passed through here on a hunt one night. Nothing important. _Shrugging off the strange incident as something that I didn't need to waste my energy caring about, a started tracking the Dokugumon again, this time completely sure where he was going: back to the Digital World. I wasn't planning on leaving the human world quite yet, but I did want to make sure that that fool of a Digimon hadn't tried to outwit me. If he had, he was going to have to pay for his stupidity, because no one could trick me.

It was easy to follow the Digimon's scent despite the rain's attempts to wash it away, so it wasn't hard to let my mind wander elsewhere. Back through the city. Back to that school. Back to Davis sitting in the rain on the grass, looking up at me like I was some kind of hero. His savior. The thought made me laugh, though the hushed noise had a hint of bitterness to it. _Yes, I saved him. So that I can kill him later._

But that thought still bothered me, made my fiery soul chill in a way that made me shudder violently. Every time that I thought about bringing the mission back to his doorstep, I felt anxious, nervous and sick and unsure. I'd never felt such things about any of my DigiDestined prey before, and I didn't want to have to be feeling it now. I would try and stop it, decipher it and kill it before it had the chance to get any worse, but I had no idea how to go about doing such things.

The notion of asking Master about what was going on was an option I had no intention of considering. My malevolent lord wouldn't be pleased that there was no something wrong with his once nearly perfect creation—something had_ infected_ me. I could only imagine his outrage at learning this—actually, I didn't want to think about that. It would probably be better if I assumed that there was some kind of virus or something in the blood of one of the last humans I'd attacked, and leave it at that.

Nobody but me had to know about this.

I gently shook my head, trying to convince myself that I should just forget about what had happened at that game entirely. If I ignored the incident with Dokugumon and the odd…burning sensation I'd felt within me, then maybe it wouldn't cause as big of a problem as what I'd originally thought that it might. In a way, it felt like one of those 'if-I-can't-see-you-you-can't-see-me' moments. Except, in this case, it was more like 'if-I-ignore-you-you-can't-ruin-my-life'.

However, no matter how hard I tried to keep my mind occupied by focusing all my brainpower on that pathetic Digimon's trail, I found my mind wandering back to the exact place I wanted to stay away from. _Maybe I should go back and make sure that they got everything settled down okay back there. The crowd was pretty freaked out, and I'm sure that the media got into it as well—What the hell am I thinking? I don't want to get _that _close to those DigiDestined! I can't!_

I growled angrily, exhausted by my incessant thoughts regarding—I didn't even want to think about it. It was so…just, no. No, no, no, no. Fisting my hands to keep myself somewhat under control, I took off running as fast as I could for that pond. I had to get out of the human world and away from the smell of DigiDestined flesh, if only for a few hours. I just knew that I would do something foolish if I ran into them anytime soon.

I just…I needed to be alone to re-collect myself. To forget about…_him_.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hooray for another chapter of 02! It feels like this one took a long time to get out, and I'd like to apologize for that *offers apology cookie*. My sister, best bud, and I spent a lot of last night and earlier today watching this very season, and it made me feel so guilty that I wasn't paying enough attention to my Fic lol. So, I stayed up way past when I should've been asleep to finish and post so you guys could read and be merry :)**

**Okie, before I start babbling about how I watched the Digimon Data Squad season and completely adore it and have decided to start a Fic about it (oops, there I go XD), please enjoy another chapter of Don't Trust Me!**

* * *

Chapter 8~

"I mean, do you ever think about that kind of thing, Moroamon? It's crazy, right?" I groaned inwardly as I trudged around the Digital World, followed by DemiDevimon. He was currently stabbing me in the ears with his incessant babbling. I hadn't been paying much attention to him, so I had no idea what he was talking about. "Yeah, I think so. Totally wacky."

_He's never going to shut up, is he?_ I already knew that the answer to that was a positive 'no', but my mind needed to vent—even if it was only talking to itself—unless I wanted to end up annihilating that pest. Which, with all honesty, sounded a lot like heaven right about now. Of course, something like me had no business being anywhere near heaven, but still—

"Seriously, though, Digimon and humans being friends? It's downright disgusting if you ask me!—" _I don't remember asking. _"—But what's worse is..." He shuddered to himself, his leathery, greasy-feathered wings making a funky sound when he did. "Some of the DeviDramon have mentioned some stories about Digimon actually feeling some kind of…I don't know, like, _love_ stuff for humans. Isn't that just plain repulsive, Moroamon?" My feet came to a stop beneath me, causing the flying bowling ball to crash into my back, though I barely noticed as he cussed me out about it.

Love. A feeling I did not know, a word I dared not form on my tongue or mention in my thoughts lest its confusing powers of manipulation and deception ensnare my mind and make me its puppet. So far, I'd kept free of its grasp. I did not love Master, I respected him and obeyed him without hesitation. There was a difference. I did not love the Digital World or the human world for they were merely the setting of a life I had no hope of being in control of.

I loved no one, and was loved by no one. I did not love myself; I felt it unnecessary to care about what happened to me since the most important thing was Master and his plans. Master had used the pretense 'love' before, and had tried to teach me what his kind of love was, but I could not understand it. I still didn't. Why would you abuse the one you claimed to love?

While Master's brand of love I strived to avoid, there were a few that intrigued me, yet perplexed me all the same. The bond between lovers, the bond between brothers, sisters, parents and their children. They were all so different, and yet they were classified as the same emotion. The people changed and grew up, but the feeling stayed the same, even when they parted. It was truly, incredibly, inconceivably interesting to me.

I did agree with DemiDevimon, love was a repulsive thing, but…it was so disgusting that I had to know more about it. It was like learning more about your worst fears—you did it so you knew how to avoid them at all costs. This was more or less the same thing. I was studying up on this wretched, mind-numbing 'emotion' so that I could be certain that there was no possible way that it would ever find a way to weasel into my mind and make me worthless and insignificant to Master.

I glanced unconcernedly at a raging DemiDevimon, who was still mumbling obscenities at me for making him crash. "Yes, DemiDevimon, it makes me sick to my stomach to think of such things. Why do you want to talk about it if it's such an ugly thing to ponder?" I didn't honestly care about why he wanted to chat, but if it got us back to Master any faster, then he could talk the whole walk back. Unless I killed him before we got there. That would set the plan back a bit.

He gave me as much of a shrug as a Digimon with his physical make-up could conjure up. I was surprised that he could at all since he had no spine through which his brain could transfer movement-orders. "Well, Lord Devimon was talking about you to the mistress. He was saying all kinds of stuff about how you were acting oddly—I mean, he even said that you were crazy enough to protect one of the DigiDestined from one of our own—"

"Dokugumon crossed a line he shouldn't have," I snapped almost defensively, uncharacteristically enraged at Master for coming to the conclusion that I was the one in the wrong here. He was the one that sent me after the DigiDestined after all, he should know not to let anyone else come into my space unless he wanted to force me into a fight. Did he not think I was capable of success anymore? "He was going after _my_ prey in the middle of _my_ hunt. He was lucky he was under Devimon, or I wouldn't have shown the thread of mercy that I did." I ended with a bit of a huff, a bit put-out about Master's thoughts now. Did he really think so lowly of me, because of only a few mistakes?

Of course, he did! I mean, why wouldn't he? I was his very own creation, the being he made precisely for this purpose. He needed me to be the perfect killing machine, even if it meant that I had to share the prize with someone else. I could not do such a stupid thing as to waste my energy fighting for some…some _human_ when I should be finding the perfect time and place to destroy said person. I could not let Master down again.

DemiDevimon had to hold back bit of a grin at my over-reactive demeanor. His tone was taunting as he mocked me thusly, "Take a chill pill, almighty Moroamon, nobody's saying you're a complete and total waste of Devimon's time—Oh, wait, that's exactly what the boss was saying," He cackled to himself, but I remained stone-faced and cold. I couldn't let this lackey get to me.

Yet, it grew more and more difficult as he continued, "I mean, it's not your fault that those DigiDestined are freaks of nature. I've dealt with things like them before, and I know how they can affect a person's mind. They're like creepy little drugs with big fawn eyes and smiles that look more like a one-way street to hell, right? And, according to what I've heard, that's exactly what they are to you—"

"I don't care about what you've heard!" I spun around fast as lightning and struck him out of the sky, the sound of the collision similar to the 'ping' of a baseball being hit by a metal bat. He cried out in agony as his face met with the ground, but I didn't care. If anything, I relished in the fact that someone else was in pain like me. "If you're smart, you'll stay there and stop. Following me.

"You got that, rat?" I snarled darkly, a growl rolling up from deep within my throat to accompany the unspoken threat. He pretended he was unafraid of me, like always, and made no move to answer me, but we both knew the truth. DemiDevimon was terrified that one of these days he would push me too far, and I wouldn't have to cart him to and from the Devi's realm anymore. But it was obvious that Master had wanted him to talk to me about this so that I could fix it without needing to confront him, so I supposed that I couldn't really pin this one all on the flying pest.

Despite how much I wanted to ground him into the dust underneath my foot, I swiveled away from the bat-Digimon and continued walking, knowing full-well that I would not be followed. But my mind could not focus on my new-found solitude for very long, and was quickly drawn back to Master. My brain spun and spun, trying to find out how in the world he could've learned about my predicament with…_that _one so quickly. I'd been to see him once since I'd been back, and the brief meeting had been quite positive.

Could that Dokugumon have ratted me out? That was how Master Devimon must've learned of the little squabble that had gone on (Dokugumon whined to NeoDevimon who complained to Devimon, to be more specific), but was Dokugumon smart enough to know that loyalty to Devimon and my mission had not been the cause of my unexpected and foolish outburst? There was no way, right?

Or did he know, and that was why Master had told DemiDevimon to mention that wretched emotion? It could've been an 'ice-breaker' or something, maybe so that the winged mongrel could catch my attention. The stupid rat went about a lot of his business by thinking up ways to grasp your mind and hold it in his deceptive hold until he was ready to chew you up and spit you out (it was the only thing I found useful in him). But if not, then…did Master think I was beginning to love the DigiDestined?

I physically recoiled at the thought, a grimace of disgust forming on my once nonchalant, expressionless face. How could Master think such a thing about me? Did he know me at all? I was a loyal servant, was I not? I did what he asked—I was doing what me told me to right now by trying to calm myself in the Digital World, away from those who perplexed my senses! How could he think that I would betray him like—

An all-too familiar scent struck me like a two-ton Mammothmon on roller blades with rockets strapped to them, complete with fireworks going off all around him. Halting in my tracks, I pleaded with Fate to give me a break and just have let me wander across an old trail. But, no. Fate was not a kind mistress, and she demonstrated this by forcing me to listen to the toll of bells calling out to me, "Moroamon!"

Knowing that there was no escape for me, I turned slowly to meet the gaze of the boy I'd rescued a few days before. There was a glow emitting from him that the other DigiDestined trekking reluctantly along behind him didn't seem to notice; it was golden, as if he were another kind of sun to me. Which, when accompanied by the lovely heat that burned my skin when he got too close to me, wasn't that hard to believe.

I tensed for a moment as he ran up to me, fearing for a moment that he planned to hug me. I could control myself at a distance, but if he touched me…if I felt that blessed pulse beneath that warm skin…there was no way I would be able to drive myself back. My mind would no longer care about doing well for Master, and his plans of destroying the DigiDestined would mean little to me. Davis would be the only thing that mattered anymore if that one cursed touch was allowed near my icy flesh.

But he didn't, and I allowed my muscles to slowly relax as his soothing voice stunned my ears once more. "Hi, Moroamon!" His smiled burned me, like the sun to a mythical beast of the night. But it was a sweet flame, a flame that aimed for friendliness. Killer kindness. "It's kinda weird, running into each other here, right? I mean, first the real world, and now here! It's like I'm following you now!" Davis snickered to himself, and I couldn't hold back a genuine smile at his little joke.

I couldn't deny that this particular human was…well, charming.

My stomach did a rather obnoxious flip at the completely wretched, evil, stupid, disgusting, vile thought. I could not _possibly_ have just let such a thing do something as foolish as to enter my mind; there was _no way_! It was like…it was…um…well, I wasn't entirely sure, but I knew that if I could think at all right now something utterly horrible and vomit-worthy would've come to mind. No doubt about it. Entirely sure.

_Who am I kidding? I know it isn't right, I really do…but here I am, still stumbling over my thoughts and tongue. All because of this human. I'm just lucky that DemiDevimon knows when to back off so he can't see me floundering. _"Hello, Davis…" I glanced past him for a brief moment. TK, Kari, Tai, a girl with reddish-orange hair that I didn't know, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Izzy, and all their Digimon partners were watching us with a touch of amazement and befuddlement. There was some anger coming from TK. And fear from some. "…and company…"

Returning my cold, emotionless eyes to the warm, gleeful ones—which were almost perfectly at my level height-wise, might I add—and did my best to pretend that I didn't care about the audience. "Why are you here?" I tried to sound indifferent about his presence, but it ended up being much more curious and friendly than what I'd been aiming for. The sound of my own voice like…that struck me as terrifying. Enough so that I was entirely certain that I'd just paralyzed myself. If that was possible.

Davis didn't seem to notice anything strange. In fact, he appeared happy that I accidentally made myself sound surprised to see him. Which…actually…I was. B-but in my defense, it was perfectly natural to have been taken off-guard when I wasn't trying to find him. Besides, DemiDevimon had been distracting me. And his pungent odor was enough to stun anyone's senses. For up to ten days. Even if they were without a weakness like me.

No matter what circumstantial evidence may be used against me, Davis Motomiya was in _no way_ superior to me.

"Since it's been raining for a couple of days in the real world, we thought that we'd enjoy the sunlight on the other side of the universe and have a picnic in the Digital World. My brilliant idea, of course—" One of the DigiDestined behind him muttered something about 'Yeah. Of course it was', and the heavy sarcasm made me grin internally. I had no clue which one had spoken though. Davis either hadn't heard or was pretending everyone behind him was mute.

Bright amber eyes smiled at me in a friendly manner despite her fear as the reddish-haired teen stepped towards me. Her voice was calm and very sweet as she said to me, "I don't know if you know me or not, but my name's Sora," I nodded once in recognition; Davis swiveled to face her, turning his endearing beam on her. I was unsure if I should smile as well, but she was already speaking again before I'd made my final decision. "You know, we have extra food, so there's plenty for everyone if you would like to join us…Moroamon."

I noted how she seemed…unsure. I had the same feeling, but mine came when contemplating why she felt it. Did she not believe that I was really a Digimon when I looked so…human? But I was not human, nor had I ever been. That had been a mere story that I'd fabricated to fool the minds of this moronic group. It had no truth, none at all. The only truth was how I'd been sent to strike them down, but now they thought I was harmless.

At least, most of them did.

"…You can't be serious, Sora," TK's cold voice matched how my own had sounded when I'd threatened DemiDevimon only minutes before. It almost made me grin; how could he judge? He was just as evil as I was. Maybe more. "You can't feel it either?" That cocky smirk faded within me and I stared at the blonde as his blue eyes searched for someone who sensed whatever he did. _Is…is there any chance his powers evaded my notice? Could he be able to sense my true intentions?_

As I made a mental note to watch this one with extra care, Davis made a move most fatal. He smiled tauntingly over at TK while coming around to stand directly beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders without any kind of hesitation. TK tensed at the same moment that I did. Every muscle in my body froze and shuddered minutely as Davis' body heat surged through me, wave after wave of the sweet warmth seeming to thaw the frozen flesh like a fire melts the snow that surrounds it.

Clenching my fists tight enough to snap the tendons and bones in my fingers, I tried my best to pay as little attention to his precious scent, the tender beat-beat-beat of his heart thrumming rhythmically against my upper arm, the various sensations that this closeness brought me. My throat was dry and my face felt hot and my stomach felt like I'd swallowed a feathery pillow and it had exploded within me and I just wanted to know what was wrong with me. Was that really too much to ask?

Feelings were not the only issue here, however. Instinct. Animalistic, purely Lord Devimon's doing. He'd installed these strict senses in me for moments such as this, when my prey was close and it would only take a quick swipe of my arm to break its spine, shatter its skill, slice away its ribcage. But I paid them no mind; I did not want to harm Davis. I didn't know why, but I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. No matter what Master wanted.

The brunette was completely oblivious to the fact that he could quite possibly be seconds away from either death or serious injury, and continued to mock TK, "Oh, yeah, I feel it all right. That you're jealous of Moroamon's awesomeness." He snickered to himself when the bucket-hatted teen rolled his eyes but remained silent, apparently feeling his brain cells were dying and favored them more than winning this argument. Even if it would end up costing him his life.

TK having caved and no one else seeming to care if I came along or not, Davis grinned triumphantly and gave me an unexpected shove in the right direction. I got a strange feeling that told me that I didn't have a choice in this matter, so I didn't struggle and obediently walked beside Davis, glad when he dropped his arm from my shoulders. I couldn't deny that it wasn't a…bad feeling, having him so close…but it was hard on my mind, having been trained to kill. It was basically the only time that I allowed myself to be close to a human, so my inner psyche was having a what-the-hell-is-going-on moment. All the time.

I assumed that it was like when a human was having a very bad dream—not quite a nightmare, but still not a good dream—and then they woke up, expecting to remember none of it, but finding that it was all still incredibly clear, every single detail bold and bright like neon lights. Every moment of my life that I spent either with Davis or with his presence lodged firmly in my mind felt like that. A dream I couldn't wake up from. Not even if I wanted to.

There was something here. Something wrong? I wasn't sure. Something…right? I had no idea. But whatever it was, it felt…weird. Strange. But not in a bad way, just in a…I-have-no-clue-what's-going-on-with-me-but-I-never-want-it-to-stop sort of way. Like how I'd felt…powerless…under Davis' touch. I felt that way under Master's hand as well, but this was a different kind of submission. Master forced it into his minions. When it came to Davis…it came…naturally.

I could not deny it. He had power over me. Enough to end me if he wanted.

But that sort of a thought appeared to be about as far from his head as Pluto was from the Earth. As distant as a killer from his freedom, be it psychological or physical. The dark reddish-brown eyes of the humanoid being walking beside me were glowing with glee, absolutely sparkling with splendor in the light the Digital World's sun gave off. The others' behind us…I knew any one of them was just as beautiful. Tai. Ken.

But they weren't like Davis. They just…weren't. Maybe they were missing something—the goggles were not hypnotizing me, there was no way in hell that that was what was driving me insane. They all possessed the same blazing body temperature that was so different compared to mine, so that wasn't it. They were all DigiDestined. There was nothing that discerned him from the others.

Except for the way that I could not stop myself from thinking about him in a way I shouldn't think of my prey. I thought of how his life was affecting mine, not how his blood would please Master to no end. I pictured his smile when I should imagine his shriek of agony. I was enjoying his presence as a friend instead of watching for the precise moment in which I should claim his data and his life. I shouldn't even consider him a friend. But I couldn't help it. He'd told me to.

It was about then that I realized Davis had been talking to me for those last couple of minutes when I'd been completely drowned in thought. Of course, I pretended to have heard every word he'd said before he changed topics, his tone taking on a quieter tone, one that would better fit the subject, "You know, I never did get to thank you before. When you saved me from Dokugumon…you sorta…took off afterwards and I never got the chance to tell you that…So, thank you…" There was a light dusting of pink on his tanned cheeks as he smiled appreciatively up at me.

I had no idea what to do now. My face felt all warm again like before when he'd touched me, and I had to look away from that priceless beam if I wanted to keep any of my pride from being damaged by the humiliation of the feelings that filled me. The butterflies were back in my stomach, clearly having a party and not caring if I thought they were being too noisy or rambunctious. I wouldn't have been able to do anything about them even if they had cared.

After gulping down dryness in my throat, my saliva scraping down my esophagus as if I'd just gorged myself on sawdust, I turned back to Davis and tried to smile in return despite the horror that filled me. It hurt my pride to think this, to know that it was true…but it was: I was afraid of Davis—to some extent. He wasn't deadly like me, not terrifying like Master could be, and not so dumb that you feared that it might be contagious. He was just…he made me feel things…do things…that I shouldn't.

And I didn't care. I couldn't be bothered to feel that this was a bad thing.

"…You're welcome, Davis. You're very welcome…" I mumbled uncertainly, my eyes focused tirelessly on his as an odd grin formed on my lips. I wasn't certain, but I had an odd feeling that it came from my own subconscious mind. The part of me that never wanted to leave Davis' side. The part of me that knew exactly what was going on and was in love with every moment of it. The part of me I never listened to.

But I listened now, and she told me it was because I needed him. In more ways than what I could imagine. She said that I was the lucky one here, and that he would not have been the only one to have ended up dead if Dokugumon had been successful in his attack. She chided me for being so foolish as to be confused by what was happening, scolded me for not remembering what this feeling was.

_But what's there for me to remember? This is an emotion only humans should know, and I'm not human. I've never been human and never plan to be. Perhaps this confliction of opinion is why I never listen to this moronic voice… _While my mind continued to pitter and patter to itself, some giggles and common-place chatter went back and forth between the humans. I could tell that most of them would rather talk about something more pressing (me) but feared what I would do if spoken about.

But I didn't care what they chatted about, even if it was about me. What did I have to fear from their theories and worries? What damage could they do me when they could not surprise me if they tried their hardest, if they could not touch me even if they'd bound me, frozen my body, or caked me in concrete? I was the best that there ever was or ever would be—Master said so himself, and why would he lie about something so important?

I had nothing to—

Heat filled my body again when Davis reached out and brushed his hand against my arm, a light gesture only, but it dealt a punch that felt more like I'd allowed a thousand grenades to explode all around me. I felt as if someone had set me aflame on the inside; I could feel as my stomach and lungs and heart and liver and every other part of me sizzled and hissed and crackled under the intense agony of the flames. But I couldn't stop it. Nothing I ate or drank could satisfy the anger within, the…the absolute need to know why this was happening to me…

But, in a way, I already knew.

Davis didn't seem to notice the pain that my mind now wrestled to contain—none of the humans did. When I was finally able to get a handle on myself, I noticed that everyone else had dispersed into little sections as they prepared the spot that they'd apparently chosen to have their picnic at. The Motomiya boy must've seen how I'd been entranced by my thoughts, and his touch was only to jog me from my self-induced stupor. It did the trick, and he led my reluctant feet over to the blankets that the humans had set out. From the scent, most of them were TK's. I could smell his brother on one as well.

Although I would've rather though up some kind of excuse as to why I couldn't stay (I could smell DemiDevimon in the air, and I didn't want him to see me this degraded—let alone any other Digimon other than the ones already here), but I could think of nothing that wouldn't raise suspicion. That Gatomon of Kari's was watching my every movement, not to mention the chubby Patamon. All the others seemed oddly content and carefree in my presence. Ignorance is bliss, they say.

As the other DigiDestined began to find seats on the blanket, I noted where each of them sat and who they tended to remain close to. TK sat directly across from me, his ice-cold eyes investigating each breath I took, every twitch of my muscles, everything and anything that I did. Kari was between him and Tai, with Yolei and Cody opposite them on my left. Izzy and Davis were on either side of me (apparently they were the only two who were reasonably unafraid), while Sora was on TK's other side. Each of their Digimon stayed by his or her partner, just as they were to do for the rest of the lives.

Many of my comrades put it as a 'happily accepted prison sentence' and joked about the friendship between human and Digimon constantly, as DemiDevimon had earlier. I rarely, if ever, partook in such meaningless conversations—I hardly spoke to anyone other than Master or his mistress on a daily basis. The flying rat with wings had been following me around for the past few days, however, heaven knows why. Probably hoping to see me do something incriminating so he had a reason for Master to kill me.

But I was Lord Devimon's favorite. I was too useful to kill. I was his creation. He'd told me many things, all of them good, when DemiDevimon tried to convince him of the deception that lurked within me. The possibility of my betrayal of them all. My malevolent master paid little to no mind to the useless creature, however, and continued to lavish on me both his time and his form of love. Crossing Master had never once appeared in my mind.

Until now.

As I sat there, trying to pay attention to the chit-chat roaming around the atmosphere, I found my eyes and mind drawn again and again to the brunette on my right. The part of me that was still sane knew that I should be careful; TK was watching me intently despite Cody's attempts at talking to him. But I couldn't bring myself to look away from the being that had baffled me constantly for almost two weeks now.

Davis had a half-eaten rice ball in his hand (Veemon probably would've been trying to steal it if he hadn't gotten his own, I could almost sense it) but I paid little mind to any of the food, being unable to properly digest human food. All it did was make me extremely sick; Master had never really given me a clear answer as to why he'd created me like that. But I'd never noted any interest in the food, so I supposed that it didn't really matter in the long-run. Besides, I was more intrigued with the humans themselves than with their body-fuel supplies.

Most of them ignored me for the moment, happy to pretend that I wasn't there. I couldn't blame them, of course—I was one of the most feared Digimon in the Digital World, and the kind of killer that had detectives running for their guns and their mothers. It was perfectly normal for them to be able to sense these sorts of things (the vibes I gave off told them I was one to be wary of, not precisely telling them who I was and what I did) and to want to protect their minds from my level of deception and malevolence.

One of them didn't seem to mind being exposed, however. In fact, he appeared to welcome it. "So, tell me, Moroamon," The red-headed boy, Izzy, was on my left, sitting much closer than what most other humans would've felt was safe, but he didn't seem bothered. If anything, his eyes betrayed just how curious he was regarding me. Heaven knows why. "Are you really a human beneath this…" He gestured to my light leather armor and wolfish claws and ears. "…Digital Monster exterior?"

The others grew quiet around us as they waited to find out my answer. They knew my 'story' from what they'd heard from those who'd met me that first night, but even then, how could one possibly believe such a thing? It was uncanny, impossible, and the nightmarish work of one too many horror stories upon the psyche. But in my case, it was true. At least, as far as they would ever know.

I nodded once, hearing someone mumble to another in a joking manner, "That's our Izzy. Always asking the creepy people questions about their creepy lives." Whoever this had been told to giggled very quietly, the sound muffled by a hand over the mouth. I was fairly certain that the speaker had been Tai Kamiya, and his sister Kari had been the one to snicker. I hadn't paid them that much mind, however, seeing how another one of the DigiDestined was the one paying such intense attention to me.

"I'm sure you recall the story in extraordinary detail, and I'm sorry to say that you know as much as I do regarding how I came to be. I remember next to nothing of a life before this one," I had to fight back the entertained smile that threatened me like the sharp-toothed grin of a SeaDramon. It was hard not to enjoy this talk of fables such as this; it was almost fun to lie to these humans. "All I can conjure up is an alley way, and the next thing I knew I had woken to this world, encased in a hybrid body that refused to age."

Izzy was obviously enjoying this talk much more than I ever could've. His eyes gazed upon me with wonder, his smile both sweet and somehow in awe of what I'd told him. "Prodigious…" The word came out as a soft exhale, a sigh of absolute amazement. Once again, heaven knows why. "This is incredible! You're much more intellectual than most crosses between two beings—and a perfect bonding between data and DNA…it's the definition of the word 'prodigious'!

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're basically what humans will be like centuries from now, after we've evolved a little further and the majority of us aren't so idiotic—" He hurried glanced around him at his fellow DigiDestined. "No offense to you guys. You're in the minority of this estimation." Even now his voice came out in a manner that one would talk about the technical and physic-related effects of global warming.

Despite the scowl on his face, Tai gave a rather honest-sounding reply, "Oh, yeah. None taken, Izzy," Judging by the well-worn expression, one could only assume that this sort of exchange was reasonably common between these two. I could sense the tension that it had brought up many times before, but they seemed relatively relaxed at the moment. "You've always been very polite when you insult my intellect." A giggle or two snuck between the tightly pressed lips of the others.

Izzy cast a small look of annoyance at the brunette before returning his attention to me. However, this time all of the wonder and fairytale-magic-awe had disappeared from his face. There was a deathly air of seriousness about him that brought everything to a standstill. Not even the wind breathed as he spoke very calmly, though there was obvious uneasiness in his soul, "So…you—in a way—are human…who's been kidnapped by an evil Digimon…and has been turned into…" He gestured to my doggish ears and clawed hands. "…this one-of-a-kind hybrid. Am I following correctly?"

I was quiet for a moment, thinking. He was really getting into this little story, so much so that I'd begun to worry about how in the world I was ever going to keep the story straight without giving away the fact that I had next to no idea what he was talking about most of the time. If I were to skip over or morph a vital detail, I could very well screw over my entire mission, not to mention get the beating of a lifetime from Master and his mistress.

Not knowing what else to do in such a limited amount of time, I gave a short nod of my head and prayed for the best. And for a good memory. The carrot-top continued no more than a heartbeat after the bob of my head registered in his brain. "All right, good. Then if we think about this realistically, we should be able to scour the kidnapping reports that have been made these past few years and end up with some idea of who you might be—seeing how you don't remember who you were before this. Knowing who you are might be able to bring back more vital information.

"But the real trouble is going to come around when I'm working on changing you back into a human. I've never even heard of a Digimon and human combining in this way before—I mean, they share our energy and what not, but…this is obviously a lot different from that. For all I know, while I'm trying to separate the two different DNAs, I could end up completely mutilating your human essence and leaving the Digital one intact, or maybe the other way around.

"I doubt that this so-called 'lord' of yours won't like us trying to take his little pet away either, so his interference wouldn't be very helpful, especially after what I've inferred. I would assume that he'd do just about anything to keep a fighter as good as you on his side, and you returning to a human body certainly wouldn't help him…" Izzy paused for a moment, his fingers caressing his chin as he thought.

"There's always the chance that we'd just be endangering you—and everyone else—by trying to change you back as well. That Digimon might not really care that he's lost one of his men and might prefer to destroy you and the rest of the world to compensate for his losses. And that wouldn't be very good, obviously…" He paused again, this time his eyes returning to mine from the picnic blanket they'd been inspecting previously. "Are you completely certain that there's nothing more you can tell me? My only goal is to help you, but I need you to let me."

His words of kindness left my mind buzzing like a dead phone. I could almost hear the aggravated operator informing him that the lines were down and he'd have to call back later. No one I knew before these people had spoken to me in this way—not even Master's occasional gentleness was quite as sincere and trustworthy as this. It made me wonder, though I had no idea what about. My mind searched aimlessly for something not even if truly knew existed. Like a man searching for Atlantis or something.

"No, I know nothing more," I mumbled quietly, my eyes having dropped Izzy's gaze. They now investigated the different curves and twists that the threads of the blanket's fabric had been woven into. If you looked hard enough, you could make out strange little pictures. "I'm sorry." The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them; I didn't remember ever saying those two words before unless it had been to Master about one of my failures, but this didn't feel like that. Why would I have let something like that just…come out?

Then again, everything else that I did seemed to go wrong nowadays, so why shouldn't the bond that my tongue and mind shared be completely obliterated as well? If one sense was going to go and become completely useless to me, it was quite possible that all of them would follow suit and take off. I mean, it was like they were thinking, 'Hey, there goes Bill. We should follow him' or something. _My body is betraying me just as I am with Master._

That single thought stopped me cold.

It would be a lie to believe that that was not what was going on. I was trading Master for these DigiDestined humans; I hadn't seen Master since I'd started spending time with them. I'd heard his words echoing in my mind, but that just wasn't the same. I could imagine his voice whenever I wanted, I'd heard it enough, but I needed to see him soon. Perhaps he could tell me what was going on with my emotions—

"Moroamon?" I looked up when Cody called my name, tone showing concern. "Are you all right? If you're hungry, we have enough food that you can have something to eat…" His calm voice only further confirmed my fears; I needed to become friendly with these creatures, yes, but this…this was too much. I was too close now, far too close here. Especially to the brunette sitting on my right, his flawless eyes trained on me with the same attentive tenderness with which the young one stared.

I shook my head slowly and made a move to stand as I explained in a monotone drone, "My body isn't made to process that sort of food anymore." Yet again I found myself telling them the truth, though I recalled already having mentioned this to Davis. But it didn't make sense to me. Why was this happening? Why could I no longer control what I thought, said, or did? The only thing I wasn't doing was what I was supposed to be, and that was murdering these humans!

But my mind no longer entertained the thought.

_I need Master to fix me. Now. _"I apologize," I spoke quickly, needing to get away as fast as my legs could carry me. I could not allow them to convince me to stay. I could _not _remain with them. "But something's come to my attention and I must go. I'm sorry for my rudeness, but…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say even if I'd wanted to say more. Without another word from my own mouth or any of theirs, I shot off into the Digital World's forest at the fastest speed I could conjure up while still paying attention to where I was going.

I didn't understand why I couldn't understand. It wasn't logical to be feeling this way, to feel this sense of freedom even when my emotions somehow still felt locked up in a cage that they themselves had crafted. I could pound on the bars as hard as I wanted, demand that I be released and beg for my life as much as I could stand, but…but nothing could be done because in a way, I'd put myself there, and there was no reasoning with one's own being.

Nevertheless, this would all be over soon. Master would help me; he'd know what to do.

* * *

The darkness of Master Devimon's castle was somehow inviting and comforting as I wandered through the many corridors. I had each and every pathway in this place memorized; I'd had years as Master's servant and soldier during which time had moved slowly, so I'd often found myself meandering about the premises. I hadn't found much, aside from dungeons and torture chambers and other ghastly rooms other than the throne room that Master spent most of his time in. I didn't like to spend much time in the dark places.

Just as I had feared earlier while with the DigiDestined, DemiDevimon was with Master when I came upon them in the main gathering place. The bat-Digimon was resting upon Lord Devimon's shoulder as he paced; I was astonished that Master did nothing to shake him off. The tall, gangly demon that I knew as my creator seemed to be thinking quite hard about something—something that was obviously important—and was paying next to no attention to the ramblings coming out of the winged creature's mouth.

The unanticipated change in his persona startled me; I was tempted to turn and pretend that I had never come in. However, Master didn't seem angry, really, or even upset, so my fears lessened slightly. Maybe DemiDevimon hadn't completely screwed me over by taking what had happened with the DigiDestined and blowing it out of proportion. Or maybe that was exactly what he'd done, but Master knew me well enough to know what I would or wouldn't do and didn't believe the being.

I could only hope he wasn't in one of those states where he was so enraged that it didn't even register on his features.

Dropping down onto my hands and toes, I crawled forward towards Master's pacing feet in the most humble and respectful way that I could. He didn't like it when I came back without blood staining my hands and face, but he hadn't ordered me to kill today, so...maybe he would let this one time slide. _Yeah, because he would actually do something like that. Right. _My tail drooped and tucked between my legs slightly when I acknowledged that my thoughts were correct. I did not have a very merciful or gracious Lord.

When I was as close as I dared to come, I rocked back and knelt a yard or two away from the invisible path he followed on the stone floor. Bending at the waist, I rested my forehead down on the cold stone, the chill feeling nice—if I'd been in a state of mind to really notice such a comfort. A rush of hot fear ran through my body when I gained enough courage to speak up. "…Master…?" I didn't dare look up to see if he'd stopped to look at me, but I could feel his footsteps stop. Directly in front of me.

"Moroamon," His tone was a touch crisper than what was normal, as if he could sense that there was something very wrong with me. Perhaps he could. Maybe DemiDevimon was smart enough to have been able to read into my actions and note that there was something strange going on. Granted, he wasn't 'smart' to begin with… "It is still day, and so early yet. Why have you returned?" If he did know what was going on, he probably wanted to see if I'd discovered the source of the plague that haunted me. Or something.

My stomach quivered uneasily within me. Honestly, I felt like I was going to be sick, and the remembrance of the human food that had been offered to me didn't help much. "I'm sorry, Master, but…" My claws made a small clattering noise on the ground as I started to tremble. How would Master react to this news? The fact that he invincible creation was crumbling, and all because of one pathetic human! "But…there's something going on with me…and I don't know what's happening or how to make it stop…"

I risked a glance upwards, though my eyes immediately shot back down when I saw that Devimon was directly in front of me, not even inches away. Staring down upon me like a hawk to the defenseless rabbit he was about to snare in his sharp talons and drag away to devour. It was unlike me to feel this kind of…_fear_…but I couldn't help it. My body and mind were both running rampant, completely out of my control. Why shouldn't I be scared?

"I…I was hoping that you might be able to…help…me…" Conjuring up the rest of my courage, I raised my face once more and held Master's heavy, crimson gaze. My own stare was light, that of a beast begging for scraps from the table of its owner. A very degrading image, yes, but that was how Master and I were. It was how things had always been in my universe. "…Please…Master?" I was humiliated at how weakly my voice croaked from my throat, especially in front of DemiDevimon, but even he was too stunned by my actions to be capable of commenting.

A strong silence crowded out every sound in the room—even breathing became difficult when one didn't want a single noise to echo out and shatter the stillness. Those bloody-red eyes never left my face, nor did they give me a chance to rest by blinking, and in the end I had to drop his stare. There came a time when it was just better to surrender to Master. Winning against him didn't mean a thing, even if someone was able to do such a thing. It was next to impossible from my perspective.

I shivered when the quiet was finally broken. "DemiDevimon," Even when it was not directed at me, Lord Devimon's cold voice send a wave of unadulterated fear down my spine. The kind of terror that a child felt the moment they realized what that man offering them candy really wanted. "Leave us. Your presence aggravates me." In any other situation, I might've found Master's insult to the nuisance a little humorous. But now, I couldn't even breathe, let alone laugh or smile.

DemiDevimon didn't seem to take note of Master's words other than the fact that he'd been told to go away. His beady little bug eyes stared at me incredulously for a moment more before he obeyed, the flapping of his wings feeling much louder in this hushed air than what it should've. I almost wished that he was staying; I was almost afraid to be alone with Master. I'd been messing up a fair amount lately, and there was no way for me to tell how upset he was if he wasn't showing it. There was no telling how bad the beating was going to be this time.

"Moroamon…" I felt long slender fingers trace my chin and jaw, like a caress but with a threatening air to it. A menacing voice echoed in my head at the feeling, 'I love you, but I will snap your neck if you disobey me. Understand, love?' Another shudder came as I opened my eyes, those fingers lifting my head up from the ground to look into my master's face. I saw no emotion there, and yet I felt some kind of comfort.

That gentleness slowly became stronger as the silence once again stretched on and on like rotten skin as it was pulled from white bones. The smooth glide of fingertips became the deep scratches of sharpened nails, hybrid blood beginning to seep from them within minutes of their making. Master's thumb pressed against the soft flesh of my throat; leather armor meant nothing to him. It wasn't even an obstacle to his immense power. Nothing was, really.

His hand paused in its movements, the tip of his thumb pressed hard to the soft middle of my throat, making it hard to summon oxygen to my lungs. "All of the things I've given you, the things I've brought you to see…and you fail me again. I made you what you are, Moroamon, and what do you do? You waste the talents I've given you. Why?" The sharp nails of Master's black, bony fingers dug into my skin harshly as he spoke, making me gulp though the motion only increased the sting.

"I…I don't mean to, Master, you know I only want to make you happy, but…" I hesitated; this was the point of no return. How would he react upon knowing that his supposedly invincible, ruthless, blood-lusting machine of a monster had…was…well, I refused to even think the actual word…but denial only proved it true, didn't it? In some way…? "But one of the humans…he…does something to me…something strange—I can't stand up against it…

"I don't remember if I felt it the night that I first came across him and his friend, but…but I've felt something so…repulsive…every moment after. Even when he's nowhere near me, I still feel the effects—I feel it now just as strongly as if he were here with us. It's like…a burning…a fire that I've never touched before, a hunger that I've yet to taste—a hunger that's not for his flesh! I don't know what t—" The hand that had just been holding my head up snapped away from me, only to return like a ball bouncing off the wall as his palm slammed into the side of my head.

I fell to my side from the sheer force of the strike, the solid sound of flesh against flesh echoing out into the hollowness of the empty room from the single hit. Pain blinded me, black and white spots waltzing together in my vision from the smack of Devimon's hand and the crack as my head connected with the merciless stone floor. I could taste blood in my mouth, feel and hear the grind of bone on bone as I tried to move my jaw, bit my lip to hold in a groan of agony. If there was one thing Master hated, it was when I showed weakness.

Knowing better than to move lest I anger Master more, I remained motionless on the floor, my mouth open to allow the blood to spill from my mouth and pool on the stone beneath me. "I didn't not create you so that you could fail, Moroamon, and you will. Not. Fail me. I don't care what this human does—it's a _human_. You are a _monster_—_my_ monster. You follow me only, you serve me only, and you will do as I say to you now: You will go back to the human world, and take care of this problem how you take care of everything else. Kill him. Tonight."

A sense of hopelessness cut through my pain, only to enjoy its company and intertwine in the most agonizing way. Master didn't understand. I dared then to sit up, only to see that Master's back was facing me now; I could smell his anger as one could smell the rain. "…But…Master, I…That's the dilemma. If I don't kill him…" I trailed off momentarily, both of us knowing what would become of me if that were to be the outcome. "…But if I do…Master…I don't…want to—"

I caught my tongue as Master spun around with a snarl and slammed the toe of one of his heavy feet into the side of my ribcage. My mouth flew open in a silent scream of pain as I dropped into the fetal position, curling around my throbbing side and doing my best to keep my grunting and whimpering to a minimum, nonexistent, if possible. One of my hands instinctively flew to cover the sure-to-be bruise, touching it gently to be sure that nothing inside me was broken and jutting against the skin. Master had broken me before, but not for a while.

Finding nothing poking against the skin, I felt a bit of the terror fade from me. This wasn't as bad as other times; Master seemed more in control of himself than he usually was during this sort of thing. I closed my eyes momentarily, trying to focus on maintaining a steady, normal breathing pattern, but they snapped back open and a cry escaped my lips when Master pressed his palm into my side, his hand over mine on the exact place I'd just been kicked.

While I tried to control my agonized sounds, rendering them to mere croaks and huffs, I could feel Master's breath on my face and neck as he leaned down toward me, now down on one knee. A small shudder rippled through me at his closeness, and the cold feeling stayed with me as he began to speak in a harsh but hushed tone, "If you don't kill him, then I'll send someone who will. And do you want to know what will happen to you if I have to do that?" I bit my lip hard, refused to look up at my Lord. I knew what would happen.

But he moved to demonstrate anyway.

My breath caught in my throat when Master closed his hand around my neck, my eyes growing wide with fear. Before he could continue to give me a preview of what would occur should I fail him, I abandoned my limp obedience in favor of grasping Master's wrist, trying to pull away from him as I cried out in desperation, "Master, wait, please! I'll get rid of him…it'll be easy—" Lord Devimon's grip tightened for a moment, completely depriving me of oxygen for a few moments before he eased up again and finally released me.

Gasping for air and trying to ignore the pain in my side and head, I felt trapped, condemned, lost without a way to find myself again. I could still feel the warmth of Davis' touch from earlier today when he'd wrapped his arm around my shoulders—how could I be without that memory's creator? It would be like me without Master: Nothing, worthless, useless.

I couldn't kill Davis. But I swore to Master…

Ignorant of the battle raging within me, one of Devimon's tattered, leathery wings wrapped around my shoulders, drawing me up from the ground as someone might pick up a sleeping child to take him to his bed. One of his long arms wrapped around me and held me to him, his hand lovingly stroking my face as his other arm went underneath me to help keep me stable. His thumb grazed the bruise forming on my cheek, his touch hurting no matter how light it had been.

"You know I will always love you, Moroamon," His whisper was husky and sounded a tad exasperated, as if he was bothered by something. Of course, I knew far better than to ask after such a temper flare from him only moments before. It was best to keep quiet after beatings, though this was one of the better ones. Only bruises. "But you must remember who you serve, and if this—" His fingers wrapped around my head, squeezing incredibly hard for a moment and making me cringe. "—helps you remember, then I'll continue.

"When you're as loyal as the others, you won't have to be taught these lessons. But until then…" He trailed off, both of us knowing what he was saying, though it only bode ill for me. Shivering at the thought of being beaten every night for the rest of eternity, I buried my face in Master's cold, hard chest, and tried hopelessly to forget the consequences of the promise I'd made to him.

* * *

Night had fallen long ago over the human world, but the stars and moon were hidden by the rain clouds that haunted me constantly in this place. I'd never mentioned the odd occurrence to Master before, but I doubted that he'd think much of it as long as it didn't keep me from doing as he asked, and so far it hadn't. Besides, he was obviously in no mood to be answering questions.

The glow from the city lights outside illuminated the Motomiya's living room, powdering the floor, walls, and furniture with soft bluish light. I stood there in the doorway of the room and stared, absentmindedly fingering the metal collar-like device that Master had secured on my neck before I'd left his hideout. He had told me that its power would protect me from the strange effects that this DigiDestined had on me—he'd assumed it was some sort of defense mechanism. But I wasn't so sure; I didn't feel safe.

My hand still touching the foreign object around my throat, feeling the pulsing of electricity or something beneath the shiny black surface, I walked quietly to the hallway. I didn't bother to sneak from hiding place to hiding place since there was no chance that my soundless footsteps would attract any attention—not even the little Digimon would notice me, and besides, he wouldn't realize why I was here until it was too late. I could take him out easily anyway, so it wasn't like it mattered in the end.

The door swung open with a slight squeak that only my super-powered ears could've heard, but it still put me on edge for some reason. How could I possibly be this afraid? I'd crashed through windows, broken down doors, slammed through walls, and all in the name of the kill. Why was picking the lock on the front door with my claw, then quietly tip-toeing through the apartment bothering me as much as it was? I felt like I was about to be sick with the way that my stomach was reacting so violently.

Could it possibly be that it was because of the human that lived here? The only heartbeat that truly stood out as something…different?

Slinking into the room like a cobra, I thumped my tail against the door ever so gently, closing it with the utmost caution and care. Both Davis and DemiVeemon were in a very deep sleep, according to their snoring, but it was a force of habit to be at least a little quiet when I was coming in for an invisible-assassin kill. My claws made a small clicking noise as I stepped across the wood flooring, but it only would've woken a human with extraordinary hearing—something I doubted that the Motomiya DigiDestined had.

My form cast a dark shadow over Davis' bed when I came to a stop about a foot or so away from the framework. But it was an astounding thing, the darkness that flooded this room…when one could see how Davis' seemed to shine as the lights from the city—no, brighter. Bolder. More…purely. Like a precious candle that refused to flicker out, no matter the weather, no matter the temperature, no matter the situation. That lovely glow…that cheerful heartbeat…the curve of a smile as he dreamed…

The collar Master gave me wasn't working.

The tips of my fingers wandered back up my neck to the metal device, made cold by my lack of body heat. I gave it a gentle stroke, a pleading gesture that begged it to have some sort of response to the intense fire that burned in my stomach, lungs, liver, and every other part of me, to stop the loud pounding of my heart from deafening me. I was blinded, standing here in the dark, but not by a light that anyone else seemed to ever be able to see. I was blinded by the light of someone's soul.

I stared down at Davis' sleeping form with a sort of bitterness in my eyes. Despite everything—my instincts, my promise to Master, my intense hunger—I couldn't do it. And it was not that I didn't have the strength or the drive or the order, it was just…I just didn't…I didn't want to be without this…light. It was a selfish and foolish thing to even consider, keeping this human alive because I…needed to feel this way…but…but I couldn't help it.

Something about this repulsive scene was…familiar. The feeling, not so much the situation, though this was a fairly common way that I would go about secret night-missions. Just never in Odaiba. With a human who was far more powerful than I even was he was so deeply asleep that if he hadn't been snoring anyone but someone who could hear that gentle beat-beat-beat of his heart would think he was dead.

My eyes widened slightly at the word. _I'll end up dead if I don't do this for Master. He'll either kill me and send someone to take out the DigiDestined, or he'll…do something a lot worse…_ My fingers shook as I thought, one of my claws accidentally nicking one of the rather large cuts that Master had made on my neck. The corner of my eye twitched at the unexpected sting of hurt, but it barely registered in my brain. Davis' image in my brain cast the pain aside as if it meant nothing.

Panic usually would've ensued at the thought of Master's intense anger, the way his red eyes sparkled with hate when his temper flared, the sting of his cold, hard hand clashing against my own chilled skin. But here, in this place, surrounded by Davis' scent and body heat…Master…didn't…_exist_. There was no Digital World. There were no DigiDestined. There was no life aside from Davis and I. I felt no pain, only a bond I didn't understand, couldn't comprehend.

But I would. Someday, I would understand what this was that I felt. I had to.

A soft sigh fell from my mouth as I sat down cross-legged on the floor, back arching so my face was tilted toward the floor, but I couldn't draw my eyes away from the DigiDestined's sleeping face. Now that I had refused to follow Master's demand of killing tonight, I had to watch him with more caution and intent that what I put into my attacks. Master had said he would send someone else to come and do my job for me, and for all I knew, he might send that new Digimon tonight.

If he did find out about my…betrayal…right away tonight, Lord Devimon would beat me severely when I returned, worse than ever before…However, I knew he wouldn't kill me while he thought there was still a chance I would succumb to his will. And there was always that chance. Besides, there was also a possibility that my hunger might drive me to attack without a thought about Master or the light that chased away the pain of Master's discipline.

Not tonight, though. I would not lose control, and I would not obey.

Regret readied itself to come through the door of my life, but it hesitated, not wanting to share the same abode as hope. And I couldn't help myself; I had to hope, had to pray for this to work out all right in the end. I pleaded with God—who ignored me, for obvious reasons—to let Master understand why I had to do this, why I had to watch over this human as if I was some sort of personal guard. He had to realize just how strong of a hold that this absolutely wonderful human had on me for reasons unknown.

My hands balled into fists while I thought, the tension in the room—which was all caused by me and my stupid brain—becoming almost unbearable, though I knew of no way to…I don't know, lighten the mood? I was crossing my Master, facing a beating so painful it hurt to even think about what he might do, sitting in the room of the only thing in the entire universe I could not look at without melting on the inside, and—

DemiVeemon just woke the hell up.

I stilled my breathing and strived to remind myself that he trusted me like Davis did; this wasn't that big of a deal. Though it would certainly be hard to explain why I'd broken into the Motomiya's home in the first place. And why I was sitting so close to Davis' bed, staring at him while he slept. While I went through all of the trouble spots with this situation, I began to wonder if my intellect and overall intelligence was being affected by this particular human as well as the rest of me.

But I didn't have to fret for very long. The little blue dragon-ish Digimon gazed at me through one half-open eye, a sleepy smile curling onto his face. One little stubby hand went up in the air and he waved cheerfully at me; not knowing what else to do, I returned the gesture with a stoic expression. If the petite creature was going to be quiet and not wake up his human partner, he could stay up all night and wave at me if he wanted to. Besides, it was better than me thinking about the consequences that would haunt me tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay!~ Finally, I finished another chapter of this! I told you guys I wasn't going to give up on this stuff XD It just takes me half of forever to write this stuff out 'cause I keep getting distracted by nothing (I know that doesn't make a whole lot of sense but it's actually true). **

**Once again, sorry that it's taking so long, but I'm going to try my hardest to keep up with this stuff. I've got the majority of a week off of school left with nothing to do except go hunting and celebrate Thanksgiving, so I should have plenty of time on my hands to write and plan out chapters :)**

**And now, without further adeu, please enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 9~

I was coming to hate sunshine more and more as the seconds turned into minutes, minutes turning into an hour of bright beauty. My hands were curled into fists, my claws digging lightly into the belts wrapped around my palms like the rest of my body, the variously placed buckles glinting valiantly in the light. It was hard to remain here, hard to disobey Master…but it was harder to think of leaving Davis alone and unprotected.

If Master was going to send someone new, he would send him here first. Sic him on Davis.

_His breath won't come within meters of this human if I have anything to say about it. _The right corner of my upper lip twitched slightly at the thought, my muscles tensed as I continued to stare at the sleeping human, just as I had all night. DemiVeemon had gone back to sleep a few hours ago, having waved and stared back at me for about an hour or so before passing out again. If I were to judge, I would have to say that he was the definition of the word 'friendly'.

The same could be said about his human partner, though there was much more to the both of them than that. Of course, I had next to no idea what that other stuff was, but I was more than willing to learn. Besides, it wasn't like I had anywhere else to be—or anywhere else I could even go. I would be a fool to return to the Digital World, to Master, right away. I could only imagine his rage, and my imagination wasn't strong enough to give that anger the right amount of power and malice. No one could picture such a horrible thing.

A shudder ripped through me as a demon through the body it plans to possess, making my wounds open up again. Touching my hand to the wound on my neck, then to my side, I scowled at the thick red blood that stained my fingers. I hated that, how my own blood resembled that of a human's so much. Master's didn't look like that, and neither did other Digimon's. Why was it only me? I wasn't special, other than being far stronger than most—if not, then all—Digimon. So…why?

_…Does this anomaly have a connection with...him? _My eyes wandered slowly from my bloody hand to the smiling face of the boy sleeping a few feet from me. He looked so peaceful, so serene, so full of happiness and joy and bravery and…and _love_. Within me, my heart gave up its steady beat and switched to a faster pace, an uncharacteristic change, seeing how I wasn't doing anything exhilarating like running or fighting. That crawly, tickly feeling had returned to my stomach as well.

Davis' naturally tanned skin seemed to have a glow more enchanting than that of the moon, more real than the foolish, artificial light of the sun. He was _alive_—I could hear the tender beat of his heart, sense the rush of his blood like a river within his body. Dark, mahogany hair, while slightly fluffed up due to having rolled about in his sleep, hung slightly in his face in some places, framing his features in the most perfect way. A soft rose flush dusted his cheeks as he wandered aimlessly in his dreams.

Awake, asleep. Smiling, grimacing. Nonchalant, ecstatic. It didn't matter. This human…this creature that was so different from my own dead, lifeless self…he was so…I wasn't sure. But there was something, maybe many somethings, that drew me to him—perhaps I wasn't the only one. Then again, I doubted that anyone else could feel the same way that I could because no one was like me. This complete and utter hopelessness strangled me, and yet I was more filled with that very thing, that very hope, than I'd ever been before in my entire existence.

Like I'd said many times before, it made no sense. And I couldn't get enough of the sensation.

Davis began to roll around again, finally stirring from his pleasant sleep to greet the Saturday morning sunlight. And the surprise he would find sitting a mere foot from his bed. I lapped at the blood drying on my hand, figuring that it would be easier for him to handle my presence if it didn't look like I'd harmed something. However, there were still plenty of other things about me that would make this whole situation…difficult to deal with.

As I wondered which reaction he would choose, those deep brown eyes began to open slowly, still sleepy despite how solidly he'd slept. I waited patiently (actually, I was starting to get nervous and was hoping he'd fall back asleep) for him to realize I was there despite the fact that he was gazing right at me. A moment passed with both of us gazing at one another, him smiling sweetly, completely unaware of my presence for the most part, while I was practically a statue. A metal work of someone's imagination, but with a heart. Well, kind of.

Another solid second graced past before I finally got a rational reaction out of the boy. His smile wavered and faded, his eyes growing wide with shock as he snapped upright. A light pink dusted his cheeks as he stuttered in shock, "M-Moroamon?! What…?" He blinked at me a few times, mind reeling as he searched for the right thing to say, the right emotion to depict.

But in the end, the belief that we were friends, no matter how weird he thought I was, won. A gentle smile softened the confusion and astonishment in his eyes as his tone became more calm and controlled, "Sorry, I'm just…surprised to see you here," Golden eyes found their way to my neck and side—the bruises, the multiple gashes…I couldn't hide them, and I wasn't sure how I was going to lie about it if he asked. And, of course, he did. "What...Who did that to you?!" I was astounded by the rage in his voice, as if someone had harmed a member of his family.

He tossed the bed covers aside and I felt my breathing completely stop when he got down on his knees within inches of me. Davis was obviously without fear of me, a strange trait to find in a human that I could easily crush like an elephant to an ant. Yet here I was, standing in all six of that ant's shoes, scared witless, beyond the point of recalling how lungs operated. A slave to sensation alone.

I didn't resist when he reached out and tenderly touched my side, inspecting the large bruise with concern. My eyelids fluttered closed at the blessed warmth that melted away the soreness of my injuries, the sweet caress of tentative fingertips. This feeling, this perfect feeling of heat and tenderness, of care—love—it was this that I wanted to feel. Though I knew it was wrong and stupid of me to want it. I belonged with Master; the feel of icy and loathsome palms against pale, broken skin.

The thought made me a little tense and unsure about my decision the night before, but it was far too late now. Besides, I had more problems than that right now: Davis wanted to know who had injured me, and I had a tendency to forget how to lie around this boy. He couldn't know about Master Devimon. Ever. But he would never believe that I _accidentally_ did this to myself, or that another Digimon dared do it to me—scratch that, be _capable_ of doing that to me.

So…what was I supposed to say?

"I, um…" My mind whirred like a hive of angry Honeybeemon combined with the white noise of a television or radio. I could assume that it was all ideas of what I could say, but they all went by so quickly that I couldn't understand what my own mind was trying to tell me. Davis' soft hand on my neck didn't help either. "I…ran into someone…while I was still in the Digital World—I'm sorry for running off like I did, but I had to—and the 'meeting' didn't…go very well, I suppose…"

I scolded myself for being unable to come up with anything else besides the detail-lacking version of the truth, but my mind was on holiday at the moment. But the important thing was that Davis seemed to buy it. "What? Who was it? Was it…that guy who changed you into a Digimon?" His finger hesitantly touched the chrome collar, tracing it once he was certain it wouldn't electrocute him. "Did he put this on you?" I was stunned by the sincere-sounding concern in his voice. It made my face feel unbearably warm.

My brain and tongue went silent as one, unsure of how to respond. Master did give me the collar, but I'd been the one to put it on, technically. But Master…he…Davis couldn't know about him. I wasn't a real human anyway, so it wasn't like Master had taken me from an ordinary life where I could've been normal or something like that. It was all a ruse that I'd made up to toy with the minds of these humans. Master had been good to me for as long as I could remember. Discipline and all.

I shook my head slowly in answer to all of his questions, though most required more than a 'yes' or 'no'. But I couldn't give him that kind of a response, the reason behind that being one that he could never know. "It doesn't matter, Davis Motomiya. You shouldn't concern yourself with what happens to me. This…" I made a sweeping motion with my right hand from my neck to my hip, gesturing to all of the small gashes and rather large bruises he saw. "…They shouldn't make any difference to you."

My words seemed to either insult or shock him. I wasn't sure which to hope for. "Wha—Moroamon, don't talk like that! Of course you matter to me! We're friends, remember? So that means I care about what happens to you!" There was such conviction in those amber of his eyes…such…I wasn't really sure what the hell it was, but…his heart truly believed that there was goodness in me…But that was impossible! I was sick and twisted to the core, so much so that I could make the person with the strongest stomach in the world nauseous enough to vomit!

But, even knowing that fact, I couldn't form words after his little friendship lecture. I simply stared at him as he returned to poking at my steel-like form, possibly looking for broken bones like I had before. It was at moments like this that I wished I knew what was running through his mind, and I knew that his friends often had to wonder the same. I mean, there was next to no distance between us now, when he was all alone except for whatever family was still home and his In-Training Digimon. Neither of which would be able to stop me if I lost control of myself, obviously.

So, why would he risk life and limb—mostly life—for someone who was the very being who had orders, not to mention the need, to have him killed? There was nothing mentally wrong with him to impair his judgement _this_ badly—at least, not that I could sense. It couldn't really be that he thought Master had been controlling my actions when I'd come to him so many nights ago, right? He wouldn't think something like that…

That was…foolish. It was impossible. Master wouldn't—couldn't—do anything like that.

"…So," Clearly having finished his examination of my disciplinary wounds, Davis sat back and looked up at me as if I were any one of his other friends. "How long have you been here, Moroamon?" A small smile forced its way onto his lips, drawing my attention immediately. "Not long enough to get bored, I guess…" The soft grin that blinded me now was the very defining image of 'friend'—kind, inviting, not two-faced or threatening in any way.

Having entranced me yet again with the simplest of expressions, Davis left me no choice but to allow DemiVeemon to answer for me. Though, I would've preferred if he'd run the response by me first before blurting it out… "She watched you like a hawk _all_ night, Davis. She didn't blink _once_." The blue mini-dragon Digimon smiled and waved at me innocently, though it felt like one of those tee-hee-you're-so-screwed kinds of grins. My upper lip twitched in irritation; I expected Davis to be rather uncomfortable in my presence after hearing that kind of information.

But he didn't appear to be. In fact, he seemed…_flattered_. By…my stalking. "Really? All night, huh…?" A sheen of red brushed across his cheeks, though he tried to hide it by turning away from me slightly, raising his hand to rub at his nose in an embarrassed manner. The sight made it hard for me to remember how important breathing was. Oddly enough, I seemed to have to remind myself of that fact quite often. Hm. "How come you did that?"

_Because you're in incredible danger because of my stupidity and selfishness. _"Um…protecting you. Just in case…" Obviously, I couldn't tell Davis my true reasons, my thoughts, or the fact that I was, without a doubt, using him to identify whatever weakness resided within me. If I were to unveil such a thing, it would surely ruin whatever progress that I'd made in gaining his trust. And I couldn't risk such a thing, not when I was this close to discovering what was wrong with me. If I did that, I could fix it and finish the job Master had assigned to me, and then he would be happy again.

"Oh, well…" Davis ran a hand through his hair, brushing a few stray strands back into place and out of his face. A sweet laugh swiftly glided from his throat, filling the air around me with the hypnotic reverberations of the voice that often drove me to insanity during my always-sleepless nights. I could escape him physically, but not mentally. "Thanks, I guess…!" He beamed at me, the radiance of the expression much more amazing than anything I'd seen before, be it in the human world or the Digimon one.

Though, I found I had to restrain the urge to reach out and touch the tips of my fingers to the source of the flawless sound of his laugh, his voice. That warm throat. The jugular vein that hid beneath smooth, delicate, easily broken human skin. There was no way for me to imagine what it would feel like to take this human, to rip into his soul and steal the data that connected him to his Digimon partner. To reap the benefits of what his precious blood and bone would offer me.

There was no way because I _couldn't_ imagine it. It was impossible to even think of it in a serious manner. It was, in all aspects, a _joke_ to think that I could ever accomplish such an incredible feat. Of course, the punch line would come when Master went about giving me my well-deserved punishment for being unable to destroy a single human who didn't even need the help of his Digimon to completely trap me under his intoxicating and quite pleasurable spell.

With Davis, it was easy to forget what I'd been made to do. Yet at the same time, it was hard.

Thankfully, my thoughts were interrupted by the innocent human around whom my mind and soul revolved. Davis had struck my mind with the plague of being blank yet again, this time having taken up both of my hands in his while stunning me with his extraordinary smile. "But you worry too much. I know Kari and Izzy and TK and everybody always say I'm danger-prone and a threat to all mankind, but you should know that it's not that true. I'm just…uh—"

"Special…" Davis cast me a surprised gape at my interjection, though the pleased little grin that followed depicted that he was certainly not as bothered by the scene as I was. I was shocked and a bit frightened by my sudden, uncharacteristic…well, in a way…it was a kind of _confession_. It told Davis that I viewed him as that very word: _special_. And, in more ways than one, he truly was. Currently, I couldn't help that that was the way that I felt. The way he made me feel.

The youngest of the Motomiya family gave me a small nod of agreement before releasing my slightly trembling hands and standing as his little Digimon jumped up onto his shoulder. "Well, now that we agree that I'm awesome, you should hang with me today. Me and DemiVeemon are going over to see Ken Ichijouji, another DigiDestined, and it would be great if he got to know the real you like I am. Not to mention the fact that I could use the company on the ride over there.

"So, you wanna come?" The warm, tingly feeling of Davis' hands wrapped around mine in such a comfortable embrace of the fingers had my mind racing in a blurry haze, as if I were running through a fog. I could still feel the exact curve of his hands, even in their increasingly long absence. In this haze, I had no idea that I'd begun nodding in response to his question almost as soon as he'd finished asking it. It pissed me off but it sure made him happy.

With a brand new grin lighting up his face, Davis pretty much danced around the room while he gathered up whatever clothes he needed, dropping DemiVeemon off to 'entertain' me while he went off to the bathroom to change. I wasn't sure what to do, sitting here on the floor with this In-Training Digimon perched upon my knee like he was. I'd never gotten along very well with other Digimon. For obvious reasons.

But DemiVeemon seemed to have a good idea on what he wanted to spend our few moments of solitude together doing. Big scarlet eyes remaining locked on me, he slowly leaned back until he flopped from my knee onto the floor, laying on his back while wiggling his feet at me with a wide smile. "Rub the belly! But only three, then I bite." Little giggles chimed from within his vocal cords, and I was astounded to realize that he was completely serious.

What the hell was I getting myself into?

It was around ten o'clock now, probably closer to quarter after, and Davis and I had been on the train for…I actually wasn't sure when we'd gotten on the train. I'd been distracted by not only Davis, but the many stares that I was getting from the other two people who hadn't fled the train car we were in as soon as I got on. One or two people had asked, and Davis had used the costume thing again, though they hadn't seemed to buy it that much. Probably because of the blood-stained bandages Davis had wrapped me up in.

"Okay, how about this one…um…" Davis leaned back against the cushioned seat beside me, looked up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face as he tried to think up another joke. He'd been spitting out one after the other pretty much from the moment that we'd left his home. I wasn't sure why, but he was determined to hear my laugh (though, in all honesty, I barely remembered what it sounded like myself). "Oh, I know! Why did the orange roll down the hill?"

I blinked once at the persistent boy, absentmindedly stroking the top of his Digimon partner's sleeping head. The In-Training Digital Monster had passed out somewhere around Davis' fourteenth or fifteenth try at making me laugh. He'd been able to escape, but I wasn't that lucky. Nevertheless, it was a nice change of pace from hunting, that was for sure. Not knowing what else to do, I responded in a polite tone, "Why?" _If I don't laugh at this one, is he just going to keep at this all day? Probably...not like there's anything to stop him, right?_

Davis cast me a hopeful smile as he snickered, "Because it ran out of juice." He seemed to think that the quite stupid pun was funny—even DemiVeemon giggled, and he was sleeping—but I merely offered a courteous smile. Which wasn't forced, but it still wasn't what Davis was searching for. "Still no giggle-fits, huh?" Any other human probably would've given up by now, assuming I was a lost cause, a being without a soul to laugh with.

But not Davis. For whatever reason, he believed that there was a light existing within me, within the darkness that was my heart and soul. He thought that I was, using his words, 'even more awesome than Tai'—which, apparently, was hard to be. But he didn't know who I really was, what I devoured instead of regular food. If he did, he wouldn't think those things. I had a pretty good idea of what he would think, though.

I didn't want to think about that sort of thing right now, not yet. Davis didn't know yet; I could still 'enjoy' his company for the time being. "I'm not certain that I _can_ laugh, Davis." You'd have thought that I'd reached out and smacked him with the astonished and almost hurt look on his face. An intense, concentrated pain shot through my heart at the sight, as if someone had shot me with the highest caliber rifle in either universe.

"Of course you can. Laughter is your soul shining through for the world to see when it's usually invisible. It's something that you're _born_ able to do, not like talking, or walking, or anything else. Digimon, people, plants…everything can laugh. Maybe not in the same way as another thing, but everything can at least utter a chuckle. You may be different from anything that I've ever seen before, but I know you know how to laugh.

"Oh! I just thought of another one!" The almost intimate look that had been brushed across his features was blown away and replaced in a hurry with that same bright smile that I'd come to see in my daydreams. "What's the difference between a bad golfer and a bad skydiver?" He gave me no time to make any sort of response, and hurried on to the punch line as if there were a fire chasing his words from his throat. "The bad golfer goes, 'Whack! Darn!' and the bad skydiver goes, 'Darn! Whack!'"

At first, I just sat there like I had been for the past while and looked at Davis, but soon, a smile I couldn't control was spreading over my face. The joke really wasn't that funny, but it was only a matter of seconds before a sort of pressure built up in my chest, a feeling I didn't recognize. Like…a tickling sensation, brought on by an onslaught of breath and a funny quivering in my diaphragm.

A strange sound I didn't recognize suddenly filled the air between the two of us, and my hand flew to cover my mouth when I realized it had come from me. But Davis was acting as if he'd just won a gold medal for a soccer event in the Olympics. "See? I told you I could make you laugh, didn't I?" He grinned and gave a little chuckle before adding in a gleeful tone, "And you have such a pretty one, too!"

I felt my face heat up at the odd compliment, my eyes drifting away from the boy so he couldn't read my thoughts through my eyes. It was an incredible thing, how it felt after one…laughed. I couldn't remember the last time that I'd felt this…nice on the inside. It was as if something that had plagued me for a decade had suddenly been lifted off of my shoulders, making me lighter than the very air itself. Like my soul was brand new, and infant having just been baptized.

Perhaps, in a way, I hadn't been baptized by water, but by the presence of this human. His friendship. The light that was always emitting from his soul like a beacon, guiding me through the darkest of nights, showing me things I'd never even thought of before. I knew only loyalty and discipline, a love that stung like a thousand cracks of a whip, or a flogging. Salt in a fresh wound. But now…

Before I realized that my smiling lips were moving, my tongue had already formed words most sincere, betraying my inner wonderings quite blatantly, "I enjoy your laugh as well, Davis. Many things about you are very wonderful." I heard a tense buzzing-type noise sound off in my head, like a sort of alarm going off to warn me of something bad that I'd just done. It was definitely because of what I'd said; I couldn't be this honest anymore. I had to be careful with how I went about this.

Sooner or later, I would have to obey Master's wishes. I had to. I had to be careful because I knew deep down that I couldn't kill something I loved. Though, it was astonishing that I was able to tell what this feeling was—no, what it was threatening to become. It was a strong sensation, yes, but something like this…it could only grow stronger and stronger, more and more bold, glow brighter and brighter until it would be white enough for the blind to see clear as day. Pure enough to restore their sight.

Davis smiled sweetly at me, a soft little chuckle accompanying the beam. The minute noise washed away all thoughts of Master from my mind—not even the threat of discipline or that new minion worried me. I was with the sun that lit up my inner world, the place where the astral sun couldn't reach, didn't exist. But this human existed there. And I was glad that he did.

We spent the rest of the train ride in a rather light and cheerful mood, with Davis doing his best to get me to laugh more, perhaps helping me to catch up for lost time. DemiVeemon woke when the train came to a stop at the station, and the three of us got off and headed for Ken's home. Davis led the way, though I could've found my way on my own, thanks to my superior senses. But I figured that that sort of a display might creep Davis out a bit. Not that any other thing about me shouldn't, but still.

He pointed out a few things to me here and there, telling little stories about the DigiDestined-adventures that he and his friends had trekked through. I remained silent for the most part, imagining the scenes that he described, recalling what I'd been doing during most of that time. I'd been in America, terrorizing state after state. Killing DigiDestined and normal humans alike and sending the government there into a frenzy over how so many serial killers were popping up everywhere.

Little did they know, it was only one. And she wasn't human by any means.

However, my mind wasn't retracing those thoughts for very long, and I was soon distracted by Davis again, like always. I let myself smile idly as he dragged me by the arm through the city, ignoring the stares we were getting from all the people who passed us by. DemiVeemon was perched on Davis's shoulder, but was 'hidden' underneath the neck of his vest, pretending to think that he was invisible. However, I would be lying if I said that I'd picked up on anyone staring at anything other than me, so maybe he was pretty see-through for the time being.

We finally arrived at Ken's apartment building, and I stared up at the obstruction through the rain that pattered down from the dark skies. Despite the dark air that was cast down onto the Earth thanks to the depressing weather, the construction appeared quite friendly and homey; I could imagine it sparkling if the sun were shining at the moment. A very nice place indeed. A place I felt I shouldn't be stepping into, like a holy place, a sanctified region of earth and brick that was not meant to be touched by the hands of a sinner.

Of course, I could care less, but…

I would've stood and stared longer, deep in thoughts that I could easily get lost forever in, like a labyrinth in my mind, but Davis kept me on track. He continued pulling me along with him, right into the apartment building, without one thought regarding how the other occupants would react to my strange appearance. Thankfully, there was no one present on the main floor or on the stairs, and we were soon at the Ichijouji's front door. I'd been perfectly all right with practically having been forced to come here up until this point.

There was a very, very, very good chance that Ken wouldn't be as 'forgiving' or 'understanding' as Davis had been. He might hold the attack I'd attempted to issue against them against me—not that he had any reason not to. I had been trying to kill them, and most people tended to become a little offended when a person was attempting to kill them. Especially when it was an unprovoked strike like what my hunt had been.

However, Davis didn't seem nervous about Ken's reaction in the slightest, and I forced myself to trust in his odd, unwavering confidence. It felt like a mistake to do so, but I really had no other option. Ken was one of the DigiDestined and I would have to gain his trust as well as I would the others'. If I was going to have any opportunity down the road to complete this mission, then I would have to continue preparing even as I doubted myself. And Master. _I'm sorry, Lord Devimon, but something's just not right. And if you won't help me, I'll find some answers on my own._

I stood a few paces behind Davis when he pounded on the door, each of my senses standing on edge as I waited with both eagerness and anxiety to learn exactly what this Ichijouji boy would do upon seeing me. My muscles tensed slightly when the metallic 'chink' noise of the lock being undone sounded in my ears and the door opened up to show Ken Ichijouji, just as I remembered him from that first stormy night.

The thirteen-year-old ravenette was shorter than me by a little bit but still taller than Davis (everyone except for Cody and maybe Kari was taller than Davis, really. He himself had pointed that out but had assured me a growth spurt was on the way). His features were lithe and graceful, his hair short though it looked smooth and soft. Cerulean eyes that were crisp like winter but tender as the water that slid over a Swimmon's delicate gills appeared surprised to see me, but he didn't freak out like I would've thought. It was as if he'd expected this moment to come.

Which, in a way, was probably true. Even a complete moron with the brain capacity of a Sukamon would be able to assume that I was the type of being who wouldn't leave well-enough alone. I would come back to strike my prey time and time again until I came home the victor, until the world was short one DigiDestined. But Ken wouldn't have to know just how true his suspicion would turn out to be until later. When the time was right.

Ken's gaze lingered on me for a moment more before his eyes turned to Davis and a more comfortable smile curled the corners of his mouth upward. "Davis, I figured it was you—late, as always," Dark eyes returned to meet my cold and unsure stare, but his smile didn't waver. "And I see that you brought a familiar face. It's nice to see she's all right." He moved to the side and gestured for us to come in, Davis taking him up on the offer almost immediately. I hesitated momentarily before following his example.

"Yeah, about that…" Davis laughed his sweet little laugh, the little snicker that could draw me to his side from half way around the world. I stayed within arm's length—which he didn't seem to mind, or really notice—as he continued, "I would've been on time—I was seriously going to try, really I was—but when I woke up I found a little…surprise…watching me in my room…" He grinned at me out of the corner of his eyes, and I returned it for a half of a second before glancing at Ken to note his reaction. He would take notice of my stalking nature, surely he would.

Ken's dark eyes took on a wide, surprised air for a moment before doing their best to return to normal as he started to walk off towards what I assumed was his room. His voice was the same as it had been before, if not then it betrayed a touch of that befuddlement his eyes had exhibited previously, "Well, that's certainly unexpected. Especially since your little watch-dog—no pun intended, sorry—isn't even your Digimon," He smiled slightly as a little green larva-looking Digimon hurried to his side, jumping into his waiting arms. "Minomon likes to watch people sleep, too."

The green Digimon in Ken's embrace was about the same size as DemiVeemon, and while he seemed reluctant to leave his human partner's side, he also appeared quite happy to see his fellow Digimon. I assumed that the two would've gone off the play together had I not come along. But no remorse came over me at the thought; they could play another day. It wasn't like something bad was going to happen today that was going to change the carefree nature of tomorrow, Sunday.

However, today was Saturday, and apparently Saturday could be just about as messed up and crazy as it wanted to be.

I heard the woman approaching the door to the apartment before either of the boys accompanying me even had the slightest idea of the predicament that we were about to be in. Disregarding my former intentions on being as polite and quiet as possible, I interrupted something that Davis was saying and stated rapidly, "We've got a problem." When I thought back on it, I probably could've just come right out and said what the issue was. But I'm just going to keep blaming my lack of mental clarity on Davis.

Before either of them could get me to clarify, the sound of feet walking stopped, and the tumblers inside of the door began to turn as whoever it was (it was a woman, that was all I knew) unlocked the door. And as for me? I'd taken that split second of silence offered to me and used it to get out of sight. Two DigiDestined kids with In-Training Digimon might not be all that afraid of me—still not sure if there was something wrong with them, or if I just wasn't scary anymore—but a normal woman? Yeah, I doubted that she'd be as calm as they were.

I took up a hiding spot in Ken's room, where he'd been leading us before having been interrupted. After realizing where I'd run off to, and waving a quick hello to the woman who'd just come in, Davis speed-walked over to where I was crouched up on Ken's bed. From my little perch, I watched as the dark-haired boy greeted the woman, who I now realized was his mother from the way that her eyes seemed to say a thousand unsaid words simply in the one expression that she now wore on her face as she smiled at her son.

Everything stopped around me.

I could no longer hear Davis complaining about my ability to pick the hiding spots that took the longest to get to, or the conversation going on between Ken and his mother, though I knew that he was offering to give her a hand in the kitchen (he was also enlisting Davis as a volunteer helper). I couldn't feel Davis's warmth or the pressure on the mattress as he jumped up onto the bed beside me. My brain could no longer distinguish each of the scents that infiltrated my nose from one another; I couldn't even remember that Davis was there with me. The only sense that remained with me was sight, and the only thing I could see was Mrs. Ichijouji's smile.

A mother's smile.

"_Mommy, what is this?" A little girl with curious golden eyes pointed to the reddish vegetables sitting up on cutting board, washed and ready to be diced by experienced hands. The girl knew not to put her hand anywhere near the knife in her mother's hand unless the woman was no longer utilizing the utensil, which she currently wasn't. So, in the child's mind, that meant it was question time._

_The black-haired woman smiled down at her dark-haired daughter, handing her one of the veggies as she began to explain, "Well, honey, that's called a radish. They're a part of the mustard family like cabbages and turnips. They come in lots of different colors, too, Satu. Reds, and pinks, and whites, and blacks, and some can grow and grow until they're over one hundred pounds! Their name comes from a Greek word that means 'fast-appearing' because they grow up really quickly." _

_Coal-tinted bangs bobbed as Satu nodded at her mother's words, but the answers given only brought up more questions. Granted, the subject was changed, but still. Questions were questions. "Why is my name 'Satu' then, Mommy? Did you and Daddy have a reason for my name like the Geeks did with the radishes?" The five-and-a-quarter-year-old had never thought about her name in this way before, and it astonished her to think that there was a meaning behind a person's name._

_With a short giggle, her mother ruffled her hair and said gently, "It's 'Greeks', honey, not 'geeks'. And your father and I…well, we didn't really have a reason for naming you what we did. But your name means 'fable', dear. A fable is a little story about animals that teaches children about what's right and wrong, so you could say that you're our little angel, Satu—"_

I couldn't remember when I'd jumped from the top bunk to the floor, or how Davis had managed to get down as fast as I had without injuring himself, and I really wasn't sure where I was or who was touching my arm or what was going on at this moment. Other than I'd just had a vision of what had to be someone else's life, since it couldn't be mine, seeing how it had been about humans. Not one word had mentioned Digimon, not one thing had even hinted toward their existence.

But I had to know more about that girl and her mother. I had to see them again.

"I have to know why I saw them, I need to know…!" I muttered mainly to myself as I began to trudge forward, out of Ken's room, into the hallway, heading for the kitchen. The only room that now held my answers. Staying out of sight no longer meant anything to me; it was an obstacle I had to get around, a fear that I could not have, a challenge that had to be defeated.

Davis was apparently going to be a challenge all his own as well. See, he was still in his right mind about now, knowing that he hadn't just witnessed some insane sort of vision of someone else's past, and was trying to drag me back into Ken's bedroom. "Moroamon!" The brunette whisper-shouted, his voice strained as he desperately tried to yank at my hand, pouring all of his strength into the act and yet he was being dragged along with me as easily as a little child might cart around a doll. "What are you talking about?! We can't let Mrs. Ichijouji see you! She knows about DemiVeemon and Minomon, but you're in a completely different ballpark compared to them and she might—"

"Davis, dear, who in the world are you—oh my…"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I came face to face with the very woman who had triggered the strange vision I'd just been torn from a mere minute or two ago. The youngest of the Motomiya family hadn't been quite as silent in his reasoning with me as he'd thought, and the sound of his urgent attempts at persuasion had alerted Mrs. Ichijouji's maternal instincts. She'd come to see what the issue was, and had found me. The cause of all humans' problems.

However, with her appearance, came that feeling of numbness. Davis's warmth was no more, my vision was no clearer than the oceans of sulfur at the depths of hell, I could hear only my own breathing now, and even then that noise was beginning to fade with the others. I could hear voices, though they were not my own and they didn't belong to any of those whom I'd last been with.

Well, unless you counted that Satu girl and her mother.

_"You wouldn't think that there'd be that much interesting stuff to learn about a veggie, huh, Mommy?" the dark-haired third-grader, Satu, snickered at her mother. She was gazing up at the counter with a newfound intrigue in the world around her, a strange curiosity for everything that she now saw. The child couldn't help herself; she wanted to know everything about the mysterious world now that she knew that there were questions that maybe even the smart adults couldn't answer._

_ Her widowed mother smiled sweetly down at her enlightened daughter as she agreed with her daughter. The woman then added as she began to chop up more of the bright red plants, "There are also a fair amount of rumors about radishes, too, Satu, like if you see a garden of radishes in a dream it signifies prosperous business and kind friends. And to dream that one is eating a radish means that your feelings will be hurt as a result of the thoughtlessness of someone near you. Another that I've heard of it that if you're dreaming about planting radishes, that foretells that your heart's desires will be happily realized._

_ "Do you know what that means, hon? When I say that 'your dreams will be realized?" The amber-eyed ravenette child thought for a moment, mulling the young woman's words over and over in her head until she was certain that she'd memorized the phrase. In the end, she grinned with a bit of sheepishness and shrugged her shoulders, earning a smile from her mother, who promptly reworded her previous statement, "It means that what you want most will be yours, that your greatest wish will come true—"_

"Are you all right, dear?"

I snapped back into the foolish nonsense most call 'reality' as if having been shot in the forehead by a pistol. My eyes located the source of the voice within milliseconds of my return, and felt my lungs shudder and shake as they shut down. Ken's mother was standing before me, perhaps a foot and a half away, maybe a little further due to her obvious wariness of me, and she was gazing at my face as if she were concerned about my wellbeing.

My cold heartbeat raced for a moment, then dropped into silence in the pit of my chest cavity, becoming nothing more than a painful, putrid throb as I stared, immobilized, back at Mrs. Ichijouji. I could taste her scent in the air, found the faintness of DigiDestined in the very molecules that made up her cells. But it wasn't enough. Not enough to make her whole, like her son and his friend—who, might I add, was still trying to drag me back into the shadow of the hallway.

Knowing that I had no hope of hiding myself—no matter what Davis thought or tried to get me to do—I decided quickly that I needed to gain the trust of Ken's mother if I was to gain the trust of the DigiDestined children. If a parent came, then the offspring would follow suit eventually. But when I opened my mouth to speak, I noticed her cringe slightly at the full view of my forty bestial teeth, and that stopped all noise from travelling beyond my lips. I wasn't sure why, but the absolute _horror_ that was on her face…it struck me.

It was not a terror for herself—a selfish fear that I'd seen so many times before, like on the faces of the parents of the girl who'd had the Bukamon before I'd killed her—but…but a fear for her _son_. I could almost hear her thoughts as they rushed through her head like busybody-bees. 'My little boy has been near this vicious-looking creature? I don't even know if she's a Digimon like those other things—she looks like those evil monsters that tried to hurt my Ken before!'

And yet, she was there, within reach. Within striking distance. Granted, she had made sure to stand between her son and myself, but she was still much closer than most humans would dare come. My first guess would've been stupidity, for humans were known for their lack of ability to use their brains. However, in this case, I knew that that couldn't possibly be the reason behind her actions. I couldn't put my finger on what her true incentive was ,though.

Seeing that I wasn't going to be talking anytime soon, Ken hurried to both calm his mother and sort of explain what was going on. "Mom, this is my friend, Moroamon. I know that she looks kind of scary, but she's not bad. She spends a lot of time with Davis, and he knows her very well. I think that if he can trust her, then we should, too, even if we're not sure about who or what she is." My eyes shifted from Ken's mother to Ken himself, watching the way his eyes seemed to tremble as he tried not to look at me, looked everywhere but at me.

I didn't understand. Why defend me, make a point about how I was good, and yet show such an obvious wariness? _What could he possibly be thinking?_

Mrs. Ichijouji seemed pleased with Ken's explanation, though unpleased with the fact that that meant that I would be spending more time with her son. But from the softness of her voice, I could tell that she was going to take the DigiDestined's advice and put her trust in Davis's judgment. "Well, then, Moroamon, welcome to the Ichijouji household. I've labeled all of the rooms and appliances, so feel free to take a look around."

After casting me a final little smile, she turned from me and walked over to the counter where she picked up a tray with multiple kinds of human snack foods piled up on it. She handed it to her child, who didn't seem at all surprised by the insurmountable quantity of food that his mother thought would be torn through by two teenage boys, two itty-bitty Digimon, and one thing that she wasn't sure what it was but was there nonetheless.

However, seeing the stunned yet overjoyed look on Davis's face as he hurried over to steal the tray from Ken and rush off with his little Digimon chasing him shouting, "I want eats! I wants eats!", the woman giggled and explained to her slightly bewildered son, "I know how hungry teenagers and their Digimon can get, so I made some snacks for you and your friends!

"Oh, speaking of friends," The brunette lady raised a hand to her lips in surprise as she recalled something she'd previously let slip from her mind. She enlightened the both of us as she gathered up her purse and relocated her shoes. "I loaned my labeler to Mr. Kobayato yesterday and I forgot to pick it up, so I should go and do that now before he goes off to work. He's on the graveyard shift, the poor man.

"I won't be long. Will the…three of you be all right with me gone, Ken, honey?" A brief but noticeable flash of worry crossed her face again, casting the glimmer of light from her eyes for a moment before she tried to disguise it. But her face was the kind that couldn't hide a thing from anyone, and that made it very clear to me what she was thinking: Like any mother would be, she was scared to leave the two boys here alone with me.

I'd be astonished if she wasn't nervous about such a thing, but still. The point was that she had a face that was easy to read. Which, sadly, Ken had not inherited.

The blue-black-haired boy cast his mother a reassuring smile as he answered her confidently, "Of course, Mom, we'll be just fine." After her son's confirmation that I wasn't going to eat him while she was gone, Mrs. Ichijouji offered her son a final smile before saying good-bye and heading out the door. For a moment there, I had thought that she was going to make him come with her just to be on the safe side. Or give him a gun that his father had kept hidden in the refrigerator's vegetable drawer.

As the door clicked closed quietly, Ken walked past me, headed for the living room where I could hear Davis and DemiVeemon quarrelling over the food. "You keep your little paws on your side of the tray, DemiVeemon! Don't take that one, that's mine, I called it—hey, I _said_ on _your_ side!" I heard a little 'oomph' as the little Digimon got shoved away, but that was followed by an irritated 'hey!' from Davis as the little creature came right back to fight for his right to eat.

"But, Davis! I _love_ chocolate biscuits!" I turned and followed Ken's scent into the living room, having done so just in time to see DemiVeemon crawl up on top of Davis's head with a chocolate biscuit in his mouth. The brunette mumbled little 'ow's through a mouthful of food as his Digimon partner used his hair as a makeshift ladder. When he finally made it to the top of Davis's head, he nestled down into his hair and tied some of it around his feet to keep himself in place. After being sure he was safe and secure, he continued to merrily eat the chocolate he'd brought.

The DigiDestined who confounded me in every way, shape, and form paused in his eating spree mid-bite and turned slowly to face Ken, who was now sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Pointing to the cerulean chewing machine on top of hi noggin', Davis questioned in a loud and 'why is this happening to me?' sort of voice, "Does Minomon do this to—"

"No." Ken interrupted serenely as his polite, green Digimon made a gesture to be picked up from the floor. The quiet boy did as his partner asked and set him on his lap, offering him some of the caramel corn that Davis and DemiVeemon hadn't slobbered all over quite yet. While Minomon nibbled contentedly at the sweet treat, Ken looked over at me. "You can have some of this, too, if you want. I think you'd win if Davis tried to fight you for it." His tone mocked Davis and earned him a slight scowl from said boy, causing a half-smile to caress my face for a second.

I began to pace the room, suddenly anxious for a reason I was unsure of, as I replied carefully, "Thank you, but I can't…digest normal human food anymore. Freak-type thing that happened when I was changed. It's hard to explain, and even harder to understand, really." I glanced over at the DigiDestined to note his reaction: A simple nod accompanied by silence, which was good enough for me.

"I tried to get her to eat something a couple days ago," Davis recollected through lips made shiny and sweet thanks to the caramel. He tried a number of times to rub it off of himself with the back of his hand, but it did nothing but smear it and also get it onto his hand and sleeve. It didn't seem to bother him all that much, though. "I think I told you about this, too. That was the night that—HEY!"

The usually cheerful brunette turned ruby-red with rage as his Digimon 'accidentally' smeared leftover chocolate and other sticky substances into his hair, using some of it like a napkin. Suddenly realizing that his human buddy was growling up at him like a werewolf snarling at a cat, he stared at the mess he'd made and mumbled a little, 'Oopsie. Clean-up on aisle two-and-a-half, Davis." Ken snickered minutely at his friend's dilemma, earning a 'shut up or die' glower from that very same boy.

Standing up from the couch, Davis yanked DemiVeemon out of his caramelized hair and set the small, giggly creature down on the sofa. Pointing his finger dangerously close to the critter's nose, he ordered the Digimon sternly, "You sit right there and don't get caramel, or chocolate, or anything else on anything else. Don't even look at anything. Don't smell anything. Don't think anything—that one should be easy to do, Yolei says you learned that from the best. Don't do anything until I get back to tell you not to do it. Got it?" The miniature dragon gave him a silent salute before obeying and sitting so still that someone just walking in would've thought he was a stuffed toy.

Appearing pleased with his Digimon, Davis turned to Ken and stated hotly, "I have good hearing. If I hear you giggling to yourself about this," He gestured pointedly to his incredibly messed-up hair. "I will screw over _your_ hair. Capicey?" That last word made me snap my heard around to stare confused at Davis, wondering what in the world he was trying to say. I'd heard a lot of threats before in my life, but I had failed to hear that word ever used before.

But most everything was cleared up when Ken grinned slightly up at Davis and stated plainly, "It's 'capiche', Davis." Minomon tried to hold in his snickering by shoving another piece of caramel corn into his mouth, but it did nothing except make him sound like he had a filter over his face. The strange noise coming from his Digital friend struck DemiVeemon's funny bone and cracked his stony façade. The two of them began to laugh loudly, DemiVeemon rolling around on the cushion as he tried to catch his breath.

Knowing that there was no way that he was going to be able to come out on top in this situation, Davis gave a final snarl and stormed off to try to clean up. The two Digimon giggled for another minute or two before their fit tapered down into nothing more than the sound of the two attempting to catch their breath. I smiled briefly when DemiVeemon yawned and mumbled, "Laughing at Davis makes me sleepy." Another yawn erupted from him before he nestled into a soft spot on the couch and fell asleep, Minomon following suit a moment or two later.

I stared at the two for a moment, wondering why they would fall asleep after having eaten all of that sugar. One would think that they would be bouncing off the walls right about now, not resting. I knew that these human-partnered Digimon were strange, but…but this didn't make any sense at all. I mean, I'd seen humans go nuts after having that much sugar put into their systems, and one could only assume that Digimon would do the same sort of thing, especially if they were around humans as much as these were.

As if sensing my confusion, the dark-haired DigiDestined sitting on the couch with his Digimon answered my unspoken question in a smooth voice, "They get so much sugar from their friends and their families that they're used to it now. It doesn't affect them like it would to others, so they just sleep it off most of the time." His explanation didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, but my brain wasn't coming up with anything better so I accepted it as good enough.

Turning away from the boy and the two Digimon, I glanced around the room, looking for something to occupy myself with while I waited for the eminent destruction that Master was sure to send as soon as he discovered that I was…sort of…making the mission last much longer than it need to. He was not a very patient being by nature, and I was testing fate severely by making him wait for what he desired of me.

A small shudder ran down my spine at the thought of his anger, the absolute malice and hatred for me that would chill his red eyes until they became that of bloodied ice. I could almost hear the crack of my own bones as he broke them like tree twigs, crushed them into flour for an Ogremon's bread. To get that sickening but realistic thought out of my head, I searched the room again from something to focus on other than the pain and torment I'd stupidly brought upon myself.

My eyes landed on a picture frame by the large glass doors that lead out to a balcony overlooking the lazy afternoon taking place outside these walls, where time had seemed to stop. Not recognizing it to be Ken and knowing it was too young to be his father, I strode tentatively over to the photo and stared down at it with a piqued interest.

It was of a boy about Ken's age right now, with the same facial build, but their eyes were much different. The color was similar, yes, but Ken's eyes were very open with his emotions, very expressive and beautiful, while this boy's gave the impression of a hidden darkness, a deception similar to my own. His hair was dark like Ken's, that bluish-black that matched the mood of midnight on the Earth, but it was more disarrayed and uneven, not as sleek and tidy as Ken's was.

I heard soft footsteps falling behind me, growing closer, and I glanced to the side. Ken was there beside me now, looking at the picture that I'd been staring down for the past few moments. I almost felt the drop in his mood as he gazed upon it, and his voice betrayed a darkness lurking in his heart, a darkness brought on because of this boy. "That's my brother, Sam. He's not with us anymore, but every now and then I'll remember things that we used to do together—good and bad, though I prefer the good.

"You know, he was actually a lot like you, before he died. It's a strange comparison, I know, but it's true. He was a genius, brilliant and practically perfect in whatever he did, and yet he wasn't arrogant about his abilities. Sam was unique, one of a kind. Irreplaceable. And you, being a…Digital hybrid, are just like him. You're the only one who can lay claim to the name Moroamon, the only one who can do whatever you can; no one can match you exactly, though they may try.

"I'm not saying that you're unbeatable, not by any means, but what I'm saying…" He paused, looking up and out the window at the rain, tracing the little trails that each drop had made on the glass while he thought over how he wanted to word his explanation. "What I'm trying to say is that there's someone out there who thinks like I do, who has noticed how important you are and is trying to use you," The offspring of the Ichijouji's turned and looked at me, his eyes bold but timid as he searched me for some sort of emotion or reaction, anything.

"We need to know who it is that keeps coming after you. I'm assuming that he's the same guy that put this collar on you." Ken gestured to the complex mechanism, the very thing that Master had lied to me about. He'd said that it would cure me of this disease given me by Davis, but it wasn't working. It had changed nothing, and I knew now that it would never change anything except my appearance.

But that was not the problem at hand. The DigiDestined were becoming more and more persistent with their questions and demands from me, demands that begged for more information that I wasn't sure how to hide. At least Davis wasn't here; I was certain that I would be completely unable to lie if he were in the room at this time.

I thought for a moment, my face void of any and all emotion, my eyes still locked upon the picture frame, though I no longer thought of this…Sam. Finally, I brought myself to say, "He's…a man of darkness. He has many minions, many fiends under his control, and I am his main soldier," It was then that I turned to Ken with a look of slight despair, partially acting, and partially because I knew that the words I spoke were true. "But I cannot tell you who he is. He will find me if I do. Find me, and, not kill me, but torture me on and on until the end of eternity. If you don't mind, I'd like to avoid that outcome."

The dark-haired DigiDestined was silent for a moment, and he removed his gaze from me. We both kept quiet for a moment, but then Ken broke the silence again by gesturing over to the two In-Training Digimon sleeping on the couch near us. His voice was tender and hushed as he said soothingly, "Look at those two. Any of our previous enemies who find it in their souls to return could easily destroy them, especially at such young stages. But they're not worried, because they know that their friends will protect them. As your friends, we're obligated to do whatever we can to protect you. If you don't believe me, then ask Davis. We'll protect you, Moroamon, but we need to know who we're protecting you from." His words struck me, my mind never having considered that they would offer something like this.

Why, why the _hell_, would DigiDestined humans offer to guard me from Master's wrath—as if such a thing was even possible? It was unheard of, unbelievable. But at the same time…it appealed to me. Master, sure, he kept me relatively safe, but from dangers that he had put me into. Davis, on the other hand, had never threatened me, never made a move to harm me, and had offered me friendship where Master had offered me this sick, twisted sort of 'love' that involved murder and torture.

Why did I remain with my Master when Davis was ready to take me in as his?

This question burned my brain as if coals had been poured in through my ears, made the metal of the collar seem that much colder, that much tighter around my throat. It was hard to breathe, hard to live, merely thinking of a life without Master lurking in the shadows above, below, and surrounding me. It should've felt like a weight lifting off of my shoulders, but it did not. It was more like someone was pushing down on them, making me lose my balance, making me fall into a dark abyss that was another color of black, a color that no living being was ever meant to see.

I shuddered at the feeling of the shadows creeping over my skin. To attempt to distract myself as well as get some answers for my needy soul, I mumbled a hypothetical question, slightly worried about how Ken would take it, "Let's say that I told you, and you knew him. Let's say I chose to stay, chose to accept your friendship and compassion, and stayed. Now, what would my Master do? Would he just sit idly by, twiddling his thumbs, thinking of who to use as a replacement for me?

"No, he wouldn't. He would send soldier after soldier, troop after troop, army after army, legion after legion, all of them dark, evil, malevolent, and unstoppable, and all in the name of getting me back. He would have your families killed, torture your friends and other loved ones right before your eyes, feed them to his children piece by piece, make sure that they're alive to feel it, right up until the very end of it all. And then, to anyone who ever helped me, he would treat with a special kind of torment, one far worse than what I would receive for running away.

"Would you still be my friends? Would you still help me? Would that offer of protection still stand?" My head snapped around to face Ken head-on, cold eyes boring into him, their dullness knowing what the answer should be, though not knowing what it would be if coming from this boy. I had an idea of what Davis would say, I knew exactly what TK would've said, and I could assume what the rest of their little group would tell me.

But Ken? No, I had no guesses. The only way to know was to hear it straight from him.

He stared outside at the precipitation for a while, watching the rain that I brought with me everywhere that I went. Perhaps he was wondering about that phenomenon, perhaps he was trying to guess whether or not I was telling the truth through that question or if it truly was just hypothetical. Perhaps he knew it was true, but didn't want me to know that it was true. There was no way to know, now way to read him as I could so many of the others.

Finally, he took in a deep breath, let it out slowly through his nose, and stated very calmly and in a this-is-final sort of tone, "Yes, we would stand by you no matter what, as long as you also see us as your friends. Friends do—" A sudden and strange thud followed by a surprised cry came from somewhere down the hall, where Davis had gone quite a while ago. The noise roused the two sleeping Digimon from their slumber, both of them snapping in the direction of the sound with great alarm.

My muscles stiffened to the point of pain, becoming frozen as water sprayed into the air during the dead of winter. Senses awakened due to my alarm, heightened thanks to panic, the scent of something unfamiliar and deadly passed into my system, and adrenaline poured into my blood like beer down an alcoholic's throat. Forgetting everything about the present moment aside from Davis and his safety, I sprinted to the hallway and was met with a sight that tore my heart out and threw it down a thousand flights of stairs.

Davis was unconscious, bleeding from a gash on his head. There was a Digimon near him. It was trying to take him.

I barely even registered what Digimon it was before I'd began to act. A bestial bellow that I'd never heard before tore from my throat, causing the mostly white, mostly human Digimon's eyes instantly dart up to stare at me as I came at him. I moved so fast that I barely felt my feet hit the ground, and before I even knew it I was bearing down upon my fellow Digimon. Slamming my fist into the side of his head, I sent him flying down the hall and into the far wall of Ken's bedroom. He crashed into it, knocking over a few pieces of furniture and spraying drywall everywhere before dropping to the floor with a grunt of surprise at my attack and pain at the strike itself.

I watched him for a moment, then, when I was assured that he wasn't rising any time soon, briskly moved back to Davis. Crouching at his side, I glanced over him and saw that the only wound he had was the cut on his forehead. Without thinking, I touched my fingers to it, some of the still-warm blood sticking to my skin and fur. Instinctively, I lapped away the substance so my hands would not be bothered by it.

Everything stopped.

The hues of Davis's skin and hair and clothes began to become blurry as my natural bloodlust set in, my self-control and sanity slowly draining from me as Davis's scent became more noticeable in the air, reaching the point where I could smell nothing but him. Nothing but the blood slowly dripping down his face. My eyes locked on the droplets, watching them as a moth to light, following the ribbons of light to the source until it crashes and is burned by the very thing that had been the focus of its life. That had _been_ its life.

My mouth began to froth at the corners, my teeth beginning to cut into my lip slightly as I tried to get control over myself again. But I was failing bitterly. Eyes wide and bright saw nothing but flesh and blood; they did not see the boy who had befriended a soulless monster, who had opened up his home and his soul without so much as a tremor or a fear. I remembered nothing but the hunger that I had not sated for so long.

As my mind began to process the thought of my attacking, Ken came into my peripheral vision. I heard his voice say something, possibly my name, but it came as a mumble, like he was speaking to me from under water. I cocked my head to the side, still watching the blood slide slowly down Davis's face, the red liquid drawing out the journey from cut to chin even more now that it was beginning to dry. I barely even registered Ken's presence.

Until his hand touched Davis. My head snapped around viciously to stare him down, my face blank and without any sign of my intentions but for the bubbly froth dripping lazily down my chin. Ken gazed timidly right back at me as he started to pull Davis away from me as someone would a severed leg from a rabid dog. The DigiDestined had to pause now and again to readjust his grip on the other boy, but my eyes never twitched, my muscles remained frozen in place.

I heard Minomon's little voice squeak out a short warning to his human partner, but my now simple brain was unable to figure out what syllable meant what or what sound went where. As my prey continued to be dragged away, I slowly stood and turned to face the boy doing the dragging with the same blank stare from before. He stopped moving and gazed back at me; he was trembling quite noticeably. Understandable. But I didn't care. That creature was taking my precious meal away, and he was going to stop.

My expressionless face changed steadily into a snarl, my entire face contorted into that of something that belonged in a true horror film, one that made you turn on all the lights and flashlights and light all the candles in your home, just so that there would be no sign of darkness. Yet you felt it all around you, felt it run its cold fingers over your shoulders, slip its slimy, disgusting tongue up your neck from behind. A low growl accompanied the terrifying show of malevolence, the sound reverberating sickeningly throughout the whole room.

I crouched slightly, every muscle coiled and tight, ready for the final leap, the pounce of the predator, the kill-blow. But right before I was about to spring forward and kill them both, something hard and fast slammed into my back, driving me forward into the floor. It was the white Digimon that I thought I'd dealt with before, he was back for more.

My bloodlust continued to blind me, making me forget how to truly fight a foe that could fight back. My rabid behavior allowed the slightly doggish beast to land another solid blow by grabbing me from behind and throwing me through the glass door on the other side of the room. I crashed into the railing, and lay stunned there under the sheet of rain for a moment. Outside in the open air, I began to return to a normal state of mind since I could no longer smell Davis and the crack to my head had snapped me back to the present.

Rising back to my feet, I was just in time to catch the Digimon by his shoulder and long rabbit-like ear as he attempted to rush me. Pulling him up off of the ground for a split second, I thrusted his head down into the ground hard enough to crack the stone a bit. I then grabbed onto one of his arms and twisted it behind his back until I felt a small pop and he cried out in pain. "Stop, stop, stop! I'm on your side, you stupid fool! I'm Strabimon, Lord Devimon sent me!"

Fear plunged into my head at how loud he was speaking. Pushing him harder into the ground, I snarled in a hushed tone, "Keep your voice down, simpleton! You'll ruin everything if you don't shut the hell up!" The Digimon I was crushing got the message and quieted, and I allowed him a bit of breathing space. But I didn't dare let him go. "Why did Master send you?" I had a good idea of what his answer would be, but I prayed that I was wrong. I didn't know who I was praying to, or if he would listen, but I did anyway.

"Devimon sent me because that boy—" He did his best, given the awkward position, to gesture toward Davis, who was now starting to come to. DemiVeemon and Minomon, along with Ken, were guarding him, their eyes locked on Strabimon and I. "—is keeping you from doing your job, and he's getting sick of waiting for you. And so, now it's my job to get rid of him!" With a violent roar, the bloodied but still very white Digimon threw me off of him with a vicious, flexible kick to my side.

The soldier of Lord Devimon dashed back into the room, leaping up into the air, ready to lay waste to the two boys and their Digimon. Then again, looking over his words, he said only that his prey was Davis. Ken would be fine, hopefully, probably. But Davis…he would either die at the hands of Strabimon, or at the murderous hands of my Master. The thought brought a new sense of horror to me, gave me a reason to fight that I didn't understand and probably never would.

But understanding didn't matter right now. Only fighting did. Only Davis did.

With a sense of purpose that I'd never felt before, I dove through the broken glass back into the room after Strabimon, catching him by one of the many belts that adorned his slender but muscular body. Twirling rapidly around in mid-air, I flung the Digimon back through the glass and over the railing before I myself landed skillfully back on my feet. Strabimon wouldn't be dead, nor would he hit the ground, I knew it. He would find a way to stop himself, and then come back at a later time to finish what he'd started.

I panted, staring out at the dark, dreary sky that Strabimon had just been thrown into. My strength seemed to be completely drained, something that never happened to me. I never felt this sort of a sensation…this…this _weakness_. It was as if something were draining me of my power, making me as defenseless as a human, or a Fresh-form Digimon. The thought was hard to stomach, me being unable to fight and defeat another creature.

I dropped to one knee, and was about to start examining myself when the front door opened and Mrs. Ichijouji came strolling in. "Ken, Davis, Moroamon! I know I'm a little later than what I'd thought I'd be, but—" She came into the living room and froze, dropping both the labeler that was in her right hand and the package in her left onto the glass-ridden floor. Her eyes grazed over the cracks in the wood floor, the shattered glass door, the crater in the stone balcony, a dazed Davis, frightened Digimon, and her son, who had a couple of small cuts along with Davis from the almost constant spraying of glass.

For a moment she was too stunned to speak, paralyzed by the shock of having left a peaceful home and come back to chaos, the center of hell. But then, her eyes darting back to the glass, she shrieked in absolute terror. I turned my head to see what the problem was (well, at least the main one making her scream) and was met with Strabimon's sharp nails slashing into my face. I howled out in surprise at his return and pain at his attack, and slashed at him on instinct, catching the leg of his loose white pants with the tip of one of my claws.

He made a mad dive for Ken and Davis, making the woman scream again as she grabbed her son and his friend, trying to do her best to protect the both of them despite her hysteria. With a growl of frustration at his persistence , I went after him hurriedly, lunging out and grasping him by his ankle, the sudden lack of motion causing him to plummet to the floor. Trying to make the best of the situation, Strabimon lashed out with a snarl and a hand, catching Davis's leg with his nails as he had my face.

I stopped for a milli-second, a feeling I was unsure of beginning to take over me. Though I had felt weak and insignificant only moment before, now that strange, burning sensation gave me power that overrode whatever had taken over my body before. I felt every coil of my muscles, every contraction and flexing of the fibers that made them up, the very motion of each cell as it strived to do as my brain commanded. It took only a moment more to learn what that feeling was.

Hatred. An absolute loathing, brought on by the nerve he had. The nerve to harm the only taste of perfection that the world would ever know. The guts to cross me, and cut the boy who had shown me love when my life was that of hate and violence. It was then that I realized that Davis's blood wasn't captivating me this time, but he himself was. He'd drawn me in from the start, I knew, urged me to stay with him, be friends. Allow him to become the first real friend that I would ever have.

It was now time to fight for that friendship, that love that I'd never find again.

With a steadily growing roar, I dragged Strabimon back toward me and grabbed onto the soft blue fur of his back. Digging my claws into him that he might bleed, might remember this beating from the scars, I strode back to the glass and readied myself for a great show of this newfound power. I released Strabimon's ankle so that I was only holding him by his furry skin; I found it easy to keep my grip despite his attempts to free himself. Spinning around at the speed of light once or twice, I flung the Digimon like I had done before, but this time he went much farther, slamming brutally into the building opposite the Ichijouji's apartment.

Keeping my eyes locked on the part of the wall that Strabimon had broken through, I walked out onto the balcony, feeling the rain pound down upon me as I stared across the way. I saw him move in the darkness, turning to look back at me as if he were considering making another attempt to get at Davis. Anxious at the thought of another risked injury to Davis or the other humans, I slashed my claws against the metal of the railing to mark my territory, the sound loud and chilling in the silence of the dark day.

As the ring of the metal began to fade away, I drew in a deep breath and bellowed as deafeningly as my body allowed me to, the reverberating sound of my roar echoing throughout every home and building of the city. It was so powerful that even when I'd been silent myself for a minute or two, the noise was still as loud as it would've been had I still been making the sound. Strabimon, however, remained silent as he stared back at me.

We stood like that for a while, daring the other to attack, daring the other to try. But soon, Strabimon reluctantly disappeared into the building, probably heading back to Devimon to tell on me. I shuddered briefly at the thought of Master's rage, but in a way, it was his own fault. I'd asked for his help with this whole thing with Davis, but he'd acted as if it meant nothing.

Davis didn't think that it was nothing. My presence was important to him, though I had no idea why.

_Davis._ I quickly came back into the room, only to see that Davis was now awake but appearing confused and in some pain, and Mrs. Ichijouji was clinging to her son as if she would lose her own life if she even entertained the thought of letting go of him. I stood there on the broken glass, conflicted on whether or not I should go over to them. I was the reason that all this had gone on; why would they want me here any longer?

"…Moroamon…?"

The groggy voice of the boy whom I'd been fighting for reached my ears like that of a heavenly harp, the very kind that one would imagine angels adored. I let my eyes meet his, those beautiful orbs of dark golden brown, gazing upon me with concern that shown through his own pain. Before I knew it—he didn't even have to call me—I was at his side, all thoughts other than him now gone, useless to me in this life, for the bleeding human before me was my life now, had taken over me in a way I did not hope to reach an understanding of.

As he began to softly speak again, I lifted him tenderly from his best friend's arms, though he was reluctant to let me. Definitely because of how I'd tried to kill him in order to get at Davis. But my still burning thirst was the last thing on my mind, my only though and will being to help Davis. I took the boy over to the couch and set him down as one would a most treasured ornament of glass, holy to the one who held it, but meaning nothing to the rest of the world.

I ignored DemiVeemon as he hopped up beside Davis, sadness and concern showing on his face as he nuzzled against Davis's shoulder and neck. There were a million questions running through the mind of the In-Training Digimon, but he voiced none of them, opting to rest next to his partner instead. However, one question that obviously had flitted through everyone's mind had to be answered for the sake of our sanities.

"Davis will be fine." I answered the silent question quietly, receiving no reply from either of the Ichijouji's. Ken was lost in his own thoughts and his mother and Minomon were still crushing him with love; Davis was beginning to drift off into sleep along with his blue Digimon. I felt that I'd said that mainly for my own benefit, just so that I would remember. Just so I'd know I wouldn't be alone. He was going to be all right. It might take a little while for his wounds to heal, but they weren't that serious and wouldn't leave anything permanent other than a harmless scar.

As I stood there trying to convince myself of his well-being, Davis opened his eyes drowsily and looked up at me from the couch. A small smile crossed his face, golden eyes softening at the sight of me, causing my heart to beat faster within me, heating my soul. My throat became as dry and coarse as sand paper and it was suddenly impossible to swallow, lest my tongue turn to dust and slip down my esophagus.

His voice came to me as a mumble, the reason for his quietness being the blow to his head having knocked him up pretty badly. "Thank you…for saving me again," I took in a sharp breath when Davis reached up and held my fingers lightly in his own. I wasn't sure if he could feel it or not, but the simple touch had caused a quaking to crawl through my bones. My mind was unsure of what to do, heart terrified that my mind had no ideas, but my hand, acting on its own, cautiously wrapped around his as well.

My response made him smile again as he added, "I'm glad that we're friends, Moroamon." He then continued to slip his hand back out of mine, closing his eyes and finally attempting to actually get some rest. I, however, thoroughly shocked by his words, stood there with my hand in the same position that it had been in when his hand had filled it, my eyes staring down at him the way I had previously. My mind buzzed with a million different thoughts and wonders, but they never got a chance to be entertained before Ken's D-Terminal made a sound that captured my attention, stealing it from Davis.

Ken took his palm-sized computer out of his pocket, his mother releasing him just enough that he would be able to move. Snapping it open, he began to read it as he stated, "It's from Izzy," His eyes continued to graze over the message as he paraphrased it for me. "There's going to be a sort of meeting at the Koushiro residence tomorrow. He says that Davis and I are supposed to make sure that you come…by whatever means necessary. It seems like it's really important, Moroamon." He looked up at me, asking an unvoiced question. Asking if I would go.

I averted my eyes from his gaze and returned my own to Davis's peacefully sleeping face, studying him as if the right answer was written somewhere on his face in invisible ink. But before I could even begin to form an answer, Mrs. Ichijouji made her opinion known quite loudly and clearly, "No! Ken, I don't want you going anywhere until the police or the army or…well, _someone _takes care of that…" She swung her arm in the general direction of the shattered glass. "…That thing!"

"Mrs. Ichijouji," My voice sounded strange, for it spoke in a way that was calm and collected, but the words didn't feel right. They didn't feel like…like they were meant to be said through the teeth of a killer. They hadn't been made to be spoken by something like me. But they were anyway. "Your son is safe. That Digimon is not after him. If it was, it would've attacked before, when I was not yet here. It's after someone else…" I turned back to Ken, the answer to his unspoken question in my eyes, printed there boldly, unwavering no matter what storm I may face for my choice. "And I will go wherever he goes."


	11. Chapter 10

**Yyyyeeeeeeesssssss! It's finally done! :DDDD I don't think I've ever been this happy to post a new chapter in this. I've been waiting for forever to finally write all of these parts, and it's the most amazing feeling to finally be able to. A lot of really big events go on in this chapter, and it's just...I just couldn't wait to write all of these parts and I really hope that you guys enjoy reading them as well!**

**The story is starting to get to that point where I'm planning out how many chapters I have until the end, and I'm thinking that I might only make it to around...17 at the most. Maybe. I'm not sure how much more I can drag it out, and honestly, I don't want to make it last forever because every good story is made great by its ending, and I want to make the best ending I possibly can so that I don't feel like I couldn't done better and you guys don't feel like you got the short end of the stick and feel dissatisfied. But don't worry, I'll think up something awesome :D**

**I feel like there's something else that I've got to tell you guys, but I can't remember it, so... XD Thanks a bunch for sticking with me this far despite how much time it takes for me to finish a chapter in this (and all of my stories for that matter lol. Sorry about that), it really means a lot to me that people like this story and are enjoying the time they spend reading it. I'd love to know what you guys think, so please leave a review if you can spare the time :)**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 10~

I don't think that any night had passed as slowly as yesterday's had, and I had plenty to pick from due to my inability to sleep. But there was no contest.

Ken and his mother had done the best that they could to at least cover up the damage that Strabimon and I had made to the floors and the glass, but most of it would need to be repaired by a professional. I'd done what I could to help and had apologized multiple times, but none of it felt like it made up for what I had caused. Both Mrs. Ichijouji and her son had attempted to convince me that what meant the most to them was that everyone was safe and that Strabimon was gone because of my fighting him, but it didn't make me feel all right. Nothing that they said rid me of my rightful guilt.

And it really didn't help when Mr. Ichijouji came home and flipped out over my being there. Not to mention all the damage to the apartment—which he automatically and rightly blamed on me. It had been a pain in the neck attempting to explain to him how I wasn't going to hurt anyone, especially when he went and got a weapon: The deadly, deadly, cursed broom. Because what monster isn't afraid of those?

Of course, just to make sure he never tried to defend his family with a stupid broom ever again, I easily took it from him and completely destroyed it to show how pathetic a weapon it was. However, looking back on it now, I realize that that probably wasn't the best thing to have done to someone who you're trying to convince that you're not as dangerous as you look. Thankfully, I'm a brilliant liar.

Nevertheless, I hadn't been able to change Mr. Ichijouji's mind on my own, and I probably would've been kicked out if Davis, Ken, and Mrs. Ichijouji hadn't given me a hand in explaining everything. They described the fight with Strabimon and how I'd protected the three of them at the expense of the apartment—which I still felt really badly about. I knew that I shouldn't since the soul was far more important than material things, but still. I just couldn't stop.

After staying up the whole night watching over the four of them and making sure that Strabimon wouldn't come back for a sneak attack, I ran Davis and his Digimon partner back home early in the morning. It didn't feel…safe on the subway train anymore. Being in an enclosed place with a bunch of other humans when the only human that truly meant anything to me was being hunted because of me…it was a death sentence for anyone involved.

So, not wanting me to be uncomfortable and twitchy in public, Davis reluctantly allowed me to carry him to his home. I'd wrapped him up in a blanket that the Ken had let me borrow to keep Davis from freezing in the rain, but even with that on he'd been soaked when we got back to Odaiba and his apartment building. DemiVeemon seemed to have liked the ride though.

When we did get back to his home, the both of us were barraged by questions from Davis's parents concerning what had gone on last night since Mrs. Ichijouji's phone call hadn't been very informative. If anything, it had brought up far more questions and concerns than it had eliminated. Granted, the woman had been pretty flustered when making the call in the first place, so it made sense that the recipients of the message hadn't been put at ease.

The brunette's parents had never really officially met me before, so they weren't that eager to believe that which I told them. However, when compared to Davis's version of the story and given proof through my own rapidly healing injuries and the cut that Strabimon had made on Davis's leg, they saw that we were telling them the truth and let the subject drop. As long as I never let it happen again. And I didn't intend to.

To be honest, I had been surprised that they let it drop as quickly as they had. I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji had nearly made themselves black out with fear and worry for their son, but the Motomiya parents had taken the news so…calmly. At first I'd thought that they were just used to their son going after different evil Digimon and they didn't fret as much about him anymore since he always came back in one piece, but when I thought again, I saw that that wasn't entirely true.

I saw later that their silence and calm demeanor was a mere façade, a guise of shock that hid their panic and terror from their son as not to disturb or alarm him. They were worried and scared to death for their child, for they knew that he fought against foes that they could neither understand nor protect him from since his life was intertwined with the very existence of those creatures, of Digimon. Of monsters like me.

I discovered that their mask of serenity and understanding of the situation had been a fake when Davis had left the living room to yell at his sister about a song that she was playing, but his parents had stopped me before I could follow. I'd thought then that they were going to forbid me from being there with Davis anymore since it was painfully obvious that if I'd never come, then none of this mess with Strabimon ever would've taken place.

But that's not what they wanted to talk about. Well, it was, but…kicking me out of their son's life wasn't the point that they were after. Instead, the conversation began a moment or two after they convinced me to sit with them in the living room. "…Moroamon," Mr. Motomiya started off the entire thing by almost forgetting what Davis had been calling me for the past while. But that didn't bother me. What did, however, was the air of urgency that I felt wafting through the atmosphere, clouding it with anxiousness and fear. I didn't like it.

"The Mrs. and I both know that there are a lot of things about Davis's life that we're never going to be able to understand—meaning, all of this…Digimon stuff. But he's said a lot about you, and he seems to trust you with a lot more than what he probably should be, and that's what we need to talk to you about. We need you to promise that whenever our son walks out that door, you'll be right there with him and you won't let anything happen to him," The man and his currently silent wife stared strongly at me, their worry for their son giving them that power to look upon me with false confidence. "Please. We need your word."

I gazed blankly back at the both of them, watching their uneven breathing, listening to their fear force their hearts to pound loudly and quickly. The scent of their overwhelming emotions fogged my mind to the point where I felt the need to snort or breathe through my mouth instead of my nose. But I knew better than to focus solely on what my physical senses could pick up. In this situation, none of that mattered. I had to test the waters of their souls, not the solidness of their physical forms. I had to understand them completely.

And, in reality, it was simple to do so.

Davis's father was the only one speaking because his wife was obviously too distraught over the thought of losing her only son that she found talking next to impossible. Besides, the man was supposed to be the leader of the human household anyway, so it was his job to protect and defend his family. This time, however, Mr. Motomiya found himself powerless against the evildoers that threatened harm upon his child, but he still knew that he needed to guard his family somehow. So, he was begging me to make up for where he would surely fail.

And, in love and loyalty to the only one who'd stayed, I had no other answer aside from the one that I gave to them. Standing, I declared to the two of them in a strong and bold, yet hushed voice so that Davis and his sister would not overhear, so that Master might not overhear, "I will guard every breath that he breathes until I can no longer breathe myself. Your son will never see harm from the demon I call 'master' as long as I am beside him. You have nothing to worry about, I swear it."

Currently, I was with the very person that I'd given my entire life to through an oath of sentinel-ship. Well, I was with him _in a way_. I was sitting cross-legged on the ground, acting as an umbrella for DemiVeemon, watching Davis like a bird of prey as he practiced with a soccer ball. My eyes were constantly being drawn to the droplets of rain and skidded across his bandaged wound, courtesy of that white devil Strabimon. But the cut didn't seem to be bothering Davis all that much, let alone the onslaught of precipitation.

The little blue Digimon who was using me to keep dry had been bouncing/swaying side-to-side on my leg for the past little while, mumbling the lyrics to one of the songs that Jun had been yelled at by her brother for playing. One, which Davis had moped greatly over, was by a fairly well-known female country/pop singer who wrote mainly wrote songs about love or some brand of heartbreak. The one that had upset him—and the one that DemiVeemon was currently humming—had been about heartbreak, but he'd refused to talk to me about it when I'd unsurely asked about it.

So, instead of pouring his relatively troubled heart out, he'd opted to go and beat out his problems through the use of a soccer ball. And honestly, as long as it made him happy, I would follow him anywhere that he wished to go, no matter what the weather and no matter the distance. It had never been of my nature to care about such trivial and miniscule things, and nor would it ever take up even a small part of the worrying mind.

Davis had brought to light a very good point a good hour or two ago when we'd first gotten to the park that we were presently in, though. The bright-eyed boy had wanted me to practice with him so that he'd actually have some competition (apparently DemiVeemon had a hard time blocking the ball, seeing he was so…tiny), but we'd realized the predicament that that would cause in a matter of seconds: My claws were sharp enough that even the slightest miscalculation on my part would cost the soccer ball its life.

With that thought in mind, the brunette decided that it would be best if I didn't touch anything, which was fine with me.

Besides, I had things that I needed to sort out, and watching Davis use the life that he'd been given usually helped me to think. And currently, I could use all the help I could get my hands on. What with the becoming-more-and-more-obvious-by-the-second betrayal I'd crafted against Lord Devimon, the vicious killer that was now after my soul purpose for remaining alive, and the unease that I felt knowing that Izzy now knew something knew that probably had to do with me…well, it all got a bit overwhelming at times.

Even the sight of Davis made everything more bearable.

However, he didn't explain anything for me—if anything, he made things even more complicated. If for any reason other than the fact that he tended to mess up my thoughts far more than he helped their processing, then because he was the main reason—if not, then the only one—that I needed to go through all of this in the first place. If I had not met Davis, none of this would've happened. He would not be in danger of Strabimon, I would not be in danger of Master's rage…

And yet, I would've wanted this same outcome every time, as long as I got to spend a moment with this hope-giving soul. Nothing had mattered this much to me before, and I wasn't about to trade something so incredible for the tiny victory of not facing trouble and hardship and pain anymore. I felt that now I understood more of what I was, and was starting to see that it was all right. I could spend eternity like this. I would watch over Davis as his life progressed as it was supposed to, and then hold fondly to his memory when he left me for a place I was not allowed to go into.

It would hurt to watch him leave me, I knew that it would. It would pain me more than anything that Master had ever put me through. But the only way for Davis to live forever was to become something like me, and that was completely out of the question. Something like me was only sought out by one person, and Davis could never come into contact with such an evil being. His soul was too precious to be lost the darkness as mine was. I would drown myself before I let that happen.

But there was one out there who would love for me to go to that extreme and I knew it. Strabimon, my demon-brother, waiting in the shadow of the rain until I lost my focus on Davis for a mere millisecond so that he could make his move. I could imagine the scene in my mind as if it were happening right before me, and the images made me shudder inside. There was an undivided knowing within me, however, that Davis would never be killed by Strabimon, for I would not allow such an outcome to be admitted to reality. It was one of the few things that I ruled as impossible.

The only reason that I saw it like that was because of how the emotion I felt for Davis worked, what it thrived on, what it needed, what it made me willing to do. There was no end to the list of acts that I would commit, words that I would utter, thoughts that I would brand within my own mind, if it meant something important regarding Davis. There was nothing that I would not do to protect that DigiDestined. I might even be able to summon enough courage to face-off against Lord Devimon.

My mind snapped back down to ground level at the unimaginable thought, the thought that sent a surge of terror and anxiety rushing through my body like blood through a human. I'd never fought against Master before, merely struggled some whenever he beat me, but that was all. It had never even crossed my mind before for fear that he might read my thoughts and deal with me harshly for thinking of such treacherous ideas.

But I couldn't help myself anymore. There were things that needed to be thought of, questions that I know knew needed to be voiced, and answers that would have to find their way to me one way or another. However, I could not ask Devimon these things. He would sooner strike me down dead than allow my mind to wander from the mission that I was supposed to be fulfilling. He knew not of mercy.

This meeting today with Izzy and the other DigiDestined, however, might be the opportunity that I'd been hoping for.

The message that Izzy had sent to Ken last night had been brief but filled with a sense of urgency, need-to-know-now information dwelled within his mind. And a part of me knew that this information had something to do with me. It may be a close connection, or it may be a string of events and persons tying me to what he needed to say, but I knew that I would be part of it. Why else would he have needed to be sure that Ken and Davis would find a way to get me there?

That same part of me that knew that the meeting was going to be about me also had a bad feeling about the information that would be leaked. Everything about me that hadn't already been told was to remain untold for a reason. It was all about how I was a follower of Devimon. How I wasn't actually a human but had tricked them into thinking that so that they would find it easier to accept my presence. How I truly was only here to kill. How I hadn't been being controlled, that it was all me.

If that was the data that Izzy had uncovered about me…then I was doomed in every meaning of the word.

Davis would fall away from me, Master would send all kinds of his servants after me to make sure that I paid the price for my insolence and failure, everything and anything that had once made my world bearable in the least would fade and become nothing. I would be alone in a life that would never end until someone was finally able to kill me, a feat that no mere being would be able to accomplish. But I might have a chance at succeeding at that same challenge.

That thought alone was enough to send a small shudder through my spine; it was disturbing, how I knew that it was incredibly true, an incredibly real outcome of my solitude. In a normal world, solitude didn't bother me, but after having spent so much of my time on Davis, thriving and yearning to find myself because of the strange influence he had on me…If that were to change between us and leave me to suffer with Master for the rest of eternity, there was no doubt about what I'd do. What I'd need.

And that one thing would be a way out.

Pulling myself from my thoughts for a moment, I re-focused my gaze upon the rain-soaked brunette. However, the precipitation didn't seem to faze the boy in the slightest, and he continued to practice a number of techniques with the muddied soccer ball. It was quite surprising, actually, how graceful he could be, how fluently he could move, how devoted his soul was to whatever he set his heart upon. In all honesty, it was inspiring.

Though, even the brightest glory of all had a few moments of darkness tainting it, a reminder to remain humble in the face of all those who were prideful, and Davis was the same. As the DigiDestined dribbled the ball in the general direction of the tree that he'd been mercilessly beating upon for the past few hours, he drove the ball hard with his foot at the trunk, just as he had many times before. But this time, the ball hit in just the right spot so that it came flying back, and before Davis could react, it smacked him hard in the face with a sound that sounded like a slap from an angry woman.

He let out a groan of pain, gripping his face in his hands as his head began to pound and throb with pain. Brown eyes noticed my stare after a moment, and Davis turned to me and called with a hint of embarrassment, "…You didn't see that one, right?" I could sense the death of his pride nearing quickly, and it influenced my reply a great deal.

"Would it make you happy if I said I didn't?" I questioned with the same blank, wide-eyed look that I always wore. It was a kind of expression that I knew exerted a sense of mysteriousness, something that assassins needed desperately if they were to be successful, if they were to complete their missions and keep from the discipline of their ring masters. The boss that would quicker have them shot and dismembered than wait a mere second for an explanation or apology.

I knew that Davis would do nothing of that sort, but I was too used to that kind of treatment to be able to give any other kind of stare to those I spoke unto. It was burned too deeply into my innermost being, memories of beatings, of pain, of death and destruction and malice and hurt. Those were things that a person never forgot, thought the memory may fade. You never forgot.

Davis thought for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he mulled over the positives and negatives that his reply would deal to him. But he chose his words rather quickly. "Kinda, yeah," he said in a tone that stated clearly that he wished that time travel had been invented around this time so he could go back and convince himself to duck faster. Or not kick soccer balls at trees anymore. Either one.

"Then I didn't see a thing." Upon hearing my response, a small but sweet and pleased smile graced me with its presence. The gesture that so strongly told me of his belief in our friendship made me want to return a smile like that, one that was not lying or filled by jagged saws that shouldn't even be called 'teeth'. My mouth had never been meant for a peaceful grin, never one that expressed anything except for that lust for blood, for pain, for destruction and fire. I couldn't give Davis one of those smiles.

I was forced to settle for a small upward twitch of the corner of my mouth, which felt like it was so forced that you could see the string yanking up on my lip. But Davis seemed satisfied with it, and even gave a little chuckle at how socially awkward I was (well, that was what he called me at least. And Jun. And all of the other DigiDestined apparently thought that as well. And Davis's parents. And everyone else who'd ever seen me) before gleefully returning to his practicing.

I wasn't sure that I would ever stop wishing that I hadn't lied to him before, about me actually being a human that had been turned into a strange Digimon-human creature. I wished that such a thing was true so that there would be a chance for me to become like him, so I wouldn't have to be constantly plagued by the knowledge that I would never be able to live a normal life with him, that he could never live one with me around. I would have to leave eventually, hide in the shadows of his world and never appear to him again.

Like the scene that had flashed through my mind once before, I would only ever return on his last day. Just so we could see one another face-to-face one last time. I would need that memory if I was to spend eternity on my own—

"Moroamon?" I was ripped from my thoughts when DemiVeemon's tiny voice came to me, the sound of it almost drowned out by the thudding of the rain upon the dirt. Glancing down at the blue creature, I saw that he was staring up at me with those large scarlet eyes, though they were now sad. "I've been wondering something about yesterday. Strabimon said that he'd come for Davis because…'Lord' Devimon sent him. And then…you said 'Master'…

"Do you work for…Devimon, Moroamon? Have you been lying to us?" My breath found itself trapped in my throat; my lungs refused to accept any more oxygen until my heart re-started. I'd never thought once that any of them, especially one of the Digimon, would even get a guess at who my leader was. A brief thought had passed through me last night that one of them might hear Strabimon talking, but I hadn't thought that anyone actually had!

But DemiVeemon had. He knew, though he wasn't completely sure yet. The Digimon on my lap had a kind heart, I knew, and that was why he'd come to me with his suspicions first. He hadn't wanted to spread a fact that he thought that he knew, only to have it end up being a rumor that caused all kinds of trouble for everyone involved. He didn't want to come right out and accuse me. He wanted my side of the story, my explanations. He wanted me to say 'no, that's silly'.

And I couldn't do any of that. Not without more lies.

I had no choice, though. It killed me now, to stare down into the innocent eyes of a Digimon that trusted me with his best friend, his partner, and lie right through my teeth, but I just didn't have a choice anymore. There were no choices with Master. "…Devimon is the one that changed me, yes, but you cannot tell anyone, DemiVeemon," I reinforced my whispered words by touching a claw to his lips very gently. "If they know, they will be targets. They will be hunted by beings far worse than Strabimon, far worse than me, and they will die. You are safe; you can protect yourself.

"But you can't protect everyone…" I trailed off when DemiVeemon's now tearful gaze dropped from mine, a strange tearing at my soul making it hard to continue to speak. And in this silence now cast between the two of us, a new sound reverberated quietly in my ears: Footsteps, coming closer. Looking around for a moment, I quickly found the owners of the noise. Three of Davis's DigiDestined friends, TK, Yolei, and Cody, were approaching with solemn faces.

It was time for the meeting.

However, Davis didn't notice them. His senses were not as strong as mine, and his focus was yet again solely owned by the soccer ball spinning and rolling in whatever way his feet desired it to. His concentration was broken when Yolei called out his name, the sudden, unexpected shout distracting and slightly disorienting the boy just long enough for his feet to get tangled together with the ball. Sensing that he was about to fall, I shifted DemiVeemon to one arm and rose.

Before gravity had even formed a single thread of thought on how it wanted Davis to fall, I was at his side with my free arm around his waist, steadying him and keeping him from hitting the ground. The brunette had pinched his eyes closed, bracing himself for the impact, but slowly opened them again as his face took on a touch of surprise. Upon doing so, he saw me and realized what had happened, only to break out a grin. "I'll never get over how awesome you are…"

I gave him my now signature smile-twitch as the other three DigiDestined approached us, all of them keeping a wary eye on me. TK, however, kept both on me even as Cody began to speak; I returned the blonde's heavy gaze, but there was no malice in it like there had been the first few times we'd met. He was Davis's friend. Therefore, he had my protection, something that would remain with him no matter what he desired.

"Davis, you and Moroamon are supposed to be at Izzy's place right now! We've been waiting for you guys for a half hour and have been messaging your D-Terminal—" Which, might I add, Davis had forgotten, realized he forgot it, and then not bothered to go back and get it even though it would've taken me a matter of seconds. "—but you wouldn't answer, so the three of us had to go out in the pouring rain to find you!" Cody was quite the opposite of amused, judging by his tone.

"Yeah!" Yolei said in a very loud voice before brushing past me (I was shocked by how close she dared come to me, and after she realized what she'd just done, she seemed a bit stunned by her actions as well) and beginning to shove Davis in the direction that Izzy's house was most likely in. "So get your butt in gear and let's go!" The lavender-haired girl forcefully pushed her fellow DigiDestined out of the park and down the sidewalk, the boy uselessly fighting against her the entire time.

The two of them bickered and snapped at one another during the beginning of our little trek over to the Izumi household, but they finally quieted down when Yolei allowed Davis to walk without her shoving him. He soon fell in stride with me, walking between me and TK, who seemed less than thrilled to be so close to me, even if we were separated by another body.

But my presence apparently wasn't the only thing about me that bothered him. "Davis, doesn't it bother you at all that…_she_ follows you around everywhere? Does she ever even leave?" I kept my gaze off of TK and on the horizon, staying out of the conversation despite it being about me. I was actually a little curious as to what Davis would say._ I would like to know very much what he thinks of my behavior…_

Davis made a small noise of irritation; topics regarding me were things that TK brought up rather often, apparently. I wasn't entirely surprised though, especially with the way that TK was the only one who seemed to see through my lies and the façade that I'd made to hide behind. "Listen, TK, I know she can be a little odd, but everybody has those kinds of moments. Hers just happen to be all the time. And I'm all right with it because it's who she is. She's not fake."

* * *

My eye twitched anxiously as I suppressed the urge to gulp again. I wasn't sure that I'd been in a more emotionally taxing situation that didn't involve Master beating me into a fleshy pulp. Finding it incredibly hard not to grind my teeth just for something to distract me, I had to continually remind myself that if I did that, I would end up shredding my lip by accident.

The cause of my nervousness? I was sitting next to Davis in Izzy's home, with pretty much all the other DigiDestined standing opposite the two of us. It was quite unnerving.

Not everyone was on the other side of the room, though. Ken was sitting with the two of us, but he was farther away from me than what Davis was by a good yard or so. I wasn't surprised, but at the same time it still made my stomach do antsy flips and tumbles that made me feel like I was about to be very, very sick. I hadn't really been looking forward to this meeting at all, and here I was, completely psyched out, and it hadn't even begun yet.

I was unsure what we were waiting for, though, since it appeared to me that everyone was here that needed to be. Izzy's mother was still in the apartment, however, but she was in the kitchen and probably wouldn't pay much mind to what was going on in here. She'd seemed very…calm about my appearance and hadn't asked much about me aside from my name. She hadn't appeared particularly afraid, but that didn't mean that she was comfortable having me in her home.

If it meant anything, she should know that I wasn't exactly comfortable myself.

"So, Izzy," The taller of the two blondes in the room, Matt, turned his head to glance at his friend. There was a somewhat tense look in his eye, like the silence and lack of motion in the room was just as unnerving to him. "You said that Mimi was visiting Japan again, right? Is she coming to this little conference of ours or are we waiting for the grass to grow a bit more?" The name rung a small bell in my mind; Davis had mentioned her before. She'd moved to New York City, a very nice place to hunt with…so many people…

The red-head didn't pause in his typing or glance up from the screen of his laptop as he answered, "Yeah, she's visiting again, but she's not coming. She said…well, she actually gave a lot of reasons why she didn't want to come, but the main thing was…" His fingers slowly stopped typing; I could tell that he was having a hard time not looking at me. I almost wanted him to, just so I could see more clearly into his eyes, guess with more accuracy at just what that girl might've told him.

"…I explained the situation with Moroamon to her, and she kinda freaked out—a lot worse than what's normal for her, too. She started going off about all kinds of stuff that's happened in America and how the entire nation was in a frenzy over this…serial killer…" He tapped another button on his keyboard before setting the small computer on the table in the middle of the room. "She sent me to this newsfeed online so we could understand a bit more about what's going on. And why she won't come."

Everything seemed to stop around me as the static-filled clip's sound began to fill the entire room, stealing away every thought of escape in my mind, every single fiber within me that screamed for me to get out of there now before things got worse. But I couldn't move. If I left now, then I would be condemning myself. I had to fight to prove my innocence to them if it was questioned.

Even though I had none, they needed to believe that I did.

A female reporter's voice broke through the quivering static, and the DigiDestined gathered around the laptop's screen as pictures of the scenes I'd made began to appear. But Davis sat with a stoic face beside me, never once making a move to go over to see what the others were staring in horror at, not even as the woman began to give her story.

"I'm here in the Lower East Side of New York City, currently entering the Sunnyside building, voted one of the best places to live in the entire city. However, with the latest series of events that have happened, I doubt that it's going to be getting a whole lot more business from the locals anymore. The nationwide killer has struck again, and from what I hear from the tenants who survived, it's one of his most horrendous acts yet.

"This is the twenty-third time that the killer has struck in the state of New York alone, and he seems to have no motive other than to kill. Most of the murders have been children under the age of fifteen, and I believe that that's what makes his crimes truly horrible, not to mention the gruesome way that he does it. Police still aren't entirely sure what kind of a weapon he uses to do the sort of damage that he does.

"I am now right outside the door to the apartment that was struck, and as you can see, there are no discernible nicks of any kind on the door to show forced entry here, and there are no other signs on any of the windows either. Whoever this man is, he obviously has an impressive intellect to be able to complete such 'missions' without leaving a single piece of evidence that would condemn him or give police even a thread to chase after.

"And, the moment of truth begins now. For the first time since the killings began, we will be getting a first-hand look at what these crime scenes look like. The bodies have been moved and the place has been scanned for evidence, but the rest has been left for us to show the world—" The sound of a door creaking open echoed throughout the room, followed by the reporter's blood-curdling scream, which Izzy quickly cut short by pausing the video.

"…The rest is her screaming and rambling while a bunch of other people try to calm her down…" Izzy informed the others as he closed the laptop, not wanting to look at the pictures that the cameraman had gone on to take of the sight that had terrified his co-worker and sent her spiraling into a moment of insanity. I, however, did not need the shots to remember the place that they were looking at.

There had been five children, all of them under the age of ten, some related and some not. I hadn't been sure then that they even knew that they were DigiDestined, but it didn't matter. Master wanted the data that they concealed within their bodies, and he wanted it fast. He never told me what he needed it for, but then again, I don't recall ever asking. It hadn't mattered to me, really.

The parent watching over them had left the apartment, walking downstairs to the lobby to pick up the mail. She would be gone for about ten minutes, possibly more if she stopped to talk to someone while downstairs, the time also depending on if she took the elevator or the stairs. But time didn't really matter to me; I needed only an opportunity. If she got in the way before I was done, I would just kill her too. Or let her rot in her guilt and horror for the rest of her life. Either one.

It had been a quick mission, a quiet one. I had slit their throats to silence them, then tore them apart. Blood splattered everywhere; the ceiling looked like a white version of the night sky, little speckles of red being its stars, a big streak made by a thrown limb its crescent moon. The absolute stillness that had filled the room after that feeding haunted me now, how mindless and vile I'd been to those humans…

I was no better to the DigiDestined than what Master was to me. Back then… I _was_ him. And even now, somewhere deep within me…I was _still him_.

The frightened and confused silence that had gripped everyone was shaken slightly when Joe spoke up in a feeble voice, "Izzy, please tell me that you've got something besides that for us. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep ever again after that, and I'd like something to distract myself from the stuff that goes bump in the night in my dorm room." If we'd been in a normal situation, the quips of agreement coming from a number of the others in the room would've been humorous to me.

Clearing his throat and rubbing his nose to try and help himself get over the images, the genius of the DigiDestined stood and started to pace. "Of course I've got more, Joe. That was just to explain why Mimi was afraid to come here with Moroamon being here. You see, they haven't found any incriminating evidence that would actually help out the investigation—but they're looking for a human.

"I did a bit of research after I watched that the first time earlier today, and found out that they did 'find' something very odd at all of the crime scenes, and Mimi noticed it, too: Claw marks. They were on the bodies, the furniture, everywhere that they could possibly be, even though they fit into the other destruction in the room like camouflage, so they were hard to spot if you weren't looking for them like I was." He stopped for a moment, allowing the words to sink in.

I gulped, restrained myself from standing; Davis noticed my anxiousness, appearing both concerned and a little afraid that what he was hearing was truly about me. This was very, very bad. But I still couldn't leave. "…Davis, Ken, come over here by me." Tai's command was tense, hard as the wood of an oak. "I want you to get over here _now_." My breaths were coming in short, quiet gasps now. I couldn't think of a single way to recover from such a plunder as this.

I was trapped. I was stuck. My lies were being uprooted. I was—

Ken reluctantly obeyed the older boy, but Davis didn't move a muscle. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, noticed that he was staring hard at the floor with a conflicted look on his face. I knew that he saw Tai as a mentor of sorts in many ways, but what was Davis doing by not listening to him? I could tell that Tai was about to ask the same sort of question, but Davis's voice sounded before he had the chance, "Keep talking, Izzy. You said you had more to tell us.

"I want to hear the rest of this before I decide whether or not to _abandon_ my _friend_." The brunette's words were laced thickly with his stubborn attitude, his eyes burning brightly with hurt at how quickly his friends had turned against me. His words were chosen, I could tell, for a specific reason, though I was not sure why. Tai seemed to get the hint, however, and didn't make another sound. I wasn't sure what had gone to make that so effective, but…

"…Well, I did a bit of thinking and got in contact with Gennai about all this rain that we've been having lately, and he said that if there was something in our world that shouldn't be, the chemicals and atoms that oppose one another might cause all this precipitation. So, basically, the world is trying to wash away the thing that isn't supposed to be here. And it didn't start raining until Moroamon got here.

"But the main thing I wanted to talk about is a bit more disturbing than the whole homicide business, believe it or not," Izzy sat down on the arm of the small couch that Yolei, Kari, and Cody were on. He leaned back and picked a folder up from a nearby bookshelf, taking a few things out of it and passing them to Matt. "You and Tai should recognize her. I know that I do."

I was completely lost as they went through this little spat. Most everyone was, really, so we watched the scene before us unfold with an unwavering gaze, lest we miss a single detail. "…Yeah," Matt muttered almost inaudibly as he stared down at the picture of a young girl that he'd been handed. "She…she was a friend of mine back in the day! She gave me a nickname that had something to do with my old harmonica—who could forget that?"

The picture was passed then to Tai, whose face lit up instantly with recognition. "Yes! _That_ girl used to make fun of my goggles and snap me in the forehead with them!" The bit of irritation in his voice at the memory faded and his tone became solemn as more memories rolled into his mind. Matt had seemed to have been hit in the same way. "She…she was supposed to come over to my house…but then she—"

"Disappeared." Izzy finished for him in a stiff tone. His arms were now crossed before his chest as he continued, all of the information that he spat out coming straight from his memory, "Five years ago today, a twelve year old girl named Satu Himiaku vanished without a single trace. The police looked for days, but eventually gave up and assumed she was dead. Her family was hysteric and moved out of the city about a month after. She was never given a second thought again, at least not by anyone with the means to find her.

"Until today." A few of the other DigiDestined made quips of surprised and confused joy at his words, others trying to get him to elaborate, while everyone wanted to know where this Satu was. But Izzy remained silent for a moment more, and then rose from his seat and strode slowly over to stand before me. I raised my trembling head to stare up at him with wide eyes, expecting him to accuse me of murdering this girl along with all the others.

But he didn't. Instead, the dark-eyed boy rested a mentally-fatigued gaze upon me, tired from trying so hard to decide what was truth and what was lies, what he would believe and what he would try to fight against. Izzy reached out and set a gentle hand on my shoulder, choosing to believe the part within him that said I was safe. "…Satu…" His voice was quiet as he said that name again. But…the way he was looking at me…it made it seem like he was calling me that… "I wanted to find you…and now I have."

"…Wh-what?" My voice was nothing more than a squeak and he comfortingly squeezed my shoulder before letting his hand slip away from me. I could feel it as the world began to slip away from me as well, as reality tumbled and fell into the darkness of the true reality, shattering as soon as the realization hit: Izzy was saying that I was a human. "No…no! That…I'm not—"

My horrified mutterings went by unheard, and Izzy went on to explain to the others how he'd come to this conclusion, while I just sat there and fell apart. "Moroamon seemed familiar to me since the very first day that I met her. I couldn't put my finger on it right away, so I let it go without much thought. But after a while, everything that Davis told me about her was starting to bother me. She seemed too…too much like someone that I'd met before.

"So, I did some searching and talked with a bunch of old classmates to see if any of them would fit with the vibe I got from Moroamon. None of them did, and, eventually, I thought about Satu. I thought about her behavior, her quirks, her vocabulary, everything about her that might connect the two of them. And, aside from the obvious qualities that make Moroamon different, she's basically a very, very advanced version of Satu herself—"

"That can't be true…" I interrupted, rising rigidly from my spot next to Davis and beginning to back away from these people. The people who were trying to make me believe my own lies. The people I was supposed to have killed long before now. The people I should've killed long before now. If I had, then my mind wouldn't be breaking into a thousand sharp-edged pieces right now. I wouldn't be questioning myself, my entire life.

I wouldn't be questioning Master again.

"…What do you mean?" Sora, who had remained inaudible and invisible by TK and Tai for the majority of this trap of a group meeting, tentatively tried to calm me, her voice low and gentle. But I wasn't falling for it. I wasn't going to let them do this to me. They couldn't pull me down into my own bottomless pit of lies as long as I didn't give up. I couldn't succumb to what they were trying to convince me of.

I was _not human_!

A defensive growl rose up in my throat and I fisted both my hands so hard that the skin beneath the fur and leather was beginning to turn white. I would not fall for my own lie! "It's not true! It can't be!" My shouted words came out so harsh and sharp, like nails on a chalkboard, that Izzy's mother peered into the room to see if everything was all right. But everything was not all right. This wasn't right!

"Why can't it be, then?!" Davis stood then, his arms spread away from his body as if he were offering to hold me, his body completely open and unprotected. _Why is he doing this? Why is he like this with me?! What is he doing?!_ "Moroamon, you're not making sense!" _I have to tell them why. I have to tell them that I lied. I have to or they won't let me out of here without brainwashing me into believing this load of sludge! I have to get out of here!_

Matt took a step toward me now, angling his body so that he appeared smaller, less threatening in the eyes of a beast. "Moroamon, take it easy and just listen to me for a second, okay? You heard what Izzy said: He _compared_ the two of you, Satu and you. And you matched _perfectly_! I see it in you, too, and so does Tai! The odds are against you three to one, Moroamon. Just calm down and let Izzy t—"

"Wait a second!" TK cried out over his brother's serene voice, breaking the blanket of calm that he'd been trying to contain my breakdown in. The smaller of the two blondes took a few steps away from his friends, hateful glare digging into my contorted, snarling face. "You told us that you were human, but changed into a Digimon! How could you deny it now unless you—"

"I lied!" I shouted over all the voices, TK's and the ones echoing incessantly within my own head. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing except getting this stupid voice that kept telling me that they were right and I had to take it easy and I had to listen and just stop before something bad happened—No! That part of me was foolish and stupid and imaginary and wrong! I was not human! I was not human!

My icy blue eyes were on fire, burning and burning like those of a caged and cornered animal that knew it would have to fight its way out if it was to survive. And for me, I would have to throw the mission. I would have to give up. "I lied to all of you! I'm not human! I'm not Satu! I'm not some innocent little human girl who got picked up by some vile being one day who thought it would be fun to torment the human race with one of their own!

"I am the highest ranked soldier in Devimon's Nightmare Army! I am a Digimon who strikes fear into the hearts of any who hear my name or speak it! I am a creation of Lord Devimon himself, made from the very evil that surges through his veins like blood! I am his and his alone! And he sent me to kill all of those people! I killed them all!

"They were DigiDestined, like you, and I killed all of them! I was supposed to kill all of you as well, you filthy—" All words ceased to form on my tongue when I sensed someone nearing me. My head snapped in the direction of the one who dared to approach me, my eyes meeting the very boy who had stopped me from killing all of these people without a single act of violence. Davis. His steps were unhesitant as he came over to me.

I snarled at the boy, now mere feet from me, but he didn't flinch. His gaze was determined and unafraid; he wasn't afraid to be this close to a being that could easily kill him with one swipe to the side of his head, with a jab into his ribs. I wasn't sure whether to be impressed by his bravery or be stupefied by his idiocy. I never could decide between things like that when it came to this one. Maybe that was something else that made him special.

"…He's got his claws in you so deep…that you can't even make a decision on your own anymore…" Davis's voice drowned out all the others shrieking in my mind, stilled my thoughts and soon my snarl began to lose its drive. What was he…was Davis talking about Devimon? Why the hell would he make any difference right now? Why wasn't he calling me out for lying right to his face? "…Izzy found your body. Sure, it's been changed now, but still. He found you, Satu.

"But your mind…Devimon has that in the palm of his hand," The DigiDestined raised his own hand and stared down at it with contempt, as if imagining it were my master's. His eyes rose up to meet mine again, so boldly and freely, as if he still believed that we were still friends somehow. _He's wrong. He has to let me go or I'll never be able to let him go. _"I know you can't see it in yourself, your mortality, but I see it.

"I see it in the way that you laughed with me, the way that you try so hard to smile. You were trying so hard to be human with me—not to trick me, but so that we could be friends. And we are! You've saved my life what seems like a thousand times and I've only known you for a few weeks!" A sort of desperation crossed Davis's face, a hope that I might believe him flitted into his eyes like lightning across the sky. He began to raise his hand, wanting to touch my face, wanting to show me that he was being truthful when he said these things. "We're—"

I caught his wrist before he could touch me, forced it away from my face but did not release it even then. Squeezing him tightly as a warning, I hissed out my words to hide the trembling that I could not stop, "We. Are _not_. Friends. You should understand that by now. Did you not hear me when I said I lied to you? When I told you that I plotted to _kill _you from the beginning of all of this?! How could you still call me your friend?!" My voice had grown to an unwavering shout by the end of my speaking, my breaths fast and worthless, my eyes wild and just daring him to answer me.

A moment of silence passed between us before my gaze focused and I saw something that haunted me, froze my anger and confusion and paranoia solid. It was there in Davis's eyes, something that I'd never seen in him before. It was not that bravery that I could've easily confused for stupidity, nor was it anything of that sort. No, it was something unmistakable, something that I knew not of. I could not deny it any more than I could wish for it to be.

Love.

Not a romantic kind, not that 'true love' crap that people said existed. Nothing like that. And not the love that lasted only for a moment and was gone the next time that you looked at the person. Not the 'I pity you so I'll tell you this and make you happy for a while' sort of love. And definitely not the kind of love that Master had for me.

No. This was a love all his own. Davis's love was something else. And he was giving it to me.

I released his wrist with a shudder, watched as he resisted the urge to rub the pain away. Davis shook his head then, lowered his eyes from mine to the floor. The love was still there, but something dark was joining it. Something that looked an awful lot like hopelessness, sadness, defeat and despair. He felt all of those things for me, and they were fighting against the love that he wanted me to have. He wanted so badly for me to believe that we were friends.

That I was human.

But why would he believe all this so strongly if I was, in fact, not human? Why would he go through all of this emotional turmoil for my sake if he did not truly believe it, if he didn't see it hiding deep within me somewhere? It had to be all in his head, right? It had to have all been Izzy's little speech, it had to have been. Davis couldn't really see a human in me!

But…

I looked up at a nearby picture frame, looked at myself in the glass. Sure, I guess I looked sort of like a human. I had far too many bestial features and other-worldly things about me for it to be obvious, but sure. I suppose you could mistake me for a human in a costume. However, my physical appearance was not what Davis had referred to before.

He'd mentioned my laugh, my smile. My _soul_. The way that I'd cared about him, wanted to be with him, tried to be human again for him, so that we could be friends. So that we could be friends! I wanted to be human, was trying so hard to fit into the world around me, not because it was necessary for my mission, no! That wasn't even necessary! I'd never done it before, so why do it now?!

No, I was trying to be human for the very reason that he'd given. I wanted to be human again because that's what I was deep down. I wanted to fit in with other humans, be accepted once more, not have to hide in the shadows and stay up all night and hunt for blood and follow orders from evil ones for eternity. I wanted to be with Davis, but not forever. I wanted mortality, because that was what I was _meant_ to have.

I had to be human. I _was_ human.

My name…wasn't Moroamon. At least, it wasn't supposed to be. I was supposed to be _Satu Himiaku_.

_But…but if I truly am human…then that would mean that I mercilessly killed hundreds of my own kind…_ My next breath came shuddering into my lungs. I heard a few of the DigiDestined shout my name as I dropped back onto the floor, now swimming in thoughts that screamed 'Murderer! Guilty! Kill her! Murderer!' at me louder than anything I'd ever heard from anyone else. Someone tapped my face, called out my name, but I couldn't hear whoever it was. I was lost to this world.

I had killed and mutilated children. Innocent children, who had still been blind to the true evils that hid in the dark alleys of their world, had been shredded by my claws. I'd killed mothers and fathers if they got in my way or appeared as a threat—but then again, I was not a creature that a regular human could harm easily. They had never actually been dangerous. I'd killed them because I knew I could and I was willing to put in the slight bit of effort that it took to do so. I had even killed random people just because I was hit with the urge.

How many people's lives had I ended just because Master _told_ me to? How many lives had I ruined because I took away their son, daughter, mother, father, brother, or sister? How many people had I indirectly killed by following Master's orders? What the hell had I been thinking? Had I been blind?! I-I bled just like they did when I was harmed—why had I never noticed that?!

"Moroamon? Moroamon, come on, stay with me! Snap out of it, come on!" I felt myself being shaken slightly, my face being tapped in an effort to bring me back to the world of the living, tear me from my sickening thoughts. My vision began to return to me, and I forced my eyes up from the ground to meet the bewildered eyes of the humans around me. Davis and Matt were keeping me upright, Tai standing before me with a hand on my shoulder as he tried to get me to hear him. "…Satu?"

_…That's my name…isn't it?_ "There's…there's only one way to know for sure…" My unexpected words surprised them, Tai's hand dropping from my shoulder as he muttered a quiet '…What?' and Davis and Matt's grip on me lessened for a moment. I shrugged the rest of the way out of their grasp, dragged my eyes from the floor to scan the room. Stopped to stare at Izzy. "There's only one person who can either make or break your theories. He's not here, but I know where to find him."

Realizing quickly who I was referring to, terror filled Izzy's eyes as he shot forward to stop me. "Don't, no! Davis, grab—" But they were all too late. I felt Davis's finger graze my side for half a second as I shot from the apartment faster than any of them would ever be able to move on their own. There had never been a single chance that they would've been able to stop me. I was gone and rushing through the rain before anyone back in the apartment had a chance to figure out what the hell had just happened.

However, none of that mattered. They could never go where I was going right now: Through the portal at the bottom of that pond, through the dark night that currently shrouded the Digital World in a sweet slumber that made them oblivious to the turmoil that was suffered by those who were still awake, and finally, into the black throne room of the master of deceit.

* * *

I flung a protesting DemiDevimon out of my way before bursting through the doors of the large and empty chasm I'd once known as 'home'. _Master_ was there as he usually was, sitting upon his throne, the shade of it darker than dried blood. He was playing with some kind of bright light, watching it with a small, sadistic grin as he bounced it back and forth between his long fingers. It moved slowly through the air when he hit it, like one might expect an angel to float.

It was a strange and unusual sight, but I let it pass by without much thought. I had more problems than simply some villain playing with a ball of light. I stormed up to him, not paying any mind to the bowling-ball-bat fluttering around my feet. Stopping a few meters before his throne and causing DemiDevimon to crash into the back of my leg with the abruptness, I reluctantly stopped myself from bowing. Instead, I questioned him in the strongest voice I could muster, "What am I?"

Despite the audacity of my entrance and rather rude way of approaching him, Devimon did not look up at me nor seem upset in the least. He continued to toy with that strange thing in his hands, his scarlet eyes focused on it as if it were a long-lost treasure he'd spent his life looking for but had now found. "You know I don't like this game, Moroamon." He said as a rare, actually cheerful chuckle escaped his lips.

But I didn't have the patience to deal with the trouble of keeping him in a good mood. And besides, if I truly was…what I thought I was, then I shouldn't even be in a place like this with a being like him. "Stop avoiding my question! Just stop!" I shouted with a strength I knew I didn't have, a snarl tearing through my throat to try to make it seem like I did. "Just answer me, you—" I stopped short of my next insult when Master stood and tossed the light away from him, only to have it disappear.

"I don't think I like your tone," His relatively good mood had evaporated just as the ball of light had done, his small smile now nonexistent, having been replaced by a deep-set frown. Long, leather-clad legs closed the distance between us; I leaned my head back to stare up at his cold, glowing eyes. "Care to change it?" He hissed out between his vampire-like teeth, his breath as hard and chilled as the heart within his chest.

The DeviDramon in the room with us, LadyDevimon, and DemiDevimon had all grown silent, watching in awe and wonder as the scene before them unfolded. Somehow, they must've figured out about my struggles with the DigiDestined I'd been sent to take care of. They must've all known about my humanity. They had known from the beginning that this moment would come, what would become of me when it finally did. But still, they could not look away.

Don't be afraid; fear is weakness with Devimon. You can't afford to be weak right now. "I…I used to be like them, didn't I? I used to be…human…" I wanted to look away from the absolute look of hatred on my used-to-be Master's face. I'd never seen such an expression on him before, and not knowing what he plotted to do now sent thousands of knives crafted by fear into my spine and skull. "I…My name was—"

"Satu Himiaku. Yes, I know," Shock darkened my face as I tried to form words to question him with, to try and make sense of what he'd told me. Why…why would he give up the discussion to me so quickly? Did it even matter to him that I knew? "I never thought that you'd—" The back of his bony hand struck the side of my face hard, slamming the astonishment from my face and knocking me backwards onto the ground, only to have him pin me to the ground by my throat. "—figure it out…"

I struggled against his grip, trying to keep his palm up enough that I might be able to steal a few breaths here and there, but it was difficult. I hadn't had any kind of nourishment for a good few weeks now; I didn't have the power to fight someone as tough as Devimon. "You were such a little, insignificant, worthless child then, but that changed when I made you what you are now. Now you matter. But for some reason…" The demon forced his hand down more; my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I continued to fight for air.

"…You think that some rotten human—a putrid, good-for-nothing DigiDestined at that!—and his presence surpasses the great gift that I've given you…" Contempt, not just for me, but also for Davis filled Devimon's burning eyes. He didn't hate only me for trying to walk away from him, he hated Davis because he was the one who had shown me the truth! Master had wanted my only friend dead! That…I won't ever forgive you for that! "What a—"

Lord Devimon's words rapidly turned to a howl of agony when I dug my claws into his hands and pulled. Bones shattered and tendons snapped; he stole his hand back from me and I scampered back a few feet, panting and wheezing as I tried to regain what oxygen I'd missed out on before. "You know…nothing…of him. Or any of them!" I cried out boldly between troubled breaths. I knew I was testing his patience (or lack of it), but I no longer cared about what happened to me.

I knew the truth now. Nothing else mattered.

With a roar ripping through my lungs, I tore into a run and flew at Devimon's face, aiming to tear him to shreds and burn the pieces until he was nothing more than ash. Torches rested on the walls all around us; it would be simple. No one else here would be able to stop me once I was rid of their leader. They were like aliens on a new planet without Devimon; they would be at my mercy, unable to think for themselves once the shock set in.

However, Devimon was still far faster than I, and he swung his good arm at me, hitting me like a baseball bat would the ball. My body was sent soaring across the room and into the wall, only to bounce off of it in a spray of debris and end up sprawled across the floor. A grunt of pain slipped from me when my head hit the stone, and I found myself without the will needed to rise again. I tried once, my muscles quivering and entire physique shaking with the effort, but it got me nowhere.

_I can't do this. I can't defeat him! I can't…I won't make it out of this... _

As dark, despairing thoughts began to fill my mind and I felt what little power I had left being drained from me through the very collar that Devimon had said would help me, that very being began to rise up through the floor beside me as if it were not even there. Another moan of agony bleated through my lips as I attempted to pull my aching self away from him, but he easily grabbed me and slammed me viciously up against the nearest wall.

"It's such a horrid pity," Devimon cooed in a tone that should've been used to comfort but was instead being used to torment. "You were so beautiful, the killing machine that you were—the valiant murderer that you'd become. You did so well for me, collecting all of the data that I needed and then some, and all because I gave you the means and told you to go. You were my favorite. I loved you.

"And now look at you! Weak, pathetic, _feeling_!" He squeezed his uninjured hand around my throat as one might try to squish the life out of a small spider, or crush an irritating gnat. I tried to tear his hand away again, but I couldn't find the strength I'd had before. It was gone; Devimon had stolen it from me. "It's absolutely sickening—even more so with you, knowing what you used to be. These useless emotions…they've made you worthless again! They've made you nothing!"

_I don't care about me…_ I tried to raise my voice to speak, to get my thoughts out in the open, but I couldn't breathe. My words came out as a mere croak every time that I attempted to fight against the accusations that Devimon was forcing upon me, the adjectives that he was trying to pin me with. I knew that he was wrong, but if they entered my mind at all…I knew that it would find a way to twist his words so that they would make sense to me and eventually poison me from the inside.

Darkness began to slip in and out of my vision as Devimon's voice took on a this-is-the-end tone, a grave noise that made me tremble, "You have betrayed me, fool, left me for a powerless human, a moronic, weak, cowardly whelp of a creature—" With a shout of frustration and rage, the black devil tossed me from him, sent me into the ground far from him. I skidded across the rough floor and stopped at the large feet of the beastly DeviDramon.

"She means nothing to us anymore. Call off Strabimon, tell him his services are no longer necessary," I felt his scorching eyes digging into my flesh, though my sight had already begun to leave me as the last bit of strength I had faded from me. "Break her. Then get her out of here and put her somewhere she can die a death worthy of her treachery."

* * *

**So, there you have it! I really hope you guys liked it even though it got pretty dark and stuff in some spots, and it's a bit longer than what most of my chapters in this usually are. **

**Nevertheless, I hope to get the next chapter out as fast as I possibly can, even though I've got a number of other projects that are next to be finished and updated before I can get back to this one. But, as soon as I am able, I will put everything I can into getting that next chapter out to you guys :)**

**Thanks again for reading, and please let me know what you thought :) **


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm staying up way too late on a school night to finish this, but I really don't care XD. I spent all day working on this sucker, and I'm so glad that I was too stubborn to let it sit on my PC for another day. This one felt like it was a bit longer than what my other chapters usually are in this, but I'm too lazy to actually go and check the page numbers at the moment XD. **

**I was caught between working on this, writing in my 05 story (which I have been addicted to lately, even though it's a pain in the butt to get into my OC's head), and trying to figure out how the next chapter of my Frontier story is going to go. So, be expecting a reasonably quick update in 05, but...Frontier might take a bit longer D:**

**I have the rest of Don't Trust Me pretty much planned out though. There should be a good four or five chapters and an epilogue after this one, so we're really getting close to the end now! I really hope that you guys will like this chapter, and the end once we get there!**

**Please enjoy and leave a review if it crosses your mind :) I really love and appreciate hearing from you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 11~

A squeak-like groan squeezed from my lips as I began to rise back to the blaring light of consciousness. Though, as I began to wake more, I saw that the light was really just the bright, burning sun of the Digital World desert beating down upon me. My flesh felt red-hot and burned as I rose from the blood-stained sand, some of the coarse material sticking in whatever wounds had not healed over yet.

My limbs shook and my body quivered as I struggled to get up onto my feet, or at least my knees if the prior proved to be too difficult at the moment. Every part of me was scalding with agony, either from the fiery heat of the sun that had been beating down upon me for who knows how long or from the incredible beating that I'd received at the hand of the DeviDramon that Devimon had sicked on me.

Even though my body healed much faster than any normal body, I still was too hurt to move much, and ended up crumbling back down to the sand beneath me. My wounds and burnt skin stung and itched. Sand was sticking to me, getting into my cuts and gashes and making my skin sore and raw. But I couldn't convince myself to get up just yet. I was so tired, but could never sleep. So agonized, so alone, so hurt…

But I could never go back. Not to Devimon, and not to Davis.

I groaned in pain as a twitch in my side shook my body; it was a sign that my wounds were still trying to heal as fast as possible. However, that pain was felt just as much internally as it was externally. Every thought, every memory, everything that bored its way into my mind was agonizing to me. Everything that demanded to be pondered was stained with blood and murder, solitude, starvation, an eternity passing before death claimed another soul.

Each of these meant bad things for me, absolutely horrible things. I was a human. I had killed human children without so much as a notion that perhaps I was in the wrong. Hundreds I'd killed, some commanded by Devimon, and some just because I could or they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd hunted and stalked and petrified because it gave me a thrill knowing I could defeat anything and anyone that got in my way.

I was a monster; no other word described me so well. And it was for that very reason that I could never return to the human world. I could never, ever go back. In that other world, the one that I used to belong in, lived the creatures that I now thrived off of. They were nothing more to me than a source of nourishment now, and I couldn't risk hurting another one. I would sooner throw myself from the highest point on the Digital World's surface or drown myself in the deepest, blackest sea than harm another human.

I would starve to death, but no one else would suffer at my hand.

Knowing it had been spoken of in my thoughts, my stomach rumbled as an angry Garurumon might if something attempted to steal its meal. I dropped my head face-first into the sand with a groan. How I would've liked to simply fall asleep now, fall into a world apart from either reality, a place where I could feel nothing, see nothing, do nothing, be nothing. But I deserved this agony. I knew I did.

"I can't just…lie here…" I said to myself, the dryness of my mouth and the brokenness of my voice surprising me. I'd never realized just how nice rain was until now, when there was not a single drop of water or anything wet for miles. But I didn't intend to go looking for anything that might sustain me; I just didn't want to have to think about these things anymore. I had to busy myself somehow, and I had nothing better to do than wander until my demise arrived.

Trying a second and third time, I finally was able to get to my feet, however shaky and unbalanced I was. I stood still a moment, swaying dizzily to and fro, but began to stumble forward into the nothingness of the desert when I thought that I could walk without collapsing again. It was a clumsy and undignified process, the way I tried to stride forward with legs I couldn't feel. My head throbbed with hurt and my stomach curled around itself, burning and paining me greatly.

But I brushed all of it off. None of it mattered, really, as long as I suffered. I deserved every second, every minute, every hour of pain. I needed to go through it all, if for any reason, so that my victims might rest in peace knowing that the one who mercilessly killed them was paying for her actions and would not allow herself a single ounce of pleasure or joy or contentment until the debt was paid in full. And it would never be, not until I passed away and became like them.

As I walked though, I began to notice that more and more Digimon were beginning to appear. Some came only for a moment, while others seemed to linger in the horizon before disappearing in a shroud of hot sand blown up by the wind. I knew what would happen if they were to come too close to me. I knew that I would deserve it. But I felt a twinge of something at the thought—a twinge of fear.

Here in the Digital World, my killings were known quite well; everyone knew where my loyalty lay—or _had_ lain. My name struck terror and rage into the souls of those who heard it, my face was one that was used to keep little ones in line, like how humans used the Boogeyman. But humans couldn't hurt the Boogeyman, as far as I knew. Digimon could hurt me now, in this state. And they would, if given the chance.

My next breath caught in my dry throat and I came to a screeching halt in the burning sand. As if having heard my thoughts, a small group of Digimon that were quite obviously native to this area had begun to grow far too close for comfort. I could almost hear their hearts beating, the fibers of their lungs moving to and fro and this way and that as they expanded and contracted—I had to be imagining all of it, but I couldn't shake the thoughts from my head that just maybe they were that close already.

With a pang of fear to fuel me for the briefest of moments, I tore into a rather clumsy and disorderly run, hoping to get away from any and all life as fast as I could. Sand sprayed up behind me like foam flying up into the air as a boat rockets through the waves of the sea, and I knew that if I myself was not noticed, the evidence of my presence would certainly be. It was hard not to have your attention captured by a being moving so fast that the sand was acting as if it were trying to leap out of the way a moment too late.

Not one of the Digimon made a move to stop me, nor showed any sign of really even caring that I had been there at all. They must not have recognized me, or maybe they hadn't realized that I was there to begin with. But either way, I hadn't had to deal with them, and I was relatively safe for the time being. I knew that I couldn't behave like this forever, though. I couldn't run for the rest of eternity when I could hardly manage running right now.

My lungs burned just as brightly as the sun did, my throat now searing as if I'd swallowed a smoldering ember. Every muscle in my body cried with agony, begged me to just lay down and give up, offer up my soul to anyone who would be willing to take it and just stop trying to live on. My brain was fried to the point that it could think of no reason why I shouldn't just stop and allow myself to die. It seemed so much easier compared to what I was doing now.

But, somehow, I knew that I couldn't. I had no hope, I had no light to follow, I had no chance at recovering from this point, but I still refused to roll onto my back and submit. It had never been in my nature to surrender when something became more difficult than what I'd previously expected it to be; that part of me was truly me, not something that Devimon had made up for fun and laughs. And so, I continued to run.

As I sprinted, I looked around me for some place that I could stop, maybe find a spot that wasn't drowning in the scalding light from the fireball in the sky. However, all around me was nothing but a few bushes on the verge of combusting and an ocean of sand, void of any moisture of any kind. A few mirages had begun to taint my vision, but I was still clear-headed enough to be able to decipher between what was real and what was a figment of my own imagination.

After a few minutes of this search turning up empty, I saw in the distance a small mass of green. I could even smell the water that the trees were near, so I knew for sure that it was not another hallucination. The small thought that there would be Digimon gathered around the watering place crossed my mind, but I didn't think much of it before I began to direct myself towards that patch of green in the steadily shortening distance.

Slowing to a very human-like jog as I slipped between desert brush and slivers of green plants, I came to a stop just before exiting the safety of the shaded place. I was hidden here, hidden from the sight of the Digimon that were, as I'd feared only moment before, drinking from and cooling off in the crystal-clear but rather shallow pond. There were about six of them here, but I wasn't sure, not wanting to take the time to be thorough.

Convincing myself that there was a good chance that they wouldn't recognize me and reinforcing that lie with 'proof' from when the other Digimon I'd passed hadn't recognized me, I snuck from the safety of the darkness and crept towards the water. Watching the other Digimon and seeing that they were still paying no mind to me, I soon had myself believing that I truly was safe. And that was one thing that was never true in a world like this.

I, knowing that I had to at least try to hydrate myself without blood, brought a few reluctant handfuls to my cracked and sore lips. The water wasn't cold or warm, and it was quite obviously different from what I should've been drinking, but it stayed down, and that was all I could ask for. I didn't drink too much despite my desperate need to feel something wet go down my throat, not wanting to push my luck any further than what I already had.

I stayed near the edge of the pond, though, not wanted to escape back into the shade to hide and rest quite yet. Instead, I waded out a few steps into the first few feet of water and dropped to my knees, allowing the water to wash away the dried blood and dirt and sand that covered my body. Gently as not to disturb any wound that had opened up again during my run, I began to bring up water to my face and neck and every other part of me, rubbing and scrubbing away any filth that plagued me.

I couldn't help but feel very human when I did things like this, things that made me feel so exposed and vulnerable, things that made it clear that I was not perfect, that I was covered in blemishes just as everyone else was. And what was worse, it made me remember things from when I'd stayed with Davis. I didn't want to recall such painful memories, but I couldn't stop them from coming to me all the same.

My mind brought to light a scene that would mean nothing to most, but meant very much to me. It had been after one of Davis's soccer practices, the time now growing late as the light began to fade and the dark starting to dominate the sky as it always did. I was standing before one of the windows, watching as the light disappeared and was chased away by the darkness, a sight that I saw often but could never get used to.

It was then, as I'd watched the last slivers of light fade from the sky, that the light that my world was lit by when the sun faded came back into the room. I turned around enough that I was able to watch him come in wearing yellow pajamas, rubbing the dampness from his hair with a towel while brushing his teeth with his other hand. DemiVeemon had followed after him quickly, a slightly smaller towel wrapped around his little body and dragging behind him like a cape.

Every single water droplet that fell from his hair was noted by my sight, but was not as welcomed and desired as the sweet scent of his shampoo. It wafted through the air as a breeze might, or perhaps more like that gentle, loping stride of a lover as he came to wrap his arms around your body, while his heart enveloped your soul. My mind was too lost in Davis then to remember what the smell actually was, but part of me didn't really care either.

The point was that…well, the point was Davis. I had an eternity of pain awaiting me, but also an eternity to spend with my memories of him. No matter how insignificant they seemed. They would always mean the world to me, because he had become my reason to stay in that world. I hadn't wanted to kill anymore, I hadn't wanted to hunt. The only thing I wanted to do was be near the one person who'd done everything he could to befriend me. And really, was that such a crime?

No, that wasn't. But the fact that it had begun just like any other murder scene choked the innocence from my mind and bled it out so I could never call upon it. I was not an innocent being. I was guilty on every level, every aspect, every definition of the word. And perhaps that was why it was torture to me, knowing that I would remember these things—remember Davis—until not even my mind could operate anymore.

Eventually, and I knew it well, I would drive myself insane with these thoughts.

_But not today… _I told myself with a shake of my head. _Not today, and not right now. _I let out a shuddering breath before leaning down and splashing myself in the face with some more water, anything to distract myself. After scrubbing some of the dirt and blood from my face with my hands, I slid them down my face enough the I could look into the water and see my reflection. I knew I should've been surprised, but I wasn't.

My eyes were bloodshot, one of them puffy and bruised pretty badly. A deep gash was upon my forehead and another on my cheek, both of them shiny and framed by dark, dried blood and more bruises. Taking my hands from my face completely, I saw that my lips were really quite dry and had begun to crack and bleed. My entire throat was red and black and blue, irritated and hurting because of the tightness of the collar.

My black hair was disarrayed and clumping together in places because of dried blood. Part of one doggish ear had been torn off and the rest of it was sore and throbbing. I couldn't see them in the water, but I could feel the sting of the sand as it agitated several cuts and scrapes that had turned my back into a canvas, blood being the only paint used. Each one ached every time my lungs made even a single twitch; I'd never felt so terrible in my life.

I was about to move into the water to wash off the rest of my injuries when I sensed a presence growing near me. Freezing in place, mind lost as to what to do, I listened with a trembling soul as a tender voice spoke to me, "Are you all right?" I dared not look at the Digimon, but could tell by its unmistakable scent that it was a Floramon.

Letting out a shuddered breath, my mind raced, searching for something that I could do. I knew that the best option was to run away now while I had the chance, before it recognized me, but…even the thought of moving brought a sense of loathing to my heart. I couldn't bear the thought of running now, not when I was this drained. I didn't think that I could make myself do it.

My body tensed and stung with pain as the Digimon crept a few steps closer, moving to get a better look at my face. "Hey, is something—" It suddenly gasped and shot back from me with a horrified cry. I'd been recognized. "Help! Somebody come and help me! It's her! It's her! It's Moroamon—the murderer!" And with that single call for aid, it was like the entire balance of the Digital World was set off, completely disrupted by my very presence.

My face shot up from the ground when more footsteps sounded, and I saw several Mushroomon along with more Floramon running over to assist the one that was still backing away from me in terror. If there had been a way for me to convince them that I meant no harm…if there had been a way to say that I'd changed, that I wasn't the same person that I'd been then even if I still had the same body…I would've tried to explain things to them.

But even if there was something for me to say, they wouldn't believe me.

"Get away from our friend, you heartless—" The last word was muted by the deafening bang of a mushroom-shaped bomb going off in the sand near me, spraying me with muddy water and dust that stung my wounds. I let out a surprised roar before jumping up and reluctantly running off, knowing that even they would be too strong for me to take on right now.

I let out a small whine through my mouth at the thought as I sprinted. How could I be so weak now that even stupid little Digimon like them would be more than capable of defeating me? I'd spent four years gaining the reputation as one of the strongest Digimon in the world, but now…now it was all just got. It had all been for nothing. It was all worth nothing; I'd gained in for the wrong reason. I'd gained it because of all of the evil deeds that I'd done.

"I have no place here—" I let out an unprepared gasp as one of my legs gave out beneath me and I was sent tumbling into the sand and rock. My momentum carried me forward in a roll for a few meters before I came to a skittering stop, fresh, burning sand now buried deep in wounds that had been torn open again by the bomb and the fall. I grunted at the feeling of the friction of it against my skin as I tried to rise.

_…Why am I even trying?_ Flopping feebly back down into the hot sand, I rested the side of my head down on the sun-scorched ground, no longer caring about the pain. I was so tired…just so exhausted…so done with all of this. I didn't deserve to live anymore, I knew, so why was I trying to stay alive at all? _Why can't I just die and avenge those people I hurt…?_

* * *

I groaned softly as the black faded from my eyes, though I had to rub them with the backs of my hands to get my sight to work fully. Beginning to sit up, I felt immediately that I was not in the place that I'd fallen down in, and my muscles tensed instantly. My gaze darting all around me, I saw that I had somehow gotten to a hut-like edifice, where it was shaded and cool, with a barrel obviously filled with water sitting next to the mat I had been laying on. _What? Where…how—_

"Don't worry," I snapped completely upright at the voice, its owner hiding in the shadows on the other side of the small hut. It was a gentle, tired voice, like someone who'd been in these parts for some time now, but had never gotten many visitors. Even though I really shouldn't count as a guest. "You're safe here; I won't hurt you, Satu." _Satu…? But that's my human name…How does this Digimon know it? _Trying to snarl despite the gratitude that was beginning to surface within me, trying to look fierce and vicious despite the knowledge that without this Digimon's help I might truly be dead right now, I growled, "Who are you? Come out of the darkness and let me see your face!" I knew that I shouldn't have been okay with the fact that someone had helped me when I'd needed it, but…for this creature not to destroy me when it had the perfect opportunity…Why hadn't it?

A moment of silence passed between the two of us, neither one moving at all aside from my own breathing. Then it was broken by that voice, so quiet now, almost a whisper as it came out of the darkness, "…I know that you're human on the inside…I can sense it in you…" The creature came forward then, and I saw that it had been a Wizardmon. That explained why he'd hid from me at first; they were notoriously shy beings.

"…So what?" I said in a harsh tone, turning away from the colorfully dressed Digimon. I couldn't help but notice then that almost all of my wounds were healed over now. It was clear that they'd been tended to with great care while I'd been unconscious. _But…that means I've been here for…_ "…Hey…um, how long have I…been out for?" I tried to make my tone a bit softer than before, but it came out more awkward than anything.

Noting how my arrogant attitude was beginning to fade and be replaced by one that was a great deal calmer, my savior Digimon took a few steps closer and kneeled beside the mat I was still seated on. "I found you four days ago. I'd been walking back from a forest quite far from here, and I tripped over you in the darkness of the night. When I realized who you were and saw how you were injured, I took you here so I could care for you until you woke. And, truthfully, for a while, I was afraid that you might never wake up.

"But it seems that you still had a reason to cling to life, so you persevered and were able to heal," I scoffed at his words, but couldn't hold back a bittersweet grin. There was only one thing holding me to life; of course he'd make dying hard for me. After all, why wouldn't he? "What's so important to you that such awful wounds aren't even enough to defeat you?"

"Sorry, that's none of your business," I told him as politely but forcefully as I could, making sure that my gaze locked with his so that he knew I was being quite serious. Getting my point in a hurry, the Digimon nodded and dropped the topic. However, I still had a few unanswered questions that craved an explanation or two. "But something I'd like to know is your reason for helping me if you know who I am. Why not finish me off like anybody else would've?" I kept my unwavering gaze locked on him, almost daring him to remain silent or lie to me.

He chose neither of those options. Without hesitation, he explained his actions, "Oh, I thought you would've assumed why, but I guess not…" He paused for a moment as if to get his words straight before continuing. "You see…some of us Digimon know the real story behind you and how you came to be, and that's why I showed you this kindness. Because I know that it wasn't you that killed those people and those Digimon…but the demon controlling you…

"There are some of us who believed that you'd break free of your curse, and I was hoping that that's how you were injured—that you'd finally fought back against Devimon's control over you and had broken free of his Touch of Evil. And, judging by your current demeanor and the fact that you haven't tried to kill me yet, I'm going to assume that I was right." I stared at Wizardmon. Never had I heard someone other than Davis express such hopeful thoughts for me…it felt…odd.

I wasn't sure if it was a bad odd yet, but it definitely was…well, odd. The other DigiDestined aside from Davis had often attempted to see me as he did, to see that I was human on the inside and try to believe that I could be changed back, that maybe I could make up for everything that I'd done, but…those thoughts and those Digimon were wrong. This couldn't just be undone, none of it could.

They had hope for nothing other than for it to be torn away from their hearts and cast them deeper into the blackness of despair.

"…I see," I said as I rose to my feet, for once not trembling and shaking at the effort. Almost all of my strength seemed to have returned to me, though I was a bit downcast at the thought of eventually needing for all of this new energy to be cast out of me so that I could suffer later for what I'd done to all of those people. I sighed. "I should leave now before anyone figures out that I'm here with you. They might treat you as a traitor, too."

Wizardmon held up a hand to stop me as I strode past him, but I slipped past him anyway and continued to head for the exit. "Wait!" He called out in such an urgent tone that it made me pause and glance back at him curiously. "You shouldn't go out in the daylight if you think that someone will try to destroy you!" _Destruction is the only thing I deserve. Should I not seek what is rightfully mine?_

"Then what do you propose I do?" I questioned with a slight growl as I turned to stare him down fully, crossing my arms over my chest. "I will not stay here for any more than another minute and endanger your life. I refuse to stay here with you, or anyone else, for that matter." A look of desperation crossed his face; he truly didn't want me harmed. I didn't understand. Even though he knew that I was human on the inside, he should still want me dead for all the vile things that I'd done.

"There's an old town not far from here," He hurriedly told me, getting to the point as fast as he could so that I didn't lose interest in his words before he was finished. "A disarray of Digimon go there to escape being noticed, so no one there will even think to give you a second glance. You'll be safe there until you figure out what you're going to do next, now that you're free of Devimon's control and all." I looked hard at him, saw the hope that still resided in his eyes, and felt a pang of guilt. How I wished that I could make that hope worth something.

But I knew full well that there was nothing I could do. I was incapable of doing a good thing and making it worth anything. I was too evil, too tainted by the darkness, too horrid a monster. No good could come from something like me. I could do nothing to fix it, nothing to turn it around, for it was the way that Devimon had created me to be. I could not change.

However, not wanting to ruin whatever reason Wizardmon had to be hopeful by explaining in great detail why he shouldn't be, I allowed my gaze to soften as I let out a tentative, "…Thank you…" before turning from him for the last time and racing out of the shade and into the burning desert sun. The dirt floor of the hut had been nice and cool, and I missed it the second that my feet touched the scorched sand. But I had to keep going; I would take his advice and go to that town.

I wasn't sure how far it was going to be from that hut, but based on how he'd sounded when he'd mentioned it, it shouldn't be too far. There was no discernible change in the scent of the air, though the dry desert air had dried out my nostrils and skin to the point where the pale membrane had begun to crack and even bleed. So, even if there was a change, I probably wouldn't have been able to notice it.

However, though I didn't know when I would arrive there or anything else about the place, there was one thing that Wizardmon had mentioned that had truly caught my attention. It was that last thing that he'd said, about me being safe there until I 'decided what I was going to do' now that I was 'free' of Devimon. But, unfortunately, there lay several of my practically unsolvable problems.

For starters, there wasn't much that I could do—recalling how those Floramon and Mushroomon had reacted to me was enough of a support for that. There was no Digimon in this world who would hold off on his attack for three seconds to let me explain myself, and even if he were to grant me such a kindness, there was no way that he or anyone within earshot would believe me for the slightest second.

Because of their hostility towards me, I would never be able to come within more than a few dozen meters of most Digimon, and even then it would have to a be a quick in-and-out-fast sort of thing. Most of the time—if not then all of the time—it would be simple for me to avoid other Digimon since I didn't crave their company much. However, things that I would need, probably things like shelter and water, would undoubtedly have other creatures posted around them like guards, especially if anyone happened to be on the lookout for me.

Like…maybe if Devimon…my master…

A chill crept slowly down my spine, like a drop of sweat, despite the heat of the sun and the little bit of heat that my icy body generated while I ran. It was that feeling that you got where you were laying somewhere in the dark, but then were roused by an odd sound, a sound that shouldn't be trilling as it is at such an hour. It was that feeling you got when you just knew that someone you could not locate was watching you with cruelest intent. That feeling when someone's cold, sadistic fingers traced gentle lines into your back while they whispered malevolent things so sweetly into your ear.

Devimon would never be done with me no matter what he said. He could call me a traitor, a sinner, a slave, a murderer, a soulless creature of his own creation, a machine made only for destruction…anything that he thought I was or had ever wanted for me to be. That devil had loved me with whatever kind of a heart that he'd had. He could never forget me. All the bloodshed I'd caused…he'd fallen in love with the evil I could bring about.

I would never be free.

_But I want to try to be…_ My thoughts lulled my internal turmoil and pain until it was a dull throb, though it pounded me to the point where I wasn't sure I would be able to stand it a moment longer. _I want to try to live without him governing every choice I make. I don't even want to be happy. I just want to be free of him. That's not too much to ask, is it? I'm willing to suffer, to pay for everything that I'd done—I agree that I deserve it, I won't fight it—but freedom…I'd love to taste it before I'm claimed by Darkness. Even for a second. _

Then again, it would be a blessing for me to be free, wouldn't it? Blessings were things like love, family, friends, a home, happiness, or a warm embrace to fall into on the days when things couldn't have been worse. Blessings were things that good people should have, even though not all people got to have all of them. But me? I was not good. I should not be the one to receive any blessing that a good person didn't have.

I stopped dead in my tracks at the wooden 'gate' to a small, western-style town. The buildings, all wood and windows, were old and dusty, with some of the old, dirty windows broken or boarded up. Some parts of the town looked as if it had been repaired—it was obvious compared to the rest of the place. There were Digimon scattered here and there just as the debris and tumbleweeds, but none of them even looked at me as I slowly walked in.

Wizardmon hadn't been kidding. Nobody cared here.

Glancing around inconspicuously as I wandered around the place, I saw that the Digimon here were more varied than any place I'd been in before—Gorillamon, Candlemon, Centaurumon, Terriermon, and a few Ogremon were visible—but they all looked the same in many ways. There was this…defeated air about them, the look on most human children when they were bullied and did not stand up for themselves, but took the abuse and tried their best to swallow it and forget about it. There was no hope in this place. _Perhaps that's why Wizardmon doesn't live here. He can't stand the desperation in the atmosphere…_

The Gorillamon, sensing that he was being watched, turned his heavy head up to stare back at me as I strode past, but he didn't make a move to confront me. They were usually pretty prideful beings with a temper that flared up more than an active volcano, so it was rather surprising that he let me go without even a word, but I was a little happy that he did. I wanted to lay low for a while here, and getting into a brawl with someone like Gorillamon not even five minutes after arriving was not the way to go.

Hoping to escape his heated gaze before this staring contest grew into something much more, I ducked into a nearby parlor, though I kept my stride as relaxed as I could. A sense of calm settled over me as I looked around the room. It was quiet except for the clatter of some dishes and some chatter here and there, most of it coming from the kitchen area.

An old jukebox sat in the corner where it gathered dust and forgotten memories. Other than that and the drab, yellow curtains, the only other thing to be seen in the place aside from the counter and stools around the little bar were all of the empty tables. Not knowing what else to do and not wanting to go back outside yet, I sat down at one of them and ran my hands over the faded red tabletop.

I could imagine how nice a place like this would've been a number of years ago when it was new and still lively. It would've been so lovely, so filled with laughter and happiness… A place that my presence would've certainly ruined. And yet, here I was, fitting in more than what I had while I'd been locked up in Devimon's blacker-than-death castle. It was right that I should be in a place like this: Forgotten, lost, and hopeless.

It was perfect for me.

"Is…is someone out there?!" An astonished voice called out from the kitchen, and I raised my head from the booth to see a Toucanmon with a chef's hat on peeking out into the eating area with a look of concern. When he saw me staring awkwardly back at him, absolute shock—and, somehow…joy—filled his voice and eyes. "I…I have a visitor!?" He gasped, tears forming in his big eyes.

Startled, I stood slowly and raised my hands to calm him. "…I…" I wanted to say that I was just passing through, that there was no need for him to get so worked up over me since I wasn't going to be staying for much longer than a few minutes, but he looked so happy to see someone else. I didn't want to crush him so quickly. "…I just arrived…"

"Oh, joy! Oh, joy!" He cried to himself as he rushed out of the kitchen and came out to greet me. Not hesitating a single second, he took my hands in his feathered ones and jumped up and down with the biggest smile I'd ever seen sitting upon his face. I wasn't sure what to do at this point, so I just let him do as he wished. "I haven't had a visitor who didn't act like a petrified zombie in ages! You actually seem to be alive—compared to the Digimon outside, at least." _…Yes. Everyone out there really does seem to be…dead inside._

_ …Might as well ask about that. _"Why is everyone so sad here, Toucanmon?" An expression that betrayed the absolute bliss that the creature felt at hearing his name spoken by another's voice flashed across the bird-Digimon's face. I almost smiled at the glee that such a simple thing could cause. Or was it the fact that _I'd_ been the one to make him this way?

Toucanmon shook his head as if to dismiss the question as he released me and started back to the kitchen (I realized at that moment that he must've been talking to himself in there; that was the chatter that I'd heard). "Oh, it's nothing at all of importance. Just rumors," I heard the clatter of dishes again as he returned to washing them. "Everyone is afraid of Devimon nowadays. Everyone thinks that he's planning some great big thing that he needed a lot of Digital essence for, but no one seems to have any real idea of what.

"But don't worry yourself over any of that—you'll lose that life that I've been missing so much and become like all of them!" He threw his wing at the doorway, and I couldn't help but look over. Because it was like the old-time saloon doors, I could see through it to the desert town outside, see that Gorillamon glancing over every now and then as if he was waiting for me to come back out.

Not wanting to think about that, I turned my attention elsewhere: The jukebox. Walking over to it and crouching before the device, I stared at it for a moment before hearing the Toucanmon call out to me again. "Are you hungry at all? I've been told that I make a mean vegetarian armadillo pecan pot pie~!" I smiled lightly, bittersweet but thankful, at his offer. Kindness was so beautiful; I did not deserve it, but it was so beautiful.

Though I was starving, I lied and replied, "No, I'm all right. But…thank you, anyway," Touching the dusty, dulling-in-color music machine, I blew off some of the dust and sand. I began to rub off what had stuck as I spoke up again. "This is broken, is it not? This jukebox?" I heard a slightly puzzled 'yes' come back to me; he wasn't sure what I was getting at.

To repay the kindness in his soul, I wanted to do something for him, give him something so that he wouldn't feel so alone. Music would have to do. "If it's all right with you, I'd like to try my hand at fixing it," My response was met by silence from the bird, as if he'd had other Digimon mention how it would be nice to have it fixed before but he'd been unable to fix it himself. As if he'd been wishing that someone would come along who might give him a hand.

_Your wish is granted, then._ Allowing my mind to drift a little as I worked upon the machine, doing my best to clean it as well as repair it, a small smile played upon my lips as the things that had bothered me for so long seemed to float off into the distance. I didn't think about Devimon, I didn't think about all those people and Digimon that I'd killed, and I didn't think about myself or anyone else or anything else. I didn't even think about how much time was going by.

After a good hour or two had gone by (it was probably longer, but I had to guess), I stood back up and looked over what I'd accomplished thus far. The jukebox's original color was back, now glowing bright and happy as it should've been before. Turning it on and picking a song at random, my doggish ears perked up as the old but good swinging tune was carried from the speakers and out into the empty room around me.

The clink of dishes and splashing of water stopped when the sound carried over into the kitchen, and the soft footfalls of the Toucanmon joined the music's beat as he came out to see what I'd done. His feathers touching his beak in awe, he came over to stand beside me slowly, staring at the colorful lights of the machine as I stared at him. I'd never seen someone so astounded by a simple jukebox before.

"…You don't know how long it's been…since I heard this play…" After watching the lights blink on and off like strobe lights in slow motion, and after the two of us had listened to the song in silence for another few moments, he looked up at me with a smiling mouth. Voice soft, he told me warmly, "Even if you're not hungry, feel free to stay for as long as you'd like. I know how it feels to be surrounded by such darkness all the time; it's always nice to have a bit of light in your life." And with that, he went back to the kitchen with a new bounce in his step.

I watched him go, but the moment that he disappeared, the thoughts that I'd escaped for a moment were back and stronger than ever. He was more right than he knew; I was surrounded by darkness on every side, each and every inch of it snarling and snapping at me, ready for the moment that I would trip up and fall so far into it that I would never be able to rise again.

Devimon would have me under his thumb again one day, I could feel it. He was like a change in the weather: You could both feel and see it happening, but you were still completely unprepared when it struck. He was a hurricane, tearing everything away from me when I'd been human so that I could come and be his little slave, then made me believe that I'd been there my whole life, that I'd always been his. The years that I believed him were like the eye, when everything seemed like it was all right. And as for the final fallout…I guess that I was still in it.

…But what was that about his 'rumored plans' that Toucanmon had mentioned—

"This is a good song," I gasped and spun around at the familiar voice. My horrified gaze was met by the cerulean stare of Matt, his eyes glowing as he smiled and tapped his foot to the beat of the music. His stance was loose, though the three others with him didn't share his obvious calm. "My band and I usually warm up by playing this one. Always liked it, even as a kid." Unlike him, I wasn't able to enjoy the sweet sound of the music anymore. Not with _them_ here.

Why the hell were they here?! Matt, Yolei, Ken, and Kari…had they…had they been looking for me? That…that didn't make any sense! Why would they come looking for me? To make sure that I wasn't off killing something? To see if I myself had been killed somehow? They knew I'd lied and was a friend—had been—of Devimon's…had they come to destroy me themselves? If so, then why were they so calm? Had I misread them before somewhere along the line?

The air in this place was suddenly void of oxygen; I just couldn't breathe it at all. This wasn't right, this wasn't right, this wasn't right! They shouldn't be here! They shouldn't have been able to follow my tracks successfully—they shouldn't have been able to find me! My stomach churned with a deadly sound within me and I put a hand over it; I could hear their hearts beating, and it was almost too much to bear.

I would kill them all right here and now if I wasn't careful, if I didn't get out of here _now_. "Stay away from me!" I made a burst to get around them and duck out the door before anyone could stop me, intent on getting as far from this place as fast as possible. Assuming that the rest of the DigiDestined group would be on the lookout for me as these had been, I would have to hide someplace dark and desolate, somewhere that they would never dare to come into. At least until they'd given up their search.

But my plans were stopped in seconds when Ken gave a shout, and a tall, green and black, insect man had me pinned to the floor boards. Despite all of my struggling and attempts to appear vicious so that he might become afraid and let me go, Stingmon kept his strong hold on me, refusing to let me get away. I didn't understand; why were they so keen on keeping me around?! Were they truly this stupid, not realizing how dangerous I was to them, especially now when I hadn't fed in so long?!

"Let me go!" I cried with a roar as I tried to shove and kick Stingmon away from me. Why didn't they understand that I didn't want to hurt them? Why didn't they understand?! "Just leave me alone! I'm done with humans! I'm done! Don't you get it?!" A sense of failure fell over me as I finally saw that there was no escape for me. I was stuck here. I was stuck here with _them_.

Falling limp, I turned an icy blue gaze to the humans who were looking upon me with pained but mostly confused and concerned expressions. Maybe they did understand, to a point, at least. Ken had to, at the very least, have some sort of idea based on what had gone on when Davis had been hurt by Strabimon. My reaction to his blood in the open must've had some kind of a lasting impression on the fair human.

And yet, here he was, trying to talk some sense into me, hoping to calm me down. "I know that you must've had a rough couple of days—and I'm basing most of that on how awful you look right now—no offense," He hadn't needed to make a note of that; I had a pretty good idea of how I probably looked to them, covered in dried blood and scars and scabs. I probably looked like I'd been in a few too many street fights, fights that I'd lost badly in.

"I can understand you having had your fill of life by now, but…" A concerned shadow crossed his face at his own words, and I couldn't stop myself from wondering why. I couldn't sense darkness in him, really, but…there was something. Something that was almost dark, but not quite. It was like…the kind of shadow that a cloud brings when it passes over the sun for a moment. It's not really dark, but it's also not as bright as it could be. Like that.

Nevertheless, he continued in a quiet, soothing voice, one meant to lull me in a false sense of safety, I knew…However… there was that ever-present honest tone in his voice, something that never seemed to cease nor go away. It was difficult not to trust him. "But I think that you should really try to hear us out. At least for a minute or two. Then, if you want, you can go and we won't try to stop you."

Stingmon shifted his grip on me; the absolute cold of my skin must've been bothering his hands even through his thick, protective exoskeleton. I, however, had more important matters to concern myself with than simply the discomfort of another. This…this 'talk' that they wanted to have with me…what did they mean? What did they want that I could possibly give them other than a lack of my presence? There was nothing else that I had to give!

Though I didn't have a single idea of what I would be hearing about, I wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt. They had to have searched for me for quite some time, after all. It had to be something of some importance if these humans had been willing to put in so much effort just to find me. I would do as Ken asked and listen. But there was nothing that they could say to keep me from leaving afterwards.

"…All right," The black and green bug-like Digimon helped me back up onto my feet then, brushed some dust off of my shoulder. I glanced around at them, but my attention was drawn to the silence that came from the kitchen. I turned slightly to see Toucanmon there, appearing frightened and confused as to what he'd just witnessed. Such fear in a Digimon had never bothered me so much before, but…

I gave him a reassuring nod; everything was fine, he must believe me. Seeing that he was trying his best to trust me, casting me a bob of his own, I turned back to the humans. "I probably shouldn't stay in one place for too long of a time, so you should hurry and say what you want to me before someone else comes." The DigiDestined agreed, though they didn't know the full extent of what was going on, and really, neither did I.

We sat down at one of the old booths, and Toucanmon brought the humans some chilled beverages, which were greatly appreciated. He didn't stay for very long, going back to kitchen quickly where he could eavesdrop where he thought that I wouldn't notice. I allowed him to, though, I wasn't sure yet if it would prove to be a mistake or not. Nevertheless, he didn't seem like the type to react violently if something bad were to be brought up, so maybe it would be all right no matter what we were to speak about.

The five of us (six if you counted Stingmon; I wasn't sure where their other Digimon were) were quiet for a moment, the humans either sipping at their drinks as they tried to organize their thoughts or hoping that someone else would start the conversation. Kari, who was sitting next to me and keeping me 'trapped' between her and the wall, sat her drink down as was about to begin when she was interrupted by Yolei.

The purple-haired girl jumped to her feet and slammed her palms down on the table to catch my attention before saying in her loud and somewhat commanding voice, "Listen, Satu, we all know that you're a human deep down, so why do you stay here in the Digital World when you should be back in the human world with us trying to think of a cure for you?!" Ken touched a hand to her arm and she sat again, but didn't express regret over her bluntness. Ken expressed it for her, really.

Matt attempted to make up for things. "What Yolei means is…" He paused for a moment, beginning to realize that there really had been no better way to get into things than what Yolei had. However quickly she'd leapt into the tender topic. "…Well, basically what she just said…" Knowing there was no way to recover, the blonde took a sip of his drink and instead let his eyes speak for him, repeating Yolei's words in that cerulean gaze.

No matter who asked it or in what way, it would never be an easy thing to answer. There was also too much in it for me to be able to give an exact answer, too much that was for only me to know, too much that they would try to stop me from doing. But I would tell them what I could. "My name is not Satu anymore; please, call me 'Moroamon' as you have been. And…as for being human...I know that I am, but…there are things that I've done that some would use as evidence to prove otherwise.

"I have done far too many evils for me to be able to return to the human world; I don't belong there anymore, nor do I truly belong here. I am a creature that neither world knows how to handle, a nightmare that no one in either universe must be forced to suffer under. There is no known way for me to return to being a human, and even if I could go back, I'm not sure that it would be worth it, anyway.

"Who's to say where my family is? Who's to say whether or not I have anyone to go back to? I couldn't burden anyone else with my presence; I would be returning only to become part of a hellish life, haunted by the memories that I cannot remember of my previous human life, and also haunted by the ones that I do recall from my time as a demonic hybrid. Why would I want to live a life like that? Why should I want to live anymore when I ought to pay for all the unforgiveable things I'd done?"

Silence stood amongst us like Death himself, watching as his invisible nooses were hung around our necks, the floor beginning to fall from under out feet. However, we were saved when Kari began to speak, the light that radiated off of her destroying Death with a puff of black smoke. "Moroamon, you shouldn't think like that! You're sorry for what you've done, and I believe that you should have forgiveness if you're truly sorrowful," She moved a hand closer to me, but didn't touch me. "No one will condemn you for this, Moroamon. We forgive you."

I knew that such words should've made me feel something, maybe relief, but they did nothing. They did not feel true. They didn't feel…right. "Your words are kind, but wrong. Your friend TK, all those Digimon sitting outside in the sand just beyond that door, all the Digimon that I've been running from these past few days…they all know the true nature of things. When something as evil and wretched as me enters the world…it cannot stay. It cannot be dead and it can't be alive. It just. Can't. _Be_.

"I could never express in words just how sorry I am for what I've done, but you're wrong when you say that I should be forgiven. This is something that I cannot be forgiven for. No one could forgive me and mean it with all the honesty in their heart and soul; it's impossible when you know all that I've done so heartlessly. I don't mean that you're lying. I'm simply saying that it's impossible for you to truly mean what you've said, to be completely sure that you believe that what you're telling me is the truth."

Kari stared at me with a touch of hurt in her eyes, though I wasn't sure if it was because my words had hurt her or if she was hurt because of my words concerning myself. Perhaps a mixture of the two. She looked away from me after a moment, pulling her hand back a bit. I'd noticed in that short moment that her skin was very fair, very pretty. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that she seemed to glow for no obvious reason or what, but there was an odd beauty about her that was quite captivating.

It was almost ironic that she'd chosen to sit beside me, her opposite in many ways. She was kind and gentle; I was cruel and harsh. She was good with others and very well-liked; I was awkward and it would be odd for someone not to hate or fear me. She was a lovely girl, full of light and warmth; I was a vicious beast, drowned in darkness and ice. She had a beautiful smile, and wonderful laugh; I could only do either when another was in utter agony.

I couldn't help but feel a sense of worthlessness pass over me at having every one of my inadequacies, my flaws and vile traits, pointed out without her even needing to try. And even if I did become human, would that change anything about my personality at the moment? That awkwardness, that need for myself to be punished for all that evil? What about my hunger for Digital essence? Would that die along with this body, or…would that carry over somehow?

If there was a way to change back…did I really want to risk it?

_No. I couldn't risk more innocent lives for the sake of possibly regaining a happy one for myself. I couldn't be that selfish of a person. _My heart beginning to harden and turn cold, I stood and leapt effortlessly over the table, landing with a small thud on the floor beside Stingmon. I cast him a warning glance as I said to the others, "This conversation is over. I will not go back to the human world. I will not go back to being a human. I will not put in danger the lives of others for my own selfish gain. I will stay here in this world and pay for the things that I've done!

"Go back to the human world where you belong, and let me go to the one place that I belong!" Despite their attempts to call me back and Stingmon's attempts to grab me, I shot out of the door with a bang, intent on getting as far from this place as my legs could carry me. I noticed the others' Digimon outside, probably keeping watch to see who might go into the restaurant, maybe keeping some out. But I didn't pay them mind for long, and instead turned tail to get out of there.

At least, that's what I tried to do. I was stopped dead in my tracks when I turned my gaze from the DigiDestined Digimon to the path before me and was too late to stop myself from crashing into the very Gorillamon who'd been watching me this whole while. Slamming into the mass of muscle and fur was like hitting a brick wall when a Trailmon was coming from the other side of said wall at its highest speed. I hit him with a sharp crack and was cast backwards onto the ground, the gray-furred being not even appearing to waver from the impact.

"I knew that you weren't right the minute you walked through those gates," He said, voice gruff and serious, aggressive and confident in his ability to beat me to a bloody pulp. A few of the other Digimon that had been with his before began to surround me; the Centaurumon's hooves made a sickening sound, like sifting through rotting flesh, when they dug into the sand, and I tried to ignore it. "But I didn't realize until a little while ago why…!"

No other words needed, he let out a vengeful roar and shot at me with the blaster on his arm. I was just barely fast enough to dive out of the way, evading Centaurumon's stomping hooves as I did. An Ogremon tried to help by bringing his club down hard, but I moved quickly and he ended up smacking the horse-man Digimon with it instead. That fault earned him a sharp blow to the face with the creature's powerful back legs; he didn't retaliate, knowing better despite his small brain.

I, however intelligent I was, had no idea what to do. Panting and crouching away from them, eyes wide with panic, I wondered what in the world I was supposed to do now. I would be recognized anywhere I went; what was the point of fleeing if this would just continue to happen over and over and over again? I couldn't fight these Digimon off, either, even though I should've been able to easily. I knew why now, though.

It was the collar that Master had given to me. It had been affecting me this whole time, but not in the way that he'd promised. He had told me that it would protect me from the emotions that the humans brought up in me, but instead it regulated how much of my power I could use. I could, if I tried as hard as I possibly could, probably reach the Mega Level—for at least a moment or two. But now…I was fighting like an incredibly weak Rookie.

I couldn't defeat these Digimon fighting like that.

But I also couldn't give up.

With my life and my self-worth on the line, I stood up straight and braced my inner self for the battle. I'd never been so afraid to go dashing into a fight before; this was close to the level of fright that I felt whenever Devimon had been angry with me, whenever he'd punished me in the name of that cruel and horrible 'love' that he said he had for me. But pain, agony, despair, fear…these things were what hate was made of, what it always began with.

Nevertheless, I knew that even though it spelled only disaster for me, I couldn't run this time. Gorillamon were notorious for their persistence, their need for revenge when they or their friends were wronged or disgraced somehow. I must've destroyed one of his friends in one of my rampages—the crazed, hurting glint in his eye told me that if I wasn't right, I was pretty darn close to it.

I dodged two of the Ogremon by flipping over them as they attempted to grab me, instead ending up with one another in their malicious but clumsy embrace. I may not be as strong as these other Digimon, but I still had the advantage of being faster and more agile. I knew I couldn't evade again and again throughout this whole fight, but if I was to tire them out, I would have more a chance when the true fighting really began. It was really the only hope of winning that I had.

But that hope was quickly brought down when I myself was brought down, having been caught unawares by the lone Centaurumon as I'd been slipping away from another Ogremon. He knocked me down dazed and with a throbbing agony in my head via a sharp blow to the temple with one his solid hooves. I thought that I heard someone shouting my name as the creature slammed a hoof down on my torso, dragging a strangled sound of pain from my crushed lungs as I tried to wrestle my way out from under him.

But I'd known from the moment that I'd hit the ground that there would be no getting back up. The DigiDestined, too shocked by such violence, were unable to speak to tell their Digimon what to do, whether or not to get involved, and they were too unsure about what to do to be able to act. No other Digimon made a move to stop the fight from proceeding, either. They all knew better. They all knew exactly who I was. They knew I deserved this.

_I_ knew I deserved this.

I gripped Centaurumon's foreleg tightly as he lowered a hand; I closed my eyes before I could see the laser built into the palm of his hand. I knew it now, though, as my end. At such a close proximity, with our power levels so different—his being much higher than mine at the moment—there was no way for me to survive. There was no way for me to get away. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't brave enough. I wasn't good enough.

A flash of Devimon's vile face danced across my mind, the feeling of his cold hand touching my shoulder, my head. The sound of his voice, like that of the devil, cold and dark and evil and everything bad and disgusting and malevolent and dishonorable and ugly, is echoed in my mind those very things, telling me again and again how I was nothing without him, how I would never survive if I left his side someday. How I would regret it, regret choosing 'freedom' over him and his love.

_I…I don't know what I feel yet. Maybe I regret leaving, and maybe I don't—I don't know! But what I do know is that what I did while under you was wrong. I shouldn't have let you convince me to do those things—I should've seen through you to the demon beneath your skin, using you as some kind of puppet. I should've known better…it's my fault...that those people and Digimon are gone, dead. And now I'm going to—_

"Moroamon!"

My eyes snapped open in time to see a blue, dragon-like Digimon with armor designed to look like flames send an impressive kick into the side of Centaurumon's head, knocking him off balance just before he was about to shoot me in the head with his laser. The ball of light that should've destroyed me instead hurtled into the ground mere inches from my head, the brightness so close that it blinded me for a moment, the sound so powerful that for a few seconds I could hear nothing but a dull ringing in my brain.

The blackness in my sight and the lack of perception through sound sent my mind reeling as I tried to remember if I'd seen that Digimon somewhere in the town before now. Had he finally decided to stand up for me? And if so…why? Was he like Wizardmon, knowing the truth of my past, or Toucanmon, knowing neither the truth nor anything else about me? Or was he one of the DigiDestined's Digimon, having followed me here as the other four had?

I got my answer when a warm arm wrapped around my shoulders, another hand reaching over me to grasp my upper arm. My senses returned to me slowly as I was pulled up off of the sand, held against a human chest, within which was a familiar beating. The heart within myself stopped short of its next pound, gasped at the scent that I knew so well, the degree of warmth that could only belong to one. And yet, it felt impossible for him to be here, to be this close to me after everything he now knew.

Sight returning to me, I focused my gaze on the face of my savior, knowing who it would be, and still not fully believing. But I was a fool to doubt my own senses. Those same brown eyes that were like two candles glowing on a dark winter's night, that same fluffy auburn hair, that lightly tanned skin that radiated warmth like nothing I'd ever felt, the heart that regarded me as a friend and not a foe, not something to be fearful of...

Davis Motomiya had saved me, just as I'd rescued him several times before.

"Man…Are you okay, Moroamon?" He shook my shoulder, snapping me quickly from my reverie, brought on by his blissful presence. I touched a hand to my head as he helped me sit up the rest of the way, bit back a groan at the intense throbbing that sent nauseas agony down from my head into my gut. Davis took note of it, as well as all my other gashes and bruises. It was like it pained him more than it did me. "You look like you rode with a boxer through hell in a pencil sharpener!"

I stared up at him blankly for a moment, not sure how to respond to his concern over me. I'd seen this in him before, like when I fought that Dokugumon on his behalf, but he still believed me to be a good person during that time. Now…he knew everything about me. He knew that I'd lied, he knew about Devimon and all of my killings, how I'd come to kill him—but he didn't know why I hadn't.

Maybe I'd have to tell him. Maybe.

"Davis…" Every good thing that I'd ever thought, every feeling that I could put into words somehow, every single action that had not been motivated by selfish gain, they all flooded my mind and wanted to be spoken right here and right now. They needed to be heard by someone other than me and who better than the person that had inspired them? But, however appropriate I thought they might be, my tongue refused to utter them. "…I didn't think that I would ever be blessed again…but here you are…!" I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth; I was so happy to get to see him once more.

The boy gripped me to him tightly at my words, perhaps even happier to have me back than I was to have him. Though I wasn't sure such a thing was possible. "I knew that you had to work out a lot of stuff for yourself, but…the way you looked when you left really made me afraid for you. It was like it was too much for you to take at once and you didn't know how to handle it and…" He trailed off with an annoyed groan, irritated with himself for not knowing what to say or how to say it.

"…I was afraid that we wouldn't find you again…or that when we did…you'd be beyond help…" I touched Davis's arm, wrapped around my neck, on instinct, wanting and wishing there was something I could say, something I could do. But there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that I could think of to do other than let him hug me as tightly as he could, convince himself that I was there and alive, despite how I was as cold as a dead man.

I couldn't remember ever being held in this way before, with someone so glad, so relieved, to have found me alive and relatively undamaged. Devimon embraced me now and again, but his arms and body were hard and cold as ice, his chilled body temperature pulsed through you as his hate and malice did. Davis, on the contrary, was much more comfortable, his soul much more welcoming and loving. I could sense his emotions flowing through me as his heat, feel their purity keeping my demons at bay.

_So…this is heaven... _

But such bliss was short-lived as all good and wonderful things are; it ended when the Candlemon I'd noted before decided to one-up the others. "You guys can't do a single thing right, can you?!" I felt the vibration of him hopping over to the two of us, though it was a little harder for him to move without clumsiness in the sand. "I'll show you how to take care of an evil creature like her! Lava Loogie!" The red-eyed candle Digimon spat hot, molten wax at the two of us, apparently not caring that Davis was there.

Acting without a single thought that didn't involve keeping Davis out of harm's way, I grabbed the boy and dragged him to the ground, keeping my body between him and Candlemon. I held in a cry of pain to keep from alarming Davis further when the wax hit me, coating my back and burning my skin severely. I could almost smell my flesh, seared and raw beneath the light leather. The desert sun was nothing compared to this torture.

But Davis was safe, and that was what really mattered.

My actions astonished most everyone there, the only sound now being the crackling of the wax as my cold exterior helped it to harden faster. Candlemon was trying to figure out what had just happened while beginning to back away along with the many Ogremon and Centaurumon. I wasn't behaving like how they thought I should be; I should be attacking them without mercy, not protecting some human. The other DigiDestined that had found me and more that had come with Davis were quite be stunned as well.

Though the pain was beginning to subside, my voice still shook as I started to let go of Davis, the wax cracking as the muscles in my back moved, "A-are you hurt…Davis? Did anything get you?" I was pretty sure that I'd blocked most of the attack, but the wax had almost splashed when it came into contact with me, hissing and spitting at the chill of my skin. There was a good chance that some had burned him despite my efforts.

"Moroamon…" The brunette gazed up at me with befuddlement, though at first I wasn't sure why. It was a simple question, after all; I would've been satisfied with a simple 'yes' or 'no'. But that wasn't what Davis was thinking about. "Why did you do that?" He asked in a voice that told me that he wanted an honest answer, one that was more than 'I didn't want you to get hurt'. Davis knew by now that there was much more that went into my thinking process than just the straight-forward things.

I wasn't sure what to say at first, having so much in my head that could be said. But my heart knew better what to say than what my mind could ever have conjured up. "This is what friends do for each other, right? We protect each other, apparently even if the creepier of us doesn't deserve it." A small smile tugged at Davis's mouth, glad that I still regarded him as a friend. I was astonished that he still thought of me that way. Astonished but still grateful.

Gorillamon, however, was not moved. "You think that a little act of fake heroism is going to save you? Well, it won't!" With a roar, he shot the cannon again, perhaps hoping that I would perform another little 'heroism' act, as he called it. And I couldn't help but prove him right. I couldn't let Davis get hurt because of me and the revenge that Digimon wanted to get from me.

I jumped up, getting him to his feet as well, though it was a short-lived endeavor. Shoving him hurriedly out of the proximity of the attack, but was not fast enough to get out of the way of it myself. The bright ball of energy hit me hard, right on target, and drove me back a ways before I plummeted into the sand several meters away from him. Gabumon tried to stop him as he started towards me, but the horned Digimon was shoved away with little notice.

Gorillamon knew exactly what he wanted, and he wasn't leaving until he made sure he got it.

I struggled to get back onto my feet; I may've only been fighting at the level of a Rookie, but this Digimon was going to have one hell of a fight on his hands nevertheless. I would not surrender to a mere Champion-Level—never in a thousand years would I allow myself to fall to such a disgraceful thing! And, with that in mind, I forced myself, however shaky, onto my feet. _I refuse to lose._

The silver-furred ape was fighting alone now that Centaurumon, Candlemon, and all of the Ogremon had abandoned him, but he seemed to neither notice nor mind. When one's mind was clouded with the need for vengeance and bloodshed, however right and just it might be, this sort of thing always happened. There came a point where nothing mattered but getting that very blood to be spilled upon the ground. It became not just a want, but a need.

While I was still trying to get my bearings again, my head still throbbing and beginning to spin, Gorillamon came sprinting towards me at a speed that I never would've expected for him to possess. He was before me in the blink of an eye, giving me barely enough time to deflect a heavy fist as he threw a punch at my face faster than a wrecking ball's swing. I wasn't quick enough to dodge a kick that he sent into my side, though, and was sent flying away from him and through one of the brick walls making up a building across the dirt road.

I let out a shuddered breath through the rubble that continued to tumble down around me, bricks and pieces of wood and clouds of dust crushing me and holding me down as I struggled to rise. But it was near impossible. My sight strived pointlessly to remain with me, becoming blurry as the pounding in my head began to drown out every sound that I heard, blurring every cruel and taunting word that Gorillamon said to me until it became meaningless.

The pain was incredible, my entire body sore and aching as it trembled, begging me to cease my attempts at getting up to continue the fight. I had to defeat this creature, if for any reason, to prolong my suffering. I'd been paying for my crimes for a few days, maybe a week at the most, but that was nowhere near enough. I had to suffer for months, years. This wasn't enough yet!

"It's…not enough…!" I mumbled to my own limbs, ignoring their cries as I continued to try to shove off the bricks and beams, failing to do so. The most that I achieved was moving the main plank of wood that had had me pinned down, being able to get up a few inches, but ended up falling back down to the floor with a thud and a grunt after mere seconds. "…But…why…I can't—"

"Can't get up, can ya?" I snarled weakly at Gorillamon's taunts, heard them coming from about a meter in front of me. He was watching me struggle to save myself, enjoying my pain as I'd enjoyed others', finding it humorous that I thought that I could win this. I deserved all of this. I knew it, deep down in my blackened heart, I knew it. But his insults weren't enough. I needed pain. I needed to scream. I needed to bleed.

I needed to die. That would be enough for all those people and all of those Digimon that I'd ruthlessly killed.

"You're not what I thought you'd be, to be honest," He said as he kicked a brick at me; it hit my upper arm, almost having collided with my cheek. "I was expecting something with a lot more fight, a lot more power. But here I am with _you_—and you're so weak! It's pathetic, compared to what I've heard about you, _Moroamon_. People used to say that Devimon made you himself, so you had to be the most incredible, malevolent being that had ever existed!

"But here I find you protecting that human, as if it means something to a heartless being like yourself! It's a horrible thought, knowing that you've killed humans with the same hands that you use to defend yourself, to defend that kid! It's pretty sick; I hope you know that." He stared at me hard, his dark eyes drilling holes into my head. I couldn't look back at him, not when his words were true. "You don't deserve to live. But you don't deserve to escape through death, either—"

"I know…" I muttered in such a pathetic voice that it made me feel ill. Imagining all the blood I'd spilled, all the life that I'd stolen just because Devimon had pointed his finger at the person and said, 'Go', I felt all the guilt bubble up within me, turning my heart from ice to water to nothing but steam. I needed to be nothing, just as steam would be when it faded. But it needed to be a slow disappearance.

The eyes of the beast towering above me softened the slightest bit, but not because of me. "…You killed my friend. Everyone that's here, you've destroyed their families and their lives. They're ready to die because of you." I felt more than heard the agony in his voice, imagined myself destroying Digimon for the sake of curing boredom while Devimon had kept me in the Digital World. I remembered bringing him a mangled but still living Digimon once. Hearing it beg. Watching Devimon destroy it. Him thanking me for the gift.

I stopped trying to get up, laid my chin down on the hard wood floor. I raised unworthy eyes to lock gazes with the ape Digimon standing near me. This wasn't an apology; there wasn't one that would mean anything to him. But it must've been some kind of comfort to him and the others, knowing my guilt-ridden heart wouldn't let me off easy as others might've. "…And I will spend the rest of eternity trying to repay them with my own pain…!"

Gorillamon stared hard at me for a moment, perhaps studying me to see if I was telling the truth or not. He must've seen something in my face that convinced him that I was being completely honest, and he sighed after having thought for a moment in silence. "Pain while you're alive…it'll never be enough," He raised his cannon-hand and my next breath caught in my throat. "I'll let you pay for it in hell."

I watched with a mind that was blank aside from the fear of the unknown that lay in death as the light within his cannon began to grow. I would never survive an attack from so short a distance; I'd barely been able to handle it when he'd been a ways away from me. Maybe I wasn't strong enough to even defeat a Champion—I'd barely lasted ten minutes with him!

But I didn't fight now. And I would never fight again. I would let each and every hit strike me like it needed to, let each and every pain that I felt stay as long as it could, feel it take another chunk out of my life to pay for the lives that I'd stolen from both the young and the old, from both Digital being and human ones. I would do as he said, and pay for my evil deeds in—

"Equus Beam!"

A green beam of light shot through the ape's chest, hitting the floor beside me and shattering some of the bricks that were still piled on top of me. If they hadn't been there, the attack probably would've hit me as well. The light faded, and he stood there in shock for a second, dying eyes staring straight at me, before he disappeared into a flash of light and little glowing particles of data. His essence floated away on the wind, carried to the Village of Beginnings, I knew. He could restart there, perhaps without memory of the pain I'd caused him and his old friends.

I looked up when footsteps came close to me; someone was starting to toss bricks off of me, shove the other broken bits of wood away. There was a Pegasusmon close by, watching me with an unsure expression, as if he regretted saving me more than anything that he'd ever done before. However, his presence didn't surprise me as much as the one who was partnered to him.

TK didn't look at me as he continued to unbury me. He didn't even look at me when I found the courage to ask, "…Why did you do that? Why…why did you save me when you know everything—when you know you were right about me?" I knew that he, more than anyone in either of the worlds, hated me. I knew now that it was because he hated Devimon, my old master having been the one to blame when Patamon had been returned to his egg form for some time when TK was little.

I only knew the story because I'd mentioned it to Devimon once when I'd returned to the Digital World during the mission, and while reporting to him about my progress, I'd mentioned the blonde DigiDestined and how stubborn he was. The demon had laughed and explained in detail what had become of the orange, pig-like Digimon in a rather detailed and disturbing way. I could tell that he'd twisted a few of the parts to build himself up, but the majority of it was obviously the truth.

"Listen. I don't like you, and I don't want you to _ever _like me. But the rest of the DigiDestined have been talking, and they think that it's best if you stay somewhere you won't get killed—or try to kill yourself, apparently—until we can all figure out what we're going to do now that you're not on anybody's side." He turned his dark blue gaze on me then, and I couldn't keep mine from staring back as he helped me back onto my feet, recoiling for a second at the unexpectedly freezing temperature of my skin.

His voice was emotionless, uncaring for the most part, as he continued, "Davis thinks that you were being controlled by Devimon somehow whenever you killed someone; Izzy is trying to figure out if maybe he's right. A lot of the others are backing his idea in hopes that maybe you're not what you say you are—that you're not what I know that you still are.

"You're coming back to the human world with us so we can figure this out and I can be done with you," The possessor of the Crest of Hope was about to turn away from me and walk away when he noticed that I could hardly stand on my own. I felt rather pathetic when he came back and reluctantly assisted me, seeming disgusted that he had touch me at all. "And if you ever think it's okay to follow me around while you're there, you will discover in a hurry just how wrong you can be."


	13. Chapter 12

**Yay! Another chapter closer to the end, guys! I'm not sure how many I've got left, but it's gotta be like maybe...two and an epilogue XD So very excited!**

**I'm hoping that I'll be able to get to work on the next chapter soon, but I'm not sure how distracted I'll get by Data Squad/Savers and all the other things that so easily distract me XD But I'll do my very best to keep my head and keep pecking away at these keys!**

**On another note, though, I'd really like to thank everybody that's stuck around since the start of this story. I appreciate every single one of you more than you can possibly imagine, and I really hope that you guys know that I mean that from the bottom of my heart :) Many thousands of thanks to you guys!**

**Now, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

Chapter 12~

I stared with blank disinterest at the rain-soaked human world outside the Motomiya's glass door, watching as the water rolled down the glass only to join the growing puddle on the balcony. I wasn't paying any attention to the sound of Mrs. Motomiya cooking in the kitchen, and I didn't turn around when Jun walked past. I knew she'd said something to me, but I couldn't reply. I could barely even breathe without my stomach growling savagely.

I'd been back in the human world for a little over a week now, and it had been more torturous than any time I could've spent alone in the Digital World. I couldn't go outside, and I could hardly bear it to be inside with Davis and his family, to be able to smell and feel them and the others that lived in their building. Never had I been in a situation where such self-control had to be practiced, but I did my very best, and no slip-ups had occurred yet. I couldn't let them.

The only solitude that I was able to find was to sit in the puddles on the Motomiya's little balcony because the smell of the rain water was so thick and heavy that it blotted out all other scents. It was nice to be able to achieve some peace of mind for even a moment, just enough for me to be able to torment myself in my mind instead of my body solely. It made the punishment more rounded.

However, Mrs. Motomiya had caught me and said she didn't want me to catch a cold or something, so she was making me stay inside. That had been a few hours ago when she got home from grocery shopping; I was still sitting on the towel that she'd given for me to dry off with, which I really hadn't done. I had really only kept it to make sure that I didn't damage their floor at all.

But my focus was on the world outside at the moment. I could see the silhouettes of the people across the street in the other apartments. There were people watching television, students working on homework, a couple was dancing with the lights down to a mere gold glow, all of them completely oblivious to the horror that was watching them from afar. The thought made me sick to my stomach. _I could kill any of them in an instant, and they would never even know what happened._

A shudder tore through my body. It was absolutely disgusting to think like that. Any crime, any bad thing, was horrible to think about. It was evil when it was thought of, it was evil when it was seriously contemplated, and it was evil incarnate when it was finally carried out. And that very evil would stain that person's skin and heart and soul for the rest of their life. You could smell it on them, see it like a fresh wound.

_Then I must be like a wretch to others…_ I rubbed my arm, looked down at the scarred flesh and torn leather. _And I must be covered in cuts and scars and blood, too…_ With a small sigh, I released my arm and brought my eyes back to the rain slipping slowly down the glass. Back to those happy people, normal people, living their love-filled lives as if they didn't know that there was such a thing as darkness. Like malice and hate weren't real.

Like I didn't exist.

"…I wish you were right, then…" I mumbled to myself as Davis walked into the room and came to my side. Davis didn't say anything to me as he used the towel that he'd brought to dry off my head and face better; I'd been talking to myself for the past few days, so he knew not to think much of my seemingly random statements. But I knew that he was worried about me. He was afraid that I'd do something to make my guilt go away forever.

And so he'd ask me every day: "Hey," The brunette sat down beside me, his eyes on me while mine were still turned to the window. "Are you…doing any better today?" I sighed through my nose and glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes, thought I looked away not a moment after. Davis's concern was written all over his face, and had been ever since I returned from the Digital World. All he wanted was to help me, and I knew it…

…But I couldn't let him worry about me. I wasn't deserving of his love and friendship, his concern. "I'm…" It took me a moment to think of something believable to tell him, but it was difficult when he could tell so easily that I wasn't all right at all. He knew I wasn't better. But he had to hold onto hope, and I hated myself for making him. "…I'm the same as yesterday. I haven't changed." It was true, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear, which I couldn't tell him without having to lie.

I could feel Davis's concern filling the air around us, and it ached my lungs to breathe it in. But I knew why he was more worried today compared to the days before this. Yesterday…I'd followed Davis to school, but I hadn't followed him home. I'd misplaced my common sense for a moment, and that was all it took for me to sink into the darkness pooled in the back of my brain, for me to begin the hunt of an innocent once again.

It had been a girl a little older than Davis, with dark red hair that smelled of hairspray and bounced happily with every skip-like step that she took. I didn't know her name, and that hadn't mattered to me at the moment. Her hair had reminded me of blood, and the blush on her cheeks as she'd walked with her friends made the thought very hard to ignore. And I couldn't.

I followed her in the shadows of trees and alleyways and in the safety of unaware and unsuspecting crowds who, for some reason, paid me no mind. Maybe they thought I was some nutcase who hadn't been picked up and sent to the looney bin yet. And maybe they were right. Maybe everyone would be safer if I were confined in a prison meant to drug me up and keep me under the rug like a bug everyone wanted to crush.

Nevertheless, I'd been ignored, and that had made it simple to stalk the girl all the way to her home. I watched her go in from a tree across the street, smelled her perfume and her warmth as a gust of wind blew her beautiful hair from her shoulders, my own locks twirling like black snakes in the afternoon shade. I leapt from my tree to one in which I could look into her house, and I watched as she came into her room, laughing over her shoulder at something that someone inside had said. She was as pretty as Kari. But not prettier.

She turned from setting down her bag and glanced in a mirror, checking to see if the curls that she'd put in her hair that morning had stayed, and smiled when she saw that they were still quite perfect. But her smile faded and her face contorted in horror quickly; she could see me staring at her thanks to the angle of her mirror. The thought to move hadn't even crossed my mind, and to this very moment I still had no idea why. But the shock of being seen had snapped me out of my trance and I'd fled back to Davis for safety.

But not my own safety.

I needed to be by Davis, however dangerous I was afraid it could be for him and his family, because he made me remember every time that I looked at him what I was, he made me remember that I needed to keep a tight hold on myself in this world. I needed to stay by him to remember that I was a threat to each and every living thing in both the human world and the Digital World. I had to remember that I was the sort of monster that always was killed at the end of the horror movie.

"Davis," I glanced at Davis's mother's reflection in the glass; Jun tiptoed behind her and glanced warily at me as she continued to head for the hallway, clearly getting ready to go to sleep. Or at least try. She didn't like me being in the house; no one but Davis seemed to. Which was understandable. "You have school tomorrow, so go to bed—and take her with you. I don't want her sitting there alone all night." I felt more than saw her gesturing toward me with her hand.

But the brunette did as well, though his response was different from mine. "She's still a person whether or not she has fuzzy ears and a tail, Mom. I can't tell her what—" I held up my hand before Davis could continue, and turned slowly back around to face his mother as I rose to my feet. I was shorter than her, but the way that she shrunk back from me made me feel like a giant compared to her. It was a disgusting feeling, like being told that it was all right to use another person to wipe the mud off your shoes. Literally using them like a doormat.

Needing to be back in a less superior place, I dropped back onto the ground and sat down on the towel again. "It…it doesn't matter, Davis. She didn't mean it in a bad way. I shouldn't be staring at them anyway." I stared at the ground as a silence set in between the three of us, but I did nothing to fill the void that had been torn through the center of the room. I didn't need to. Nor did I really want to.

Davis's mother, not knowing what else to say or do, gave a small nod and then left us alone in the quiet room. I heard the floor creak and a door close somewhere in the apartment as she retired to her own bedroom. It was still a few moments before I stood again, though Davis's heavy gaze weighed me down before he voiced his troubled thoughts.

"Why...who is 'them'?" I didn't look up at Davis, not at this inquiry. I turned my face away from him when he tried to meet my gaze by leaning down into my field of vision, saddened by the knowledge that my reply would upset him. _The happy ones, Davis. The happy ones who live in a happy world where I don't exist. The world that you and all your friends and family should be living in. The world I should graciously give back to you._

I couldn't say any of that, though. "No one. No one…" Davis's unconvinced frown haunted me and I refused to meet his gaze no matter where he stood or how long he looked at me. I didn't want him to know of the things that crossed my mind during every second of every minute of every hour of every day. Thoughts that would be nightmares to anyone other than myself, thoughts that were dark and not fit to be thought at all.

Davis, perhaps knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of me, didn't try to pry and instead wandered off to his room as if in a sort of daze. His blue companion, who had been oddly silent during the conversation thus far, remained behind and stared up at me with his deep scarlet eyes, searching me tirelessly for a moment for the answer to a question that he had not voiced. I shifted my gaze to the empty space beside him, but that didn't make him go away.

Finally, he seemed to have gotten his answer without my assistance, for he sauntered up to my feet, sat down on one of them, and, holding onto my ankle for support, pointed after Davis and chimed, "Bedtime~! Let's go!" Figuring that he'd leave me be if I acted as transportation, I relented without much of a fight and walked slowly to the DigiDestined's room. DemiVeemon yawned on the ride over. "Oh boy, I'm sleepy…"

I stood stoically in the doorway as DemiVeemon climbed down from my foot and scampered off to Davis's bed. As soon as he'd climbed up onto the blankets, he sat down in the spot that he'd apparently called 'eternal dibs' on, and motioned for me to join him by patting the sheets next to him. "When I say bedtime, I mean for everybody! And that includes you, too, Moroamon!"

"I can't," I told him simply. "Devi—I wasn't created—I…" I trailed off with a growl and averted my gaze from the cerulean Digimon as I retired to the corner of the room. I slid down the wall and, holding my knees to my chest, hid my face from the petite creature. "I'm incapable of sleeping. And even if I was, I couldn't sleep there. You and Davis would freeze with me by you." I thought that my reasoning was quite sound, but DemiVeemon didn't give up.

He cocked his round head to the side and shot me a rather concerned look. "But if we'd be cold, then aren't you cold _all_ the time?" His question seemed absurd at first since he had just touched my foot not too long ago, but as I thought about it, I saw that body temperature wasn't necessarily what he meant. Or at least that's not how I saw it. It felt more like he was talking about an _internal_ cold, like having a chill in your heart. Like what being sad felt like.

I raised my face enough so that the small, usually happy creature could easily see my eyes, but only because I knew that they wouldn't betray anything that I was feeling currently. They were windows to the soul, yes, but it was up to me when the shades were drawn. "…That shouldn't matter to you, DemiVeemon. As long as you two don't feel it, it doesn't matter what I feel—"

"But I _do_ feel it…" I snapped up at his words, eyes wide with shock. I barely knew what to think as my mind processed his words. Was he still talking about my internal chill, or had he switched to the physical aspect of things without my picking up on it? Could he…could he really feel the turmoil that had turned my heart as cold as the rain slipping down Davis's windows?

DemiVeemon didn't say anything more and neither did I. He just gazed at me with a sad expression for the longest time, before the scene was taken from me when Davis turned off the light and crawled into bed without a sound. I felt his warmth drift through the room, but it didn't comfort me. I couldn't get that picture of DemiVeemon out of my head, and I couldn't help but wonder if Davis could feel my pain as well.

Was that why he was so curious about how I was doing? Did he feel something that he couldn't explain, some pain that he couldn't trace the origin of? Was he plagued by my turmoil? Was that why he wanted to know what was going on inside of me, because he needed to pin some kind of a name to what was hurting him? Was I…was I hurting him?

My lip trembled in the darkness and I smothered the movement with my hands. My beastly hands. The hands that took life and could only ever try to repair the damage that had been done. The hands that had killed so many people and destroyed so many Digimon. The hands that had tried to atone for their own sins by rescuing someone else, by showing emotions that such a monster as me should never have ever known. The hands that were killing their salvation from the inside out without ever needing to touch him.

I clenched my hands into fists and crossed my arms over my knees, not wanting to see them at all. I buried my face into the leather covering my arms; I didn't want to see anything but the darkness right now. It was the only place that I could hide, that I could pretend that I was something other than what I was, even though such actions were cowardly and didn't help change anything in the long run.

And the dark really wasn't even that safe. That was where Devimon lurked, waiting for me to come too far into the darkness so that he could grab me and drag me back into the world that I never should've been a part of: His world. I was like a queen in that world, like royalty that had been given me by the highest of high powers. But in reality…I was scum. A murderer. A tyrant.

I wished to change places with someone on death row. That…that was my true place.

* * *

Morning came bittersweet and slow. It was the beginning of a new day for so many people, a time when they could shed their pain and mistakes and begin anew. They could change and become the very person that they'd always dreamed of being. They could turn from their sorrow and become something more than a shadow wallowing in sadness and spilled tears.

But I could not do those things. I couldn't move on like they could.

I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the cold floor as Davis rose from his bed. He crossed the floor and gathered his clothes, though his movements were uncoordinated and…extremely unlike him. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I knew that I was what was wrong. It was me. He wasn't like himself because he was sad, sad because I was sad and he didn't know how to make me feel better.

Gulping back a lump in my throat, I rested my chin on my arm and watched as the sun kissed his tanned face through the heavy rain. The light caressed his cheek, wrapped its arms around him and asked him what was wrong like I wanted to, nuzzled its face into his soft hair for no reason other than to make sure that he knew it was there. For some reason, the light had taken the form of Kari Kamiya.

Kari…how perfect she was. How lovable and kind, how sweet and cheerful. Her smile was so nice, and her teeth were straight and normal, a trait that was rather uncommon among most humans unless they had work done. Her hair was soft and clean, and had probably never been matted with anything unnatural. Her amber eyes were inviting and as warm and soft as her heart.

That was why Davis loved her, wasn't it?

It was her heart. She knew who she was and who she was going to be until the end of time, and she had every intention of carrying out that plan. She was good to others and loved everyone despite whatever flaws they might have. She even strived to be friendly with me as Davis was. She tried to be kind. She tried to be my friend. She really was trying.

I sighed quietly to dismiss my previous thoughts as Davis paused in his search for socks and tried to smile as he said, "You should come along to school with me. You'll get bored if you sit around here alone all day." His voice was light and airy, like a pixie coming to present itself to another living creature for the first time in decades. But, unlike Davis, my appearance along probably would've scared off a creature of light such as a pixie.

"…There are too many people there for me, Davis," I muttered into my arm, my mind focusing only on the red-haired girl that I'd gone after. I would probably see her again if I went along with Davis. Maybe I'd even try to follow her home again. Or would someone else be chosen this time? "It won't be safe for them if I go outside. It's not fair that they should be in danger of something that shouldn't even be in their world—"

"And it's not fair that you have to hide every day for the sake of everybody else!" I looked up sharply at Davis's tone, which was hurt and loud, but his face showed nothing but emotions that were meant only for me. His hands shook with what he was holding back, possibly because he didn't want to say what he was thinking, and maybe because he didn't know how to say what he was thinking. I wasn't sure which it was.

"…Davis—"

"No! Don't punish yourself about this stuff anymore!" The boy took a step forward, his fists clenched and shaking like there was so much more that he wanted to say, but that was all that he could force out. "I know you didn't mean to do all of that stuff—you looked at me different that night than what you do now! You…you looked like you weren't even there then, but you're here with me right now!

"There…there's a difference between the girl who did all that—" He pointed a trembling finger at the world outside his window, the world that was drowning in a strange storm of sunshine and rain, the world that was ravaged with fear of me. "—and the girl who saved me from that Dokugumon at the soccer game! There's a difference!" He opened his mouth as if to add something else, but closed it again after a moment or two. His hand still was pointing out the window.

For a long while I stared at him, unable to speak and not knowing what to say even if I could say anything. Was Davis trying to say that he thought I'd been…that Devimon had been controlling my mind during all of those crimes? Did he think that I'd really had no intention of the dark things that I'd done? Devimon had surely been powerful enough to do those things, but…did he actually have the ability?

Thinking back, I couldn't remember a single time when the scarlet-eyed demon had taken over someone else's mind. Or at least, he'd never done it in front of me. Perhaps it was possible—unlikely, though. Devimon had created me with a strong mind so that such things could never happen to me. For example, several groups of Parasimon cowered in the shadows near Devimon's hideout, and he surely didn't want any of them getting a hold of me.

So maybe Davis's assumption, though a nice thought, was impossible.

But at least now I knew that Davis could indeed feel my sorrow, for it was driving him down the gloomy, never-ending road of despair as well. I could see the darkness beginning to leak into his eyes, feel the chill in the air as it tried to tug away the warmth of his heart. It was selfish of me to want to stay with him any longer; he would only become as cold and dead as me inside if I stayed.

Despite knowing that I should, I wasn't strong enough to leave good enough alone. And, as I stood from my spot in the corner and came over to Davis, I knew that I'd never be able to leave. Taking his hand in mine and lowering his arm back to his side, and in that moment when his eyes met mine, I could feel it. The void that I'd sought so long to fill had been filled. The warmth of another's soul had been what I'd needed all along.

And here I was ruining the only thing I'd ever needed. "Then what do you propose I do, Davis? I can't bring those people back, I can't apologize, and if I can't take revenge on the perpetrator for them, then there's no use for me anymore," Watching the hurt spread across his face told me a truth that I'd known for a while now: There was no going back. Things could only get worse from here. "If you don't want me to die, then what else am I to do?"

I froze inside and out when I noticed a tear at the corner of the brunette's eye, though he quickly brushed it away with a swift swipe of his yellow sleeve. He shook his head in disbelief of the limited choices I was giving myself, and allowed himself a bitter smile as he said, "Let it go, and forgive yourself! If those people knew how things really were and how you feel right now, then I know that they'd forgive you, too, so you have to forgive yourself and move on!

"If you can't do it yourself, then I'll help you! We can find you someone to talk all this out with somebody who really knows what they're doing, and they can help you get past all of this. Me and the others will always be here for you, too, and we'll help you find a way to become a human again so you can finally forget that all of this ever—"

He fell silent when I slowly brought my hands up to hold his face like I'd seen many tender people do in the movies that Jun liked to watch. I was very afraid to touch Davis, but I felt that he needed it. Humans communicated mostly with words, but some had found that touch was far more effective. It said much more than words ever could, and if done correctly, one might not need to say anything at all.

A small, sweet smile appeared on my face as I watched his surprise and felt the blood rush to light up his face. The boy wasn't used to physical contact coming from me, so I wasn't terribly astonished that he was a little embarrassed by the close proximity. I wasn't completely comfortable with it myself, but kept in mind that Davis's state of well-being was much more important than mine.

My voice was quiet and light, like gentle encouragement to a young child, despite my bleak words. "If I killed your sister just because I could or was told to, would you forgive me?" Shock spread across his face, and I knew that I had him exactly where he needed to be. I wished that he didn't have to see it this way, but he had to know the truth about the situation. "No, you wouldn't, would you? It's easy for you to say that you would because it hasn't happened, but if you imagined it for a moment, you'd be lying if you said you could forgive.

"I cannot and will not ask or assume forgiveness from those people and Digimon that I so viciously ended the lives of. It's not and will never be my place to say whether or not any of them deserved what I gave them, and I shouldn't have been the one to decide that it was their time to go. But I can't take back those actions or the words I spoke to them, and I most certainly can't give their lives back to them. Though if I could somehow, know that I would most assuredly do so.

"However, because I can't do such things, there are only a few things that I can do to make right the wrong I've done. I don't know the outline exactly for each of those plans, but you must know that each of them ends with me never coming back. And with my life ending somehow," I slowly lowered my hands from his face, hot tears chasing after my fingertips as the left his skin. "I'm sorry, Davis, but I've made my decision. Our friendship will have to be terminated soon."

Upon hearing a sad, disappointed sound, I glanced over at Davis's bed to find that DemiVeemon had awoken during our discussion. He'd heard what I'd said, though I wasn't sure that he understood all of it. But he could tell by the tears that Davis had briskly brushed from his face that whatever we were discussing was something that should never have crossed anyone's mind.

Figuring that there was nothing else that he could say at the moment, Davis re-gathered his clothes and headed for the restroom. "I know you're scared to, but I need you to come to school with me. Maybe one of the others will have something to say that'll help…" He said the last part more to give himself a shred of hope than to me, but I still appreciated it. I had no hope to give him, so it was comforting to know that he could make some himself.

_It's good that he's got friends that he can rely on so completely. That'll make it easier for him to let go of any regrets he has about me or any pains that might linger after I leave him. I couldn't leave him if I was leaving him alone, but thankfully I'll be the only one left like that. _

* * *

I didn't spend much time by Davis during the school day. It was too difficult for me to stay in one spot for very long, so I spent a number of hours wandering around the campus wherever I thought that I wouldn't be seen. I watched the students in P.E. playing soccer in the rain for quite a long time (there was a lot of mud on the field, so it was sort of humorous watching them flail about). It was on the same field that the Dokugumon had tried to attack Davis.

The memory seemed far away, but the feelings were fresh. I could recall the rage that had powered me, the unbridled strength that I'd used to attack Dokugumon with. I could no longer tap into such power, and this perplexed me to no end. I hadn't been able to ever since Devimon put that collar on me; it had to be some kind of firewall, just in case I ever decided that I wanted to challenge him, which would be a very foolish move. But…that brought up a new question.

Had Devimon _doubted_ my loyalty from the beginning of this mission, when my struggles with Davis and the others had first begun? Had he expected this outcome all along? Had he doubted my willpower, my inner strength? Had he…had he thought that my mind wasn't strong enough to be able to force all those human emotions out of my head for good?

_Well, no matter what he really thought, he ended up being correct. I'm at Davis's mercy and there's no way I can hurt a fly now. _I sighed and rubbed at the silver device wrapped tightly around my neck. It was incredibly uncomfortable and stuck to my skin whenever it was wet, but I didn't know how to take it off, and I didn't have a reason to, either. It wasn't like I had anyone that I was to go off and fight, so why would I need the power?

"What are you doing?"

My muscles tensed slightly, startled at the unexpected voice coming from below my perch. Glancing down from my tree branch, I saw the currently sopping wet Tai Kamiya staring up at me from below. He didn't seem…happy to see me, but he also didn't appear to mind all that much. I suppose it was starting to become something of a routine for the DigiDestined to be able to look around and see me. I couldn't help but wonder if that creeped them out sometimes.

I crept down a few branches so I wouldn't have to talk very loudly for him to hear me. "Davis didn't want me to be alone because he thinks I'll do something. He's afraid of my decision," The image of the tears that had streamed down Davis's face returned to me and I cringed. How could I have been so cruel to him as to have said my plans so bluntly? I would have to keep quiet and undetailed about it from now on for his sake.

Tai nodded, water trickling down his face and dripping from his hair due to the movement. "He looked pretty shaken up when he walked here this morning; he didn't even say hi to his buddies." The older DigiDestined gave me an uneasy look, like he had a guess as to what I was going to answer him with, but he was hoping that he was wrong. "What exactly is this decision you're talking about?"

I stared at him silently for some time, wondering if it was all right to tell him as I had Davis. Tai had been involved with the world of Digimon longer than Davis had, so maybe he was better able to take losing a friend and he wouldn't react like the younger boy had. But I was unsure. Nevertheless, he'd asked me, and it was necessary that the others know eventually what I was planning to do. They'd want to know when I was leaving to being the payment, wouldn't they?

"To die," Tai's eyes widened in shock at my words, but I didn't stop to let them sink in for very long. He had to understand that I was not doing this out of depression or mental instability. I'd never been more sure of anything before in my life. "I must in order to avenge the ones I killed. A single death might not be enough, but I was supposed to be eternal, so I thought that an eternity of suffering would make things as right as they could be. Then I could die so this will never happen again."

The brunette gazed at me with eyes filled with all kinds of emotions, none of them good. I stared back at him without flinching, unwilling to change my plan for anyone or anything. I'd decided the best course of action, and I would stick with it no matter what. I knew that Davis would be hurt that his friend was going out of her way to destroy herself, but it had to be done. It had to be. He would be fine.

Tai seemed less than pleased at my words. He placed a hand behind his head uncomfortably and ran his tan hand through his soaked hair. "…Yeah. That would do it." The boy lowered his hand and cast me a stony expression, eyes hard and unafraid to tell me exactly what he was thinking. Had he ever been truly afraid of me? Or had he always shown such courage in my presence? I wasn't sure. "Do you have any idea how important you are to him—"

Rage suddenly bubbled up within me, and I could feel something snapping, but I held myself together as best I could. "Do you have any idea how important _he_ is to _me_?!" I felt myself struggling to lean forward towards Tai to emphasize my point, my breaths now coming in pants. I hurriedly tried to compose myself, but I couldn't stop the onslaught of emotion from flowing through my lips. "I'm doing this for those families whose lives I destroyed, and so that Davis will never have to hurt because of me ever again! I'd still be out there killing if I hadn't met him!

"Don't…don't talk to me about things you know nothing about…" I moved up to a higher branch, refusing to look at the DigiDestined. There was an aching in my heart as I began to realize that there wasn't a single able-minded person on either world that would be able to share my feelings, who could understand them. There wasn't one sound person who would agree that my plan was the only thing that could be considered now.

But I knew that it was.

Despite my appearing as if I was trying to ignore him, Tai didn't walk away or cease continuing in the conversation. I could no longer feel his gaze on me; he'd turned his face to the ground enough that I could no longer see his eyes. His voice was quiet and smooth, comforting, as he spoke, but I didn't let him get very far. I'd anticipated what he would say, and I didn't want to hear it. "I know—"

"You've never killed a child, Tai!" I snarled as I dropped down to the lowest branch that I could go to without being seen. Cold, angered eyes bored into the top of Tai's head as I spoke, a chill creeping through my voice and attempting to slice into his skin, make him see. He had to see that there was no one worse than me, and that I couldn't stay with Davis because of that. I couldn't be with anyone because of that. I had to suffer. "You've never hurt anyone—"

Tai's head snapped up at my words and he took a step towards me as words flew from his mouth, though they each had their purpose and none of them were being thrown about for the sake of speaking. "Everyone has done things that they can never take back, and can never forget! Things that took a long time for them to forgive themselves for, but they did it because that's what you have to do in this life! Don't talk to me about things you know nothing about." I scowled at him using my words against me, but he held my stare unwaveringly, and I had to commend him for it.

He was stronger than me. In the mind, at least. And in the heart.

I pulled back from him slowly, clambering back up onto a branch that was a little higher than the one I'd previously been on, but my eyes never left him. I held no fear for him, but he had my respect, and that was something that was difficult to earn without fear being involved. Tai had no intention of hurting me, no intention of making a fool of me, but he still had the power and the guts to assert his dominance. And I could not ignore such superiority.

But I could ignore him. So, turning my head away from him and back towards the soccer players that he should've been with, I did my best to block out his presence. This didn't seem to bother him for the most part since he didn't try to get my attention back, and I hoped that he might grow tired of waiting or of the conversation in general and leave. I figured that he wouldn't, but I hoped that he would.

After a few moments of listening to nothing except for the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the leaves hiding me from sight, Tai broke the silence. "Listen. I know that you're really powerful and can take care of yourself and make your own decisions and everything, but when it's something like this, you should at least hear what other people have to say about what you're thinking. Even the smartest people make mistakes sometimes; that's why they test and test and test and talk with other smart people before they do anything drastic.

"I know you don't remember much before being…what you are, but when you were still the kid that I remember, we were really good friends. I really liked you a lot. You were nice and funny, and nothing ever seemed to upset you all that much. You were always the person that I could go to when I needed somebody, and I knew that you would always be willing to help me no matter what I was asking for. You would always put your friends—and even the people who didn't like you—before yourself.

"I couldn't believe it when I heard that you wouldn't be coming back to school after that day. The day you just…disappeared without a single trace. The next few days were hard to get through because I couldn't stop wondering why such a selfless, caring, responsible person would up and disappear like you did. I knew you couldn't have run away, that wasn't like you...but I never could've imagined that _this_ is what happened…"

My hands began to tremble at his words, and my heart began to ache like someone had stabbed me and was twisting the knife asking sadistically, 'Does it hurt here? How about here?' But Tai wasn't finished. He gazed up at me with eyes that were suddenly very kind, very warm. They wanted me to understand. Needed for me to. And I had to try, or forever regret that I'd brushed off such sincere words, words that were clearly coming from a place deep within him.

"When the killing spree began, before I knew it was Digimon-related…I prayed every night that whoever it was didn't get you. I hoped with all my heart that you hadn't been the first to be taken. But now that I know that you're still alive, now that I finally have the chance to be with you again…maybe you can understand how hard it is to hear you say that you want to die. Maybe you can understand why it's so hard for Davis to just let this go like it doesn't matter.

"I don't think you realize just how strong and how deep friendship can run when you let it grow. It's the most powerful kind of love, because it can become every kind of love. It can move mountains and destroy demons, cross oceans without a boat and soar through the air without a plane. There's nothing that can't be done as long as you trust in the bonds that you make with other people, there's nothing that can hurt you or defeat you as long as you have the support of your friends pushing you forward all the time.

"And that's why I don't think you understand what it means to be a friend yet. You protect Davis and the others unselfishly and you stick around like you're glued to the guy, but you don't let anybody return it. I know that you're strong enough to protect yourself from physical stuff, but from what I've seen, your heart's a very fragile thing. Losing who you were to Devimon and his evil has completely destroyed any shred of what you used to be…and maybe that's why it's so hard to hear what you're saying.

"You're giving up, Moroamon. You're letting him win, and you're making it easy for him," I hid my face in my hands and tried desperately to cling to whatever sanity I had left as Tai's words continued to sting me and burn me and hurt. I knew it wasn't his intention, but I couldn't explain it. It was worse than anything Devimon had ever done. "But if you've made your decision…I'll miss you, Satu. And I promise never to forget you. None of us will." And with that, he left me alone.

Alone.

I didn't want to be alone right now. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but I needed to feel someone's warmth beside me, I needed it. The rain gave me no peace of mind aside from the fact that it disguised the pain streaming down my face as mere drops of water. The greatest disgrace would've befallen me if Devimon knew that I was crying, even if it was only these few that had leaked from the corners of my eyes.

Tai's words…they burned me inside and out and I didn't want to think about them, but I couldn't stop them from repeating over and over in my mind. He…was he right? Was this what Devimon had been hoping for if he'd been proven right about my disloyalty to him? Had that been the reason why he hadn't killed me himself, but had instead set me out into the world to bring about my own demise? Had he not wanted to put forth the effort to destroy me when he knew I could and would do it myself?

"No…no!" I clamped my hands over my ears and closed my eyes tightly, more tears leaking from my eyes, the saltiness stinging eyes that were not used to crying. Devimon's rich, mocking voice was in my head and I couldn't escape from it. I couldn't escape from him. "I don't want to listen to you! I don't want to listen to anybody! Leave me alone! You aren't in control of me anymore!" I leapt from my hiding spot and sprinted through the rain, rushed back into the building where I hoped to escape the voices that shouldn't be in my head.

I leaned against the doors for a moment, trying to calm myself, but I was interrupted by the end-of-the-day bell ringing. Before anyone had stepped foot out of their classroom, I leapt upwards and scampered inside the nearest air vent. Once out of sight, I dragged my knees up and wrapped my arms around them tightly, and brushed away any tears that still clung to my pale face. I sniffed once before settling my face against my arm.

I knew that I should go and find Davis; he would start to wonder if I was following someone else if I wasn't somewhere that he could see me, somewhere he could tell that I was all right. But I could barely breathe without a cry of pain escaping my lips, and I couldn't let anybody see me like this, not even Davis. Nobody could know that I was this conflicted about my decision…Nobody could know…

Nobody could know that Tai's words had made me afraid. Terrified to die if it meant that I was making the wrong choice.

Tai had brought up a notion that I hadn't thought of before, and that made me wonder if there were more that I hadn't even begun to conclude yet. What if there was a side to this that I could never have possibly imagined or come to on my own? What if there was a higher power involved in all of this, someone who was still controlling all of the chess pieces and was aiming to king himself at the end of it all? Was there someone still…still controlling every choice that I made? Was Devimon still using me?

I let out a shuddered sound of fear at the sound, attempted to smother it with my hand. Was Devimon trying to get me out of his way without even needing to lift a finger? Had he planned this from the start? Had he known all along that I would fail him, that I would fall under the spell that friendship could cast over the strongest to bring them to their knees before a heart that wished to know theirs? Had he hoped that I would so that he could be rid of me, so that I wouldn't interfere in something else that he had planned?

…Did he have something else planned?

Why did he want all of the DigiDestineds' souls? What good would they do? I…I'd been so eager to follow his orders that I hadn't even considered why he had me doing the things that he did. But someone who knew about some 'secret plan' surely would've let it slip by now if there had ever been one, so that notion was rather far-fetched. But still, I had to admit that I really had never had a clue. Devimon had made me smart, but had kept me dumb enough that I would never think to question him until it was too late.

Not knowing what else to do, I slipped through the vents until I picked up on Davis's scent, and followed it to find him outside with TK and Kari. All three were under umbrellas, something that no one had left their house without for a good long time now. I thought about going over to them for a brief moment, but thought better of it and stayed where I was, now outside the school, hidden in an alleyway just beyond the school grounds.

From where I leaned against the brick wall, I could hear them well, and I closed my eyes as I focused on their words. TK was saying something, and I'd caught him in the middle of something that he'd clearly been thinking for some time. "…good that she's come to. We can't afford to keep her around like some pet because if any one of us puts his or her guard down for even a second, she might go back on her word. I think it's good that we won't have to go through the trouble of getting rid of her—"

"TK, I think you're forgetting that there's still a human girl inside of that body," Kari said in a quiet voice, her face downcast and eyes watching the water group together and stream down the storm drains. "I know that it's especially hard for you to think that she was following orders given by Devimon, but she's not anymore. She's obviously sorry for what she's done and she wants to change, but she just doesn't know how because she's never known forgiveness before to know what to do with it once she has it. She's lost, and she needs us to guide her, not push her away. Despite everything she's done, you can't ignore that she's a living, breathing creature who's looking to die…"

She trailed off into a sad silence that didn't fit her character, but it was understandable. I seemed to have that kind of effect on most everyone. "Nobody should want to die…" Davis muttered under his breath, eyes looking off into the rain and away from his friends. I could sense his pain, feel that his thoughts and heart were with me. "No matter what the circumstances…nobody should want that…"

TK said nothing, looked around him like he expected me to pop out of nowhere and interrupt their conversation. Maybe he wanted me to so that he could try to change the subject. But he didn't try to do it on his own. "I know that…Do you think that if we went after Devimon again...?" He seemed unsure about his own suggestion, like he didn't want to but knew that he had to be strong if called upon.

"…Maybe," Kari turned towards TK, her eyes showing the same pain that his did. The intimate atmosphere that existed between them with so little stimulation made me uncomfortable even from this far away. But there was something about it that I couldn't help but envy. "She should know a lot about him and could probably tell us where to find him. Maybe even the easiest way to defeat him. Then she'd be helping us stop evil and also defeating her guilt by doing good at the same time.

"Davis, would that work?" They both turned their eyes on the boy who'd been around me the most, the boy who knew me the best out of all of them. There was a tiny glimmer of hope lighting up Kari's eyes, and Davis appeared to be deliberately ignoring it. Was he afraid that his answer would crush her? Or was he afraid to be wrong?

I didn't wait for his answer.

* * *

It was nighttime back at the Motomiya's home, and everyone aside from me was already in bed. DemiVeemon had tried to get me to come to Davis's room when they'd first been heading to go to sleep, but I'd refused to come along. He'd then come every hour on the hour to see if he could convince me, but I could not be swayed.

I stuck my hand out the glass door into the rain again, cupped it, and let it fill up with water. Just as it was about to overflow in my hand, I spread my fingers and watched as the bond of trust I'd made with the water was shattered. The sound of the rain crushed the dull noise that the water I'd caught made as it slapped against the ground. I stared blankly at the puddles, feeling angry and bitter all of a sudden.

Why was I feeling this towards the _water_?

While contemplating this, I brought my wet hand back to me and compared it to the other, which was still dry. One was darker than the other, the leather shiny and wet and the little bit of fur fluffy and clean. The other was lighter, but dusty. The leather was dull and worn, the black fur stiff and rough to the touch. I clenched my hands into fists, felt their power, for that was their only similarity at the moment.

I put my wet hand back out in the rain and let it soak for a moment before pulling it back in to observe again. The droplets of water, despite the cold temperature of my skin, dried rather quickly, and soon both hands were the same in every single way. The change was insignificant. It didn't matter. It was still the same no matter how many times I tried to change it.

That's why I was so angry.

"I can't make a change that'll last…because I'll always be this!" I growled to myself as I threw myself out onto the balcony, over the railing, sailing through the air to the roof across the street. I didn't look back once as I ran from roof to roof, uncaring if I were to miss and fall to the ground below me. It would hurt, of course it would, but I didn't care anymore. If it didn't kill me, it didn't matter. But I couldn't let myself die, either.

As I ran through the rain, not knowing where I was going, I felt hot tears stream down my face. They came too fast for the rain to be able to brush them away, wash the sting from my eyes. But I no longer cared how pathetic I was. I'd always been pathetic, even when I'd been the strongest Digimon to ever walk the face of either world. I'd been Devimon's stupid little puppet all along, and that made me scum, worse than scum.

A bellow filled with agony tore through the placid night, and it took a moment for me to realize that it had been my own voice that was so anguished. But it didn't change anything about me. The rain that pounded down heavily upon me, it didn't change anything, either. It soaked me to the bone, but it could never change anything more than that. Was there nothing that could change me for the better?

Devimon's voice rung loudly in by head like a gong, like the bell sounding at midnight to tell me that time was running out, that if I didn't do something quick the spell would be permanent. But I didn't know what to do to stop it, I didn't know how to fix it. I wanted to find some hope, some little ray of light that could help guide me to the answer, the solution to all of my problems, but…there was nothing to find. I could search forever, but I'd never find anything.

I grunted with the effort of jumping from the roof I was on, had to focus hard to land where I wanted to some hundred feet away. Now holding tight to the top of the light pole I'd leapt to, I paused and scanned the area that I'd unknowingly brought myself to. Just across the street was a small park with a pond in the center, a few benches around it, but they were rotten and old. No one had come here in search of a good time for a very long while.

This was the place that I had used to come into and leave the human world while in Japan.

But even through the blurriness of the rain and my own tears, there was something else that was familiar about it. It was like the feeling I'd gotten in that alley some time ago, when I'd told that Dokugumon to get out of the city before I took him out of the world. I hopped from the street light over to the grass and walked slowly into the park, feeling strange as it continued to look more and more familiar to me.

It wasn't that I'd come through here on my journeys to and from the Digital World, it was something more than that. As I neared the pond, I rested my hand against an engraving in one of the old trees, ran my fingers over the letters there before I moved my hand to see what they actually were. My muscles froze and my breath shuddered when I saw them: SH. Satu Himiaku. Me. _Human_ me.

_But…that's not really me anymore…is it?_ I raked my claws below the letters; if I'd left a mark before, I should leave a new one. One that was better fit to who I was now. _'There is a big difference between you and the girl who did all that!'…'Back when you were still you, we used to be really good friends. I liked you a lot back then.'_ Remembering the words that Davis and Tai had spoken brought me to my knees, water and mud splashing as I hit the ground.

A crumpled cry slipped from strained lips as I swung my fist hard into the ground. "…I'd bring her back to you if I could, Tai…and I want to be a good person, Davis, but…the girl who could…" I crawled over to the edge of the pond, stared at my choppy reflection in the water, never settling due to the constant downpour. But I knew what I was even without the pond confirming it. I slapped hard at the cold water as more tears burned my face. "She's not me!"

Pain rocketed through my body like I'd been hurt by something, but there was no external wound to blame. But I could feel the blood seeping from a gash in my soul, the throb of agony that each beat of my heart brought down upon me, and I knew that these weren't wounds that would heal rapidly like all the others I'd ever had. Perhaps these wounds would never heal-

My train of thought ended abruptly and body stiffened, a deep growl drawn from my throat when I sensed a presence behind me. Turning slowly around to see who'd been so daring as to creep up on me unannounced, I was met by the gray gaze of a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. His brunette hair was darker than it probably should've been due to the rain, and his loose cream-hued robes were damp as well. But the rain didn't seem to bother him, and neither did my appearance, though he appeared to be an ordinary man with odd tastes in clothes.

But his scent was not that of an ordinary man. "What do you want? I'm busy," The words I'd chosen struck me as a bit odd, however I didn't think much about them since they'd already been said. Instead I began to brush the rain and tears from my face, hoping that the man had been unable to tell the difference between the two. Though my raw voice gave me a way. "Well?"

"…Busy mourning the loss of something you never lost, but merely misplaced?" The man's words struck me hard, like a sharp slap to the face. How long had he been watching me fall apart like this to be able to make such an assumption? "You won't find your soul here. It's back with Devimon in the Digital World. You're going to have to fight him for it, Moroamon. Or should I call you Satu?

"I suppose I'll just call you Moroamon for now, until you're comfortable with your real name again," There was a small, almost amused smile playing on his lips now, and it made me feel…weird. This man smelled neither of human or Digimon, and yet he was clearly a very intelligent and smooth being. His voice tempted you to listen, urged you to believe and trust in each word that he spoke. Had I ever met such a creature before? "You can call me Gennai. I'm a friend of yours; I know the DigiDestined quite well, too."

_Gennai…_ I couldn't recall if Devimon had ever mentioned him before. But if Davis and the others knew him… "Gennai…?" His name glided from my lips like it was satin. The mysterious aura he gave off made me feel very comfortable with him, like there was no one who could find me as long as I was with him. I felt safe with Gennai. "…When you say that what I've lost has only been misplaced…what do you really mean?" I cocked my head to the side and water dripped down from my pricked ears, alert and waiting for his answer.

"I mean exactly what I said," The man replied as he removed an umbrella from his sleeve as if by magic, opening it as he came to stand next to where I was crouched upon the ground. He held the umbrella over me for the most part, so I scooted closer so that he'd be able to shield himself from the rain as well. "You seek what was taken from you five years ago, when you should be going after what you let go of instead.

"You've had what you needed to be free of Devimon's power this entire time, you know, it was just that the DigiDestined were able to unlock it from the dungeon you hid it in so long ago. They gave you a foothold with which you were able to boost yourself up from the fog just long enough to taste fresh air. They threw you a rope when you were hanging off the side of a cliff, but it's up to you how far you climb back up.

"What you lost was the courage to decide what you were going to do with the life that you had, no matter what you were. You hid your bravery away inside yourself when your humanity was taken and replaced with a Digimon's form. You traded that bravery for unlimited power. You knew that you would never have to worry about anything ever again as long as you were the strongest; you thought that in order to make it through life as a Digimon you had to be invincible or you would be killed.

"But you failed to remember that you had power already as a human. Humans demonstrate power when they do what is right when faced with the wrong option as well, when the wrong option seems much more appealing than doing what's right. For example, being quiet and paying attention in class instead of talking. Or letting down the walls around your heart instead of enforcing them with barbed wire and men armed with pistols.

"Moroamon, you have to understand that though the emotions you feel right now are very strong, they are not there just to make you hurt. They point you towards what you must do next, but you have to read them carefully or you will read them wrong. You read them very, very wrong when you thought that you were meant to die. If you die, we will all be lost.

"Your emotions are trying to guide you to what you had misplaced before but are now able to take up: your free will. It's yours now to do as you please with, just as it always was. And, you should know, the first trial you'll have to face is very big. Devimon has come to the human world in search of the last component he needs for his plan, and this puts your friends in great danger. He wants to free Daemon from the Dark Ocean, but first needs to open the gate to said other world. He needed DigiDestined souls to be able to trade for his master, and only needs one more before he'll have all he needs.

"The decision you face is very simple: You can run away in shame and pain because of your past, forever remembering that you were a coward and abandoned the only people who ever truly cared for you, or you can pick yourself up off the ground, get your wits about you once more, and go tell Devimon exactly what that little girl should have told him five years ago. Go now and defeat your past so you can have your future back." The rain pounded down upon me once more, and I glanced up to see that Gennai was gone.

But his words remained with me.

I didn't know how Gennai knew all these things about Devimon, and I didn't know how he knew all of these things about me. I didn't know who he was or what he was or if I should've been calling him a 'he' at all, because for all I knew whatever he was didn't even have a gender. I didn't know how he'd known where to find me or how he'd disappeared like he had. But if I knew one thing, it was that I knew Devimon, and I knew Daemon.

And I believed every word that Gennai had said about them, and about me.

Rising quickly to my feet, I tested the wind for that scent that I knew so well, and shuddered when it wandered through my lungs like a man with a knife. Devimon was here, and for the first time in my life, I would be saving the humans he was threatening, and hunting him instead. I could only hope that I would be successful enough to survive with this collar on.

My feet carried me as fast as they could through the rain, body forcing itself to jump as far as possible as rapidly as I could throw myself forward. I knew where he was; his scent was so strong in the atmosphere here, like a trail of fire was leading me right to him. He was at Tai Kamiya's home, or just outside it. I couldn't quite remember, but I thought that Davis had mentioned another meeting, but had said that I didn't have to come if I didn't want to. At that time, I hadn't, and now I knew that if I had, I never would've survived. No one would've.

_Hopefully I'm not too late._ I turned the final corner, but slid to a stop in a puddle hidden by thick darkness. I stared up into the rain from the shadows that hid me, that had hidden me for years now, and watched him float there. Devimon was there in the sky, hovering before a window that he'd obviously broken. There was a twisted grin on his face, the one he wore when he was very pleased. _Very_ pleased.

In his hand, clamped tightly, was Patamon. I could hear the demon man's voice from hear as well as Patamon's noises of struggle. He was saying how he needed a holy soul in order to finally open the gate, and that Patamon's would be perfect. It was then, as he was speaking, that I began to climb up the side of the building, working through a simple plan in my head as I neared the being who had tormented and corrupted me for five long years.

But no more.

The demon's smell grew stronger and stronger as I drew closer; I'd never realized how incredibly foul it was. The wall was slippery and it took all my focus to be able to scale it without being noticed by Devimon or any of his invisible attendants, though, so I did my best to pay attention to what I was doing. I'd seen Devimon every day for years, so I didn't need to pay him any mind now.

As I drew closer I slowed; I blended in to the night as well as he did, but that meant that it was possible that he could see me as easily as I could him. If he saw me before I intended, then Patamon would die and so would I. And if no one stopped Devimon before he opened that gate, then countless others would lose their lives as well. And that could not happen.

I felt my stomach tighten for a moment and feared that it might growl, but let out a small breath of relief when it settled once again. I paused in my movements; this was as close as I ought to be getting to him. From here I could see the DigiDestined children inside Tai's apartment, I could see TK's face contorted in horror and pain and fear at the scene that was unfolding before him, a scene that he'd seen many times before this. A scene that still haunted him when the light wasn't as strong as he'd like it to be.

Intent on putting a stop to that nightmare before it began, I pounced. Every muscle in my body was coiled and ready, but Devimon was far from prepared. Spinning my body around to gain power, I swung my foot out and felt a wave of ecstasy pound through my body when he turned to see what was happening and my foot collided with his face. Patamon flew from his hand and into TK's surprised arms.

As Devimon plummeted to the flooded street below us, I flung myself to the side and was able to grab onto the balcony railing. From there, I stared down at the bellowing, raging form of my former master, watched as he regained his whereabouts, as he realized what had happened and who'd just attacked him. Strabimon appeared at his side but was slapped away as scarlet, loathing eyes bored through me, condemned me to eternal hell.

Was I afraid of him, of Devimon? Yes, only a fool would be unafraid of such a being wishing damnation upon you. But would I back down from him? No, not this time. And never again.

I spat at him, though I was unsure whether or not he'd be able to tell my saliva apart from the rain. A mere second after I'd done this slightly childish act, I felt a warm hand touch mine, and glanced up expecting to see Davis. But this was not Davis, nor was it Tai or anyone else that would dare to touch me. It was TK. And he was smiling.

"…Is something wrong?" I inquired slowly as I pulled myself up so that I was eye-to-eye with the blond. TK had handed Patamon to Kari while I'd been preoccupied with my assessment of Devimon. I assumed that it was for safekeeping while he was out here talking with me. I wasn't sure what he was thinking that was making him touch me in such a gentle and kind way, or what had crossed his mind that made him smile.

But I was especially unprepared for when the one DigiDestined who had hated me the very most wrapped his arm around me and held me tightly to himself. Blonde hair tickled my chin as his head fell against my collarbone, and his scent was like how velvet felt to the skin. My breath shuddered as my body tried to convince my mind that this was really happening. Could it even be possible that this moment was real?

"I'm so sorry, Moroamon," The voice that had once been quick to spurn me whispered, the boy's hold on me tightening ever so slightly. "I was wrong about you. I was so wrong—I've never been more wrong about anything before in my life! I should never have doubted you. I forgive you for what happened, and I can only ask that you could forgive me, too, for being such a fool and a jerk to you…" I felt TK tremble for a moment, and I instinctively wrapped an arm around him as tightly as I dared.

I was silent for a moment, completely in shock by what was going on and still not really believing that it was real as I replied with a smile that came easy, "Don't worry. I would've doubted me, too, if I'd been in your shoes. But it…" I paused for a moment and my smile wavered, but then it came back to me and I wrapped by other arm around the boy as well. "But you have no idea how much it means to me that you care."

TK gave a small laugh as we pulled apart, and it was at that moment that I realized that he'd been trying not to let a few tears fall from his eyes. He rubbed them away the moment I noticed them, and replaced them with a smile. "You saved Patamon by kicking that piece of dirt in the face, so how could I not?" I returned his grin, but his words reminded me that my job was not finished.

I removed my hands from their place on his shoulders and stared down at the devil below me. He seemed to be waiting for me. I gulped and looked up at the DigiDestined once more. Depending on how things went…perhaps for the last time. But I forced that smile again, the one that now came to me so simply that I couldn't help but wonder why it had been so difficult to make it appear before. I thought it was fitting that they see a natural grin from me at least once.

"I want to thank all of you for what you've done for me. I know exactly where I'd be today if it wasn't for you, and it's not a nice place at all. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, directly or indirectly. But you have to know that I am thankful for every moment, every breath, every single second that I spent with you, that I cherish every word each of you spoke to me…and every kindness you've ever bestowed upon me.

"It was wrong for me to try to dictate something that was never mine to control. It was wrong for me to try to end my life, no matter what I did or didn't do. I'm sorry for that, and I'm especially sorry for frightening you. Please know that, though foolish and misguided, I had the best of intentions. But now I know what I truly must do to make right what I've wronged, to truly be worthy of the privilege of being your friend: I must destroy my past. Then I'll find my future."

I turned away from them then, but paused as my gaze rested on Davis. The boy who'd been the very first to show me the kindness and friendship that had brought me back to the world of the living. The boy who loved a girl named Kari. The boy that I would've and still would give anything for. The boy I was about to risk everything for. "And I hope you're all a part of it when I get there." And without another word, I leapt down from the balcony railing, ready to meet with Fate for the final time.


	14. Chapter 13

**Yay, another chapter down! *does happy dance* That should leave maybe two more, maybe one depending on how I divide things or how long certain parts get, and then an epilogue! We're almost to the end! And I'd really like to thank everyone who's been reading and reviewing throughout all of this story, it's really encouraged me and I appreciate everything. I hope that you guys have enjoyed this story because I know that I have, and I think that I've learned a lot through writing this one. **

**Please enjoy this chapter, and leave a review if you've got the time! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13~

The rain water splashed up around me as my feet hit the ground a good fifty meters away from my former master and the minions that flanked him. Strabimon shot me a loathing snarl and the DeviDramon that seemed to have appeared out of the very night itself growled from deep within their wide throats. I responded to neither party, keeping my eyes locked solely upon Devimon's crimson stare.

Finally, after having nothing to listen to but the steady pounding of the rain on our bodies and the cement, the black-clothed demon man spoke in that smooth, bottomless drone that had once hypnotized me. "Moroamon…" I caught him stealing a short glance at the DeviDramon, who both appeared a tad nervous. They must've been the ones ordered to get rid of me.

"You're much more…whole than I expected you to be. Not that I ever thought I'd see you again…" He said in a tone that was rather calm and low, though it was as if he'd screamed threat upon threat at the two black dragons behind him. They flinched and one took a step back, both their growls momentarily weakening. But Devimon ignored them. "No matter…no matter…

"But I think that we'd all love to know…" He gestured to himself and his minions briefly, his unfathomable red eyes staring me down as if he wished to smash me into the ground beneath his thumb like an ant. "…Why are you here? What gave you the right to stay alive? Were you too big a coward to do as you ought? Too selfish to die?" A sick grin twisted his face; beside him, Strabimon chuckled.

Perhaps an hour ago—no, even a half hour—their words might've bothered me. They would've been painful to hear, unbearable to take. Hearing the taunting voice of the one who drove me to kill and forced me to become the monster that I was today…it would've been too much for me. But now…

I turned from them and looked up, high into the rain that beat against my face, and stared at the light illuminating the balcony high above me. Several of the DigiDestined were leaning over the edge to watch, and I could see the concern on their faces as they glanced between me and Devimon. The glow of the apartment behind them hid their worried faces in shadow, but I knew them well enough to know who they were. Davis was one of them; I locked eyes with him for the briefest of moments, and cast him a reassuring smile.

I turned back to Devimon straight-faced, not bothered at all by his words or his grin or the snickers and comments made by the creatures hiding in his large shadow. They were only words after all; they were sharp, but my armor was stronger than them. "I remember leaving you. I am no longer yours. My personal affairs should be of no concern to you." There was silence for a moment as my words sunk into his being.

The smile upon his lips slowly faded when he saw that I wasn't going to continue. When he saw that I was not cowering before him, that I wasn't afraid of what he could and would do to me if he got close enough. His bewilderment quickly turned to a burning rage, his pale lip curling back over his vampire-like fangs. A sudden roar ripped from his throat, and it was all I could do not to flinch.

"It's them, isn't it?!" His eyes stayed on me, but his mind was suddenly turning to the DigiDestined standing high above us. Devimon raised one long-fingered hand and closed it into a tight fist; my lungs were being crushed within my chest by an unseen force, the collar around my throat tightening to the point that it was cutting into me. I dug my claws into it, trying to pull it away. I fought the pain, forcing myself to stay upright, to focus on the power I had, to make it surface. But it wasn't coming.

Devimon's voice was still roaring in my ears, louder than the blood that pounded unmercifully around my brain. "They made you think that you're _worth_ something! They made you believe that you're something you're not: good! Your heart is as _evil_ and _black_ with sin as mine! _There is no forgiveness for you_—" I threw my head back and let out a deafening bellow, drowning out Devimon's voice.

And the collar cracked.

"_You're wrong_!" I panted and took a deep breath of the city's air, the crack down the center of the white metallic collar allowing me to breathe normally. It was a minute before I could speak again, but when I did, I'd never heard my voice so strong and sure before. "Yeah, it was them—my _friends_, the DigiDestined! They showed me the truth, they brought me into the light and they told me that forgiveness comes to those who are repentant, to those who ask for it!

"I am sorry for what I've done in my life, but giving up won't do anyone any good! Pitying myself and spiraling into the darkness that you've created for me to sink into won't solve anything! Believing in the good of this world and the good that exists within myself and others around me, trusting in the bond that I have with the people I care for and that care about me, focusing on my goal and always keeping before me the knowledge that all life has been given to this world for a reason…

"Only then will the souls I've stolen be reunited with the light you've hidden from them! Only then will my humanity be returned to me, and only then will I finally be rid of you and the chasm that you've been trying to lock me in for five endless years!" Every fiber of my being tensed, each muscle knowing what was coming and preparing me for it. My mind was sharp as a steel blade, ready. "Only with my friends beside me will this world and the Digital World finally be rid of your tyranny!"

With a final roar to punctuate my point, I rushed forward, whole body tensed and unafraid of whatever would face me. My mind, however, was thinking of every sharp blow that Devimon had ever dealt to me, every cruelty that had ever scarred my skin or left me trembling and whimpering in fear and agony. But with every step forward I took I reminded myself that this time would be different. I could fight back now, and I was not alone.

I would never lose to him again.

But I never reached him. A flash of white amidst the black night and heavy rain dashed forward and slammed into me, knocking me farther back than where I'd started. Snarling, I shoved Strabimon off of me; I should've been anticipating that one of Devimon's cronies would fight for him, especially after the collar had cracked. The pale-skinned demon would want to know what had changed, if he was at any kind of a disadvantage now.

Getting back to my feet with a deep growl in the wolf-faced Digimon's direction, I stole a glance at Devimon when he uttered a strangely aggravated noise. He was looking up at the balcony that I'd leapt from only a few moments ago. Strabimon noticed my gaze wandering there and looked as well. I was shocked by the scene.

Standing illuminated by the golden light of the apartment behind them were six Digimon, each flanked by their human partner, determined expressions on every face that I could see. FlameDramon was perched upon the balcony railing, where Nefertimon had her front paws placed sturdily, the rain dripping from her headdress as she stared down righteously at the dark creatures below her. Halsemon was hovering next to Stingmon, who was on FlameDramon's other side, and Pegasusmon beat his powerful wings to keep himself next to Nefertimon despite the torrent of rain plummeting from the sky. Digmon had drilled a hole through the floor of the balcony (which I doubted anyone was happy about) and had stuck his head through it.

Acting almost as one body, they leapt down from the height, FlameDramon landing lightly beside me, hardly making a splash but making Strabimon take a precautionary leap backward. The other Digimon hit the ground with varying degrees of control, and I watched with a slight bit of surprise as four of them surrounded the DeviDramon, Stingmon joining FlameDramon and I to trap a startled Strabimon.

While Strabimon was distracted by Stingmon's sudden appearance, I turned to look up at FlameDramon. "What are you doing?" The question came out sounding more like a mere statement, like I was saying the words but had no real idea what they meant. Devimon had never sent me out to fight alongside anyone before; they always got in my way.

The red-armored Digimon smiled and made a loud 'hee-aaw' sound as he sprang into a lithe fighting position. I made a surprised 'huh' noise in response, still a little distracted as he said cheerfully, "You didn't think you'd have to take on all these bad guys by yourself, did you?" I stared at him wide-eyed for a long moment. That was exactly what I'd been thinking. Why would they all risk their lives for me?

But it was a foolish question, a question I should've known the answer to. "So," I said with a fond smile, turning to gaze over the fearless expressions worn by the Digimon facing the DeviDramon, who were looking between themselves, Devimon, and their enemies with uncertainty. I'd never seen them at such a loss before. Devimon seemed puzzled, too. "I suppose this is what friends do?"

"I like watching morning cartoons better, but we do this, too, yes," Stingmon replied with a nod, a glowing purple sword coming out of a compartment above his hand when the white Digimon snarling at him took a step too close. He backed off as soon as the weapon appeared, but was still glaring malevolently at the three of us, occasionally shooting anxious glances at Devimon like the others were.

I smiled briefly at the insect-man's reply, a feeling of elation beginning to course through me like never before. It didn't matter if I had the collar on or not, it didn't matter if I was starving or not, nothing mattered except that I wasn't alone anymore. And, quite clearly, I would never be alone again. There was a kind of power in that knowledge that I'd never known, a kind of power that you were satisfied with, where you knew you didn't need any more than what you had.

This was true power.

But Devimon didn't seem too thrilled about it. "Hm…" I heard him murmur something softly to himself, something in a decibel that he knew very well I would be unable to hear. Then the demon began to speak in a much louder, clearer, voice. "You've trained your little army well, Moroamon. They come even before you call. Impressive trick." He chortled for a moment, his minions giving nervous laughs as well.

"But, on the other hand…" The momentary smile had been erased from his face as if someone had hit the 'undo' button. He gestured to each individual Digimon around me, his long hand finally sweeping up to the humans far above us. "…they are not so impressive alone. Your little pets—excuse me, _pests_—have nowhere near as much power as I possess…Oh, you look confused. Allow me to explain thusly." With one swing of his hand, my friends flew backwards and landed a hundred yards away with cries of pain.

A shuddering breath ripped through my lips as I stood alone before all of them, and I did my best to control the fear that erupted in my heart as if injected by a syringe. How could Devimon have done that so easily? Where had he gotten enough power to be able to fling such strong Digimon away as if they were made of wet newspaper? Had he already opened the Gate to the Dark Ocean like what Gennai had warned me about?

Devimon lowered his hand and twisted his head to the side, cracking his long neck before letting out a contented sigh. He grinned at me, red eyes glowing as his image began to fade along with his minions. "My plans are coming together nicely, traitor. I hope you're there to see it when I open the Gate." And without another sound from anyone, all four Digimon disappeared into the night.

I stared with my mouth agape at the places they'd previously occupied while the other Digimon uttered sounds of surprise or anger. They started talking to each other in hushed or confused tones, others avoiding conversation and going back to their partners. But I couldn't move. None of them knew what Devimon had been like before this moment, but I did. And this was a terrifying development.

We all returned to the apartment and the DigiDestined discussed whether or not they should all just stay there for the night instead of going home. Eventually they decided that it would be safe enough for some to return. Ken, having a much longer trip than the others, opted to stay with Izzy. A few others, including Davis, Yolei, and Cody chose to stay, but the Kamiyas and TK returned home.

Those who stayed and their Digimon went to bed almost immediately due to the time, though the group had agreed that some would stay home from school to start start working on strategies the next day. It had been decided that whoever stayed with Izzy would work with him on the planning, and I waited for morning eagerly, pacing silently throughout the apartment while I waited for the sky to allow the sun to return. It was the longest few hours I'd ever suffered through; it was as if the seconds were worming their way along.

I couldn't stop thinking about Devimon and his plot while I wandered the place, but I had far more questions than answers when the others decided to rise. Davis was the last to get up, and though he was clearly still tired, he seemed glad that I hadn't reverted back to my previous behavior of staring into space or glaring at the happy people across the street.

The first thing Izzy did when he got up, before he even found pants to wear, was print off a huge map of the Digital World. He gave it to me wearing only a T-shirt and underwear and told me, "While I track down some pants, I want you to take a look at this and make a mark wherever you think Devimon's main base is and other places he would go if he abandoned his base. Try to get as close as possible, it'll help." Then he left to acquire pants after handing me a couple of pencils.

I spread the large sheet of paper out over the living room table, even though the sheet was a bit too long to fit completely on it. Kneeling where the world would be best positioned, I stared at the many landmarks that I knew, trying to think about exactly where Devimon's base had been. I'd gone there so often that it had been impulse, routine. I'd completely stopped thinking about where it was. I just knew.

"How's it goin'?" Davis asked as he sat on the couch behind me, joined after a moment by Cody and their Digimon. He watched me with interest as I went to make a mark at a point, but pressed unnecessarily hard and broke the pencil like a toothpick. I sighed and picked up the next pencil, doing the same to it by accident. "Not well, huh?"

I scowled at the entertainment in Davis's voice. "I haven't written anything down in five years! I'm trying to remember how to draw a circle and not break the pencil. It's hard when you're as strong as I am," I growled, though Davis merely laughed at me. Cody seemed a bit wary about poking fun at me, but he didn't tell Davis to stop. I took that as a reasonably good sign.

The pencil snapped again; in frustration, I gripped it tightly in my fist and pulverized it while Davis continued to laugh. Still glowering at the map and pencil shards, I held up the last pencil in one hand, my face buried in the other. "Will someone please help me?" At first no one moved and I was afraid that I would have to ask Izzy for more pencils, but then I felt it lift from my fingers. Glancing up, I watched as Cody knelt down beside me.

And so, for the next hour, I rummaged around in my thoughts and memories and pointed to several places that Devimon could be hiding at, and had Cody put an 'X' wherever I knew we wouldn't have to look. I knew my old master quite well, and though there hadn't been many times when we'd needed to, the black-clad creature had forged several emergency hideouts. Most were near the mountains, one rather impervious one at the bottom of the largest Digital sea.

However, I still couldn't figure out where the main base was. I crossed out—well, I had Cody operate the pencil for me, but still—every place that I knew it couldn't be, but that left the entire lower east side of the largest Digital desert (where the DeviDramon had dropped me off and were that Wizardmon had found me) to search. It was an area of about one hundred thousand square miles, which was a bit smaller than Japan itself, and there would be plenty of traps scattered around the place, set up to keep intruders and wanderers away._ If_ that was even the right place.

I sighed and leaned back against the couch; Cody took this as my giving up for the time being and he left me to wallow in frustration alone. Devimon would've done everything that he could to keep others from finding his base, so there was a good chance that the entire edifice was hidden in that place, maybe underground or hidden by some kind of invisible shield.

I couldn't even be sure of either of those points, or if it was hidden at all, because I couldn't remember for the life of me what the main hideout was like. Was there a chance that Devimon had made me that way, unable to tell the details of his location to another being, just in case I was to ever betray him or be captured? I wouldn't put it past the demon, honestly. And it wasn't a terrible idea, either, which I hated to admit.

Izzy appeared beside me out of thin air, and I had to resist the urge to spring to the other side of the room out of surprise. "What have you...got for me…?" His words began to fail him when he saw that I'd had Cody turn shade most of the map in so darkly that the only parts that weren't black were few and far.

Yolei peered over my other shoulder while brushing her hair, which smelled faintly of purple lilac. She cocked her head to the side and I had to lean over to avoid breathing her hair in. "It looks kinda like a frowny face if you look at it like this…" When she saw that I wasn't doing it, she forcibly moved my head, and I noted that she was right with an audible 'hm'.

The red-head on my other side seemed less than impressed with Yolei's comment, though. "We're here to find a powerful villain's base, Yolei, not find—oh, it does—I mean, we're not trying to connect dots." After a moment of staring at the map, he added, changing the topic back to what it should've been, "So, what exactly does all this mean?"

Davis and Cody had joined us again, followed by Ken, and I waited until they were in a position where they could clearly see the map as well before I began to elaborate. "I had Cody cross out any place that I knew Devimon wouldn't go, and circle wherever I thought he might. That's why everything's in black except for these spots," I gestured to them. "And the one's that I've circled are really only educated guesses and assumptions based on the little I can recall."

"Why aren't you sure?" Davis asked, shoving Yolei to the side rather uncouthly so that he could get closer. The lavenderette tried to push him back, but he refused to budge; the two glared at each other before Yolei finally relented and scooted over a bit, however callously. Davis barely noticed.

I thought for a moment before replying. There were a lot of ways that what I said could end up worrying them, and I needed to put my hypothesis into a form that wouldn't upset them. If I explained incorrectly or too bluntly, they might begin to think that perhaps Devimon had some sort of control over my mind still, and of course, that would cause unnecessary concern. Then again, how could I be sure myself that he had no control left?

"…I'm not completely certain, but I believe that it's some part of my makeup—you could say it's my DNA—that keeps me from recalling the exact location. Devimon told me several times about why he made me the way he did, and he also once claimed to have feared from my creation that I would turn on him. I think that because of that fear, instead of making me a mindless drone, he took away my ability to remember where his base was.

"Devimon didn't want me to be able to come back if I chose that path. He probably thought I would be able to gather some kind of army and return to take revenge, or maybe come back alone to try and destroy him—which, without this—" I pointed to the collar. "—I would most certainly be able to do. Or at least I might've been able to before he got more power from someone." There was a long moment of silence after I said this.

Thinking—actually,_ knowing_—that I'd said too much too soon, I was about to try to convince them that there really wasn't that much to worry about, but I was cut off by a chorus of, "What?!" being shouted from each of the five people around me. The Digimon looked up from across the room, only slightly curious due to having been interrupted while playing a rather riveting game of checkers. DemiVeemon had tried to flip the board once and had slipped on it instead.

Yolei was the first to get a word in. "What do you mean you'd be able to destroy him? I thought you were only a Rookie-level! And as for not remembering, how is that even possible?! Unless he wiped your mind every time you came or left, there's no logical way to do what you're saying he did!" She took a deep breath. "And what exactly do you mean by 'he got more power from somebody'? You mean he's already succeeded that plan you mentioned before about Daemon?"

Since the girl had summed up most everyone's questions, the others closed their ready-to-speak mouths and awaited my answers. And I truly wished that I could give some to them. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to tell you about a lot of that. Devimon wanted me to be as powerful as possible, but also altered my personality to make me more trusting of him so that I wouldn't try to fight him. He gave me this collar when I started hanging around you more, Davis. When I first started to doubt Devimon.

"And as far as my lack of memory, I wouldn't put anything past that creature…" I trailed off for a moment, lost in the memories that I hadn't forgotten. Memories of dark rooms filled with the scent of evil, a room filled with fire, and an abyss in his castle that stretched to the heart of the Digital World—a chasm that Devimon had often thrown some of his victims into, laughing at the thought of them taking an eternity to attempt to climb back out. I shuddered and clutched at a scar on my side.

Taking some deep breaths to clear my mind again, I tried to focus on whatever else Yolei had mentioned. "…Um, I don't think Devimon has opened the Dark Gate quite yet. I actually think that a good way to tell if he has is if the world has begun to cave in on itself or perhaps burst into flames. Since neither of those has happened, more likely than not, we have a little while more to think things through."

The others nodded, some a little more absentmindedly than others. I believed that they were picturing what I'd partially intended to be a joke. A surge of unease made my belly tingle, and it reminded me just how long ago it had been since I'd hunted, let alone eaten anything. I tried to let it fade from my mind again like it had before, but since it was already lunchtime for the humans and Izzy's mother was starting to cook something that smelled absolutely wonderful, I found my ravenous stomach as difficult to ignore as fleas.

I rested my head down on the table, the others having already dispersed, leaving me alone with the map. The hunger now driving my thoughts made me want to attempt eating human food again, but I was afraid to risk it. It never ended _terribly_, I suppose, but it was awful being that sick all because I was trying to be like the human I knew I was deep down. If anything other than disgusting, it was discouraging.

_But I have a different mindset now… _I raised my head as a light began to spread throughout my mind. _Maybe I should try again. Maybe I'll be able to handle it this time around. _I sat there thinking for a moment, unsure whether or not I actually wanted to trust my thoughts. There was a higher chance of this little plot failing rather than being successful, and the last thing I wanted at the moment was to become impaired, if only for a short time.

However, eventually my head won and I reluctantly got up and walked into the kitchen. With everyone else in either the dining room or Izzy's room (I could hear Izzy and Cody in there trying to figure out what sort of landmarks were nearby the places I'd marked on the map), I had free reign of the kitchen and was prepared to use it to its highest potential.

Glancing around the clean, orderly place, I began to ponder what exactly I should try. Something simple seemed like the most logical idea, seeing how something more complex might be too much for a digestive system that was unused to human food. But what kind of human food would be the simplest? I opened one of the cupboards carefully, moving it so that it wouldn't squeak, and wondered briefly if I should ask someone for an opinion.

I tried to suppress a nervous groan as I closed the cupboard. I knew that I should ask someone what I should try, what with it having been years since I actually had any kind of proper food. However, part of me knew how they would respond, especially since Davis had been present the very few times that I'd attempted something like this. He would anticipate how it would end, and would tell me I was being stupid to try something that was doomed to failure.

And yet, as I opened the refrigerator and pried a small, bright red radish from a plastic bag, I felt that same human part of me saying that I would never truly know until I'd tried. There was something so human, natural, about failure and its relation to success, and somehow, that made it seem a bit more acceptable. Perhaps even necessary.

Not knowing which outcome would be dealt me, I prayed very briefly for success in this test as I took a small bite of the red vegetable. Chewing quickly and swallowing even faster, the slight burning sensation light on my tongue, I covered my mouth with my hand and waited, ready to rush for the sink or the restroom should the need appear.

I wasn't sure how much time passed with me standing there in the middle of the kitchen, eyes closed and hand pressed over my mouth as if I'd said something foul, but as a few more minutes passed and nothing happened, I felt a trill of triumph beginning to grow in my heart, filling it to the point where I could've exploded. Feeling excited that something had gone right, I started out of the room, thinking I ought to get back to work.

But the second I moved something flopped threateningly in my stomach. I paused and rested a hand on my abdomen, trying to figure out whether or not that had anything to do with the radish, though part of me knew that it had to be. I tried to take another step as soon as my stomach seemed to settle again, but the second that I did I realized just how big of a mistake that I'd made.

I spent the next ten minutes with my mouth under the faucet in the kitchen. A bitter feeling fell over me as the water continued to gush in and out of my mouth, slowly driving away the burning tingle on my tongue. Someone had come in a few seconds after I'd begun, but they'd left almost immediately and hadn't asked what was going on. I was glad that whoever it was hadn't.

Comprehension had come to me quickly, but I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to believe that my mind had been unable to overcome my body, unable to fight past the walls that Devimon had built around me to keep me from normality, humanity. Every second that I spent under that faucet was a slap in the face, making the ache deep in my soul grow and develop into a throb so painful that I could hardly move.

Finally I forced myself to remove my head from the sink and I sat down on the floor in front of it. Drawing my legs up, I wrapped my arms around them and hugged my knees to my chest, trying to ignore the sensation of there being a hole where my heart and lungs should be. I stared at the floor, doing my best not to look at my monstrous form or fall back into the darkness that had enveloped me for days before.

But it was difficult, like trying to break steel. There were tiny whispers in my head, frozen drafts blowing in from the deepest recesses of my brain, all of them telling me that there was no hope. I found it hard to disagree with them. What was the point of knowing I was human on the inside if nothing could convince my body? The mind can't live without the body, and vice versa, so…what was I supposed to do if they simply refused to agree?

"Are you okay?"

I glanced up to see Davis walking into the room, concern in his eyes when he saw me. Knowing that whoever had come in before had told him what I had been doing, I let out a deep sigh. He sat down beside me, and I reluctantly murmured against my arm, "I tried human food again, and it didn't work out. I…I really thought it would be okay this time…" I ignored the fact that my voice had broken halfway through my statement.

The brunette beside me was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking about how to respond. I was about to tell him not to worry about me and that no part of this incident mattered, but before I could he said, "Devimon pulled a lot of jerk moves that we can't fix by ourselves. After we find him and beat him, then Izzy and Ken and everybody are gonna do everything they can to help you. Don't let things like this get to you. If I let the little problems of life get to me, I'd have been kicked out of school a long time ago."

I let out a small laugh; I hadn't expected Davis's comforting to go that way. "Don't talk to me about school when you've been putting off your homework ever since I first showed up. I've never seen you open, let alone touch, a textbook all the time that I've known you," I said with an accusatory tone.

Davis looked at me, shocked and offended. "You're a bit more important than homework! And why are you talking about school? _You_ haven't gone to school to learn anything for _five years_, and you were younger than me when you stopped!" I smirked, deciding not to point out that I'd had no choice in the matter. Obvious monsters weren't allowed in most schools.

"I'm glad I'm more important than the homework that you neglect," I said with a smile as I stood up, offering Davis my hand to help him up as well. He took it and I relished the heat of his hand in mine for that short moment. I tried to hang onto the feeling even after his hand had gone. I held it deep within my conscious mind, held it as tight as I could, knowing that it would fade away soon, but wanting to make the most of it while it was still present.

We walked back into the sitting room, where Izzy, Yolei, Ken, and Cody were gathered around the map and Izzy's yellow laptop. Yolei had just been snapping a cell phone closed when we entered. "Tai says that he's got practice and TK broke a pencil sharpener so he's got to serve detention, and then Matt has band practice and can't get out of it. Joe's got classes today, too, and Sora's got her tennis stuff to do. Everybody else is coming, though."

There was a short silence. Ken glanced at Yolei out of the corner of his eye. "…Doesn't that just leave Kari since Mimi's in America?" There was another moment of quiet, aside from Izzy's typing and Cody's doodling on the map, while Yolei thought this over. I sat down on the floor by Cody and watched her slowly start to glare off into the distance.

When she came to the realization that the boy was indeed correct, her face turned bright red and she punched him roughly on the shoulder, growling under her breath, "Shut up, Ken. Being cute doesn't give you the right to criticize me." Ken rubbed his sore shoulder and gave a small smile to the blushing girl, but said nothing more regarding the subject.

We all waited for a good ten or fifteen minutes to start going over what other information Izzy had, only because Izzy thought that we may as well wait for Kari to get here so that no one would have to repeat anyything that we went through. Several of us paced as we awaited our final member, others sat down to play tic-tac-toe. Cody beat me three times before Kari finally arrived.

She apologized for how long she took several times as she removed her shoes and raincoat. Hurrying over with water still dripping from her hair, she took a seat on the couch beside Yolei and Ken. I tried my best not to think about the way that Davis looked at her as if she were an angel walking around on planet earth. Instead, I turned the entirety of my focus on Izzy when he started to speak.

"We all know why we're here: this Devimon has been terrorizing people for long enough now, and the last thing we want is for him to actually open the Gate to the Dark Ocean. Now that we know what's been going on, I don't think there's any way that we _can't_ beat this guy. Moroamon believes that she's got his hideout, and Cody and I think that we've got a plan that should work wonders.

"Moroamon, if you don't mind…" I glanced up with surprise when Izzy started gesturing for me to explain, and I stuttered for a moment before telling them (mainly Kari since the others had already heard) about how I couldn't remember exactly where the base was, but I had a few ideas. After I'd finished, Izzy continued from where I'd left off. "Cody, Ken, and I analyzed which points she picked out and we think that we've figured out the most likely spot that Devimon will hide at.

"Devimon didn't want Moroamon to be able to know anything about where his bases were, so he made her in a way that would keep her from remembering the location, but at the same time would allow her to find her way there when she needed to. So, as you can see—" He held up the blackened map. "—she filled in everything that she knew, so whatever was left must be Devimon's bases.

"She's left these three spots blank," he said, pointing to each of them as he went along. "Here, here, and here. This small one up here in the north is probably for emergencies; if we fight him in either of the other two places and he loses but isn't destroyed, he'll most likely come here to recover. This other small one here is sort of like a summer home, he only comes here when he wants to or thinks he should. It's underwater, so let's hope he doesn't go here.

"This huge one here, though, is rather odd. It's all desert here; there aren't any villages or anything in the entire area, and it's only a little smaller than Japan. I got into contact with Gennai and he told me that the Digimon don't live there because the ground is very fragile and you could easily slip through the sand into the bowels of the Digital World. However, it's only that part of the desert, the rest of it is fine.

"All this information has led me to one conclusion: this whole spot is Devimon's main base, and it's completely underground. It must be where he plans to open the Dark Gate, and it's where we'll have to go first if we plan on finding him quickly. I'd be willing to bet that he'd expect us to look at the other two bases first since it really is a foolish move to stay in one spot, and that's why he'll be at the main one for sure. He'll be expecting us to think he's too smart to make a stupid move.

"We'll need to find a good time for all of us to go, otherwise just have everybody miss a day of school or a practice. This weekend might actually be the best time; the earlier the better, really." There was a general consensus around the room, people nodding their heads or smiling or saying something confident that I barely heard.

I was on my feet before I'd even registered the fear electrifying my soul. "You can't possibly think that Devimon is someone that you can mosey up to and start a fight with, do you? So what if we know where his base is now? He's expecting us to come and get him! He knows that it would be possible for me to find my way back there, but he doesn't think I've got the moxie! He knows I'll be afraid to go back alone, so he'll be waiting for all of you!

"He said that he needs one more soul before he can open the door, and I'm sure that he's going to try to wait for one of you guys for as long as he can. He said before he left last night that he wants me to be there when he opens that gate—he knows that if I come, you DigiDestined will as well." I breathed heavily for a moment, my heart pounding hard as a hammer against steel.

"Moroamon," Kari, her hair still wet from her walk over, extended a hand toward me in a gesture that tried at consoling. I tried to get myself to calm down as she gazed at me with flawless brown eyes, eyes that wondered why I was reacting so strongly, wondered what I'd seen that they hadn't. "You know we have to go fight him—you've been with us on this completely up until now—"

"I didn't think about it like I should've until Izzy was talking," I mumbled under my breath, beginning to feel more anxious than anything as time wore on. "I've seen pain and destruction all my life, so it normally doesn't bother me that much. But I wasn't thinking about how you guys would be there, too, that it wouldn't just be me, Devimon, and his minions.

"And that's why, if we go in the next day or two, I have one condition: if you're coming along, don't go after Devimon. Leave him to me." Bewildered cries and outbursts came from everyone in the room, and, having expected nothing less, I remained silent as their words droned on through my head. There was nothing that could be said that would change my mind.

I heard Yolei's voice rise above the others. "Are you nuts?! He's come inches from killing you a billion times, and now you're just going to waltz in and say, 'Let's do this' and hope to high heaven that you'll win?! That's about as stupid as Davis walking up to him and challenging him to a game of blindfolded chess!"

Cody was next to try to talk me down. His voice wasn't as strong as I was used to it being, and I kept my eyes off of the youngest member of the DigiDestined as he spoke. "Moroamon, I know that you're still feeling a lot of bad things about Devimon and what happened, but you promised last night that you wouldn't endanger yourself like this! We want to beat Devimon, too, but not if you're the only one who's going to pay a price!"

Izzy, Ken, and Kari gave similar speeches, but Davis sat as silent as the Digimon, who were trying to comfort and encourage their partners via their presence. DemiVeemon said Davis's name once, and that drew everyone's attention to the strangely quiet gogglehead. Having been sitting next to him on the floor for some time now, I looked down at him and waited for him to try to talk me out of this course of action as well.

"…Moroamon's got a good point…" An impenetrable, shocked silence dropped upon the room like a heavy iron curtain. Davis stood up beside me and faced his fellow DigiDestined with an unfamiliar flame burning in his eyes. I stared, bewildered as the others were, as he spoke with a tongue of fire, "Devimon's gotten more power from somebody; we saw that last night. He was too strong for all of our Digimon combined, but his minions weren't.

"We already know that Moroamon's got enough power to be a problem for a Mega Digimon, so if she can get that collar off then she'll be fine. But she'll need us to keep the DeviDramon and whatever else Devimon's got holed up in that place off of her so that she can get a fair fight with him," he looked to me for confirmation. "Right?"

It took me several long moments to realize that Davis was on my side for once. He was agreeing with me, saying that he trusted my judgement this time around and was willing to do whatever I needed him and the rest of our friends to do. He believed in me; he believed that I could defeat Devimon, that I could overcome.

I'd never had any idea what it felt like to be believed in before. It was unlike anything I'd ever had the pleasure of feeling before. "…Thank you, Davis." He gave me a very small smile and nodded, but didn't say anything else. The flame that had burned previously was beginning to smolder as he calmed again, and it didn't seem to trouble him that the others still didn't seem convinced that this was okay.

A long moment of silence enveloped the room, only some whispering and nervous fidgeting threatening to break it. A few kept glancing at each other, hoping that the other might be able to put their thoughts into words, that anyone might be able to show us that we were wrong somehow. However, no one made any sign that they were going to stand to oppose us.

Several people jumped when the Izumi's phone rang and shattered the quiet. Izzy set his laptop down and jumped up to go answer it while everyone else was trying to recover from the miniature heart attacks they'd just had. "Izumi residence…oh, hey, Tai...Yeah, Kari's here," he glanced back at the rest of us; his eyes paused on me. "No, actually, you should come over here to get her. I've got some stuff to tell you in person…

"Well, we've got a plan. And Moroamon's got some more ideas…" There was another short pause, during which Izzy tried to interrupt several times but never got farther than opening his mouth. Finally, he turned back to me with an unreadable expression. "Don't run off too fast, just yet," he said. "Tai says that he and the others will want to hear your idea from you."

* * *

It was a long time before the rest of the DigiDestined finally let me return with Davis to his home. All of those who hadn't been there to hear the first telling of my plans were just as against it as the others had been, though they were more vehement about their opposition. Matt angrily accused me of reverting back to yesterday's attitude.

"No," I'd told him as calmly as I'd been able to. "I haven't. If anything, I'm as far from yesterday as possible. I've been thinking much more clearly since last night, and during that fight with Devimon, like I said, I saw things from him that I've never seen before. I know exactly what friendship is now, and I'm trying to be a friend to you guys by keeping you from going into a fight in which you would all die."

Their retort, given by TK, was short but to the point. "And you have a less likely chance of it, then? One-on-one is better than ten-, maybe twelve-to-one?" All sets of eyes were on me; Izzy's mother was even peering in on the heated discussion from an open door. She looked as worried as the others, concerned and nervous about how I might respond. But I think, somehow, they knew what I would say.

Gulping down the tingling, wriggling sensation of fear in my belly, I forced steadiness into my voice, but only succeeded in hushing it to the point of a whisper. "Yes. If I get this off—" I pointed to the collar. "—then I'll have a more likely chance of surviving than any number of you will against him." I paused for a moment, ready to add something else, but then thought better of it.

However, Sora, in a light, anxious voice, asked what I was afraid to say. "And…if you can't get it off the rest of the way? What then?" Everyone in the room had leaned forward toward where I stood as her question continued to drift through the air, filling up the entire room like some kind of gas. Though it didn't bother anyone else, it was toxic to me. My lungs could barely function.

Trying to hide my trembling knees by shifting my stance, fisting my hands, I opened my mouth but at first had no voice. If I couldn't get the collar off… "Then when the moment comes, you will leave me there with him—" Some stood up and shouted in horror at the thought, but I talked over those who did. They quieted only to hear me, but their rage burned in the air around us.

"I know every part of that place he hides in. I probably know more of it than he does. Since I'm meant to live for an eternity, I'll keep him there. He'll want to find me and get rid of me before he does anything else, so he won't give up. I might be able to break the collar off during that time, and then I should be able to finish him off. After his minions disperse, I might even be able to come back and let you know it's safe.

"Otherwise…you will still leave…" I paused again, unsure if I should say this or if I should keep it to myself. Looking into each of their frightened faces, each of them wondering if they would see me again next week, convinced me that I ought to tell them. "And after you do, I'll destroy the place. I'll tear everything down, barricade us in, and make sure no one ever gets out of that place again. The Gate stays closed, Devimon stays trapped, and no one will have anything to fear anymore."

My options were met by silence at first. But then Sora covered her mouth, and, watery-eyed, left the room. A few moments passed before Matt went after her; Tai looked like he would've, but Kari seemed just as distraught and he stayed near her instead. Izzy looked to be in shock and hadn't reacted yet. Cody wasn't far from that state, either.

Ken was staring at me as if he wanted to say something, Yolei watching the both of us to see if we would begin to talk with some sense, but the conversation never began. No one knew what to say; no one knew what to do. I hadn't had any idea what to do until Davis had finally stepped in after being silent for such a long time.

"Let's just stick with the first plan we had until we get farther along. If you can't get the collar off…then we'll figure it out then." His voice was strained, both from emotion and lack of use. He stood, and I noted that his face was unusually inexpressive. The boy looked as if he were sleepwalking. "It's late. You guys have the gist now, so we're gonna go home."

And with that, he'd led me out into the rain, and we'd started for home. It hadn't gotten to be very late yet, but the sky was darker than normal, the rain heavier, and we hadn't bothered to come up with a plan to hide me. No one in their right mind would've gone out in this storm, anyway, so we were as alone as aliens, outsiders. Neither of us spoke. We had nothing more to say at that point.

After we got home and dried off, Davis and DemiVeemon got some supper while I went to wait in his room. I was contemplating the events of the night before and those of today when he finally came in, looking drained but a little better after getting some warm food in his system. I knew not to mention what had gone on earlier.

I straightened up, having been slouching in my position on his bed. "I organized a little." Davis, looking confused, was guided by my gesture to his desk, and immediately his face fell. His homework had been divided into several stacks, categorized depending on either how long the assignment would take or how willing Davis would be to complete it. "I told you earlier, just because you're saving the world doesn't mean you can slack off."

Glaring at me, but too surprised to make a rebuttal, the brunette grumbled under his breath (all of which I heard, for the record) as he plopped down at his desk and began to work. Smiling to myself, I listened to the scratching of his pencil on the paper and the flipping of pages and the slamming of text books, offering my assistance whenever there was a silence that lasted a little longer than normal.

During one of these, I'd just been about to ask if there was something he didn't understand when he cut me off and asked suddenly, "Why did you do it, anyway?" For a second I thought he was talking about his homework, but realized that he wasn't when he resisted the urge to look back at me. Was it something about earlier this evening?

"What do you mean? I explained a lot today…" I trailed off, my high spirit beginning to come back down rather quickly, falling fast as a bird after being shot. It was hard to believe that he wanted to go over this more; I had half a mind to refuse to answer his inquiry and shove his head back into his book. I was kept from doing this only by a shake of his head.

He still didn't look back at me as he said, "No, I didn't mean that…" He paused for a moment, and I could sense that he was preparing his thoughts. I didn't interrupt. "Okay, when you first came to get me and Ken, you got hit with that pan and you stopped. I've seen you fight a lot by now, and I don't think that a human—Izzy, really—hitting you with a pan should be enough to make you black out.

"I want to know why you stopped that night. Izzy didn't stop you; no human could've alone. Something else did, and I really wanna know what it was." Shocked, I stared at the back of the brunette's head for the longest time, long enough to make him nervous. "If it's a stupid question—"

"No," I stopped him quickly. "It's not. It's actually a very…it is a _very_ good question…And I really don't have a good answer for you, but if I were to tell you anything…I suppose it would be…" Several thoughts rushed through my head. Words like 'fate', 'destiny', and 'glitch' ran through my mind, all of them ways to escape this conversation quickly.

But none of them were the full truth. "It would be that, down deep inside me, I was...confused. Devimon gave me jobs, missions, but he didn't give me facts that I knew I could trust. I think, to a certain extent, I always had my doubts about him. And about you DigiDestined, you full-humans. He said that it didn't matter what I did to you, that I just needed to listen to him and everything would be fine. I was confused because inside, unbeknownst to me, I knew there was something wrong.

"And you guys confused me, as well. I hate to admit it even now, I suppose, that I didn't understand you as well as I wanted to. I had questions, and I never got any answers because there was no one that was safe to ask. Devimon would know if I had, and this whole bloodbath would've started earlier, maybe before I'd had your support. After a while, I told myself that you had to be human to understand another human. But even then, that's wrong, too.

"There've always been two voices in my head: the one you're hearing now, and the one you heard that night. This one is Satu's; it's mine, it's good. The one you used to hear belonged to a creature who belonged to someone as dark as the devil. That night was the first time in a while that I heard both so clearly. One said, 'Finish the mission.' The other said, 'Do whatever you can to stop.'

"But if you remember when Strabimon came that first time at Ken's home, you know how hard it is to stop. It wouldn't be easy, it would be foolish, really, and so I ignored that other voice. I ignored my humanity. However, when that pan hit me, it was what the human me had needed: a diversion, a surprise. I'm very rarely surprised, and my subconscious knew how to work with that.

"So, I shut myself down. I think. The most human part of me made the first move towards a better life, and sometimes that step means going against what you want to do, what you think you have to do. And it was a large first step, because from that point on that voice was louder than ever before. There was no ignoring it.

"You led me to my senses and showed me what humans do, how they laugh and can be happy and how they have friends. You showed me what friends are, and you weren't afraid to correct me when I was in the wrong. You got me to see that others have emotions that are influence by my actions—in other words, people care about me. Davis, you and your friends and your families showed me how to be human again. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

I paused for a moment. "That was why I tried that radish before, because I've never felt this human before in my life, I've never belonged so much before…I've never wanted to belong so much before…" Allowing my voice to fade, I listened to both DemiVeemon and Davis's breathing, for it was the only sound in the room. It comforted me a little as I waited for Davis to respond.

For a long while I thought he wasn't going to respond, that I'd said much more than what he'd wanted to know. But finally, he said this: "Moroamon, you belong with us. Being involved with the Digital World makes you a DigiDestined, and so you've always been one of us. The name comes with a lot of stuff, like saving the world a lot, but the bond between all of us never breaks."

It was then that Davis looked back at me. He was smiling. "That bond is stronger than you, Miss Makes-Me-Do-Homework." I gave a surprised but amused snort at his quip, and DemiVeemon began to laugh, falling back onto the bed and beginning to roll around giggling.

Laughing harder at the creature, I deviously tied him up in a part of the blanket, watching with a smile as he continued to roll and laugh until he'd been completely hidden by the blanket. We all laughed when his little blue feet suddenly popped back out.

After regaining our normal breathing patterns, I got Davis to do a few more questions in one of his assignments before he obviously could do no more. He changed and I got out of his way when he turned out the light and headed for his bed. "You don't have to sit in the corner all night every night, you know," he said, making me stop halfway to my designated spot.

I was about to ask him what other idea he had, but DemiVeemon had emerged from the sheets at that moment and began to energetically pat the blankets beside him. I sighed when Davis didn't rebuke him or say anything else. Mumbling about how they were both going to freeze, I leaped lithely onto the corner of the bed behind DemiVeemon, curling into a tight ball.

DemiVeemon turned himself into a blanket-burrito before snuggling up to me, and I was surprised by how comfortable I was, by how easy it seemed to fall asleep. I never did fall asleep, but the thought of its simplicity was rest enough for me. I did my best not to think of what the next few days would bring, though, and in the place of such wonderings, I focused on Davis's snoring, relishing the loud sound. It was music to me tonight.


End file.
